Flight with Darkness
by Shadow Knight4
Summary: Sequel to NinjaWind. It's the Fourth Round of the City Tournament and the beginning of the Singles Competition. See who the last round winners take on this round and who advances to the SemiFinals. Also, prepare for a more than little insanity. R
1. So it Begins Again

Me: The Shadow Knight is back! *laughs insanely* 

N-Blade: Great........great........

Isis: Took ya long enough.

Me: *shrugs* Whatever, school is annoying. All you out there can agree with me school is very evil and can hinder writing! Well, disclaimer time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. Oh and all the borrowed characters, which are a lot, belong to their respected owners. One of these days I'll list them(probably at the end of this fic, if I remember, someone remind me? ^_^;;) Like always, I own things, just too lazy to write them down.

Me: *laughs insanely* Hehehe! Well, this fic isn't about the second season of Medabots, since I can't watch it.....but I have heard a lot! Well, I might try and add second season people, just need to learn even more......hehe! *runs around cackling*

Wolfbane: Hehe, you are a funny one, Matt.

Me: Damn straight! I'm Random Personified I am! Well, hope you guys like this fic like you did my last one! I plan on surprising you all! *grins and flashes peace* Oh yeah, still having title problems....tell me what ya think of this one in a review...hehe! ^-^;

****

Chapter 1: So it Begins Again

It was the final three weeks of summer for the gang, before they had to go to all kids' worst nightmare. That's right, before they had to go back to school. Many things happened since we last seen our heroes. The World Robattling Championships were called off that year due to corruption, the objects stolen suddenly reappeared in the museums again, and beyond all else, the gang found out Warren was staying here. Well, only Henry had a problem, the others found it funny how Henry kept chasing Warren and Dragonite out of his store when he got annoyed too far. 

The scene is Riverview, Japan in the home of the Brochette residents. Currently in the room of one, Matthew Brochette, Medafighter, repair expert, and a wonder with building electronics. At the moment, Matt was on his computer surfing the web, and reading a news report he just got, and a few e-mails from friends. The report was about strange robots called Kilobots, these robots seemed like Medabots, but tougher. From the e-mails, he got information from some friends talking about these Kilobot things. But all of them contained saying how they got their butt kicks from Kilobot users. Matt was starting to wonder if he'll ever get a chance to challenge one of these Kilobot things.

Shrugging to himself after reading the last e-mail, he disconnected from the net and worked on some schematics of the Ninja-Strike body. From what he already saw and knew, the Robos were still out there, and had a copy to the Ninja-Strike design. They also had the designs of an ionic blaster weapon attachment he was designing. Matt never even built a prototype of the ionic blaster, so he had no clue how much punch it would have. Then again, knowing himself better than anyone, he guessed the ionic blaster would pack quite a punch. 

Shaking his head slightly, he looked over the schematics. He wasn't sure if he could make the Ninja-Strike body anymore powerful than it already was. Not only was it as powerful as he could make, it was as fast as he could make. More weapons than any Medabot should have, katana, Jo, two wakizashi, a large array of kunai and shuriken for projectiles, smoke bombs, and then some. Take in account of the powers his Medabot already has, it is a deadly combination. However, Matt knows, no matter how good you are, there is always someone better than you. How soon he'd meet this person, he had no idea. 

A sudden beeping noise caught his attention. Turning his head to his to the mini-computer on his bed. He got up out of his chair and flipped the screen. Blinking a few times from the e-mail, he read it again, before saving the e-mail and leaving his room only to bump into his into his still pajama wearing blonde cousin. Rubbing his head a little, he grinned an apologetic smile to his cousin.

"Sorry, cuz." apologized Matt, still having that tiny apologetic grin on his face.

"Hey, no problem. Just wanted to see what you were up to, since you were in your room after eating breakfast without saying a word." replied Alexis, ruffling Matt's hair. 

"Hey! Don't do that....." sweatdropped Matt as he took a step back from his cousin and fixed his hair the best he could. Looking his cousin up and down, he raised an eyebrow. "What's with the pajamas? It's," Matt checked his Medawatch for the time, "12 in the afternoon. You should be dressed in normal clothes by now." 

"I need to take a shower first, now don't I? I just planned on checking up on you before I did. Now, you didn't say what you were doing. So, out with it cuz, what were ya doing?"

"What else? Looking at schematics and reading e-mails." answered Matt. "Oh, that reminds me. Your friend from Arizona is coming to here for vacation." 

"You mean Amanda? Cool!" exclaimed Alexis dancing for joy. "Hey....how can she stay here when summer is almost over?" 

"She plans on being a foreign exchanged student for two years at the high school you'll be going to." 

"Cool! Cool! COOL!" yelled Alexis jumping up and down, and running to the bathroom the take a shower.

"Surprised she didn't ask when Amanda was coming.......or that she has a Medabot now. Custom job from what the e-mail said. Well, Amanda will be here in two days from now. Wonder what her foreign exchange parents are going to be like." mused Matt to himself, and went back into his room for a few things. 

Merrick and N-Blade were in the backyard of the Brochette household practicing their battle forms with Link and Wolfbane watching. Ninja and Ninja-type were in perfect sync. Eyes and optics closed, the two were both calm in their body movements. To anyone watching, they'd probably find it odd for a human and Medabot were training like this. But the people who knew about N-Blade and Merrick, knew it was to keep Merrick in shape, and try and help N-Blade remember his past. 

"Think that is enough for today, N-Blade." said Merrick as he stopped. "You are better than you were before we started this."

"I guess. I don't feel any different. And not many people want to Robattle, so I just needed something to keep me occupied." replied the NON-type.

"Everyone does need something to keep them busy. But you have improved." explained Merrick. "Right Link? Wolfbane?" The EHT and the WLF nodded in agreement. 

"Er.....guess you guys are right. I'm better than before I guess.....but only because you guys say so." informed N-Blade.

"You don't like praise much, do you?" implored Wolfbane.

"Not really. Don't mind if it is for winning a Robattle, but for something that isn't a Robattle....I kind of do." answered N-Blade.

"Well, nothing wrong with a little praise, my friend." said Link.

"I know, I know......let's just forget about this.....I want a Robattle with someone.....anyone....." mumbled N-Blade. 

"Well, if we go to the HopMart, you can probably get the match you want." suddenly said Matt stepping out into the backyard. "The Screws might challenge you if you don't use your powers. Maybe Koji again, or Rintaro, maybe Ikki, perhaps all three of them. Or all six of them. Who knows?" 

"Cool! Let's go!" cheered N-Blade.

"Blade, chill out. We're going to have to wait for Alexis. She's taking a shower. Oh, and her friend Amanda is coming over to Japan in about two days." 

"Amanda? You mean her good friend Amanda? Who is older than her?" asked N-Blade.

"The one in the same." 

"Well, it will be good for her to see her friend again." said Link. 

"That's true, Alexis hasn't seen Amanda since when Dad went to Arizona on a business meeting, and the two of us were dropped off at Amanda's house. Hehe, good times, good times." grinned Matt. 

"Well, I'm not patrolling until around 5, so I'll go with you guys. Who knows? Maybe something interesting will happen." said Merrick.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. No one knows the future....well no one I know at least." shrugged Matt. Merrick just shook his head with a grin.

It was 1 in the afternoon, and the Medabot crew were hanging out in there favorite store, the 24 HopMart. Just that a new face was with them, a girl wearing a pink shirt, and white skirt, red hair with pig tails, and blue eyes. Her name was Karin, and was Dr. Aki's niece. At the moment, she was filling the gang in why she wasn't there after summer started. It seemed her grandmother was sick, and she went to be with her. 

"Is your grandmother going to be alright?" asked Henry as he cleaned the counter. 

"Yes, she has gotten much better now. Thank you for asking Henry." answered Karin. 

"Hey no problem. It's good that your grandmother will be fine now." replied the clerk, scratching the back of his head slightly. Henry was about to say something when Alexis, Matt, their Medabots, and Merrick walked into the store. 

"Hey guys! What's up?" greeted the group of six.

"Nothing much." was the general reply.

"Karin is back from being with her grandmother." added Ikki.

"Karin? The girl you like?" asked Matt not noticing the red head.

"What?! What are you talking about?" demanded Ikki, his cheeks flushed.

"Hmm.....something is up......mind telling what?" inquired Matt.

"How would you like meeting Karin?" asked Koji. He didn't wait for an answer. "There she is." Stepping aside and gesturing to the red head.

"Um......hi?" greeted Matt with tons of sweatdrops on the back of his head. Karin didn't seem to notice the comments about her as she was looking at the newcomers Medabots. Wolfbane especially, she went next to the Wolf-type and petted him on the head. Wolfbane was enjoying the attention.

"You have a very nice Medabot. Your name is Matt, correct? That must make you Alexis. The man behind you Merrick. That Link, Ninja-Blade, and this little cutie, Wolfbane." grinned Karin petting Wolfbane again.

"Hehe, that's right. Nice to meet ya." greeted Matt without the sweatdrops.

"Mm-hmm, that's Link alright. And I'm his Medafighter, Alexis. Guess the gang was filling you in on us?" 

"What you think, Alexis? If she knows our names, of course the gang told her." said Merrick.

"Or she could be psychic." added N-Blade, getting tons of sweatdrops in response.

"Yeah......right......keep thinking that N-Blade." said Link, shaking his head. 

"So, what we going to do today guys?" asked Spike.

"Don't know. I want a Robattle!" laughed N-Blade. The other Medabots backed up slightly from N-Blade, except for Metabee, Link, and Wolfbane.

"If you want a Robattle, you could always enter the City Wide Robattling tournament Henry told me about earlier." stated Warren.

"What? What tournament? I didn't see any posters." replied Ikki and Matt at the same time. They both looked at each other, then the clerk in unison.

"Well the city is going to host a city wide tournament. Not like last year's though, this one is different. Heard it's going to be a doubles tournament. Meaning you guys will be battling 2-on-2. Also heard rules are...........interesting this year." said Henry.

"We one last year, we're going to win again! Right Metabee?" asked Ikki.

"You know it!" chuckled Metabee.

"Think again, Hot Head. I'm going to take you down." smirked N-Blade crossing his arms slightly.

"What?! No one calls Metabee a 'Hot Head'! You and me, right now!" challenged the KBT.

"Knew you would respond this way, if I pushed you. Time to show me what you got!" declared N-Blade. 

"You know I will!" yelled Metabee, steam shooting out of his horns. 

"You two know the rules. Outside to Robattle, not in here." informed Henry.

"We know, we know." mumbled the two Medabots, as they headed outside. Only to get plowed over by some blur of a figure. The two Medabots were twitching on the floor, and the gang rushed to help them, and never noticed someone jump on Merrick's back.

"What the?! Get off!" yelled Merrick trying to pull whoever was on his back. 

"Eh? What's up, Merrick?" asked Sloan.

"Someone's on my back, duh!" answered Merrick, spinning to try and get whoever on his back off. "OFF!!" Doing a forward handstand flip and corkscrew spin out the door, whoever was on Merrick's back was still hanging on. 

"Ok, I'll bargain with you. You get off now, and I won't fry you!" His reply to that was a burst full of giggles. "Oro?" Turning his head back, he saw it was a little girl hanging onto him. 

"Mind getting off?" asked the Ninja. The girl shook her head. "Didn't think so........." 

Sighing to himself, he crouched down, and pulled the girls hands from around his neck, and turned to look at the girl. She seemed about 6 or 7 years old and around 2'3. The girl had on a pink skirt, and a white tank top with pink horizontal stripes. She also wore pink hiking boots, oddly enough. She had pink hair, that bobbed down past her ears, and pink eyes. Her skin was a pale white, like a ray of moonlight. 

"What's your name, squirt?" asked Merrick. Something about the girl, felt oddly familiar.

"Hey, Merrick! You ok?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, just fine. Some little girl was on my back." replied the Ninja.

"What girl?" questioned Erika.

"The girl right here, duh..." answered Merrick gesturing right next to him.

"Dude......there is no girl......" stated Rintaro.

"Eh? What are you talking about? She's right....there...." When Merrick turned his head, the girl was gone. "I'm not crazy! There was a girl here, I swear it!" 

"Sure there was............." snorted Koji.

"THERE WAS! I'M TELLING YOU THERE WAS!" 

"No need to yell.......but we didn't see this person on your back that you claimed, Merrick....." said Sloan slowly.

"But.....but......there was a girl on my back! Some little 6 year old! I'm not crazy!" 

"I've think you finally gone into the deep end, Merrick." said Peppercat sadly shaking her head.

"Sure he wasn't already there? I mean......N-Blade is crazy.........that must make Merrick crazy as well." reasoned Krosserdog.

"You do have a point Krosserdog." added Totalizer.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!!!!!!!!!" bellowed Merrick knocking everyone except Karin off their feet. Karin walked to Merrick and pat his shoulder lightly. 

"Of course you aren't." agreed the girl in a soft voice. 

"Thank you, someone that believes me." Karin just smiled in reply.

"Let's sort that out later. Come on Hot Head, you owe me a Robattle." 

"I'll give ya your Robattle. Let's get it on, already!" 

"THEN IT'S AGREED!" shouted the voice of Mr. Referee's voice from everywhere. As the gang tried to find out where Mr. Referee was, he came crashing down on a hang glider. He got up and dusted himself off.

"I officially declare this a submission Robattle, between Matt's N-Blade and Ikki's Metabee. The rules are simple. The first Medabot to stop the other from functioning wins. The loser must submit one Medapart to the winner for keeps. I, Mr. Referee, shall act as referee so no one gets hurt!" 

"Medafighters ready?" asked Mr. Referee as Matt and Ikki got into place. 

"Yes!" answered the two boys. 

"MEDABOTS ROBATTLE!!!!!" boomed Mr. Referee slicing the air with his hand. 

Before N-Blade could even take a step towards Metabee. Before Metabee could even raise his repeaters at N-Blade. Chains suddenly wrapped around the two Medabots, and lifted them in the air. Ikki and Matt looked at the source of the chains, they found out it was a femme Medabot, and an Angel-type. No, make that a Fallen Angel-type. 

"What is the meaning of this?!" demanded the ref. "You can't interfere in an official Robattle!" 

"I think they would rather fight a more seasoned Medafighter, than each other." replied a woman's voice. 

"We have no beef with you! Let go of our Medabots!" demanded Matt.

"Yeah!" yelled Ikki.

"You heard the two. Let them down, Mitsukai." ordered the woman, he eyes flashing slightly. The Fallen Angel-type hurled the two Medabots onto the floor at their Medafighters' feet. The woman just had some sort of grin on her face.

"N-Blade, lets show this woman what we got!" 

"Metabee, lets help them out." 

The two Medabots got back to there feet, and nodded their heads. They went into an offensive stance waiting for the woman and her Medabot to make the first move. 

"This Robattle will show the both of you, a thing or two." informed the woman. "Let's take them out, Mitsukai." 

The black femme Medabot, nodded and stood before her Medafighter. Her optics burning holes into the two males' heads. From what Merrick saw from how both sides were looking at each other, this was possibly going to be a Robattle to remember. 

**__**

To Be Continued......

And here we have it, the first chapter of the sequel. Who is this woman? Who will win this Robattle? Will it be the combined strength of Metabee and N-Blade, or the Fallen Angel, Mitsukai? Find out in the next chapter of **Flight with Darkness!**


	2. To Dance with a Fallen Angel

Me: Another chapter is up. 

Wolfbane: Good for you, Matty.

Me: Don't call me that...... .;

Wolfbane: *chuckles lightly*

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. Any and all borrowed characters belong to their respected owners. Like always, I own some stuff, just too lazy to list them.

Me: Onto the reviews.

****

Mad-Man: Don't know what is up with FF.net, I just know I have the same problem every now and again. The chains are fast, however N-Blade was more taken by surprise to catch him so offhand like that. Well, thanks for the review.

****

Phantom Kensai: If I didn't know better, I'd say you were taking a shot at me from my update speed.....then again.... *shrugs* Whatever, it's all good. Eh?? My e-mail is working fine from what I know. Don't understand why it would bounce things from you. I get e-mail from loads of people, so it is odd that it bounces for you. Interesting, what ya trying to send anyway? Well, thanks for the review. 

****

HFH: Yup, yup! Sequel is up! ^-^ Hehehe! Yes Henry has to deal with Warren again, and the Dragon in new clothing. Well, I don't know much of the new series. I know bits and pieces, besides....who would marry Dr. Aki anyway? Then again, he must have been a handsome man when he was young......then again, maybe a woman did just marry him for money. Thanks for the review! 

****

Spectral: Ha! You agree with me! That means you can't kill me if I update slow, cause if you do, that would make you a hypocrite! Mwuahahahaha! I got one of the most evil authors on the net in a technicality! *laughs triumphantly, then calms down* I heard that the new season wasn't so great as well. But I still want to see it! Yup, Mitsukai is interesting, very interesting indeed. Thanks for the review man! 

****

Rumorgirl411: Hehe, I was working on sugar there. So, expect your sis to pop in here and there, because of sugar insanity. Oro?? You serious she said that?? O.o;; Crazy....... x.X;; And yes I know you like long chapters. I just sorta didn't want to put the fight in chapter one for some reason. My brain is weird. *shrugs* Thanks for reviewing. 

Me: I noticed I forgot to add a description of the woman and Mitsukai. So, I'll do that in the beginning! ^_^;; Onward to the story!

****

Chapter 2: To Dance with a Fallen Angel

Matt and Ikki eyed their opponent, from what she said, she was a seasoned Medafighter. But the two of them had heart, and a way to win almost every time. The two of them looked at the woman as if for the first time, as she stood behind her Medabot. This woman was in her late 30s, pale tan skin and around 5'11. She wore black high heels, and black knee high stockings. The woman wore a black leather skirt that went a few inches above the knee. She wore a short sleeved, white blouse with the buttons down that exposed some of her cleavage. She had an hourglass figure, dark raven black hair, so dark it looked blue, that went slightly past her shoulders. She had violet eyes, and wore a pair of squared glasses that makes her look sexy. 

Mitsukai stood in front of her Medafighter. She was taller than most Medabots, around 4 feet in height. The femme was mostly black all over, but with hints of silver white here and there. Her body was sleek and aerodynamic, built for speed, flight, and maneuverability. She had on black high heel boots, that stopped mid-shin. Tight black pants with the looks of a type of leather, or rubber covered her legs, but on her left leg, it stopped at the knee showing silver 'skin'. On her right leg, there were three brown leather straps above her knee. Around Mitsukai's waist was a black leather belt, with a silver buckle. The belt had a hoop strap that held the Fallen Angel-type's black staff. The staff was red at the ends, and ribbed with bumps. The femme's top was of tight black leather, or rubber, like her pants, that showed off her curves and bust, and long sleeved. She wore black fingerless gloves, that showed her silver fingers. Chains wrapped around Mitsukai's arms up to her shoulders. She had two black demonic angel wings, and long silver hair flowed from beneath the black mask that covered most of Mitsukai's face leaving only her mouth uncovered. The Fallen Angel's silver gray optics shone through the openings of her facial mask. 

****

Vital Stats

FLN-328042

Mitsukai, Type: Fallen Angel

Medafighter: Miki Yamaguki

Specialty: Flight and Staff

"I officially declare this a submission Robattle between Miki's Mitsukai against Matt's Ninja-Blade, and Ikki's Metabee!" announced Mr. Referee. "Since you all know the rules, no need to repeat them. I, Mr. Referee, will act as referee so no one gets hurt! Medafighters fighter?"

"Yes." replied the three.

"Medabots ROBATTLE!!!!" cried the Ref slicing the air with his hand. 

The three opponents just stared each other down, both sides seeming to dare each other to make the first move with their eyes. It was N-Blade that broke under the stress of patience and drew out his sword rushing at Mitsukai. Metabee was just a tick away raising his repeaters to open fire upon the FLN-type. The Fallen Angel's lips seemed to twitch into a smile, her staff out of its hoop spinning quickly in front of her. The spinning staff deflected the lasers, and N-Blade's katana in one go. 

The force of his katana being deflected off the spinning staff, caused N-Blade to stumble backwards. Mitsukai narrowed her eyes slightly and then kicked the NON-type in his midsection sending him kissing the payment. The loud bang of Metabee's Seeker Missiles caught the Fallen Angel's attention. Flaring her wings out suddenly, she took flight into the air with the missiles trailing behind her. 

Flying quickly, the FLN-type was outstripping the missiles flying after her. Mitsukai dived down spinning slightly to face her intended target. Metabee. Folding her wings back behind her, she was basically a missile herself, the air around her visible, the Seeker Missiles were still following her, but far off in her wake. 

The KBT startled by the speed of his opponent diving at him, he raised his repeaters to fire on the femme. However, from the layers of air around the Fallen Angel, his lasers bounced off harmlessly. Digging his feet into the payment as well as he could, he held up his arms to grab the flying FLN into a grapple lock. It might have worked if N-Blade didn't catch the femme in a hard kick from her left sending her crashing into the floor. The missiles sailed at him, but in one fluid motion with his sword, he sliced them both into two halves. 

"Hey! I could have handled that!" growled Metabee narrowing his optics at N-Blade. 

"Didn't seem so." shrugged the Ninja, ignoring the heat in Metabee's voice. "We're partners, and we need to help each other. Simple as that." 

"We're not partners. Metabee needs no help from a stinkin' ninja to beat some fly girl." glowered the KBT.

"Suit yourself." replied N-Blade in an icy tone, as he gripped his sword tighter. Mitsukai pushed herself back to her feet, leaning on her staff slightly. Not in a way to help her stand, but out of amusement. She caught sight of the small exchange of words in front of her, and grinned. 

"A team divided has no chance of success." pointed out the femme. The two male Medabots looked at each other slightly, then shrugged. They found it odd that Mitsukai was trying to help them out. But that moment of distraction would cost them. 

"Mitsukai! Angel Dive!" ordered Miki. 

The two male Medabots didn't have much time to react before Mitsukai charged at them. N-Blade being the faster of the two was able to leap to the side in time. Metabee didn't have much of a chance. The Fallen Angel leapt over his shoulders, and locked her arms under and over Metabee's shoulders from behind. Flaring out her wings, she took into the air with Metabee, spinning while she gained altitude. N-Blade raised his left arm and aimed for Mitsukai, when Matt called him off. The Ninja-type looked at his Medafighter confused. 

"N-Blade, at how fast she is spinning, you are more than likely not going to hit her." explained the boy. "If you can, try and catch Metabee if she just throws him straight down." N-Blade only nodded while watching Metabee continue to spin around and round with Mitsukai.

From how he was being held, and from the spinning, Metabee couldn't give a descent shot. Or a kick for that matter. He was helpless to the spinning he was forced to endure. As Mitsukai continued to spin upward still gaining altitude, she reached a height she found perfect. While spinning like a corkscrew, she began to spin around in a circle faster and faster, before suddenly she went into a straight vertical drop with her wings folded back to allow maximum speed. When she was just about to crash into the floor, she threw down Metabee into the payment, and flared out her wings to change her course and slam into N-Blade as his feet dangled from the ground. The two of them crashed into a wall of a building. 

The gang, except Merrick, looked at the scene opened mouth. In one split moment where Metabee and N-Blade argued with one another, was their downfall. A split moment of distraction. Mitsukai walked to her Medafighter and glanced at the two Medabot shaped craters. The Fallen Angel seemed to think that either Metabee or N-Blade would still have some fight left in them. But the others had their doubts from what they witnessed. Yet, all doubts were flushed down the drain as Metabee and N-Blade pulled themselves out from where they were. Both were covered in a slight aura, N-Blade a black aura, while Metabee, a reddish gold. The auras faded and the two ready themselves once more. Ikki and Matt looked at their Medawatches in disbelief.

N-Blade: 20% Damage to Head. 23% Damage to Body. 21% Damage to Arms. 22% Damage to Legs.

Metabee: 29% Damage to Head. 28% Damage to Body. 25% Damage to Arms. 26% Damage to Legs. 

"I can't see how they survived...." commented Warren.

"Didn't seem they would after that attack..." added Koji.

"But the question is, how?" inquired Erika.

"It was the auras." answered Merrick, and the others turned to him. "N-Blade can use his powers to surround himself in a protective aura. Metabee seems to be capable of it as well." 

"How?" asked the reporter.

"I believe it is from the times where Ruby and Cloud used your Medabots as their slaves. Metabee and Brass were more effected from this then the others, and it seems they still hold a spark of what they can do. Perhaps more than a spark, but they just need to learn how to access it. It just seems Metabee has learned to grasp at his talents, or he was able to protect himself out of pure luck. I'm not really sure which." 

"Sounds pretty cool dude. Think the rest that were effected hold sparks too?" questioned Rintaro.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I'm not sure." admitted Merrick.

"Dang, dude. You sure?" 

"Just go back to watching the fight, Rintaro...."

"I'm impressed you two survived that attack. Congratulations." congratulated the FLN-type.

"We don't need your congratulations." snorted the Kabuto.

"You'll fall to our combined force." declared N-Blade.

"That's if you don't become divided again." smirked the femme. "Only one of you will actually deliver the final blow, so who will it be?" 

"I am!" answered the two Medabots in unison. They eyed each other again, a spark of rivalry developing between the two. Mitsukai grinned again, and pulled out her staff out of its hoop again. She held the staff in her right hand, as with her left she gestured for the two males to bring it on. And bring it they did. N-Blade reached the femme first, his sword colliding with the black and red staff. Sparks flew from the collision of the two weapons. Each sword slash was parried by the staff each time. Swiveling around, Mitsukai leapt back and changed her hold on her staff, before delivering a rapid tempo of staff thrusts at N-Blade. Jumping back, the Ninja-type dug his feet into the ground and slashed at the staff flying at him forcing the blunt weapon to stop in a shower of sparks. Mitsukai grinned suddenly, as the other end of the staff crashed into N-Blade's shoulder throwing him far to the side. 

Raising his revolver, the Kabuto fired his lasers upon the femme. The FLN-type didn't even bother trying to block with her staff. She just danced around the lasers. Growling, Metabee raised his repeaters and bombarded the Fallen Angel with lasers. Laughing, the femme continued to dance around the lasers, and managed to put her staff back in its hoop while dancing. Metabee shot off another pair of missiles at Mitsukai, but the femme intercepted and caught the two missiles in her chains! Laughing lightly, the Fallen Angel hurled the two missiles back at Metabee. Before the missiles were even halfway toward the KBT, they were blown away by two gray shuriken. 

N-Blade was pushing himself back to his feet, and gripped his sword. Positioning his sword he held the sword point down, as the blade ignited in flames. Optics narrowed at Mitsukai, he swung his sword horizontally as hard as he could sending a bar of fire flying at the silver haired femme. The femme countered by using her chains, lashing them out through the bar of fire, and the chains wrapped around the sword. Then, she pulled the sword out of N-Blade's tight grip and threw the weapon atop the roof of the HopMart. 

Growling, he drew out his long bladed daggers and narrowed his optics at the femme in front of him. Mitsukai just eyed N-Blade, her chains hovering next to her like vipers ready to strike. His optics darted quickly to Metabee for a split second, Mitsukai caught the eye movement and looked at Metabee from the corner of her eyes. That moment of distraction was all N-Blade needed as he the dagger from his left hand flew at Mitsukai's right shoulder. At the last possible moment, the Fallen Angel was able the catch the dagger between two fingers. A smirk etched all over her face. 

N-Blade looked at Mitsukai with disbelief. Metabee stared not believing either. The whole gang seemed shocked, while Merrick looked at Mitsukai with wonderment. Metabee shaking his head slightly, quickly rose his repeaters and blasted Mitsukai while she was focused on N-Blade. The femme stumbled slightly and narrowed her optics, and threw the dagger with more strength then she seemed to be able to possess. The dagger sailed faster than a bullet, and buried deeply into Metabee's left shoulder causing it to go off-line. The FLN ran at him, and kicked him in the side of his head causing him to roll across the street. 

The NON-type took his chances, and fired a storm of black shuriken at the back of Mitsukai. The explosive shuriken inches from her back, until she suddenly crouched down to the floor, the stars barely missing the femme. The stars collided into the fallen form of Metabee sending him rolling down the street. Smirking again, she lashed with her chains, but they just sailed through him as he appeared behind her and delivered a Black Fist of Chaos to her back. Or would have if his fist didn't connect with the payment instead! Mitsukai was faster than N-Blade and the others thought! 

Laughing lightly, her chains lashed out at Ninja-Blade and wrapped around him, giving the Ninja the squeeze. Mitsukai began spinning round and round, making all those who looked for too long dizzy. N-Blade's optics were swirling before he shut them tight, his head swimming from all the spinning. Suddenly he was released and thrown far the street. His optics were still swirling when he opened them, and got back to his feet shakily. He was wobbling back and forth, basically a sitting duck. 

Mitsukai shook her head, this has been too easy for her. She was expecting more of a challenge from the two males. That's when she felt a small of power behind her. Turning her head to look back, she saw Metabee back onto his feet. His head was down, but he was glowing with a soft red aura that was more focused around his horns. Tilting his head up, his eyes flashed over with a haze of red. Two blazing red missiles shot out of his horns flying at the FLN-type faster than any of his previous missiles. Mitsukai smirked slightly, as she folded her wings over herself like a cloak, then flared them out detonating the missiles, a wave of heat washing over her from the Magma Missiles. 

The Fallen Angel's smile broaden, as the heat diminished. She knew from an attack like that, internal circuitry was its aim. However from the upgrades Miki has given her, it would take more than the heat the Magma Missiles gave off to damage her circuits. Something suddenly didn't feel right to Mitsukai. Turning around, she saw N-Blade had vanished from where he was, and the area beneath her feet suddenly felt warm. Leaping into the air and flaring her wings, she took flight as a pillar of fire and thunder suddenly rose where she once stood. 

Slightly panicked now, she turned her head to where she sensed the thunder flow came from. It was on the roof, and N-Blade had his sword in hand, his eyes holding a smirk to them. The Ninja's sword glowed black as he slashed the air sending a wave of shadow energy flying at Mitsukai. Flying to the left, the wave of shadow energy barely missed her. The Fallen Angel hardly had time to suddenly dodge a green triangle shaped beam that flew at her from below. 

N-Blade ran off from the roof, and took a flying leap at the femme. Mitsukai shook her head slightly, and just flew higher out of N-Blade's attempt to get her, but she never expected what happened next to happen. As the NON-type was falling, his katana glowed black with shadow energy, and he aimed at the flying female as the energy lashed out taking the form of a black chain that wrapped around the FLN-type's ankle. Swinging hard, he dissipated the chain of shadow energy and his feet slammed into Mitsukai's chest. Grabbing her around her arms, and snaking his legs around hers, the two crashed into the payment creating a large cracked crater. 

Everyone watched and waited for someone to get out of the dust cloud created from the crash. It was the soft sound of chuckling that everyone heard first as N-Blade made his way through the dust, but suddenly he stopped. Turning, his optics widen as he sensed a strong surge of power rippling through the area. All those effected by Ruby and Cloud suddenly gasped as they could feel the cool wave of power emanating from the crater. Merrick narrowed his eyes as he felt the power, he knew this power was a type of power not of the Medaforce, it was something else, something more. 

The dust suddenly vanished in the swell of power. Mitsukai calmly stepped out of the crater, a silver black aura surrounding her. The Fallen Angel calmly looked at the two male Medabots, her silver gray optics burning holes into them. Her gaze swept over the humans causing most of flinch or step back in some way, but when they rested onto Merrick, they seemed to burn with a bitter hatred. Merrick stood his ground and looked back at the black and silver femme. Then she turned her gaze back onto her opponents. A smirk etched back onto her lips. 

"Show me what you have now." declared the FLN in a calm voice. 

"Metabee, if we have any chance of winning, perhaps even surviving is if we pool are strengths into one final blast." whispered N-Blade to the KBT.

"Hate to admit it, but you're right." sighed Metabee. "Let's so this girl we're a force to be reckoned with!" 

The NON-type would have grinned if he had a working mouth, but he had to admit himself, he liked Metabee's attitude and ways of seeing things at points. His body was surrounded by a black aura as he gathered all the strength he could gather to end another potential threat to the gang. Metabee glowed green suddenly as if he was going to use the Medaforce, but something in him knew he needed more, he needed to grasp more strength, a strength he hasn't been able to reach expect under mind control. Metabee's aura shifted from radiant emerald green, to a blazing golden aura. The two males looked at each other one more time, then nodded to turn back and face Mitsukai.

**__**

"SHADOW DESTROYER!"

**__**

"OBLITERATION!"

A massive blast of shadow energy, enough energy to destroy enough the toughest of Medabots was sent hurtling at Mitsukai. A golden white blast of pure destructive energy, with a ten foot diameter joined the black beam to shower destruction upon the Fallen Angel. Mitsukai drew out her staff as she saw the two beams flying at her, and seemed to wave her staff about, as the beams came down upon her. A massive swirling pillar of light and energy shot off into the air as the attacks collided with the femme. 

The gang shielded their eyes from the blinding light of the attacks, and braced themselves the best they could from the force winds. As the light died away, there was the dust that needed to be cleared. Mr. Referee wouldn't declare Metabee and N-Blade the winners until he saw that Mitsukai was surely no longer functioning. The two male Medabots were panting slightly from all the power they put into those attacks, they were sure they stopped Mitsukai. But how slowly the dust cleared, it started adding more and more doubt that they didn't. Merrick for one seemed to watch the dust cloud with more interest than all the others. Something in the back of his head kept telling him something was wrong. Dangerously wrong. 

When the piercing laughter cut the air, it washed away all doubt that Mitsukai was destroyed. The dust was blown away in a small funnel cloud and she walked slowly toward the two males. N-Blade and Metabee pushed themselves back up and hurled whatever strength they had left at the advancing femme. Beams of black, gold and green were bouncing off the still glowing Mitsukai. They didn't even slow her down a step. The two males resorted to using their Medabot weaponry, but nothing stopped the female from advancing upon them.

"Mitsukai, finish them! Tornado of Doom!" ordered Miki with a smirk. 

Mitsukai smirked as well, and her chains wrapped around her opponents. Flaring out her wings, she took flight as the two males struggled the best they could against, but all efforts were in vain. Until Mitsukai was at a height, above the buildings, did she start spinning, faster and faster. Metabee and N-Blade at the ends of the chains getting spun round and round, the three Medabots were spinning faster and faster, going higher, and higher into the air. To those on the bottom, they looked like a top, then it came to them why this move was called what it was. The three spun so faster, they were creating a miniature tornado, before the funnel tip touched the ground, the cone of the tornado curved and slammed into the earth. The ground around the area shook so violently, the winds so forceful, that everyone but Merrick and Miki were knocked off there feet. 

The gang gaped at what happened, and what they saw. A large crater, larger than any of the previous ones caused in this fight, was in the crash site. Mitsukai was upright and standing tall, her chains wrapped around her arms again, the two male's medals at her feet. She grinned slightly as Mr. Referee declared her the winner. Pulling out her staff from its hoop, she was about to bring her staff down upon the medals, when a sudden blur of a figure tackled her out of the way. Whatever the blur was, the two medals were suddenly in Matt and Ikki's hands, before they could even blink. 

Merrick stared at the scene, whatever the blur was, it was faster than even _he_ could see. And he only knew of a few people who could move that fast, but there was no way it could be either of them. One he knew was long gone for sure, fallen because he couldn't reach her in time. The others, should have been either dead, or still in his own temporal dimension. What he knew though, the height was too short to be one of the humans of his past, so it had to be a Medabot. Question is, is it who he thought, or someone else? Shaking his head slightly, he brought his focus back on current situations. 

"You still need work kid." smirked Miki. "The both of you."

"And you have a serious problem! You Medabot shouldn't have tried to destroy the medals of ours!" spat Matt.

"Whatever you say. Sometimes Mitsukai gets a little out of control, but she does what she does for good reason." replied the woman.

"A little out of control?" repeated Ikki. "That was overboard!" 

"We'll be seeing each other again. Hopefully, you'll do better than." said Miki ignore the boy's comment. With a gesture to Mitsukai, she and her Medabot walked off. 

"When we meet again, I plan on being the victor." whispered Matt to himself. Picking up N-Blade's body, the boy headed home unaware of two figures on a roof of a building watching him leave, before fading away themselves.

**__**

To Be Continued.....

Another chapter is up, and tons of questions rise. Why is Mitsukai so powerful? Can anything stop this femme fatale? Who stopped Mitsukai from destroying the medals? Can this mystery person be powerful enough to stop Mitsukai? Who were the two figures? Find out in the next chapter of **Flight with Darkness!**


	3. An Old Friend

Me: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the delay........got distracted and brain got drained of ideas.......big time......won't go into details. Mm-hmm. Disclaimer time. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. All borrowed characters belong to their respected owners. Like normal, I own some stuff, just too lazy to list them.

Me: Reviews, onto the reviews.

****

Spectral: Should have known that the technicality wouldn't have got ya. And you kill me with a thought? That's a laugh! I've danced with Death and I'm still here! So take that! *laughs half-heartedly* Eh, I'm just pushing my luck here. Ignore all what I said before. Please? ^-^;; Yup, Metabee and N-Blade got their butts kicked big time, and I can't tell ya who those two people were. If I did, it would ruin things. Oro? You serious Fox is putting the second season up? Cool. Thanks for the info and the review man.

****

Phantom Kensai: Ahh, so that is what ya been sending me, and that's what you meant. Hehe. Well, who says I have a plot? *whistles innocently* I'm kidding, I have a plot man. And if any plot holes appear, I just need to find some way in filling them. Tons of stuff is on TV, need to be more specific. And yes, Obliteration is a word, couldn't have used it if it wasn't. Then again, probably would have came up with some other name then. *shrugs* Thanks for the review.

****

Rumorgirl411 & A-Chan: Hmm.....a chibi.......me no like chibi people..... *hand twitches for his sword, before he bats it away* Crazy bouts of insanity.....sorry about that........lets just say I had a bad run in with chibi people.... *raises an eyebrow* Hmm....Yin is an older version of A-chan.....interesting....interesting..... *shakes his head* Too much insanity at the moment, and I'm hopped up on too much sugar. Thanks for the review.

****

Shadow Girl64: Glad to see you caught up, Shadow Girl. Hehe, the shield would come in handy in normal Robattles yes. Your kitty friend said Mitsukai's name wrong. Might as well point that out. Like I told Spectral, can't tell ya who the two figures were. Just have to wait. Mm-hmm. Thanks for reviewing! 

****

Mad-Man: *whistles innocently* Um......no? ^-^; Ok it is.....but then again, it isn't. Wasn't a naginata, or at least I think it is a naginata that Len uses...seems too long *shrugs*, that Mitsukai had, and N-Blade wasn't using a bokken(wooden katana). Thanks for the review, dude! 

Me: Now, onto the story!

****

Chapter 3: An Old Friend

It was the early morning of a brand new day. Two days from the defeat Matt and Ikki suffered at from the hands of Miki and her powerful Medabot, Mitsukai. Matt thought it was highly ironic that he knew someone stronger and better was out there came and kicked his butt. In a 2-on-1 battle at that. Matt was currently in the garage working on N-Blade's still damaged body. While his cousin worked on Metabee's. 

Matt gave Ikki a tin-pet so Metabee could be in his upgraded body at least. Much to the KBT's pleasure, Matt painted the parts so it was like his old body. Putting the tools in his hands down, he turned to Alexis and saw she wasn't having much luck repairing Metabee's old body. It seemed whenever he and his cousin thought they fully repaired the two Medabots, something else seem to get damaged. 

"Cuz, I think we need to go part by part and check for problems before thinking we are done, or run some sort of diagnostic to check for a hardware problem. Parts shouldn't be getting damaged if they showed no signs of damage beforehand." sighed a frustrated Alexis. 

"I know, this is weird. Never seen anything like this before. Then again, if you think about it, a Medabot wasn't truly designed to take so much power coursing through them. The Shadow Destroyer and Obliteration attacks might have been too much for their circuits. Therefore, these two need brand new everything." reasoned Matt.

"That is true, but you neglected one fact." pointed out the blonde.

"And that is?" 

"That N-Blade has used Shadow Destroyer in the past and never suffered from such damage as this." answered Alexis.

"Hey, you're right....so what is the answer?" wondered Matt. Alexis just shrugged. 

"Actually, your theory is correct Matt." answered the voice of N-Blade, who was leaning against the wall in the Ninja-Strike body. 

"It is?" asked the boy perplexed.

"Yes, it is. All those past Shadow Destroyers were at a weaker level, a level that my metallic body was able to handle. This one, I channeled everything I had into it, and it wasn't enough to make a scratch in Mitsukai. My circuits are probably weakened due to the fact of how much energy I drew, and considering how we all know Metabee, he put all he had into that attack as well. So you need to do a total overhaul on these bodies to get them working." informed N-Strike(remember, that's his name in the Ninja-Strike body). 

"That's just great........another total overhaul......" sighed Matt.

"Hey, at least we know the problem now, right cuz?" 

"Guess you are right, Alexis. Just, gets frustrating to replace everything in a Medabot." 

"Maybe you don't." suddenly said N-Strike.

"Hmm?" went the two humans.

"My training with Merrick has been giving me a few ideas how to channel my powers differently. So, if you allow me, I wish to try and fix these two bodies." 

"Er....what are the chances of you making things worse?" questioned Matt.

"Don't know, but they can't really get any more worse since you will already have to do a total overhaul." replied N-Strike.

"He has a point, Matt." pointed out Alexis.

"Alright, go ahead N-Strike." said Matt stepping away from the two bodies along with Alexis. N-Strike stepped up to the two bodies, holding his hands out in front of him, red optics closed. A black aura outlined around him, before it flickered to a bluish white. Placing his hands on the heads of the two bodies, they were surrounded with the bluish white aura as well, when the room was suddenly flooded with bright light. When the light faded, the two bodies seemed normal. Sweatdropping, N-Strikes scratched the back of his head, and wondered if what he did, did anything. 

"Seems like it worked, maybe?" sweatdropped Matt. 

"Think it did. Let's do a diagnostic." informed Alexis, already doing what she was saying. Hooking probes to NON-type body, the machine confirmed there was nothing wrong. Going into a further scan, it came up clean. Hooking the probes to the KBT-type body, the diagnostic machine confirmed it was fine as well. 

"Well, one way to really prove if the machine is right. N-Strike, medal ejection." ordered Matt. N-Strike nodded, and ejected his medal, which Matt caught and inserted into the NON-type in a fluid motion. N-Blade's optics flared back to life. 

"Back into my normal body. With no problems." laughed N-Blade stretching. 

"If you are working, then that means Metabee's body will be working." reasoned Matt.

"Guess so. Come on cuz, lets go get some breakfast." 

"I'll be with you in a second. Call Ikki and tell him that Metabee's body is all patched up, and that we'll bring it over to his house. I need to clean up a little." said Matt.

"Alright, I will." with that said and done, Alexis went out the door connecting the garage to the house. N-Blade helped his Medafighter clean up the garage, then Matt stopped when a beeping noise came from his pocket. Muttering slightly to himself, he pulled his mini-computer from his pocket, and flipped the screen to check his e-mail. It was from Amanda, she said her flight would be coming in around 3, and that her foreign exchange parents lived around the neighborhood. Grinning slightly, he figured this day wouldn't be half bad. 

The sun shined with it's bright glow, declaring to the people of Japan that it was noon. In one forest clearing, Merrick was by himself with his bluish silver sword drawn out. He was bare above the waist, his shirt and vest were folded neatly next to his satchel as his scabbard was propped against a tree. His silver wolf medallion dangled over his tan muscular chest, as he shifted from one sword form to the next. A large silver gray wolf laid down near Merrick's belongings, watching him with its golden eyes. 

As Merrick continued shifting from one form to the next, his medallion shifted from place to place to show one of the more visible scars along Merrick's chest. It was around two inches in length, while about a forth of an inch wide. What made that scar stand out more than the rest was that it was still a pale pink, that stood out against his tanned skin. Other scars that ran across his body had faded almost completely, but still visible if looked at carefully. Merrick stopped his sword forms for a moment, before continuing again.

__

Why did you stop? asked Tarek's mental voice.

"Thought I heard something is all. Just my mind playing tricks on me I guess." answered Merrick as he executed a high arced swing. 

__

Thought you heard something? Well, if there was anyone here, you would know sooner by me. I have better hearing than you. 

"Yes, yes, I know you have better hearing than I, Tarek. But I just thought I heard something." sighed Merrick lightly as he stopped all together to talk with the wolf. 

__

When one thinks they are hearing something, something is on their mind. So what is it? questioned the wolf.

"It's just that Mitsukai, that Fallen Angel Medabot, she was too powerful. She had powers that no Medabot should, not from here anyway. Just wondering who she is......" trailed off Merrick.

__

There is more, what else is it? 

"It's just that Mitsukai looked at me with a look of pure hatred. As if I did something to her, and I don't know even know who she is." 

__

You are thinking that she might be someone from your temporal dimension don't you? inquired Tarek.

"I believe she might be, but then again I don't know what to believe my friend. I just know that if N-Blade has to go up against her again, he won't know what to expect if he got beaten so easily. In my opinion, it appeared she was holding back. I mean, if she had all that power, why not use it in the beginning? To toy with N-Blade and Metabee? Or perhaps to test them?" 

__

I don't have any answers to your questions Merrick. Only answers not supported by facts. It my have been that she did want to see if she could beat N-Blade and Metabee without using her powers. From what you say, she still didn't use any except to block those two attacks from destroying her. Then again, if she does hold some sort of grudge with you, she might have wanted to take it out on your semi-reincarnation. Metabee just got caught in the crossfire.

"You gave me more reasonable answers, than I was thinking you would. You are wise my friend, for a wolf of course." grinned Merrick.

__

I might be a wolf, but I'll hold wisdom than you any way. smirked Tarek. 

"That's because you have been living longer than me." sweatdropped Merrick as he went to his satchel and took out a towel to wipe away the light perspiration from his body. "I might as well get to patrolling." 

__

Hey, Merrick, can I ask you a question? 

"Eh? This is a first, you wanting to ask a question instead of demanding an answer." chuckled Merrick lightly. "Go ahead." 

__

Why do you keep your scars when you can just heal them? 

"These scars represent times I either got too overconfident, or underestimated my opponent. I keep them to remember that I'm not invincible, and that I'm only mortal." solemnly replied the ninja.

__

Don't think I ever seen you this serious in a long time...

"There is another reason why I don't heal them. Some I can't, this one," he gestured to the one his medallion covered. "I can since there is still time. But I rather keep my scars, they are what they are; a reminder." 

__

You have changed a great deal, Merrick. You aren't the boy I first met the second you were in danger while wearing my medallion. You are a whole new person. grinned Tarek.

"Thanks, Tarek. Means a lot coming from you. Come on, lets get to patrolling. You can come with me for a change. Gets lonely jumping the rooftops alone." declared Merrick as he pulled his clothes back on, refashioned his scabbard, before shifting into his ninja form. Wolf and ninja ran off together, as two figures watched them go, before they disappeared with a sudden gust of wind. 

In the Tenryou residents, Ikki, Matt, and Alexis were in the living room just hanging out. Metabee back in his normal body, was donned in a red vest, sheriff's badge, and brown cowboy hat on his head. He was currently riding on the Tenryou's white dog, Salty. All the while he was making odd incoherent cowboy noises. Wolfbane, Link, and N-Blade sweatdropped heavily as the KBT and dog went passed them. 

The kids were just sitting down on the couch, eating freshly baked cookies, Mrs. Tenryou made. A tall glass of milk in their hands watching TV. They were the perfect example of kids who were bored, and with nothing to do. Perhaps not the perfect example, but still an example. Then there was a suddenly slamming of a car door, followed by loud girl's voice speaking in English. The way someone who speaks English would do, thinking the other would understand. Matt and Alexis traded raised eyebrows, and headed to the window facing the street with Ikki behind them. From what they saw, a girl with a large suitcase, travel bag, and other items headed into the home across the street. 

"Er.....was that who I think it was?" asked Alexis to her cousin. 

"Don't know........." replied Matt, looking at his Medawatch for the time. "Can't be.....she said she'd be here around 3, not 12." 

"Who?" questioned Ikki. The two cousins seemed to not have heard the boy.

"It did look like her though...." admitted Matt.

"That's true.....and she said she would be living around here." said Alexis.

"Who?" asked Ikki once again, but wasn't heard.

"We could always go across the street and find out." pointed out the girl.

"Yeah, but if it is her, would her foreign exchange parents let her come out if it is?" implored the boy.

"WHO?!" demanded Ikki. The two cousins blinked a couple of times, before shaking their heads to get the ringing out of their heads. 

"The friend we told you about." answered Matt rubbing his temples.

"Yeah, our friend Amanda....." informed Alexis still shaking her head.

"Oh, you mean her. Hehe, sorry for yelling." laughed Ikki a bit embarrassed.

"Forget about it." grinned the two cousins. The boy looked out the window and focused on the house the girl, the others believe is Amanda, went into. 

"I heard that the Takashi's were housing some foreign exchange student from America. And since you said your friend Amanda is from America, probably them she is living with. So it is more than likely that girl is your friend." explained Ikki.

"Cool, how much do you know about the Takashi's?" asked Alexis. 

"All I know is that they had one kid. A daughter, from what I remember correctly, she is all grown up and married. Never had any other kids, so they probably entered this foreign exchange thing to raise kids again." answered Ikki. "Though, I think this is the first kid they taken care of." 

"Pretty interesting.....if ya think about it...." stated Matt. The other two just looked at him as if he was weird. 

"Only you think like that cuz....."

"Have to agree with Alexis there...."

"Yeah, yeah....." sighed Matt. A sudden crash caught everyone's attention. It seemed Sheriff Metabee wasn't paying attention and crashed into the wall. While Salty was just sniffing at him. Everyone in the room just starting laughing at the KBT. Metabee growled incoherently and walked out the door heading over to the Takashi's. The gang raised their eyebrows at the Kabuto, and went after him. Metabee knocked on the door, crossed his arms and waited for someone to answer.

The door opened slowly to reveal a girl around the age of 16. She was around 5'6, with lightly tanned skin, a medium build and had a bit of an hourglass figure. She wore worn, broken in white tennis shoes, with velcro straps. Faded brown jeans that were a little tight, and had small rip over the left knee. She wore a white shirt with the American flag over her chest, U.S.A printed on the flag. Like her pants, her shirt was a little tight looking, which seemed to have molded itself along her body, showing her curves. Her face was pretty, with a few light freckles on her cheeks. The girl wore black wire-framed glasses, with small oval lenses over her jade green eyes. Her blonde hair fell in waves down to the middle of her back. In her hands, she held an English-to-Japanese Translation Dictionary. When she saw two faces she recognized, she seemed shocked.

"Hey, Amanda!" greeted Matt in English. 

"Konichiwa, Matty." greeted Amanda back, with a small grin. 

"Don't call me Matty!" cringed Matt, speaking back in Japanese. 

"Hehe, couldn't help it." smiled Amanda, speaking Japanese herself. 

"You speak Japanese pretty well, for a foreigner." suddenly said Ikki.

"And what are they? Japanese born?" asked Amanda pointing to both Matt and Alexis. 

"Er....you have a good point." replied Ikki, scratching the back of his head, laughing nervously. Alexis and Matt started cracking up, which made Ikki sweatdrop. 

"We kind have gotten off on a bad start." admitted the boy. "I'm Ikki Tenryou." The boy stuck out his hand in friendly introduction. 

"I'm Amanda, Amanda Seal." introduced the teen with a smile, and shook Ikki's hand. 

"Hey, Amanda.....if you speak Japanese....what's with the English-to-Japanese Dictionary?" questioned Alexis.

"Gift from my new parents. But I don't speak fluent Japanese my friends. Reason why they gave this little book." laughed Amanda lightly. 

"Interesting." said Ikki. "Hey, Matt said you had a Medabot. Where is it?" 

"Still in his box. I promised to reactivate him when we got here, but I got a bit sidetracked since I answered the door for you guys." 

"I'll give your bot a Metabee-boppin'! Bring him out here!" demanded Metabee.

"Seems a certain old-school, KBT-type has an attitude problem....." sweatdropped Amanda. Anger symbols appeared on Metabee's forehead. 

"I don't have an attitude problem!" shouted Metabee, steam shooting out of his horns. 

"Cool your jets, Bug. If you want to Robattle, challenge accepted." growled a deep voice, coming from Amanda's pocket. 

"Time to get Meda-physical on the rookie!" laughed Metabee, then stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Turning around, he was looking at Link, and saw a certain look in his optics. "Seems, you want to challenge the rookie?" The Elf just nodded his head and took a step in front of Alexis. 

"A battle between friends, this should be interesting." stated Amanda, as she pulled her black Medawatch from her pocket and strapped it to her left wrist. "Kiono, lets show them we aren't rookies." 

"With pleasure." replied the deep voice of Kiono.

"Transport, Kiono!" yelled Amanda hitting the button of her Medawatch. 

In a flash of blue green light, Kiono appeared. Kiono was quite a sight, since he appeared to be a humanoid cat, with wings to boot. The cat had long powerful legs, designed for both strength and speed. On his left ankle, he wore a spiked iron brace. He wore a dark red leather (what can only be called) loincloth, around his pelvic region. A special hole slit for his long white tail. His chest was protected by a breastplate, the armor was black and segmented. The armor covered a side of his right leg, and left sides of his midsection bare, gray cloth was shown through the gaps. On his right shoulder was a golden triangle shield. Large dragon-like wings jutted out of Kiono's back, wings of a bright red, they were almost neon. Gray cloth covered his arms, and a puff collar covered his neck. His right hand was protected by a golden gauntlet, that had slots built into it, while his left hand was bare. Kiono had a pink button nose, and a mouth that showed a few fangs even when closed. Large cat like ears came out from his white hair, and most of his hair tufted out to cover his right eye. When his medal was inserted, his left eyelid opened up to reveal a yellowish green eye-like optic. 

****

Vital Stats

WCG-726531 

Kiono, Type: Winged Guardian

Medafighter: Amanda Seal

Specialty: Sonic Punch

"You were always able to beat my starting models, Alexis. But, lets see if you can take on the finalized version of Kiono." grinned Amanda. This got a puzzled eyebrow from Matt. 

"Finalized??? I don't ever remember you having more than one model of a Medabot.....and you just called it Project K before....." stated Matt with a puzzled look. 

"Amanda always had Kiono, just called him K around you, since she tend to like building him herself. She only asked for my help in the past, and it seems she did a heck of a job compared to last time we saw him." informed Alexis. 

"That is confusing..........very confusing......." said Matt and Ikki together. 

"Well, I tend to be confusing at points. Not as bad as Matt though." giggled Amanda lightly. Becoming serious she added, "Link has gone a long way as well, Alexis. This Robattle will decide who is the better designer. You or me." 

"But, I had Matt help me, but then again, I helped you in designing Kiono, so it is only fair. Mm-hmm. Let's go." 

"Yes, lets." agreed Seal. The gang waited for Mr. Referee to show up, and he didn't seem to be anywhere. Waiting, waiting and more waiting. Until finally.........

"THEN IT'S AGREED!" boomed the voice of Mr. Referee's voice from the sky. From high above, Mr. Referee was in the most ridiculous outfit in the world. He wore a tight green suit, and red underwear over the green pants. A large red balloon held him in the air, until Link drew out his bow and shot him down. Mr. Referee made a shocked expression before falling down, and landing surprisingly on his feet. 

"Mr. Fairy, I found you!" laughed Mr. Referee as he hugged Link. The Elf-type, pushed the old man off of him. And leapt back, everyone had giant sweatdrops on the back of his head. 

"First Onox searching for some Oracle out of a game, now...............now Mr. Referee acting like.......like.............TINGLE!" groaned Link loudly. 

"Will you teach me to be a fairy too, Mr. Fairy?"

"Call me that again, and see what happens......." threatened the EHT-type, backing up slightly. 

"But why, Mr. Fairy?" asked Mr. Referee, he didn't even have time to react as the MegaTon Hammer crashed down right next to him. 

"Don't try my patience......." 

"Just announce the Robattle." added Kiono, flexing his hands into fists. 

"Alright. I officially declare this a submission Robattle between Amanda's Kiono, and Alexis' Mr. Fairy, er.....I mean Link! The rules are simple, the first one to stop the other from function wins! I, Tingle, er..Mr. Referee, will act as referee so no one gets hurt! Medafighters, ready?" The two girls nodded. 

"Tingle Tingle, Kooloo-Limpah!" shouted Mr. Referee throwing confetti into the air and backflipping. 

"I'll take that as go....." sweatdropped Link.

"Ditto." sweatdropped Kiono. The two males nodded to each other and ran at one another to prove who was the best between them.

Ninja and Guardian ran across the rooftops of Japan, leaping from roof to roof of the high rises. Merrick feeling a little daring, grabbed a piece of old wood, and started grinding on the edge of the buildings. Laughing, he flipped onto the next roof and landed with perfect ease. Grinning like an idiot, he nearly didn't see the crack on the roof and quickly stopped by jumping back the real roof, his piece of wood cracking and falling apart. Tarek looked Merrick up and down and shook his head, wondering how his charge could be so irresponsible. Merrick was about to say something to the wolf, when he looked over the edge and saw someone. A little girl, the little girl that drove him insane and possibly cost him his sanity due to the fact the others didn't believe she was real! 

"Tarek......tell me you see a pink haired girl over there...........if you don't.........." Merrick just trailed off there. The gray wolf walked to the edge, and looked over the edge to look around. 

__

I see this pink haired girl.......why do you ask? 

"Good.......not insane.......now to get this girl and ask a few questions......" 

__

A few questions? About what? 

"You'll hear them soon enough need to just get d......" he trailed off again as his eyes widened in panic. 

The girl was crossing the street in a busy intersection with a large truck coming! Was the girl mad?! Not thinking, he leapt from the roof of the building and went into a quick nose-dive for the ground. At the last possible moment, he flipped his legs around and landed in a crouch. Making a mad dash, he tackled the girl out of the street and back onto the sidewalk, just as the truck passed. Getting slowly to his feet, he helped the girl up, but the girl just seemed to grin a mischievous grin at him. Eyeing the girl slightly, he noticed that no one on the sidewalk seemed to have noticed what just went on. 

"Ok kid.....we have some talking to do.......and now......" declared Merrick. Oddly, the kid just pouted. "Come on kid, get on my back." The girl cheered up almost instantly at that and hopped up to Merrick's shoulders holding onto his head. "An interesting kid you are, very interesting." Shrugging lightly, he threw down a smoke bomb and appeared in the near-by city park. Tarek appeared in a flash of silver and eyed the child.

"So, why ya bring me here?" asked the girl, as if a large wolf didn't appear out of thin air. 

__

That's what I like to know as well..... projected Tarek through his thought speech.

"Two reasons: first, to prove I wasn't insane, the second, I want answers." replied Merrick. 

"Answers for what?" inquired the girl, tilting her head up to Merrick. 

"Like who are you? How you disappeared that one time? And what the heck just happened back there? I mean, why did you try crossing a busy street?! And why didn't anyone else seem to notice? And why do I seem to remember you for some reason?" 

"I can't tell you." grinned the pink haired girl. The Ninja fell over twitching. 

"Why not?!" demanded the Ninja, jumping back to his feet. 

"I don't want to, so there!" giggled the girl as she stuck her tongue out at Merrick. Man and Wolf sweatdropped as they looked to one another, then when they looked back at the girl she was gone. 

"How does she keep doing that?! I'm starting to think I am going mad!" raved Merrick.

__

You aren't, not if others can see her......I saw her, therefore you are not insane. 

"So you say......unless we are both insane......." muttered the Ninja. "Come on, lets get back to patrolling, the day has been slow so far....feels like something wrong is going to happen sooner or later from the feel of it...." 

The Wolf nodded in agreement, as he started looking everyone at once. Tarek felt something strange in the air, and was sure his charge felt it as well. Sniffing the air as if to test it, he and his charge headed off. He stopped to turn back a moment and continued his run with Merrick. Two figures slipped out of the trees and watched man and wolf run before they too disappeared. 

Winged Guardian and Elf Hero stared one another down for a moment, before charging at one another. With one fluid motion, Link had his sword drawn and shield strapped to his right arm. Kiono was surprisingly light on his feet and was able to catch the Elf in the midsection with a swift kick, as well as a punch to the chest with his left hand. Link slid back on the earth still upright. 

"You're a lot better, normally you never got the first hit, let alone the first two." chuckled Link softly. 

"Why thank you." grinned Kiono. Kiono barely had time to react to the chain with spear point flying at him. WCG-type pulled the triangular shield from his shoulder and integrated it with his gauntlet, as it deflected the Longshot's point. Growling slightly he placed the shield back on his shoulder and flared his wings to their full length. Dark shadows covered the field as Kiono took flight into the air. Sheathing his sword and placing his shield on his back, Link drew out his bow and started firing brown energy arrows at the Winged Guardian. 

"Kiono, you know what to do! Meteor Crash!" ordered Amanda. The WCG-type nodded his head as he flew higher into the air, still dodging the relentless barrage of energy arrows. Kiono flew higher and higher into the air, before changing direction back to the ground. His wings folded behind him for best free falling speed, his golden gauntlet raised back slightly as it flared with a reddish gold energy. Before long the energy coated his body as he went flying down onto the ground his fist slamming into the earth with enough force to shake the entire city block! But that wasn't all, a golden shockwave force explosion waved off the Winged Guardian that knocked everyone off their feet. 

"Wow.....that's power....." commented Matt while on the ground looking at the sky. 

"A little too much power....." said N-Blade getting up and dusting himself off. 

"An overkill type power by the looks of it.....look around guys....." informed Ikki gesturing to the area around the block, as the dust was settling. The street, parts of the sidewalk, and even parts of the lawn of some of the homes there was a massive crater. It was a surprise that the street didn't cave in even further than it had. There were no signs of Link, Alexis, Kiono, or Amanda. 

"You don't think they were too close to the blast do you?" asked Wolfbane concerned. 

"We were far enough from the blast at a safe distance, the dust here settled.....but not all of it in the crater." informed Matt. "N-Blade, a little wind? If that is alright, Mr. Referee?" 

"It is illegal to interfere in an official Robattle once it started, even if to just clear the dust. So I must not permit it." replied the green wearing Ref. 

"How about I just provide it instead?" suddenly replied the voice of the EHT-type. "Farore's Wind!"

From near the center of the crater, a sudden gust of air picked up creating a dust cyclone. The cyclone picked up even more and more as it cleared revealing Link and Kiono staring one another down, as their Medafighters were in a crouch near them. Neither looked hurt, not even Link but Kiono was in for a world of hurt. Directing the cyclone at Kiono, it picked up the Winged Guardian and lifted him into the air spinning, dust and rocks pelting at his armor. Link let the cyclone die out, and the WCG-type landed in a crouch with feline grace. 

"This is going to end up as a stalemate if we don't take our game up a few notches Link." grinned the Feline. 

"I have to concur." nodded the Elf, as he drew out a hilt that needed both his hands to hold, but it had no blade. In a sudden flash, the sword's blade slid from the hilt to complete the Big Goron Sword. 

"Is it me, or do so many people wield a giant sword?" sweatdropped Kiono. 

"Oh, shut up." laughed Link slightly as his blade started glowing blue. Kiono blinked at the glowing blade, before charging at Link. When he was an arm's reach distance, he reared back his golden gauntlet for his special attack. His fist was coated in what appeared to be air as he used Sonic Punch, but the fist just caught the wrong end of Link's Hurricane Blast attack! Hurricane Blast not only deflected Sonic Punch, but also cut in deep slashes within Kiono's armor. Link's optics flashed a bit as he moved the sword for a powerful diagonal slash across the Winged Guardian's chest. The attack threw Kiono out of the crater. Flipping back to his feet, Kiono integrated his triangular shield back with his gauntlet. His shield gauntlet glowing blue now. 

"What in the world is he doing?" wondered Link. 

"Just brace yourself Link!" advised Alexis. The Elf Hero nodded as he put his giant sword away, and pulled his shield back on digging his feet into the ground. Kiono grinned wickedly. 

"Shield Breaker now!" ordered Amanda. 

Kiono complied and ran at Link faster than a speeding bullet, his fist pulled back behind him. He punched Link's shield driving his now pointed fist through the diamond hard shield! His fist connected with Link's midsection, the point driving through slightly, but his attack was far from over. With a malice grin, Kiono's fist glowed a brighter blue and shot out a beam of energy at the Elf sending him flying into the air. As Link was falling, his optics kept flashing in and out of power. Raising his remaining left arm, he fired his Longshot at Kiono's head, driving the point right between the eyes as he crashed to the floor. Both Medabots ejected their medals at the same time. 

"Function ceased! This Robattle is a draw!" announced Mr. Referee, before flying off with a giant red balloon on his back. 

Both girls picked up their Medabots' medals and placed them in their Medawatches. They grinned at one another and hugged each other, saying their congratulations and how it was a good match. 

"Hey, Matt! We need to fix up Link and Kiono! Get your butt in gear!" laughed Alexis. 

"Crazy cousin, I have to put up with...." muttered Matt under his breath. His two Medabots muffled their laughter. "Amanda should tell her foreign exchange parents she is heading out if we are to fix them, now don't we?" 

"I already did!" grinned Amanda. 

"That was fast...." blinked Matt. 

"Yup!" chimed the two girls, already heading toward the Brochette residence.

"Ikki, you come over too, when you get permission from your mom. Catch up as soon as you can...methinks I will need another guy around the house when the two of them start catching up on old times. And you can get to know Amanda too." said Matt walking after the girls. Ikki just shook his head laughing lightly as he ran home with Metabee on his heels. 

****

Downtown Japan

Time moved by quickly after Merrick last saw the pink haired girl. It was nearing sunset, as he and Tarek rested on the roof of a building. Merrick scanned the area constantly for some reason. 

__

What's wrong? 

"I know we have been being followed.......you just don't seem to think we have, just because you didn't hear or smell anyone." muttered Merrick. 

__

I don't sense anyone either. 

"That doesn't mean there isn't anyone there Tarek...." sighed the Ninja. He caught a flicker of movement to the building across from them. Leaping back to his feet he went into a flying leap to the building's roof. Drawing out a kunai he hurled the weapon to his left, the sound of metal sinking into wood filled the air. The next sound he didn't expect was the ripping of fabric, as he saw two figures leap down from the edge of the building. Rushing to the edge, he saw the two figures for a moment before the were nothing but blurs and disappeared. Retrieving his kunai, he examined the piece of fabric that remained on it. It was gray, and appeared thick, something that one might use for a heavy robe or cloak if he guessed correctly. The silver gray wolf leapt to his side and looked at him quizzically. Then eyed the piece of cloth his charge held.

__

What now my friend? 

"It's time for these hunters to become the hunted. And you are the ace up my sleeve Tarek." grinned Merrick. The wolf just barked a laugh and grinned a toothy smile. 

In an alleyway many blocks away, the two cloaked figures stared at one another, before looking around. The shorter of the two gave a small relaxed sigh, and examined the rip in her cloak sleeve. This time the figure gave a vexed sigh, as the other leaned against the alley wall. 

"We're getting a little too sloppy aren't we?" asked the shorter of the two in a feminine voice, yet it sounded slightly robotic. Her taller companion just gave a small nod. 

"However.....he is the only one who might be able to help us, isn't he?" Her companion just nodded again. "We better leave, who knows if he will be able to follow us or not, even if he is slower then us." 

"Slower am I? I think they're mistaken, what do you say Tarek?" asked the amused voice of Merrick sitting on the building's edge to one of the two that made the alleyway. 

__

I think they are. grinned Tarek as he projected his voice for all to hear. 

"Oh great......." muttered the shorter of the two. 

**__**

To Be Continued......

Another chapter done, and I apologize once more for it being really late. Who is the pink haired girl that seems to drive Merrick insane? Who are these two figures that kept following Merrick throughout the day? Now that Merrick found these two hunters, what will happen to them? What do they want? Find out in the next chapter, of **Flight with Darkness!**


	4. Hunters or Beach Fun?

Me: Weird......noticed FF.net didn't space out my sections how it was supposed to......looks like I have to use boarder things. 

N-Blade: Beats having all your sections bunched together like how they were. 

Me: True enough. Disclaimer time folks. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. All borrowed characters belong to their respected owners. Like always, I own some stuff but just too lazy to list them. 

Me: Onto the reviews. 

****

Sid Kosajaru: Hey cool, new reviewer. One who sent a review via e-mail, but tis all good. Glad that you enjoyed my fics man. But dude...finished Ninja-Wind in a day? Must have been very hooked. So cool! Thanks for the review man! 

****

HFH: Hehe, haven't heard from you in a while. School being a pain my friend? *blinks* What was Henry trying to say? Don't add Warren to the City Robattle Tournament? o.O Or something else? *wonders himself* Well thanks for the review! ^-^

****

Shadow Girl64: Hehehe. I spent too much time trying to describe Kiono, think I'd forget his tail? Or did I now? I can't remember... x.x;; Well, Kiono will get his rematch with Link, unless he gets teamed up with him in the Tournament. Still need to think of how to pick them. Eh draw them from a hat I will. *jigs* Thanks for the review. 

****

A-chan: Scared of doggies? I know, got the e-mail. Twas false bravado. Mm-hmm. *blinks a bit* Should you be playing with highly flammable stuff like that? x.X;;; Eh, whatever floats your boat. Thanks for reviewing! 

****

Mad-Man: Yes, I'm not dead. I was crazy and not paying attention to stuff when I wrote that chapter, so yeah.....tons of grammar errors. Plus, I was out of practice, so sue me. .;; Er.....that is a figure of speech by the way...and you can't kill me. Cause then the story stops period. So there. Mm-hmm. Thanks for reviewing, dude. 

Me: Since, this has been late, let us get this story on with! ^_^

****

Chapter 4: Hunters or Beach Fun?

Leaping off of the roof with Tarek, Merrick drew his sword from his scabbard in a fluid motion. Eyeing both of the robed figures he sheathe his sword suddenly and crossed his arms. The two seemed surprised by this and almost took a step back, but they kept their footing. 

"Alright...I want answers.....and now....." demanded Merrick. He got no response. 

"This isn't my day...well night....is it Tarek?" asked the Ninja with a sigh. 

__

Seems not my charge. replied the wolf. 

"Ok...how about I get my damn answers before I crack some skulls?" growled Merrick cracking his knuckles. "Haven't had a decent fight in quite some time now..." 

"We're not going to fight fool." snorted the shorter of the robed ones. 

"Is it me or does it seem your taller companion can't talk?" implored Merrick rolling his eyes. Out nowhere, the taller figure sent a kick flying at Merrick. The Ninja barely had time to raise his arms to defend, but as the foot made contact with his arms he was sent sliding back almost fifteen feet. A look of bewilderment filled Merrick's eyes. 

"Not many people could actually do something like that to me....." started Merrick slowly. "And hardly anyone from this temporal realm......." 

Narrowing his eyes dangerously, Merrick's sword ripped from its sheathe as he charged at the taller of the two. For some reason, he knew all what was going to happen before it did, but still did nothing to stop it from happening. As he was a sword's length away from the figure, the person grabbed him by the wrists, planting a foot to his stomach and threw him over their head. Merrick twisted about in the air and slid on the ground in a crouch. Getting to his feet, he sheathed his sword. 

"Now I know only of one person who would do that to me. Well, two actually.....ok....maybe three or four......but still only a handful would do something like that to me. But.....you can't be her...........or anyone of those femme........it's impossible......isn't it?" questioned Merrick. 

__

It could be actually..... said Tarek. _The tall one has a female scent to her. It could just be....you already know the short one is a Medabot.....So anything is possible.....at this rate. Or just plain coincidence._

"Just coincidence." said the femme Medabot all too quickly. 

"Hmm.....I think not...." declared Merrick as he hurled a dagger of fire at the Medabot, only to watch it snuff out before it even reached her. "Hmm.....not a coincidence indeed...You're not leaving until I get answers....." 

"I disagree." snorted the Medabot as she and her Medafighter fled the scene. 

"Seriously not my night....too many damn runners...." groaned Merrick as he leapt onto a building's rooftop with Tarek at his heels. Glancing down beyond the roofs he saw his prey was way ahead of him. He decided it was time to do something he hasn't used in quite awhile. His wolf medallion glowed dimly beneath his suit and his boots were coated in a dim aura. 

Merrick was running faster than he ever has before. Leaping into the air, he cut the distance to his prey by half. Leaping once more, he tackled the two femme to the ground. The three of them were rolling in the street before they came to a stop. Tarek slowly trotted to the three and sweatdropped as he saw they were in a dog pile. Merrick pulled himself out from the bottom of the pile and slowly rose to his feet. 

"Why must you run from me? Why?!" demanded Merrick. 

"You'll find out sooner or later Merrick...." said the femme Medabot as she sent a ball of fire into the ground causing a small explosion. The explosion was small enough to give the two time to leave before Merrick could even react. 

"Why....?" asked Merrick softly. "Why can't I get my questions answered? Why?" The Ninja slowly sank to his knees. "Why?" 

On the roof of a nearby building, a figure in a black robe stood watching Merrick sink to his knees. The pink haired girl was suddenly at the figure's side. 

"You know....you have to reveal yourself sooner or later to him." informed the girl. 

"I know....I know..." sighed a woman's voice. "I will.....and it seems sooner than I think." 

"Good. Now lets go to sis!" piped the small girl dragging the older woman by the hand. Both vanished in a small gust of wind. 

~~~~~

It was the early in the morning of the next day. The sun has yet to rise but everyone in the Brochette home were up and about. All save for a certain Ninja. The once early bird of the house was now curled up in bed. Twice awaken by the noise of the others moving in and out around the house, but never getting out of bed to investigate the problem. Mr. and Mrs. Brochette checked up on Merrick to see he was still in bed, and had the others not disturb him. Tarek materialized at the side of Merrick's bed and nudged him awake with his nose. 

"Hmm?" murmured Merrick softly. 

__

Aren't you curious that the family you are living with are going somewhere? questioned the golden eyed wolf. 

"Not really." yawned Merrick as he stretched. Blinking tired eyes he checked the calendar on his night stand. Today's date was circled in red and he yawned again as he rubbed his eyes. "I already know why it is so noisy. The gang is heading toward the beach, and I already told them I'm not going. Need to do some things." 

__

And what are you going to do? 

"Take care of the house and so on." replied the Ninja. 

__

Why don't you want to go to the beach anyway? There must be something more to what you are telling me. 

"Don't like the beach basically. Besides, I don't like going around without a shirt on comrade. And I don't need the others seeing all my scars either." answered Merrick getting out of bed to fix the blankets. 

__

Would have been a good time for you to relax, you do seem more stressed as of late. 

"Always had a stressed life basically, to relax is to let your guard down, and to let your guard down can be quite fatal." 

__

This world seems more safer than your own. It cannot be too fatal to relax around these parts. Unless you are in a fight, then it would be just insane to let your guard down. So just relax and go with them. 

"Can't already agreed to watch the house. Besides, I was serious about having to clean the house and such. So just drop it Tarek." 

__

Alright, alright. You win, just be stressed and watch the house. 

"If you weren't a wolf or my guardian for that matter, I'd hit you with a rolled up newspaper." 

Tarek barked a quiet laugh. _Do it, and I'll sink my teeth into you. _The golden-eyed Wolf bared his teeth for a moment in a toothy grin before laughing against silently. 

"Same old crazy Tarek." chuckled Merrick shaking his head. Checking the time, he decided to wait until the others were gone before taking a shower. So Merrick laid down on his bed with his eyes closed waiting for time to just drift by.

~~~~~

It was now 7:55 AM, it was a clear day save for a few puffs of clouds here and there. It was quite cool, but the weather report said it was going to be a warm day, perfect for beach weather. The Brochette's car was packed with beach goods. Jonathan Brochette was loading a cooler into the trunk, while his wife, Rose, was putting a few items into the trunk. She put a picnic basket, a few beach towels, and white beach umbrella. Nodding to her husband, Jonathan closed the trunk and called for Alexis and Matt. 

The two kids came out of the house laughing. Matt was wearing a tank top and black trunks with red stripes on the side. He was wearing a black wind breaker jacket and black sandals that showed his white socks. Over his left shoulder he had a plastic bag holding a pair of brown shorts, gray shirt, a change of socks, and a towel. Alexis was wearing a navy blue one piece under her white shirt and jeans shorts. She had her hair tied back in a pony tail and had on a pair of white sandals that showed her bare feet. Like Matt, she had a plastic bag with a brush, pocket mirror, towel, and a change of clothes. 

"Are you two ready?" asked Jonathan. 

"Yes!" replied the two in unison. 

"Though, N-Blade doesn't really like to be out of his body though." said Matt. 

"Yeah, I don't." added N-Blade's voice from Matt's Medawatch.

"You know N-Blade, Wolfbane, and Link wouldn't fit in the car with all of us if we are taking Amanda." informed Rose. 

"I know......explain it to him." sweatdropped Matt pointing to the gray Medawatch.

"I know, I know as well. You guys explained all of this to me and such." said N-Blade's voice.

"Yup, yup. So just sit tight and enjoy the some two hour drive." suddenly came Wolfbane's voice chuckling softly. 

"Two hours....don't remind me." groaned N-Blade. 

"Actually, might be longer. Never know considering traffic." laughed Link's voice. 

"The Medabots have gone crazy." sweatdropped Matt. 

"When haven't we been crazy?" cackled the Medabots. 

"Now they are working together. Just nice isn't it?" implored Alexis rolling her eyes. 

"Can we get going? We do need to pick up Amanda." stated Jonathan. 

"Yes we can!" chimed the two cousins and three Medabots. 

Rose laughed softly as she got in the passenger side of the car. Jonathan in the driver's side and the two kids in the back. In a short quick drive they were at the Takashi's. Alexis hopped out of the car and rang the doorbell. Amanda was the one to answer and said good-bye to her foreign exchange parents before coming back out again. Amanda had on a green one piece swimsuit under her clothes. She was wearing a red shirt and blue shorts. She wore black sandals without any socks on and was wearing a small black backpack that contained items she needed. With a final wave good-bye to her foreign exchange parents she went into the car with Alexis. She was sitting between the two cousins. 

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Brochette." greeted Amanda. "It is nice to see the both of you again." 

"It's nice to see you too, Amanda." greeted the Brochettes in return. 

"How are your other friends going to get to the beach?" asked Amanda. 

"Karin said she was going to pick up the others. Though, Koji might or might not ride with them. Not really sure. Never sure with him in the picture." answered Matt. 

"What about this Henry and Warren? Are the coming along?" questioned the verdant eyed girl. 

"Henry said he might, but he isn't too sure. It is his day off today though so yeah more than likely. And Warren...he basically follows Henry anywhere so if Henry is there, Warren isn't too far behind." replied Alexis. 

"They seem to be good friends then." giggled Amanda. 

"They are, though.....it doesn't seem that way considering how Henry told us he keeps hitting Warren with a broom if he sings too much." sweatdropped Matt. 

"Other than that they are good friends." added Alexis. 

"Well kids, we'll be there in around 2 hours so enjoy the view and think of ways to pass the time." announced Mr. Brochette. Though time does have a way of just going slow when you are waiting to have some fun. 

~~~~~

It was around 8:00 in the morning before Merrick got out of bed to get ready for the day. In just a tank top and dark blue sweats, he slid down the banister before walking into the kitchen. Whipping up a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast, he washed the dishes that managed to pile up over the rim. Shaking his head slightly as he cleaned a frying pan, he started thinking of what he was to do about the future. 

__

Can't just go on fighting forever, can I? thought the Ninja bitterly. _No one can just go on forever fighting, even heroes just fade away. _Due to his lack of concentration, Merrick cut himself on a knife's blade. Watching the blood and water mix together, he shook his head slightly with a grin on his face. _I can go on fighting, I swore to protect the innocent and I will. As long as I am fit to do so. Until then, I'll just go where ever destiny takes me._

Cleaning the plates clean of their dirt, crumbs, and blood he set them in the rack to drive. Watching his small cut healed almost entirely already, he went to the closet under the staircase to get the vacuum. As he vacuumed the house, he saw Tarek materialized on the couch to watch him clean. 

__

From Ninja to butler? smirked the Wolf. 

"No....I just clean to help out the Brochettes. With two working parents, and two kids who tend to make a mess, I'm surprised this house isn't even in worse shape. But it nice to clean, Tarek. Gives me much time to think." explained Merrick as he started vacuuming under the coffee table. 

__

Interesting, yet you tend to clean this house more than it needs to be. Ever think what would happen if the Brochettes come to depend on you to do all this work? 

"Haven't thought about that. But as I tend to say, 'When the time comes it comes.'" declared Merrick as he finished his vacuuming of the lower floors and started heading upstairs with Tarek in his wake. 

__

Basically when it happens, it happens? 

"Pretty much my friend." chuckled the Ninja as he started vacuuming the upper floors and rooms. "So, ever going to show yourself to these people? I mean, they are trustworthy enough to know you exist. Besides, if you keep popping out of nowhere like this, you might slip and just appear when there are people present."

__

Not going to happen. If I were you, then it might. snorted the lupine.

"Yeah, yeah. So, I basically walked into an ambush that one time when I was an rookie.....so sue me. Rookies get to make mistakes." countered the Ninja as he finished the last room. "Just got to dust and the rest of the day is mine." 

__

Get to dusting then. 

"I am, I am....." muttered Merrick as he slid down the banister holding the vacuum. Putting the vacuum back he headed toward the kitchen and damped a rag. As he started dusting the coffee table, he got a prickling feeling between his shoulder blades. Glancing to the window he saw nothing and just shrugged it off to get back to work. Unknown to him, there was someone waiting on the roof for him to come out. 

~~~~~

The sun was high in the sky, yet not high enough to be noon. The time was 11:30 AM, and the Brochettes and Amanda were at the beach. Rose was setting up the large beach umbrella, while Jonathan brought out the cooler along with the giant beach towel. Rose taking the beach towel spread it on the sand as Jonathan put the cooler on top of the towel near the umbrella in the shade. 

Jonathan pulled on his sunglasses and stared out at the three children. They left their spare clothing in the car, along with their towels and other belongings. Still with their clothes over their swimsuits. He watched his wife in a floral pattern one piece, light flannel shirt, and straw hat set the picnic basket near the cooler. Glancing at his watch for the time, he stretched a bit in his tank top, brown shorts, and black sandals. 

"When are your friends supposed to come?" asked the man to his niece and son.

"They should be here soon enough." stated Matt glancing at his Medawatch. As if just on cue, a pink limo and white carriage entered the beach's parking lot. "Heh, perfect timing." 

Out of the pink limo came a mass of people, dog pile style basically. When everyone got out and dusted themselves off did the gang see who was who, and who was wearing what. Ikki was in a tank top, green trunks, and brown sandals. Erika had on a yellow one piece with orange stripes and black sandals. Rintaro had on his red shirt, a pair of orange trunks, and black sandals. Spike was in a blue button shirt that was opened, tank top, blue trunks with white stripes on the sides, and blue sandals. Sloan was in his yellow shirt, black tank top, black trunks, gray sandals, and was still wearing his hat. Samantha was in a yellow one piece, had her hair tied back, hand on her sunglasses, and red sandals. Karin was in a pink one piece that had white stripes going diagonally. Over the one piece she wore a pink shirt, and had on a pair of pink and white sandals. Koji was wearing green trunks with yellow stripes on the sides and black sandals. He had on a green tank top and yellow button shirt that was undone. 

"Hey guys!" greeted Matt and Alexis. 

"Hey! Hi! Hello!" were the responses back. 

"Guys, this is our friend from America, Amanda Seal." announced Alexis pointing to Amanda. 

"It's nice to meet all of you." said Amanda waving slightly to the group. 

"It's nice to meet you too." responded the others waving as well to the girl. 

"So, dudes. Henry and Warren aren't here? Swore they would be." declared Rintaro. Just then Henry pulled up into the beach's parking lot on his motorized scooter, Warren holding onto a piece of rope to the scooter while on a skateboard. They gang sweatdropped heavily at the sight. Henry was wearing a green shirt, red trunks with black stripes on the side, and brown sandals. While, Warren was wearing a gray shirt, black trunks with green stripes on the side, and black sandals. He also had on a pair of sunglasses. 

"Hey guys! What we miss?" asked Warren. 

"Nothing much, we just got here." replied Ikki. 

"We met Matt's and Alexis' new friend, Amanda." added Karin. 

"Hmm?" went both males. Karin pointed to the green-eyed blonde girl, so they knew who she meant. 

"Hello, I'm Henry. It's nice to meet you." 

"Yup, he's Henry, and I'm Warren Yoriuki." 

"Hello." grinned Amanda, her smile directed at both males. 

"I think it is time we got this beach day started! Who's with me?" questioned Matt. 

"We are!" cheered the others as they laughed and ran toward the beach. Unknown to them, Miki and Mitsukai were watching them from a food stand. 

~~~~~

It was around noon in the Brochette household and the only two in the house were watching TV. Merrick in a chair, while Tarek was stretched out on the couch. It was just a lazy, lazy day now. Merrick was done cleaning the house and took a shower. He is now wearing a white shirt, black vest, and black pants. His wolf medallion on top of his shirt, the Ninja was starting to think he would go out of his mind if he didn't have anything else to do. He was just changing channels and starring blankly at the television. 

"Remind me why I said I wouldn't go patrolling today?" 

__

You said you didn't want to leave the house unattended of all things. answered the Wolf rolling his eyes. 

"That's all? Nothing else?" questioned Merrick. 

__

Nothing else. 

"What was I thinking?! It's too boring staying in all day!" exclaimed a frustrated Merrick. 

__

Then go out already. smirked Tarek. 

"Yeah...I think I will." said Merrick, then heard the mail being put in the mailbox. "But first, I must get the mail." 

__

You must be very bored to hear the mail getting put in over the noise of the thing you call a television. 

"Duh..." plainly answered the Ninja as he went outside to get the mail. He never noticed someone slip in quickly. Going back inside and locking the door he started shifting through the mail to see who it was for. Then placed it on top of the small counter near the door. Plopping back down into the chair, he never noticed the woman who was sitting next to Tarek and petting his head. 

"Who's your friend, Merrick?" asked the woman as she started scratching Tarek behind his ears. 

"Oro?!" yelled Merrick as he leapt to his feet. A katana of shadow energy forming in his right hand quickly as he pointed the tip of the shadowy sword at the intruder. Then he blinked in surprise and the sword faded away. "Isis?" 

"Why do you sound so surprised?" grinned the young woman, stilling scratching Tarek behind his ears. The Wolf licked her hand and panted happily. 

"Cause....well....you look.....different....." stated the Ninja. 

Merrick had a point, Isis did look different from the last time he saw her. A lot more different. Isis had on a pair of black nylon stockings, blinking Merrick looked to where the shoes are kept and saw a pair of black high heel boots. She had on black leather pants that molded to her legs like a second skin, with a white belt and ornate silver star buckle. She had on a snug fitting short sleeved shirt of the darkest shade of blue that it was nearly black. Isis had on light blue eye shadow over her eyes, a bit of blush, and red lipstick. Her brunette hair in a braid that fell a few inches below her shoulders. 

"I do? Didn't notice." grinned Isis mischievously.

"Yes, you do." stated Merrick scratching the back of his head. "Mind telling me why....you look so.......?" 

"Feminine?" finished Isis. The man nodded. "Eh, just felt like it." 

"Interesting." announced Merrick as he tapped his chin. "Um....two other things I'd like to ask. The first is why you are here? The second, why have you been on the roof for the past four hours?" The girl fell anime style off the couch. Then got up. 

"You knew I've been up there?!" demanded the girl. 

"Yup." 

__

So have I. added Tarek. Isis blinked at Tarek. 

"The wolf talks?" 

"In a sense, more like mental projection." corrected Merrick. 

__

My name is Tarek, Kunoichi Isis. 

"And he knows my name......how?" 

"Simple, told him about you. Duh." chuckled the man. 

"O...k...." 

"Well, you didn't answer my questions. So, answer them." 

"I wanted to meet up with you basically. It has been a while." informed Isis. "As for why I was on the roof........wanted to see if I can sneak into the house undetected. It seems I was able too.....though you knew I was here.....so why freak out?" 

"Cause it happened so fast that I didn't notice." answered Merrick truthfully. 

"So you can get caught off guard. Hehe." giggled Isis. 

__

Technically, you have caught him off guard before. 

"I know, just fun to rub it in." grinned the woman. 

"One unexpected kick to the face, and a guy can't live it down?" sweatdropped Merrick. 

"Nope!" laughed Isis. 

"Oy....." 

"Hehe. Well, what are we going to do?" asked Isis.

"What do you mean 'we'?" questioned Merrick.

"You, me, and Tarek." 

"We aren't doing anything. You will leave, while I go patrolling. Tarek will just disappear like he always does." informed Merrick crossing his arms. 

"Come on, why can't I go with you?" 

"Cause I doubt you can fight in that. Plus, you'd attract attention dressed like that. Finally, you don't have your ghi and weapons." concluded the Ninja.

"Hmm, you have a point." admitted Isis. "But......" Doing an anime clothes change(you know, pulling off the clothes and the person is wearing something else?), Isis was in her ninja gear, mask and all.

"Fiddle sticks." muttered Merrick as he snapped his fingers. 

"Fiddle sticks?" blinked Isis as he arched an eyebrow. 

"Eh....heard a few people say it....it just sorta stayed in my head." chuckled Merrick scratching the back of his head. Throwing down a smoke bomb, he was in his clothing and turned off the TV. Tarek looked at the two before vanishing in a flash of silver. "Alright, lets go." 

Isis nodded and followed Merrick out of the door. Merrick locked it and the two of them headed out. Unknown to them, three cloaked figures were watching them, before vanishing in a sudden gust. 

~~~~~

The gang was having fun in all their own different ways. Amanda, Alexis, and Warren rented surf boards and road the waves together. Matt, Ikki, and Erika were burying Henry in the sand much to his dismay. Rintaro was gulping down ice cream. Spike and Sloan were building a sand castle around Sam. Karin was collecting seashells as Koji was soaking up rays. The two adults were keeping a watchful eye on everyone. While the Medabots were exploring the beach. 

N-Blade went over a sand dune and started poking at some seashells. Blinking suddenly as one gained legs and moved away, he scratched the back of his head embarrassed he got surprised. Some oddly configured gray Medabot was on top of the sand dune to N-Blade's back. The unknown Medabot gained a target locked and fired three missiles at the NON-type. N-Blade turned around to see the missiles flying at him, he was about to react when someone tackled up and lifted him into the air. The missiles connected to the ground spraying sand everywhere into the sky. 

"Hey, thanks for saving me Kiono. Though, I could have gotten out of that myself." informed N-Blade, not actually turning to see if it was Kiono. Though, he did know only one of his friends could fly without flying parts.

"I'm not this 'Kiono.'" announced a familiar feminine voice. "But your welcome." 

"Mitsukai?!" exclaimed the Ninja-type. "Why are you helping me?" 

"Wasn't going to let that punk blow you up. That's my job to do." laughed the Fallen Angel. 

"Er..........yeah....right.....only Robattled you once..." sweatdropped N-Blade. 

"Details, details. Well, here's your stop." grinned the FLN-type. 

"Eh? I'm still high above the ground...." stated the NON-type. 

"I know. Here's your stop!" yelled Mitsukai as she threw N-Blade to the floor. The Ninja-type started spinning forward as he fell to the sand. N-Blade fell into the sand in a light crouch. He shot Mitsukai a glare before turning his attention to the sand dune where the gray Medabot still stood. He blinked a few times for he was a strange looking Medabot, and that is saying something considering all the models he has seen. 

The Medabot was male and basically gray all over. To N-Blade this male reminded him of a KBT-type, yet it also didn't. The gray Medabot's feet were like the KBT Mark 1 series, yet their were longer talons designed to give the bot better traction. The leg design also seemed to be thinner of that of the Mark 1 series, enabling the bot better agility. He had the pelvic armor slab, as well as the torso side armors. The body seemed liked the Mark 2 series, however there was a major difference. There were no horn coming out of his chest, just two thin long triangular shaped rods side by side on his chest. On his shoulders he had the Mark 2 style cannon type devices, but of a darker gray than the body. His right arm was that of the Mark 2's, yet it only had two barrels and they were pointed straight. His left arm was that of the Mark 3's, with the twin barreled guns. Yet it also had another pair of guns under the hand. The head was like the Mark 1's, but the armor was thicker, and had another horn missile launcher. This one was pointed straight forward, while the other two were at the same angle. Chrome optics shone brightly from the darkness of the helm. (To explain coloring a little better, think the KBT series I named, and replace their colors with dark gray. And the normal light gray in the other places.)

****

Vital Stats

KBT-11220-H

Shadowblast, Type: Kabuto Hybrid

Medafighter: Dwight Anderson

Specialty: Plasma Burst

"Lets see....unknown Medabot shoots me with missiles.....and someone who kicked my butt badly saves me......then throws me to the floor....interesting." said N-Blade. 

"Shadowblast! You missed!" scolded a male voice. Blinking, the NON-type followed the voice and saw a tall and slim young man. He was around 17 years old, and around 6'1. He had on black sandals and white socks. The young man wore brown baggy pants with tons of pockets and a gray shirt with the kanji for "Fighter" in black on his back in a white circle. He had cloudy gray eyes and spiked black hair. His skin was lightly tanned, and something about how he stood showed he wasn't one to mess with. 

"You know, it isn't nice to launch sneak attacks on your opponent." chided Miki as she climbed up the sand dune, about 10 to 15 feet from Dwight. She was in a crimson two piece swimsuit. With a light white jacket on. She had on brown sandals and folded her arms under her breasts. Casting a glance from Dwight to N-Blade over her glasses. 

"Ha! You're one to talk! You attacked me and Metabee in the same fashion!" snorted the Ninja-type. 

"Actually, not totally accurate. Mitsukai grabbed the two of you with her chains and threw you. Not launch some attack against the two of you." corrected the woman. 

"That's still considered an attack!" growled Wolfbane as he landed in a crouch near N-Blade. 

"If you're looking for another fight, you'll have to mess with more than just them." declared Metabee from a top the sand dune. With Metabee came the rest of the Medabots (Expect for Neutranurse, who won't make an appearance yet). 

"Hey, if you all want to do battle with Mitsukai and myself we'll more than happy to accept." smirked Miki. 

"Hey! These punks are mine, toots!" shouted Dwight. "Lets go Shadowblast!" 

"We're more than ready for you!" growled Kiono. 

"This one is mine guys." informed N-Blade. "Been a while since I've had a solo Robattle anyway."

"Well, you aren't doing this without me!" laughed Matt as he finished his run to the top of the sand dune. 

"THEN IT'S AGREED!" roared Mr. Referee as he came in riding a surfboard on a rather large tidal wave. He was wearing a yellow and white striped swimsuit, top and bottom. He was riding the wave rather expertly, until suddenly he crashed into the sand. Leaping back to his feet, he threw off his clothes and had his Ref clothing underneath. 

"I officially declare this a submission Robattle between Matt's N-Blade and Dwight's Shadowblast. The rules are simple. The first Medabot to make the other from functioning wins. The loser must then submit one Medapart to the winner for keeps. I, Mr. Referee, shall act as referee so no one gets hurt. Medafighters ready?" 

"Always." 

"Yeah, pops." 

"Medabots ROBATTLE!" bellowed Mr. Referee slicing the air with his hand. 

The current terrain didn't seem to give anyone the advantage for this fight. Smooth flat sand area that was large enough for a decent match. Yet to the right it curved into the shape of half a bowl, and to the left it was the sea. The gray Kabuto stared down the Ninja, as he returned the stare. As a sudden wave crashed against the rocks, the two leapt at each other. 

~~~~~

Ninja and Kunoichi ran along the roof tops together. Isis was laughing and doing cartwheels and forward hand flips. Merrick shook his head as he continued running and jumping when he needed. The two together already stopped a group of robbers who made a daring attempted robbery of a national bank. To Merrick, it almost seemed as if Isis was here only for fun, not for the need of keeping the city safe. 

"You know Isis, I pegged you as a serious person from the moment I met you, but today you don't seem so serious." said Merrick. "I know everyone needs to have fun, but patrolling is a serious task." 

"I take this seriously. You saw how I handled those robbers." stated Isis as she did an aerial frontal flip to the next building. 

"I know, but you should stay serious when leaping onto the next roof. You could have fell there you know." informed the Ninja. 

"True, but I can take care of myself. I know my limits and the possibilities of what I do. But still, I can do whatever stunt I want and be safe about it, Merrick." countered the young woman. 

"If you say so, but I don't know how fast I can react if you need your butt saved." snorted the man. 

"I don't need my butt saved by _you_." chuckled Isis as she punched Merrick lightly on the shoulder. 

"Yeah, yeah." sighed Merrick softly as he stopped to pause. Scanning the area, he saw a plume of smoke filling the sky. "Come on!" 

Fires were one disaster Merrick hated the most above all other things. Images of homes on fire flickered through his head as he raced toward the plumes of smoke with great haste. A sea of black figures charging into the village filled his head briefly. Growling softly he leapt high into the air and landed on top of a building in plain view of where the fire was. Crouching on the ledge, he scanned the streets for fire engines and saw them coming. Glancing at the building, he saw people running out in fear. He knew that even when the firemen came, they wouldn't be able to contain the fire enough to send people in to search. 

__

Death is lighter than a feather, duty is heavier than a mountain. Merrick thought all of a sudden. "Heh, wonder why that saying comes out of nowhere now..." As he stood up, Isis finally caught up to him. "Come on, we got people to save. Transport Freya and take her to explore the bottom floors and try and contain the fire. I'll explore the upper floors and do what I can about the fire." 

Nodding in agreement, Isis transported Freya and inserted her medal. The two humans and femme Medabot leapt down from the building and charged into the burning building to help out any who are still in there. They didn't notice three cloaked figures land on the roof after their descent. They turned to one another and nodded before leaping onto the roof of the burning building and entered from the top.

The ground floor of the building seemed the only place not to be filled with smoke. But that was quickly changing as the three saw smoke slowly lining the room. This building have 15 floors counting the ground level, but only 14 floors were filled with apartments. Splitting up from each other on the 2nd floor, Merrick ran up the stairs to the 9th floor. 

The air felt a little hotter here, so Merrick touched the door knob before opening the door. It felt alright so he kicked open the door. The smoke was a little thicker here, he expected he was closer to the floor on fire now, if the flames didn't already spread. Breathing lightly through the cloth over his mouth, he wasn't effected by the smoke. Exploring through the rooms in a quick pace, there was no soul in sight. Getting back out to the stairs he knew he had to do something about this smoke. Hurling a bit of shadow magic at a window to shatter it, he quickly channeled bursts of wind to funnel the smoke out of the window. The smoke was a lot less and it was easier to breathe. Even the air felt a little cooler now. He headed for the next floor up. 

Again as a precaution he touched the door knob, it still felt cool. Yet the air felt hotter here. The flames must have been getting closer. Opening the door he again examined the rooms to find an unconscious girl of the age of 10. The only person he found so far. Picking up the girl, he channeled more wind to blow the smoke from this floor at a window and shattered it in the process. Running to the window with the girl in his hands, he leapt out of it and took the girl to paramedics outside. 

Nodding as a man took the girl, he ran to a fire escape and climbed it to the 11th floor. Here he saw flames in the hall. He glanced back to see firefighters setting up fire hoses to battle the flames. Putting his hands to the glass, they glowed blue before a sudden blast of water broke the glass and filled the hall. Going through the window, he started kicking doors left and right to search for any on this floor. People here seemed to be more lucky in getting out. 

He went on to go to the 12th floor. Touching the door knob, he felt heat enter though his gauntlet. The smoke here was thicker and the air hotter. He knew if he opened the door it would create a back-draft explosion. Creating a shield made of shadow energy over the door, he backed up to the wall and braced himself. Then hurled a blast of pressurized water blowing the door out of the wall and dousing the hallway. Sending more and more water into the room he was able to put out what fires he could. 

__

Death is lighter than a feather, duty is heavier than a mountain........ that thought suddenly came back into Merrick's head. Shaking his head, he created an air shield around him to blow the smoke away, then stopped. He would just be fanning the flames. The Ninja started kicking doors down again to search for anyone on this floor. Glancing out the door, he saw someone run by. Raising an eyebrow, he finished his search of the apartment before glancing out the hall. 

Seeing nothing, he heard coughing coming from one of the rooms. Punching the door down, the apartment was ablaze. Sending mild blasts of water throughout the room, he saw a man in his middle-years on the floor. Picking him up, he knew he wouldn't be able to get him down without some trouble. Glancing out the window he saw he was on the side that faced the front of the building. 

Setting the man down on the ground, he blew the glass out of the window with a ball of shadow energy. Channeling ropes of air, he picked the man up slowly put him out of the window. Then started to set him down on the ground gently where paramedics looked rushed to look after him. The flames were stronger than he thought for suddenly the wall was ablaze again. Growling, he knew he still had a floor left to check. Coughing lightly, he knew the smoke was starting to get to him. 

Moving for the hall, the floor crunched under his feet before giving way. The Ninja fell through the floor and landed on his back. He squinted his eyes to try to regain his vision, and tried to get up. Moving to his feet slowly he rubbed the back of his head, then heard more crunching above him. A sudden wooden beam fell on his back pinning him to the ground! 

__

Death is lighter than a feather, duty is heavier than a mountain.........

Trying to push himself back to his feet, he couldn't move or turn so he could try to push the beam off of him. Merrick just started to laugh bitterly. None of his attacks would save him there. Without making him fall to the next floor at least. He doubted the air shield would be able to push the beam off of him, without him having to add enough pressure to maybe weaken the structural integrity of the floor. Unless.......

Creating the air shield again, he started to slowly add more and more pressure to the currents. The wooden beam pushed off of him enough for him to slide away. One problem, Merrick felt like he couldn't move his feet. Growling slightly, then coughing he was starting to lose his focus. The Ninja started to slowly drag himself from the beam, and as the air shield winked out the wooden beam fell to the floor. Panting lightly, he turned himself over and laid down. 

Merrick closed his eyes to bring forth inner peace and focus. He ignored the smoke and heat around him. He ignored the fire and sound of burning wood. Ignoring the pain his body was in, he achieved absolute focus. In this state of meditation, he was able to use one of his abilities. Force Healing. With that ability, he was able to speed up his natural regenerative powers on the spot, to work up to a thousand times faster. 

Opening his eyes to snap himself back into reality, he leapt back to his feet. Running up to the last floor he knew he had to still check. Glancing at all the rooms he saw they were all open. Blinking, he ran up to the roof and felt as if someone was looking at him. Turning quickly, he saw the three cloaked figures standing on the building from him. 

"We helped you here today, Ninja of Shadows!" shouted the newest cloaked figure, by the voice, it was another female. 

"We'll meet again!" shouted the femme Medabot as the three of them disappeared in a sudden gust of wind. 

"Yes we shall.....and then......I will know if you are, who I think you are...." said Merrick softly. Isis and Freya appeared as his side and dragged him off to a building next to the smoking building. 

"We need to put that fire out." stated Merrick suddenly. 

"It's basically contained. That smoke is white now, and white smoke means it is put out. I started putting them out as we went up to look for you." informed Freya. 

"That's good. Come on, lets go. We're done here." 

"Alright." said the two femme. With that said, the three of them headed off.

~~~~~

The two males leapt at each other as the waved crashed on the rocks. Both of their right fists connecting to one another. Both even brought up their right legs to kick each other as one. Leaping back from one another, the rushed at each other once more. N-Blade grabbed Shadowblast by the shoulders, put his foot to his chest, and flipped him into the sand. 

The gray KBT caught himself by the hands and flipped back onto his feet. Raising his left arm, he unleashed the power of his four laser cannons upon the NON. The Ninja-type drew his sword and spun it quickly in front of him to defend himself. Raising his left arm, he unleashed a storm of gray shuriken at the Hybrid. 

Shadowblast didn't even try moving, he fired two missiles at the sudden barrage to blow them away then his third missile flew out of the smoke flying toward N-Blade. Narrowing his yellow optics, he snatched his hand out and grabbed the missile! Giving off a smug look in his optics, N-Blade threw the missile back at the KBT. The missile connected with the bot, but as the smoke cleared, it showed that Shadowblast had his right arm up to intercept the missile. His arm was barely marred from the explosion. 

Blinking a bit, N-Blade now expected that Shadowblast had thicker armor than previously believed. The NON-type darted left and right to avoid the sudden onslaught of blue lasers coming from the Kabuto Hybrid. Leaping into the air he brought his katana high over his head to bring it down upon Shadowblast. Least, that was the plan, till the KBT's horns suddenly swiveled to point at N-Blade and blow him out of the sky!

The Ninja fell onto the sand hard, but rolled out of the way in time to avoid the sudden barrage of lasers. He scrambled back to his feet to avoid getting pelted as well. Running circles around Shadowblast, he dashed in suddenly to slash his side. Then he came again from behind, and again from the left, then from above, behind again, then in front, finally N-Blade sent him flying toward the sea with one swift kick. As the KBT was falling, N-Blade fired a storm of black shuriken at him and with a shower of explosions made him drop like dead weight into the sea. N-Blade dug his feet into the sand and scanned the sea waters for Shadowblast, he knew he wouldn't win so easily. 

As if the answer his doubt, a sudden bluish white blast shot out from the waters at N-Blade. The Ninja threw himself to the side as the blast blew the sand into the air and a chunk out of the sand hill. The area around where the blast was seemed to have been superheated enough to turn into glass! The NON just gaped at how the attack was actually hot enough to turn the sand to glass, when it didn't even to give off any real heat. Narrowing his eyes from where the beam came from he sheathed his sword and started to fire his explosive shuriken at the bank. 

Shadowblast seemed to just leap out of the sea like a rocket, and as he descended back to the earth, he unleashed the full might of his lasers upon N-Blade. The NON was ready for him however and ran forward as the lasers shot after him. Leaping into the air like a speeding bullet, he slammed his right fist into the Hybrid's stomach. Grabbing the KBT by the foot, he twisted around so he was behind the Hybrid. Leaping off of the bot, he twisted about and slammed his leg into the back of Shadowblast's sending him flying into the sand dune. Doing a fancy aerial flip, N-Blade landed on his feet. 

Not wasting a second, N-Blade unleashed his explosive shuriken upon Shadowblast again and blew him out of the sand. Suddenly white shuriken exploded around the bot's body covering him in gunk. Dashing toward the gunk covered Medabot, he delivered a powerful drop kick to the head of Shadowblast. Then gave him a powerful uppercut, before finishing with another round of explosive shuriken. 

Being freed from the gunk prison, Shadowblast quickly landed on the floor in a crouch. Running at N-Blade he lashed out with his left foot, the large talons just skimming across the NON-types chest. Growling at his opponent lightly, N-Blade drew his sword and did a move he hasn't down in a long while. 5 Star Strike! The Ninja was slicing Shadowblast in star pattern over and over and over! His katana suddenly was coated in flames and added their power in harming the KBT. Bringing his sword around, he delivered a powerful horizontal slash that threw the Kabuto Hybrid back. 

Shadowblast skidded into the sand and just got back to his feet. He seemed to just keep on coming. He didn't seem to stop ticking. The two thin and long triangular shaped horns suddenly pointed forward as the shoulder cannons split open to gather in energy. Bluish white energy crackled between the horns, before Shadowblast fired the massive bluish white beam of plasma energy at N-Blade. 

The Ninja had a smug look in his optics again as he sheathed his sword as he leapt into the air. Pulling his twin daggers from their sheathes, he hurled them both at Shadowblast. The daggers buried themselves deeply into his shoulders and pinned him to the ground. N-Blade ripped his katana out of its sheath and set it ablaze again, and stabbed the Hybrid through the chest. The flames intensified for a moment over his sword as he pulled it out of the gray KBT. The flames winked out at the same time as Shadowblast's optics dimmed. 

"FUNCTION CEASED!" announced Mr. Referee loudly. "The winners are Matt and N-Blade!" 

"Grr.......you got lucky kid!" growled Dwight as he ran to his Medabot. Pulling the daggers out of Shadowblast, he tossed them to N-Blade. Picking up his bot, he stalked off. "We'll do battle again!" 

"Alright! Cool!" chuckled Matt. He blinked at Miki and Mitsukai though. "Hey, thanks for saving N-Blade from the missiles." 

"Eh, it was nothing." stated Miki waving it off. "Just get better, or we'll kick your butt again when we do battle again ourselves." 

"When we fight again, I will win next time." declared N-Blade. 

"Only time will tell on that one." grinned Mitsukai, a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Come on Miki, there is still fun to be enjoyed." With that, the FLN-type and her Medafighter left to enjoy the beach. 

"The Fallen Angel has a point. Come on, tons of sunlight left. Lets enjoy it!" chuckled Matt as he and the Medabots headed back to enjoy the rest of the trip.

~~~~~

In an abandon building, somewhere downtown the three cloaked femmes stayed for the moment. The Medabot and new femme were talking, while the ever so silent one leaned against the wall.

"We basically confronted Merrick; why can't we just ask him straight out for his help?" asked the Medabot. 

"You know why, I'm not going over it again." sighed the new femme. "Besides, he probably won't after that little stunt you pulled last night." 

"It's not our fault he followed us! Besides, we needed to do what we had to. You said yourself we had to be discrete. And to be discrete, we wouldn't be able to answer his questions." stated the femme Medabot. 

"Too true, so very true." admitted the new woman. 

"Well, come on. Lets go on before Merrick decides to try and find us." said the Medabot. 

"Yeah, lets go." With that, the three of them left from the building.

**__**

To Be Continued...

And here ends another chapter. Who exactly are these three femme? Why is one always quiet? Who is the new one? Who is the Medabot for goodness sake? How will N-Blade and the others fare if they fought Shadowblast again? Or even Mitsukai for that matter? Find out in the next chapter of **Flight with Darkness!**


	5. The City Robattle Tournament

Me: I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! But consider this a late Christmas present and an early New Years Gift! Won't go into details why this is so late. Writer's Block big time though played a major role though.

N-Blade: We characters probably shouldn't talk since no chat like stuff is allowed. But…just this once before going quiet perhaps? So onto the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, or Custom Robo. Borrowed Medabots belong to their respected owners. Who will all be listed whenever I finish this fic. Hehe!

Merrick: Lets move onto the reviews!

**A-Chan:** Hmm, interesting review. Get some sleep despite this review being some 8 months late. Sleep nice and long and such. Thanks for the review too.

**Mad-Man:** Interesting, is it? Hehe. Thanks for the review.

**ShadowGirl64:** No complaining Kiono! Peppercat can't be in every chapter. And yeah, Merrick didn't have such a great day. Hehe, but more are bound to come. Whenever I can think of them anyway. How is this for soon? (whistles innocently) hehehe. Domo arigato for the review!

**Nightblade-Advance:** Again, sorry for the wait. Writer's block must die. Thanks for the review.

**HFH:** Once more, sorry for the lateness. But thanks for calling the last chapter good!

**Sacred Stone:** New reviewer? Eh? Gay? No they are not. Just tight friends. And got Warren from HFH. Thanks for the review.

**ControlFreak 300:** Hey, another new reviewer! Coolio. Yeah, lets drop the 4. Hmm? I've motivated you? Wow, cool. Never thought, I'd be inspiration for someone. Thanks for the review man!

Me: Considering how long this been since an update. Let's get onto the chapter!

**Chapter 5: The City Robattle Tournament**

It was the day Matt has been waiting for, it was the first day of the City Robattle Tournament. Matt almost regretted that he went to the beach yesterday, yet it was fun for to hang out with everyone. When he and the others departed from one another to go home, when he finally reached home and got ready for bed; he wasn't able to sleep. It was 6:00 in the morning, and the City Robattle Tournament would start in just three hours.

Rubbing his eyes, Matt got out of bed and stretched as he let out a yawn. Fixing his blankets, he paced a bit before heading out his room. After taking a quick shower, and getting dressed in a gray shirt and black shorts, he headed downstairs to meet up with the other members of the Brochette residence. Glancing at his Medawatch, he saw only fifteen minutes has passed. Looking towards the TV he saw the Medabots were watching the morning news.

From what Matt was seeing, it seemed there was a fire yesterday in a small apartment complex of the downtown district. He suddenly blinked as he saw a familiar black clad ninja handed an unconscious girl to the paramedics before return to the building. Heading to the kitchen, he decided to confront the Ninja. But when he entered the room, he found his mom there instead of Merrick. Perplexed, he asked his mother where Merrick was.

"He said he was going out for a walk to clear his head." informed Rose Brochette.

"Perhaps, he doesn't like being in the spotlight. I mean, the news has been talking about how the Ninja of Shadows helped rescue people from a raging fire. As well say he stopped a robbery at a national bank with the help of a female ninja. Probably just doesn't want us pestering him. At least for now."

"He probably doesn't." said Matt. _Female ninja? Has to be Isis. _"Did he say when he would be back?"

"No he didn't. Probably soon though."

"If he doesn't come back by 8, tell him me and Alexis left for the tournament."

"Alright, Sweetie."

Walking out to the living room, Matt plopped himself into the couch next to Link. He watched the morning news along with them until his cousin came down sleepy and still in her sleeping clothes. Alexis was rubbing her eyes without her glasses and took a seat in a chair looking tired.

"You ok, cuz?" questioned Matt.

"Tired." yawned Alexis. "Very tired."

"Join the club." chuckled the boy lightly. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"Not really." answered his cousin rubbing her eyes. "So who are you entering into the tournament? You know you can only enter one."

"You already know the answer. N-Blade is coming with me. Besides, Wolfbane is staying home to protect the house. Least, that is what he said."

"Protect the house, stay in and mess with everything in the house. Same difference." grinned the WLF-type.

"You aren't serious about the latter, are you?" implored the EHT-type.

"I'm just kidding." laughed Wolfbane. "Might catch up on some reading."

"So, when did Merrick leave?" asked Matt to the Medabots.

"Around 5:30 or so when he heard the news was talking about what he did." informed N-Blade. "Surprised he teamed up with Isis though, but good he did to help those people."

"Yep. Now, come on. The Tournament starts in three hours, we should get ready and head over their by 8:30 at least." stated Link.

"He has a point. Who knows how these rules will effect us? Got to be prepared." added N-Blade.

"Can't be prepared unless we know what the rules are. For all I know, you'd might have to fight without using your weapons. Which would be an advantage for some, disadvantage for others." countered Matt.

"Good point. So, we'll just have to be ready for anything!" stated N-Blade.

"Yeah, just get ready to lose to us." laughed Alexis.

"Never! I won't lose to you!" yelled N-Blade.

"We might, never know ya know." informed Matt.

"Then again, for all we know. We might lose before we face each other." added Link.

"Yeah, anything is possible. So, lets go and get ready." concluded Alexis. The others agreed and went to go get ready. Well, the cousins anyway. The Medabots went back to watching the early morning news till something better came on.

-----

Merrick walked around in the early morning air. He just continued walking to clear his head from what happened yesterday. It seemed odd how people kept wearing cloaks around in summer. Why not wear something cooler? Like normal clothing? At least, then he would be able to see their faces. Anything without a deep hood would have done nicely. But oddly, the mysterious people he run into tend to wear cloaks.

He had a feeling he knew who the people were, he just can't believe it is them. It is odd how one's life can just be turned upside-down in an instant. What could they want? Or do they want anything? Why be so secretive? So, many questions ran through his head, while he had no answers. A few theories, but no hard answers.

Merrick was never one to like being left in the dark. Especially when it came down to things that might involve him. But from how his life progressed, he just made due with facing what came at him. Just, would he be able to deal with what faced him all the time? Shrugging his shoulders, Merrick continued on his way walking aimlessly in the early morning light.

Merrick began thinking about why he was thinking the thoughts he was while at the fire. Something didn't seem right how he did. It seemed he was thinking it, yet not actually. Then again, no one who make him think that now would they? What would be the point? what purpose would they have in doing that? Shaking his head trying to clear the questions forming in his head.

He noticed he was at a signal light without realizing it. He rubbing his temples trying to relieve the pressure coming from them. Sighing lightly, he waited for the light to change green, then walked across thinking with his thoughts. He just continued walking, not really having much notice what was around him. He was to into his thoughts till, he stumbled and nearly fell because of something. Blinking, he turned back to see it was a thick stick, which didn't make any sense. He wasn't near the park, so what would a stick be doing out there?

Shrugging his shoulders again, he picked up the stick and threw it into a trash can. Glancing at the sun he estimated it was nearly 7. He always marveled how quickly time passes when one has their head in the clouds. He glanced at a building's roof seeing a cloak swish slightly.

"Something is up. I'm going to get my answers. Even if I have to beat it out of them." declared Merrick clenching his hands into fists before jogging home.

-----

The time, 8:30 AM. The place, Downtown Riverview. The event, the Citywide Robattle Tournament. It was only half an hour till the Tournament took place, but it seemed that a lot of people were already here. Alexis and Matt weren't sure if they were competitors or just the audience. This seemed a whole lot different then what Ikki and the gang told them how it was. Amanda came over to them wearing some sort of pin on her shirt. As she got closer, they saw the pin was shaped like a medal with a number 20 on it.

"Hey guys." greeted the teen. "If you are in the tournament, you have to go to the registry desk and tell them your name. They'll give ya a pin with your registry number. Your partner will have the same number as you. Eventually, they'll display who you are up against on the screens over there." Amanda pointed to the large series of screens hanged up on the buildings.

"Cool. Have any clue how many people are in this?" asked Matt.

"None at all. Better hurry up over to the registry desk before it gets crowded." said Amanda pointing to the row of three desks put together with three people at each desk.

The cousins sweatdropped at her, cause it was pretty empty. Not all the people were taken. Then again, best to get things done quickly when they still could. The two went to the workers that were empty, conveniently next to each other. The worker in front of Alexis was a middle-aged woman with black hair and hazel colored eyes, while the man in front of Matt was an elderly man with tuffs of black in his white hair and had gray eyes.

"I'm Alexis Brochette, and that's my cousin Matt Brochette."

"Thank you for participating in the tournament Alexis. You are number 30." stated the woman as she handed her the pin.

"Welcome to the tournament, try and do your best Matt. You are number 22." informed the elderly man as he handed Matt his pin.

"Sir, when will the tournament begin?" asked Matt.

"In 30 minutes if everyone gets registered. But it is always expected to have some minor delays for the late comers. But shouldn't be too much more than a 10 minute delay at most." answered the man.

"Thank you, sir."

"Your welcome, Matt."

The two cousins walked back to where they left Amanda and found out she was chatting with Merrick who came with Mrs. Brochette, who in turn is off trying to get a good seat in the stands.

"So, you are Merrick, eh? Nice to meet you. I'm Alexis and Matt's friend, Amanda Seal." introduced Amanda.

"Er…I know who you are….just probably not the way ya think I do." laughed Merrick slightly scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" asked Amanda curiously.

"Er….Amanda…Merrick is...was...N-Blade." answered Matt.

"WWWWAAAAAHHHH!" went Amanda.

"Yeah, I was. I'm N-Blade's true self and the reason why he can do all that he can. Sorta. Merrick, Merrick Baida." grinned Merrick slightly as he shook the still confused Amanda's hand.

"You never told us your last name Merrick..." sweatdropped Alexis.

"You never asked." countered the Ninja sticking his tongue out at the younger girl.

"Hey, shouldn't we find the others?" implored N-Blade's voice from Matt's Medawatch.

"I agree with the Robo Ninja. We should find the others." urged Kiono's voice.

"Yeah, we need to see if any of them have our numbers." added Link's voice.

"The Medabots make a good point." said Merrick, then sweatdropped as Amanda was still out of it. He snapped his fingers in front of her face bringing her back to the world of reality.

"Huh?" blinked Amanda. "Oh, yes. Lets go find the others. Thought I saw Ikki and Erika somewhere."

"Ok, lets go. Lead the way, Amanda!" exclaimed Matt.

"No need to yell…" sweatdropped Amanda and lead the others through the crowd slowly.

Matt was checking out the competition. He figured there were at least 60 people here if Alexis was number 30, but there were probably more. Glancing left and right, he saw multiple different models of Medabots. Some with mismatched parts, others with their original parts. Glancing around, he spotted two Medabots that were very familiar. MegaMan and Roll! He nudged Alexis in the ribs and pointed to MegaMan and Roll, then got a good look at their Medafighters.

The boy in front of MegaMan was around 12 years old and around 4'10. He had on orange sneakers that were edged with white, black at the tips, and black where the laces were. He had on black shorts with yellow stripes on the sides. He has on an orange vest and long white sleeved shirt. His skin is a pale tan and his eyes a chocolate brown. He has on a blue headband with the gem like on the center of MegaMan's chest that covers his forehead and keeps his spiky brown hair back.

The girl in front of Roll was around 12 and about 4'8. She wore red shoes with a buckle flap. She had on dark blue, nearly black, socks that went up to mid-thigh and a pink skirt that came down to where her socks were. She has on a dark blue vest, and a light blue green long sleeved shirt. She has a pale tan and hazel colored eyes. She has short red hair with a pink round pink on the right side.

"That has to be Sharktail and Kelpgirl! But...they look like Lan and Maylu from the show they showed us..." said Alexis.

"I know...so weird...we got to kick their butts now and throw them in jail!" yelled Matt.

"Agreed." added their Medabots. The cousins were about to advance on them when the Author suddenly appeared.

"Oro?" blinked the cousins.

"Ok, lets see...got to do a little mind warping." declared Shadow Knight4(will be known as SK4) as he rubbed his hands together. The author pulls out a circle with a black and white swirl and spins it in front of all those who are reading this. "You all will forget about Kelpgirl and Sharktail. They never appeared before. MegaMan was not a show or game in the Medabot timeline. You will obey and listen!" The spinning thing flashes white and SK4 vanishes. The cousins started blinking.

"What were we going to do?" asked Matt.

"Don't know..." answered Alexis.

"Go find the others!" informed N-Blade's voice.

"Yeah." said Link's voice.

With that, the cousins started following Amanda and Merrick again who got ahead of them. The group of four met up with Erika and Ikki. Both were partners it seemed since they both were number 3. Koji was there as well teamed up with Karin, both were number 2. Even SMX was there and he was number 1 being paired up with Woren. Sam and Spike were teamed up each being number 24. Sloan was paired up with Rintaro the two of them being number 27.

"Hey, guys." greeted Matt.

"Hey." replied the others.

"What's Space doing here? I mean, why would he participate in this tournament? People here are probably not even close to his level." remarked Alexis.

"With the new rules in place, anyone might be able to take me and Arcbeetle out of the tournament. Especially it if turns into a two-on-one." explained SMX.

"Only thing I know is that it is two-on-two. And this seems way different than what you explained Ikki." declared Matt.

"It is. Last year it was one-on-one. This year two-on-two. Who knows what else changed?" implored Ikki.

"The people who organized the tournament." smirked Amanda.

"Besides them..." sweatdropped Ikki.

"The announcer? If there is one?" said Spike.

"Besides the announcer..."

"ME! MR. REFEREE!" announced Mr. Referee jumping out from behind the group.

"WAH!" went the group freaking out from Mr. Referee appearing out of nowhere.

"Why did you do that!" demanded Warren.

"To tell you, while you all been chattering away. The layout of the tournament has been listed on the screens for first round." answered the Ref.

"Ahh...thanks then." the group said before heading to one of the screens to check what team they would fight and when.

Looking at the giant big screen, Matt searched for his number to see who he was up against and saw he was facing Sloan and Rintaro in the first round. He decided to see who was up against his cousin and Amanda. But they were teams not within the group.

"It is a big competition out here. There are 32 teams here, meaning 64 people." announced Alexis next to Matt. "Seeing how the matches are charted out. It seems that each team just needs one win to advance. Meaning..."

"Meaning that half the competition is going to be taken out in Round 1." finished Matt.

"Correct. There are 8 teams of us in this, and we're in it to win it. So we just need to win our matches to secure the 8 spots of 16." stated Amanda.

"Er...my first match is against Sloan and Rintaro...and no way am I losing to them." sweatdropped Matt.

"Ok, that means 7 of us can secure the spots. The rest, we'll just find out ourselves." nodded Alexis.

"That's interesting," started Merrick behind the three causing them to jump slightly with surprise. "it appears that these special rules will take effect only on certain rounds."

"Where did you learn that?" inquired X.

"Simple, says so under the battle listings." announced Merrick, causing tons of sweatdrops.

"So, who ya fighting, Ikki?" asked Merrick.

"The Student Body President, Ken Kejigo. Least, he is the Student Body President, till he loses an election." answered Ikki. "And one of his council members, what's her name. Ami Sataigo."

"Um…..how do ya know those are the people you are fighting?" implored N-Blade's voice.

"Cause we saw them earlier when we registered." answered Erika.

"Me and Erika should be able to take them out in less than a minute." laughed Ikki.

"You do know that overconfidence can lead to a downfall, right?" questioned Link's voice.

"Er...it can. But they shouldn't be to hard. Seriously." sweatdropped Ikki.

"Whatever ya say. So who's up first?" inquired Alexis.

"Team 5 against Team 10." informed Erika as she walked next to Ikki.

"Well, the teams seemed to be all highlighted. Meaning everyone is here." declared Matt as he glanced at his Medawatch. "Round 1 is about to start right on time it seems. Lets get some seats."

The gang went to find some seats on the bleachers before Round 1 of the tournament began. And just their luck, Matt's mom saved them some seats. When the gang sat down, Mr. Referee came up to welcome the crowd.

"I'd like to welcome you all to the City Wide Robattle Tournament!" boomed Mr. Referee. "The rules this year are different from last year, but for further explanation, I will direct you to our lovely announcer, Holly Clark!"

There was a light applause as Mr. Referee directed his hand to the announcing table where a short girl of 18 stood and waved to the crowd. She had raven colored hair in an intricate braid that fell beyond her shoulders. She had a white blouse and red vest as well as a white skirt. Around her neck was a gold choker and she had on gold armlets as well.

"Hello, and I welcome you to the Tournament as well. As Mr. Referee said, my name is Holly Clark and I'll be your announcer for this thrilling tournament! The rules this year are different than last year. As you already know, this is a 2-on-2 tournament, however what you do realize is that this tournament will soon break down to a 1-on-1 when there are only 4 teams remaining. The rules are interesting to say the least, but the same basic concept of a Robattle remains, to make your opponents cease their functions. However, during certain rounds, Medafighters will not be allowed to ordered to give their Medabots advice, during others not allowed to switch Medaparts before a match. There are also may be a few special ways of battle that may be put into effect during the Tournament, so look out contestants!"

"Hey, that's the girl from the pawn shop where I got my sword from. Wonder what she doing here." stated Merrick.

"Who knows?" remarked Ikki. "But it seems she is a pretty good announcer. Or knows what she is doing to say the least."

"Guys, be quiet, the first round is going to start." shushed Erika.

"It's time for the first match of Round 1 to begin!" announced Holly as she spoke into her mike. She glanced at her clipboard. "It's Team 5 consisting of Hiro Matashi and Marcia Tankashi with their Medabots Ray 01 aka Ray and Milky Way against Team 10 consisting of Millard Fillmore and Helga Orion with their Dragon Medabots Alargarse and Sorinato!"

The Ray 01 was an interesting sight. He was around 4 feet tall, with a slightly more human quality to him than the average Medabot. He was mainly white but his armor still had trims of color on the edges. His armor was unique, not heavily armored but not too thinly either. A perfect balance for both ground and aerial confrontation. His feet were white with red trims around the edges to give them the appearance of boots, however blue shin and knee armor encased around the sides to give them extra protection. His legs were sleek and unhindered by his shin-knee guards. He had on a torso skirt guard that was white, edged with blue and red in the pelvic area. His chest armor was intriguing for its coloration, it was similar to an upside down red triangle with the southern tip and end tips green. His shoulder guards spiked out over his shoulders, the guards white trimmed with blue. His arms were white with blue along the arms like vambraces. In his hands he had two guns. In his right he had an orange laser gun, while in his left he had what appeared to be a red blaster cannon with a yellow spiked fin in the back and a white barrel. On his pack was an interesting device, it appeared to be a jetpack, yet overly sized. He had on a red, green, and blue helmet, that was in the design of spikes. The upper trim of the armor was red along the head and ended in extra red spikes. The brow was blue, and where his mouth plate hooked with his helmet was green with their own spikes jutted from behind. His face was pale tan and eyes blue.

**Vital Stats**

SNF-54120

Ray 01, Type: Shining Fighter

Medafighter: Hiro Matashi

Specialty: Customizing

Milky Way was just as interesting as her partner. She was 4 feet tall was well and mainly a light blue. Her body was sleek and aerodynamic for quick agility and acrobatics. Her legs were long and slim and mainly the light blue that she is. Her shins and feet formed together for a lightly armored style of knee high boots. Around her ankles and parts of her shins and the side of her feet were red and black leg armor. Milky Way's upper thighs and stomach region were silver and she had a torso skirt guard on as well. That was blue at the pelvic area but pink everywhere else. Her chest plate was a sky blue that melded to her body, her shoulder guards round and a dark blue like the night sky. Her arms were silver till they reach her forearms where her blue sky blue arm guards are. In her right hand was an odd weapon. The design looks like a metallic pincer, however the design doesn't appear it allow it to open and closed. The ends are gold, the metal red before it slightly, then silver, stripped with red. It is gold down the middle back and has two green rods out, sticking out at a 30 degree angle. In her left hand she held a yellow cannon with wings at the end. On her back was what appeared to be wings held by a gold device at her shoulder blades. Her helmet was sky blue, with pink wings on the side and above her brow smaller pink wings. Her faceplate was silverish white, the rest of her face a peach while her eyes a calm serene blue.

**Vital Stats**

ARB-31695

Milky Way, Type: Aerial Beauty

Medafighter: Marcia Tankashi

Specialty: Evasiveness

Personal Specialty: Homing Star

The Medafighter behind Ray 01 was a young man of the age of 22. He's 5'11 with an athletic build and light tan. On his feet were blue and gray sneakers. He wore red pants with a dark blue stripes down the front of his pant sleeves. He wore a gray belt with a pouch over his right hip. He had on a dark blue short sleeved jacket with wide gray collars spread out. He had on a black shirt under his jacket. He wore long black fingerless gloves that went to his elbows and on his arms he wore gray forearm guards. On his right wrist he had on a large gray device configured into a watch, while on his other he had on a black Medawatch. Around his neck was a pendant with a blue gem. His hair was gray, shaggy and went below his ears. He wore a dark blue headband to keep the hair out of his sapphire eyes.

Milky Way's Medafighter was a beautiful young woman of the age of 21. She's 5'9 with an hourglass figure and pale skin. She had on a pair of black rubber boots that went all the to mid-thigh and melded to her long slim legs. She had on a black dress with a skirt that stopped about 3 inches from the ends of her boots. She had on an odd transparent-like coat that had only a light white hue. Around the cuffs of the coat and the neck were a bluish white fur. She had on an aquamarine colored Medawatch her left wrist. Around her neck was a silver pendant with a sapphire in the center. Her aqua hair was very long despite it being in pigtails held by pink ribbons. The ends of her pigtails reaching about mid-thigh. If her hair was not held by the ribbons it would perhaps go all the way down to knees if not further. The only make-up she wore was a lip gloss that enhanced the color of her rose colored lips. Her eyes were a sky blue.

"Millard" and "Helga" were just Seaslug and Gillgirl in disguise. Seaslug was wearing an ordinary black shirt and a pair of gray jeans. His hair was combed back, and his eyes covered by a pair of star shaped sunglasses. Gillgirl was in a red shirt and normal blue jeans. Her hair was brushed back and her eyes covered by her normal sunglasses.

"Alargarse and Sorinato?" blinked Alexis.

"Those are Rubberobo bots!" exclaimed Matt. "Stop the match!"

Everyone in the audience all turned their attention to Matt. The boy blushed lightly in embarrassment. "Helga" and "Millard" didn't seem to be looking too great at the moment though. Hiro and Marcia glanced at Matt then back at their opponents. The boy's cousin took up for him.

"These people, _Helga_ and _Millard_ are the Rubberobos Seaslug and Gillgirl. Criminals. And should be arrested and disqualified." calmly stated Alexis.

"They raise an interesting point folks, but it is up to Hiro and Marcia if they wish to Robattle their opponents or not. So what do you decide?" asked Holly.

"We'll battle them and win too." declared Hiro. "You ready, Ray?"

"Been made ready." declared the Shining Fighter-type.

"Kid, you don't know who you are messing with!" laughed Seaslug.

"And it seems we have ourselves a match! This is the first match of the tournament and no special rules are in effect. Let's have our referee take it from here. The stage is yours Mr. Referee." announced Holly.

"I officially declare this a tournament Robattle between Team 5 and Team 10! The rules are simples. The first team to make the other from functioning wins. I, Mr. Referee, shall act as referee to make sure no one gets hurt. Medafighters, ready?"

"Yes." replied the contestants.

"Medabots, Robattle!" bellowed Mr. Referee slicing the air with his hand.

Alargarse and Sorinato were the first ones to start the match off by firing their needle claws at their opponents. Milky Way and Ray were not worried at all and leaped out of the way of the claws. Ray's feet had thrusters on them and he Air Dashed in the air towards Alargarse to deliver a hard shoulder thrust to the Dragon, sending the larger bot staggering to the side. Milky Way dashed along the ground and aimed her yellow cannon at Sorinato and fired a rocket propelled bomb at her.

The Red Dragon just defended with her wings and retaliated with a breath of flames. The ARB-type brought up her right arm and defended herself with the odd weapon. Throwing back the flames from her arm she moved with grace to the side and brought up the weapon. The center of the weapon glowed yellow before firing a laser at the Femme Dragon, the laser split into five smaller lasers and all homed into her causing her to move back slightly. Milky Way brought up her left arm quickly and fired another rocket propelled bomb at Sorinato the explosive finding its mark dead center on her chest. The Aerial Beauty took no chances and from her back two robotic birds took flight and flew at the fallen DRG-type and exploded on contact, she brought up her Homing Star weapon and fired laser after laser after laser at her, each of the lasers splitting into five before striking the DRG. Deciding to give Sorinato no quarter to retaliate, Milky Way decided to unleash all her weapons upon her. Firing her Homing Star Gun, Crescent P Bomb Launcher, and Float Pods upon the Dragon. Lasers, bombs, and explosive birds sailed at the Femme Dragon taking her out after the explosions subsided.

Ray 01 flipped off the larger bot and top of his weird jetpack like device glowed before firing two energy blasts, striking the flying lizard. He landed on his feet in a crouch before raising his red cannon and launching a bomb at Alargarse's head as he raised it. The bomb forced the Dragon's head to fall back into the ground with a hard thump. But the winged lizard managed to catch Ray off guard with a powerful smash with his tail to his side. The force of the blow knocked his weapons out his hands. Alargarse took advantage by shooting a barrage of missiles at the Shining Fighter, but the bot flipped back to his feet and Air Dashed backwards to avoid the missiles.

The SNF-type's weird jetpack looking device launched two large missiles out from the side before they flew at the White Dragon. But the fanged beast caught the missiles and threw them back at Ray. Ray jumped and used one of his Air Dashing thrusters to hover for a moment before kicking the missiles into the air. He quickly Air Dashed to grab his gun and bomb launcher. He rolled and aimed for the base of Alargarse's neck with his laser gun, firing yellow lasers at the neck, quickly following up with a bomb. The lasers chinked at the Dragon's thick armor but the bomb caused it to split open. Exposing some of his neck and chest circuitry.

"Finish it off! Collision Attack!" ordered Hiro.

Ray nodded and glowed slightly before suddenly dashing at Alargarse at wicked speeds. He was surrounded by a reddish purple aura before colliding into the White Dragon hard, forcing the beast to go flying. Alargarse tried to spread its wings, but the joints sparked suddenly and was sent flying out off the large stage, sliding hard into the gravel. It struggled to get up, but crashed to the ground once again.

"Function ceased! The winners are Hiro and Marcia!" declared Mr. Referee.

"What an exciting match! Team 10 couldn't hold their own against the awesome power of Team 5. This match was clocked at a 1:25:00 on the dot. That's one minute and twenty-five seconds folks! Give Hiro and Marcia a round of applause!"

The crowd was off their feet clapping at the stunning performance of Ray and Milky Way. The crowd was still going strong before the applause slowly came to an end. Matt stared in wonder, the two Dragons alone have given him and his friends trouble before. But these people were able to defeat them. _These two have experience, and a lot of it. They'll be ones to look out for in the upcoming rounds to take out those two powerhouse dragons so quickly. This tournament is going to be fun. _

"Will teams 22 and 27 please take center stage? The second match will begin shortly." announced Holly.

"Looks like I'm up guys. Come on Rintaro and Sloan. Time to show me what you two got." grinned Matt as he climbed down the stairs of the bleachers with his two friends.

Matt stood on one end of the stage while his two comrades stood on the other. The boy patiently waited for his partner to arrive and was surprised to find it was a familiar face. It was none other than Ms. Caviar with Kenoi. The technician was wearing the same thing the day he met her. Yellow blouse, brown skirt, her lab coat, and of course her large round glasses.

"Ms. Caviar, nice to see ya again." greeted Matt as he shook the technician's hand.

"It's nice to see you again as well." smiled Ms. Caviar.

"Out of curiosity, why is Kenoi here? Isn't he still a prototype?"

"He is, but he's been downgraded a bit. The Medabot Corporation wanted him in some field action to see how he does. And I gave the idea of putting him in the tournament to test him and now here I am."

"Hmm, even if he is downgraded. It he still fights as half as well as he did when I was against him, we have a chance to go far enough to be in the singles match."

"You'll have your chance since the match is just about to begin."

"Well, folks it's time for the second match to commence." informed Holly. "It's Team 22 consisting of Matthew Brochette and, well apparently she just wants to go by her last name, Ms. Caviar with their Medabots Ninja-Blade and Kenoi against Team 27 consisting of Sloan and Rintaro with their Medabots Totalizer and Kantaroth!"

"You know the rules, no special rules are in effect on this match. Medafighters, ready?" asked the ref.

"Yes!" cried the Medafighters.

"Medabots, ROBATTLE!"

Neither side made a move to start his match out. They just stared at each other not making a single move. Then suddenly, Kenoi and N-Blade moved as one dashing at their opponents. Panicked, Kantaroth shot out a pair of his Seeker Missiles, the missiles oddly appeared to hit home causing a smoke to gather. Swords ripping from sheathes echoed throughout the smoke as the SAM and NON leapt out of the smoke to slice and dice their opponents.

Only to be driven off by a hail of lasers from Totalizer's Omni-Cannons. Kenoi dashed around to the left as N-Blade dashed around to the right. The Ninja-type fired a barrage of shuriken flying at the TOT-type trying to get his attention. But at the last moment, he brought up his katana to block the Pulse Blade. Sliding under the attack with his momentum, N-Blade fired a few explosive shuriken close up at the body of the KBT as he slid away.

The bladed stars bounced off the Tortoise-type without doing too much besides a few scrapes and scratches, but they served their purpose as the distraction. The Samurai-type in his normal battle mode slashed the heavy armored bot before moving back. Kenoi held his sword horizontally in both hands as if giving Totalizer a chance to strike back. Totalizer raised his arms and fired two fully charged Giga-Lasers at the Samurai.

Kantaroth was pushed back from the explosive shuriken and landed on his back. He pushed himself back to his feet quickly and he glanced quickly for N-Blade. He spotted the Ninja to his right and lashed out at him by firing twin Pulse Beams from his repeaters at him. The NON-type raised his sword flat side out horizontally to block the twin lasers and was surprisingly pushed back a bit. He threw his sword out and continued deflecting the beams to the end as he leapt to the side. He ran at the Kabuto with his sword out and slashed at him only to have his sword deflected by the Pulse Blade once more. But that is what he wanted because he spun a dagger in his hand before stabbing it deeply into Kantaroth's right shoulder causing the arm to cease functioning and the Pulse Blade winking out.

With the energy sword gone, N-Blade brought down his sword hard on the KBT's left arm between the repeaters forcing the repeaters to cease functioning. He brings his leg around to kick Kantaroth across the side of the head, then delivers a powerful punch to the chest, then kicks the feet of the Beetle out from under him. He jumps back and sheathes his weapons before firing a barrage of explosive shuriken at the bug to cause him to cease his functions. Just as the twin laser blasts sailed at his partner Kenoi.

"Samurai-Mode!" bellowed Kenoi shifting from normal battle-mode to his true battle-mode. With his longer blade he swung horizontally slicing the twin lasers in half. He ran at Totalizer with his sword poised for a diagonal slash attack. He swung his blade rapidly at the TOT-type and sheathed his sword as he was mere steps away from him. The second when hilt met scabbard, multiple slash wounds appeared over Totalizer and he fell over, his medal ejecting.

"Function ceased! The winners are Matt and Ms. Caviar!"

"What a stellar match! Goes to show you that swords can beat guns when in the right hands folks. And I don't know any better hands than in the hands of a Samurai and Ninja Medabot. Team 22 won this match in 2:35:05. Not bad, not bad at all. Not every great match can be done in pure speed folks! Show the Medafighters your appreciation."

The crowd applauded loudly with cheers and woops going through the stands. Matt grinned a bit as he started heading back for his seat when he noticed Ms. Caviar was going another way.

"Not going to sit with your partner, Ms. Caviar?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Have to analyze the data from the Robattle. I'll sit with you after our second match. So save me a seat." smiled Ms. Caviar.

"Ok, cool. Hope Kenoi is running as well as ya want him too." grinned Matt as he and his two friends went back up to take their seats. He was greeted with congratulations from his friends, even from Rintaro and Sloan. He grinned and told them they put up a good match all in all.

"Teams 8 and 25 take to the stage, the third match is about to start."

"These matches seem to be getting closer and closer together." said Matt.

"What do ya mean, Matt?" asked Alexis.

"Don't know. They just seem to be happening a lot closer together." explained the boy gaining many sweatdrops.

"Our contestants are here! So it is time to start!" informed Holly. "It is Team 8 consisting of Chaud Blaze and Dex Ooyama with their Medabots Protoman and Gutsman against Team 25 consisting of Joe Tolan and Eric Lawson with their Medabots Cyandog and Punisher."

"A Cyandog and Punisher? This is going to be over quick." commented Ikki.

"Got to agree with that." added Koji.

"Guys, be quiet and enjoy the match." chided Sam.

Protoman was a Medabot of about 4'6 and something about the way he stood showed he was deadly, despite the fact he has no visible weaponry and had no armor either. He was more human in appearance than Medabot. He wore red boots that went up to just below his knees, however red triangles coming from the rounded cuffs of his boots covered his knees. His boots were mainly red, yet they were white at the tips and black on the soles. He had on a purple skin suit that was purple on the inside and black on the outside. His legs and torso bare save for the skin suit. On his chest, shoulders, and neck his skin suit was red instead of the combination of purple and black. Directly in the center of the red part of the skin suit, he had an emblem encased in gold with two points on the bottom at where southwest and southeast would be. Then emblem was of the yin-yang symbol, but instead of a sinus line it was a jagged line like a lightning bolt. On his hands he has on a pair of red fingerless gloves that goes up to his elbows and were rounded out, the same emblems on his chest over his hands. He has on a red helmet in the design of a fighter pilot, however the visors were pointed instead of round. Over the visors it was white and within that circle of whiteness there was a red spot with a red fin coming from the helm. From behind his helmet he had long silver hair with a spiky look fell beyond the small of his back. His mouth was bare and he had a bored expression on his lips.

**Vital Stats**

NET-24173

Protoman, Type: Net Swordsman

Medafighter: Chaud Blaze

Specialty: Sword

Gutsman was a large and bulky Medabot of around 5'5 and that was at his crouched gorilla like position. Unlike his partner, Gutsman wasn't so humanoid and stood pretty close to the robotic design of Medabots. His feet were large and flat with the design of him wearing boots. The soles of the boots cushioned by gray metal and at the toes he had two bolts each at the ends of his yellowish orange boots that went to his knees with their rounded cuffs. He had on a black skin suit with a light cyan blue on the sides however, from their design they could have been more like a pants substitute. Upper body was large and bulky. Either to be the design of armor or perhaps muscle. Either way, it was red with yellow cuffs at the shoulders. Center on his chest was a gray circle with a green cross gem in the middle. On his back he had a double yellow tank looking thing. He had large thick arms that had the coil black look to them. He had large hands, the back of them plated with yellow metal and his forearms were protected by the same plated metal. Around his neck was like a thick gray collar. His head was large and angular. He had on like a wrecker crew hat with a green gem on the center of it. He had a large jaw mouth, that looked just like a scoop shovel. Green eyes shone with the desire to fight and crush with his large hands.

**Vital Stats**

NET-24173

Gutsman, Type: Net Hammer

Medafighter: Dex Ooyama

Specialty: Guts Hammer

Chaud Blaze was a boy around the age of 14 and 5 feet even. He has a pale tan skin complexion. He has on a pair of brown boots and green camouflage pants. Around his waist is a brass belt. He wears a black long sleeved shirt and a red sleeveless vest over that. In his right hand is a red and black PET instead of a Medawatch. He has blue eyes and white and black hair. Black on the sides and white on top.

Dex Ooyama was a boy of 12 yet stood taller than his partner by at least 6 inches. His skin was lightly tanned. Like his Medabot, he was a large boy like a small mountain. He wore a pair of blue and white tennis shoes and large blue shorts that went to his knees. He had on a green short sleeved shirt and over his heart was the same green cross that was on Gutsman's chest. He had large lips, blue eyes, and only had a spike-like fin of brown hair a bit above his forehead.

Their opponents oddly looked alike, despite them having different last names. Both were 15 and around the same height. Somewhere between 5'6 and 5'8. Both wore black tennis shoes and jeans. Only difference between them besides their height was that Joe wore a green shirt and Eric wore a blue one. Both had brown eyes and black hair.

"Time for the third match to commence!" declared Mr. Referee. "Medafighters, ready?"

"Been ready." announced Chaud sounding slightly bored. The others merely nodded.

"Medabots, ROBATTLE!"

"Get them Protoman."

"Yes, Chaud." nodded Protoman as a silverish white mask covered his mouth completing his helmet. The NET-type ran at his two opponents in a flash not giving his partner a time to come help him out, his silver hair flowing behind him. He threw out his right arm and it converted into a reddish purple energy sword. He ran past his opponents and swung his sword as he was a few steps behind them, his sword converted back to his arm as the Cyandog and Punisher were cut cleanly in two.

"Function ceased! The winners are Chaud and Dex!"

"Time……..ladies and gentlemen this match has been the quickest yet at a time of 10 seconds." announced astonished Holly. "Give the speedsters a round of applause."

The crowd was stunned and their was scattered applause throughout the bleachers. Chaud didn't seem to notice. He and Protoman just walked off. Dex and Gutsman walked off for their seats too, disappointed they were not able to even get to land an attack.

"Teams 3 and 11 take to the stage. The match will shortly commence."

Ikki and Erika got off from the bleachers their friends wishing them luck. But the overconfident Metabee said he didn't need any. When they took to the stage, their opponents were already there waiting for them. The Student Body President or former or perhaps still current till they next student election was still wearing his crazy spiral eyed glasses, black pants and white t-shirt. But his partner seemed different to the duo. Considering all the student council members wore spiraled glasses as well, she wore half-moon glasses in thin gold frame. She was shorter than her partner and had on black shoes and blue jeans. She had on a red shirt and her hair was black and shoulder-length.

"Well, it is time for the fourth match of the first round to commence. With Teams 3 and 11. Team 3 consists of Ikki Tenryou and Erika Amazake (A/N: Thanks again HFH) with their Medabots Metabee and Sailor-Multi aka Brass. Their opponents Ken Kejigo and Ami Sataigo with their Medabots Dr. Bokchoy and Rock Ogre."

Rock Ogre was a male Medabot of average height. The color of gray stone all over save in a few places. He had thick feet in the design of boot made out of red stone. Thick bulky legs of gray stone while his pelvic area was covered by a green moss colored skirt plate. Around his waist was a belt of stones and his chest bare showing the planes and lines of his rocky body. His arms were thick bulging masses and at his shoulders their were multiple small jags. Over his thick hands he had gold plating over his knuckles and the backs of his hands. His face was cylindrical with jagged spikes on top as if the design for hair, and a single red optic was his eyes.

**Vital Stats**

STN-20953

Rock Ogre, Type: Stone Beast

Medafighter: Ami Sataigo

Specialty: Rock Smash

"You lot know the rules. Medafighters, ready?"

"Not just yet Mr. Referee." declared Erika. "Transport Weapon Attachment: Energy Lance!" Erika hit her Medawatch and a belt form around Brass' waist with a loop holding a cylindrical device. "Now we're ready."

"We've been ready." stated Team 11.

"MEDABOTS, ROBATTLE!" bellowed Mr. Referee slicing the air with his hand.

"Erika, go after Dr. Bokchoy and help Metabee and me out as soon as you can." ordered Ikki. Erika nodded and ordered Brass to attack the scholar-like Medabot.

Metabee ran to the side shooting his repeaters over and over on Rock Ogre, but they seemed to do little to faze him. Blinking as he noticed the STN-type didn't move at all, he was beginning to wonder if it even knew it was in a Robattle. The KBT raised his revolver and fired a lone laser for the head of his opponent. The last thing in the world did he expected happened. Rock Ogre quickly raised his hand up and blocked the blow. He roared and smashed his chest before running at Metabee!

Brass shot her lasers over and over at Dr. Bokchoy, but the goofy-looking Medabot on wheels kept dodging side to side with impressive speed. The Professor suddenly changed course and charged at the Sailor-type. Brass raised her lasers at him and fired, but the speedster kept dodging side to side while charging in. Dr. Bokchoy raised one of his arms and smashed it into Sailor-Multi dragging her with him as he charged before the blow forced her to slide away. Erika gawked at what happened with astonishment as Brass slowly got back to her feet only to get a left hook across the jaw forcing to back to the ground.

The Kabuto was surprised at the impressive speed the Stone Beast possessed for someone of his girth. He only had a few moments to dodge Rock Ogre's giant fist that smashed into the ground with tremendous force causing cracks in the stage. Metabee fired his repeaters at the STN's face blinding it for a moment and got behind him. He fired his Seeker Missiles into its back and smirked or would have as they landed a direct blow. He moved back as he noticed his missiles didn't even make a scratch on the Stone Beast's back.

Brass narrowed her optics and got up only to get smashed back down once more. She grabbed the cylindrical device and got up again and blocked Dr. Bokchoy's arm with the energy blade that formed in the shape of a lance. She moved all the wait up and blocked the Professor's other arm quickly and leapt back away and fired her lasers into the chest of Bokchoy. The lasers forced the bot back and he rolled backwards to get away from a further onslaught. His eyes seemed to glow though.

"Dr. Bokchoy! Maelstrom of Books!" cried Ken.

"Maelstrom of Books?" blinked Erika.

Dr. Bokchoy raised his arms and they glowed blue as well before firing a barrage of energy in the shape of textbooks at Brass! The Sailor moved left and right avoiding the hail of textbooks the best she could and sliced any that came too close. But she couldn't keep dodging forever. A few of the books collided into her then she kept getting pelted over and over after the few hit her. She was forced back and her medal ejected.

"Brass……..lost…..to Dr. Bokchoy…..?" questioned Erika.

"METABEE! SEEKER MISSILES!" demanded Ikki.

The Kabuto swiveled around from Rock Ogre and fired his missiles at Dr. Bokchoy then another pair guiding all four missiles to collide into him. His medal ejected after the explosions. Metabee leapt forward in time to dodge the STN's smashing punch again. This was now a 1-on-1 match. Metabee fired his lasers at Rock Ogre, the lasers still doing no sign of damage upon him.

The Stone Beast took another charge despite Metabee firing his lasers on his chest. He reared back his hand and punched the KBT hard in the chest, sending him flying. He gained a large dent as he slid across the ground. Metabee struggled back to his feet and raised his arm and started concentrating on Rock Ogre's knee. He fired his missiles at the knee only to have them be blocked by the Stone Beast's massive arms.

"Finish it, Rock Ogre. Rock Smash!" ordered Ami. Rock Ogre's optic seemed to glow and raised a fist, smashing it into the ground that cracked the stage and sent a shockwave of air flying at Metabee pelting him with both the force of the air as well as pieces of the stage. Metabee laid on the ground trying to get up due to his stubborn streak. He managed to get back onto his feet just barely, then slumped over the floor with his medal ejecting.

"Function ceased! The winners are Ken and Ami!"

"That was an amazing match folks! Let it go to show that just because something looks heavyset that it can't move quickly. This match took 4:23:01 the longest match of the day. But still a great match! Give these contestants a loud round of applause."

Ikki and Erika were still stunned at the outcome and hardly heard the loud applause that was coming from the audience. They picked up their Medabots and headed back to the stands, the repair pit not going to be open till before Round 2. Ken and Ami went back to their seats, Rock Ogre picking up Dr. Bokchoy for the Student Body President.

"Folks it seems the fifth match is going to be our first special match!" announced Holly. "This is going to be a 4 way tag team match. The last two teams remaining will advance to the next round. For those who don't know the rules of a tag match, if your opponent is battling and has ceased their function you lose. Teams that are participating in this event are Teams 2, 20, 24, and 19. The match will start in 2 minutes, so teams please come to the stage within that time."

"Three teams with our friends in it. This should be interesting. And only two of you can snag a place." commented Alexis.

"Either way, we'll still be friends no matter what when the match is over and the whole tournament." said Amanda.

"Amanda is right. It's just a tournament, and people can always be stronger than us and such out there." added Koji.

"Well watch out! I plan on winning to match sure the screws are still in this!" laughed Sam.

"You know…Koji you seem to be at the disadvantage if Neutranurse can't heal you while she is waiting to be tagged in." remarked Merrick.

"Can always tag in to heal Sumilidon then tag back out." stated Karin.

"The second you go in though, all the teams will be gunning for Neutranurse since she's the healer. Even with her waiting to go in she still might be gunned for. It's what wrestlers tend to do. So, just make sure Neutranurse is ready to defend."

"Will do." chirped the redhead.

"Come on guys. We spent enough time talking. Time to see who my partner is and the other team." declared Amanda standing up and heading to the stage that has been freshly setup due to the damages to the old one. Amanda and Kiono stood at the corner of the stage they were supposed to waiting for their partners. To the surprise of Matt from the stands, Amanda's partner was Miki and Mitsukai!

"Hello, looks like we're partners. Name is Amanda, Amanda Seal." greeted the teen.

"My name is Miki Yamaguchi, and this is Mitsukai." greeted the woman back.

"Those names sorta ring a bell." commented Amanda as she tapped her chin. "Hey…you're that woman who beat Matt and Ikki."

"That I am, is anything wrong with that?"

"Not really. So you want first ups or should I have the honor?"

"You can go first if you wish."

"Ok, I will. You heard her Kiono, lets see what our opponents got."

"Alright folks! Time for the fifth match to begin! And as I said before it is a special 4 way tag team match! The Teams consist of Koji Karakuchi and Karen Joumi with their Medabots Sumilidon and Neutranurse, Amanda Seal and Miki Yamaguchi with their Medabots Kiono and Mitsukai, Samantha Tulmay and Spike Funjima with their Medabots Peppercat and Krosserdog, finally our last team consisting of Axel Drowman and Yuna Kanayushi with their Medabots Taka and Trinity."

Taka was a male Medabot of slightly above average height and appeared to be a cross between a hawk and human. He wore black boots with a gold trim on the sides and the cuffs. His legs were sleek and aerodynamic as he wore what appeared to be brown feathery pants. Around his waist he had a black belt with a brass buckle of three feathers fanned out. On his chest he wore a grayish white tunic and a green sleeveless vest over the tunic. His arms were bare and tanned with the appearance of human skin. His hands however lost that look with the silver gloves he wore that were pointy for claws. His face was covered in brown feathers with reddish-brown eyes for optics and a sharp curved grayish beak.

**Vital Stats**

HFT-56532

Taka, Type: Avian Fighter

Medafighter: Axel Drowman

Specialty: Kaizen

Trinity was a sleek and aerodynamic femme Medabot of 4.5 feet that looked human. She had on a pair of black leather boots that were steel-toed. Her legs were slim yet muscled, her shins protected by black metal shin guards that went up to her knees and were covered in spikes. She had on tight black leather mini-skirt and a white belt around her waist. On the sides of the belt, there were twin sabers in reddish black scabbards. The hilts of the sabers were a dull gray. She wore form fitting black harden leather armor that left her sides bare showing silverish white skin. The armor had silver studs along the seams and small spikes around the collar. The armor covered most of her front save a V that went low that showed more silverish white skin and part of her ample bust. It covered her back at the small of it with leather straps in X pattern across the exposed skin holding the armor to the front. Her shoulder guards were covered in tiny spikes then even larger ones in the middle. Her arms were lightly muscled but bare till her wrists where she wore black metal spiked bracelets and black leather fingerless gloves over her hands. Slanted across her back she had a long bladed katana in a bluish black scabbard. The hilt of the sword white lined with a dull gold. She wore eyeliner, black eye shadow as well as black lipstick and had silver studs in her ears. Her eyes were a deep blue as her hair was gray and tied in a braid that fell mid-back.

**Vital Stats**

SFF-15772

Trinity, Type: Sword Mistress

Medafighter: Yuna Kanayushi

Specialty: Tri-Blade Assault

Axel Drowman was a man of 25 and around 6'1 that was tanned. He wore a pair of black and red tennis shoes that had black laces with red edges. He wore light brown pants and a white belt around his waist. He had on a gray shirt with random kanji across the front meaning things like "river" and "forest". He wore a white gold sword pendant with a silver chain. On his right wrist he had on a black Medawatch. He had a scar across his right cheek that looked like it came from years ago. His eyes were gray and his hair was red and shaggy.

Yuna Kanayushi was a girl of 17 with a light tan standing at height of 5'4 and wore an unusual outfit. She wore a slim lime green sleeveless dress with white embroidery designs at the hem of it. Over her shoulders and to her ribs was a loose fitted white net-like vest with short sleeves buttoned up at the front with round pearl buttons. She wore white high heels with white straps wrapping around her ankles giving her a sophisticated look. On her slim right wrist she wore a green Medawatch. Her dark reddish brown hair was cut short but styled thick and wave falling just past her ears. One lock of the hair fell over her face and over her white and yellow lens sunglasses over freckled cheeks. She took off the sunglasses to swipe the lock of hair out of her face and away from her light brown eyes before smiling pleasantly and slipping the glasses back on.

"Mr. Referee, please explain to our contestants and the audience the rules in detail for this special match."

"The rules for this match are simple. Only one Medabot per team is allowed to be out to battle. The stand-by Medabots are not allowed to interfere in anyway at risk of disqualification. Medabots in play are allowed to attack any Medabot also in play, and must tag their partner in if they need to switch. The last two Medabots standing will advance to the second round. However, if by some twist of fate and only one Medabot remains standing or none. The last of the Medabots that ejected their Medals will advance. Now that you have heard the rules, Medafighters, ready?"

"Yes." answered Koji, Amanda, Sam, and Axel. The four to start the match.

"Medabots, ROBATTLE!"

The match started off with the grapplers from each team, then again the teams were mainly complied of grapplers. No matter, Sumilidon charged in at Kiono as the WCG-type dashed at him. Hammer Fist met Sonic Punch, both power punch moves deflecting one another. Saber Tooth danced the dance of battle with the Winged Guardian.

Peppercat spun her staff and narrowed her eyes at the humanoid hawk. She aimed her staff at the HFT-type and fired a bolt of lightning at him. Taka just sidestepped from the lightning. The KAT blinked and then went in for a charge and slammed her staff as hard as she could into the Avian Fighter. The Hawk just rose his arm and blocked the blow expertly. Before Peppercat even had time to recover, Taka delivered a quick palm thrust to her stomach. Not leaving anything to chance he delivered a swift roundhouse to her side that sent her stumbling.

The Hawk flipped around before leaping into the air and came down with one leg out to kick Sumilidon in the side sending him tumbling. Turning his attention to Kiono he quickly grabbed his fist then gave a swipe across his chest with his talons. The WCG leapt back a bit to gain some distance but Taka quickly closed that gap to deliver a punch to the Cat's chest. The Hawk was about to swipe at his face when a staff came crashing down on his back.

Kiono didn't even get much of a break as Sumilidon slashed as his back with his Flexor Sword. Swiveling around the Winged Guardian kicked the Saber-Tooth in the gut as Taka grabbed him around the shoulders. The Avian Fighter flipped the STG-type over his shoulders into the ground. All three of warriors got pelted by a sudden onslaught of lasers from Krosserdog's Omega Rifles and side-cannons. Kiono's shield integrated with his gauntlet and he used it to block the lasers. Getting annoyed, Kiono's shield gauntlet glowed blue then brighter as he fired a blue beam of energy at the DOG-type forcing it to fall on its back.

Kiono ended up getting a double punch across the sides of his head from Hawk and Saber-Tooth. The WCG moved back rubbing his head, slumping to the floor. Sumilidon slashed at Taka with his Flexor Swords over and over, but the Hawk kept dodging each slash and swipe. The HFT was about to go on the offensive when twin proton blasts hit him hard in the back forcing it to go into the slashes of Sumilidon. As the Hawk fell, Sumilidon got pelted hard by Krosserdog's Proton Cannons.

Krosserdog fired his Proton Cannons again at the STG-type forcing him to get knocked down to his partner's corner. Neutranurse tagged in to heal Sumilidon and the DOG-type was about to fire when he noticed a shadow coming down on him. He looked up to see Kiono coming down upon him with his golden gauntlet raised back glowing a reddish gold. Then the glow coated his body as he came down on Krosserdog using the Meteor Crash move. The golden shockwave covered the stage making it shake along with the entire area for a small radius. When the smoke subsided, the crater from this impact was a lot smaller than the first pervious display of Meteor Crash, but it did the job since Krosserdog was imbedded into the stage.

Kiono suddenly got punched hard away from Krosserdog by Sumilidon. His optics widened as he saw the DOG-type's battered body come out of the crater slowly. He crawled the best he could to Peppercat and was about to tag her in when Taka hit him and dragged the DOG away. Growling, Kiono grabbed a hold of Sumilidon and spun him rapidly throwing the healed Saber-Tooth into the Hawk. Krosserdog struggled to Peppercat and tagged her in. The Woren gave Kiono a somewhat grateful look then turned her attention to the Avian Fighter.

"Nice display. But I'm going to finish this up. Tag me in, Kiono." commanded Mitsukai.

"You just want me to let you in now? I'm having too much fun." smirked Kiono.

"You stopped the Dog from taking out the Nurse and then helped him tag his partner in. Just let me in so I can secure our place, alright?"

"Fine, fine."

Kiono tagged Mitsukai in and the Fallen Angel ran into the fray and smashed her staff rapidly into the backs of the three opponents. She forced the three away and spun her staff again. She lashed out with one of her chains at the Woren and moved her staff to block a sword swipe from Sumilidon. The FLN ducked a flying kick from Taka, moving light on her feet she spun around using her chain to strike Sumilidon hard in the side causing him to fall back.

Putting her staff back in its loop, she went hand-to-hand with the Avian Fighter matching him blow for blow. She grinned at him and threw the Hawk out of the way and brought her staff back out to block Peppercat's. She threw the staff off hers and then struck the Woren rapidly across the body. She sidestepped a sudden Hammer Fist from Sumilidon and smashed her staff into his back. Taka came at her for another go but she just smashed him into the corner where his partner was. Trinity caught Taka easily, then tagged herself in.

Drawing out her two sabers she ran into the battle with her swords behind her to give the impression of her being an arrow. The Sword Mistress ran at her target, the STG-type as it was just getting back to its feet. She leapt into the air and held her swords out spinning like a bladed tornado, slicing and dicing Saber-Tooth. When the SFF-type stopped spinning, Sumilidon's body exploded with slashes and gashes all over him. He fell to the floor his medal ejecting.

Trinity ran at the two staff wielding femme and swiped her two swords at them. Her blades meeting staves. With an impressive show of strength, she picked herself up still holding onto her sword and flips in the air to land a few yards behind them. She deflected a chain and sliced through a blast of lightning. Sheathing her two sabers, Trinity drew out katana. With a glint in her air, she swung her katana hard sending a blade of air flying at the two femme.

The blade of air caught the Woren and Fallen Angel hard and caused them to skid back. Mitsukai slammed her staff hard enough into Peppercat hard enough to cause her medal to eject. Mr. Referee was about to declare the winning teams when the FLN rose her hand up. Bringing her staff up she flew at Trinity and brought her staff hard down on the Sword Mistress. But the SFF blocked with her sword, kicking Mitsukai in the stomach she sheathed her katana and drew out her sabers again.

Trinity's swords met Mitsukai's staff over and over. Neither side really making too much of an edge. Moving back, the FLN lashed out with one of her chains and it wrapped around the SFF's saber pulling it from her grip. Putting her staff back into its loop she gripped the saber and flew at Trinity. Their blades sparking from the clash. With clash of steel over and over, neither end giving the other any room to retaliate. The two femme Medabots jump back from each other, then go back in for another dash. A shuriken flew through the air and crashed just between them exploding. The femme leaping back in time to avoid the explosion looked up at the stands to see N-Blade standing from his seat.

"Stop this!" demanded N-Blade. "You two won already. And spent enough time on this match. If you wish to battle, just hope you get paired up in the next round."

"Yeah, he's right. And you aren't half bad, Trinity." commented Mitsukai handing back the saber.

"Not too bad yourself." stated Trinity as she sheathed her saber.

"This match has officially ended! Teams 20 and 19 advance to the next round!"

"This was one of the best matches folks yet! Perhaps a rivalry has developed between Trinity and Mitsukai? We'll just have to see which is the better in later rounds if the two are not knocked out in the second round. And the rounds to come. This match lasted 12:24:32, and action packed. Give all the contestants a hand!"

The crowd roared with applause for the stellar performance. Everyone was clapping loudly, save a few of the gang. They glanced at Trinity and Mitsukai with surprise more than anything else. The two were powerful, extremely powerful. Mitsukai was strong and skilled enough to defeat N-Blade. Yet, she appeared even with Trinity without using any powers. If that was so, would Trinity be able to defeat N-Blade without too much difficulty?

_The Medafighter is a complete opposite from her Medabot. Strange, something very strange about that. thought Matt. Yuna looks like a delicate flower type of girl while Trinity is a ready to kick butt type of Medabot. Odd pair. Truly an odd one. _

"Time for the sixth match to commence. Teams 1 and 17 please come to the stage."

"Warren, Space. Good luck, no telling what could happen now. Considering other top contenders got knocked out." said Alexis.

"We'd probably need it." sweatdropped Warren.

"Not unless you luck out and got someone easy who'd just frag in one hit." pointed out Matt.

"True, true. But lets just see what happens." affirmed SMX. "Come on Warren, lets go."

SMX and Warren walked to the stage receiving an applause from the crowd considering their reputations. Warren waved to the crowd and bowed laughing lightly to himself. SMX just shook his head at how his partner was behaving. Then again, he was no better striking his famous poses.

"Well folks, it appears our contestants have reached the newly set up stage. Folks, please don't try to destroy these stages. Previous stages are in repair, but if this continues the Tournament can be postponed till stages are repaired." informed Holly. "Now it is Team 1 consisting of Space Medafighter X and Warren Yoriuki with their Medabots Arcbeetle and Dragonite against Team 17 made up of James Tikae and Arnold Tambai with their Medabots Nin-Ninja and Nin-Ninja!"

James was 20 and 5'8 with a light tan. He wore some black sneakers, and blue jeans. A black shirt and a blue Medawatch on his left wrist. He had brown eyes and black sleeked hair. Arnold was around 18 and 5'10 with a dark tan. He wore white tennis shoes and black jeans. He wore a light green shirt and had a black Medawatch on his right wrist. He had reddish brown eyes and hazel hair.

"Standard Robattle rules are in effect. Medafighter, ready?"

"Yes." announced the four contestants.

"Medabots, ROBATTLE!"

Arcbeetle made the first move firing his Tri-Cannon on the Nin-Ninja on the left. It crossed its arms across its chest swords first blocking the laser. Both NIN-types used multiplication and surrounded Arcbeetle and Dragonite. The DGO-type fired his Bom-barder into the circle of Ninjas, his missiles just going through them. One of them suddenly dashed from the circle slashing Arcbeetle across the side as he went back into the circle. Then another or the same one suddenly came out of the circle striking lightning quick attacks. One of the Ninjas started continuing slicing and dicing at Dragonite and Arcbeetle.

Getting an idea, both KBT and DGO got back to back and raised their projectile arms. They spun in a circle together shooting a barrage of missiles and lasers at the enemies. The missiles and lasers going through the NIN-types before suddenly striking home. The dual Ninjas slid on their backs before suddenly leaping back to their feet. They dashed as one suddenly at the two. But got pounded back by a punch and slash.

"Arcbeetle! Gather the Power of the Sun! The Pillar of Fire! The Prominence!" ordered SMX striking a pose in front of a picture of the blazing sun.

"Dragonite! Gather the Power of the Inner Flames! The Blazing Fury of Conflagration! The Column of Pyrotechnics! Dragon Fury!" ordered Warren striking a pose in front of a picture of a great red dragon spewing flames.

Arcbeetle's shoulder devices split in half to gather energy as his horns gave a small crackle of power. Ports opened along Dragonite's body and puffs of white flames escaped from them, before they started burning from them. He began spinning causing a tornado of white flames to commence. The flames engulfed the two Nin-Ninja's carrying them in the maelstrom of fire off the ground. Arcbeetle aimed and fired a fully charged reddish gold heat beam into the flames that charred the two bots once the tornado died. The two were scorched all over, but the parts still salvageable, their medals hitting the floor roughly the same time.

"Function ceased! The winners are Space Medafighter X and Warren!"

"A stunning performance from one of the top Medafighters of Japan and one of the best known vocalists. They stomped their opponents in 2:30:00 with those powerful finishers. Give the contestants your support!"

The crowd thundered with applause ate the display of pyrotechnics. The conflagration of the attacks. SMX and Warren shook hands with James and Arnold before heading back up to their seats. The applause still following them as they sat down.

"Folks! Time for yet another match. Teams 17 and 30 take to the stage."

"Looks like I'm up. Come on Link!" laughed Alexis as she hurried down the bleachers with the Elf Hero in tow. When Alexis reached the stage she was surprised to see who her partner was. It was her idol, Isis in her kunoichi gear.

"Isis!" grinned the girl as she shook the woman's hand. "We're partners! Cool! Partnered up with my idol!"

"Stop…you're making me blush." said Isis, her cheeks slightly red.

"Hehehe, ok. But still! It's so cool!"

"Well folks, its time for the seventh match to start! It's Team 17 consisting of Allen Gordon and Nicolas Berry with their Medabots Spitfire and SnowBro against Team 30 consisting of Kunoichi Isis and Alexis Brochette with their Medabots Freya and Link!"

Allen and Nicolas were men of 22 and roughly the same height of 5'11. Both wore bluish black sneakers and black jeans held up with a black belt. Allen wore a tanned shirt and Nicolas wore a bronze shirt. They both had red Medawatches on their left wrist. They both had black spiky hair and brown eyes.

"Standard rules still apply. Medafighters, ready?"

"We've been ready." announced Team 17.

"So have we." added Team 30.

"Medabots, ROBATTLE!"

"Let's end this quick." declared Isis.

"Agreed." nodded Alexis.

Freya fired a barrage of her explosive shuriken as Link fired a hail of fiery arrows at their two opponents. The attacks struck home or so our femme Medafighters thought. When the smoke cleared, the attacks just struck a wall of ice created by SnowBro. This took the two Medabots by surprised since they never encountered a SnowBro that could do this.

Elf and Kunoichi leapt to the sides as a freeze beam flew their way only to get surrounded by Nano Trap Mines.

Optics widened as the mines opened with their blasters aimed to fire. Freya rolled out of the way of the lasers as Link drew out his sword and spun using the powers of Farore's Wind to blow the mines away just as they fired. Then began to destroy them just in case they could be redirected later. Another freeze beam flew Link's way but he reacted quickly and deflected the beam at Spitfire encasing the Medabot in ice.

Link's sword glinted in the sunlight before he went into a sword spin towards the frozen bot. The ice exploded into multiple chunks as Spitfire fell to the ground his medal ejecting from the four deep slashes he received. Freya's sais were out as she ran at SnowBro. She dodged the freeze beams and slashed the bot. She swiveled back and sheathed her sais only to fire a storm of explosive shuriken at him. Not even waiting for the explosions to finish, she ran towards SnowBro and kick slammed him out of the smoke. His medal ejecting.

"Function ceased! The winners are Isis and Alexis!"

"There we have it folks! Girl power won this match, never underestimate the power of women. Isis and Alexis cleared this match in 2:15:03! Give them a round of applause for the stellar performance."

The crowd ripped with excitement at the performance by the EHT and KOS-types. Everything seemed to go fast forward to Matt. Team 26 crushed Team 6 literally, Team 7 was blown to bits by Team 12, Team 26 sliced and diced their opponents of Team 6, Team 14 blew the competition away from Team 15, Team 29 fell to pieces to Team 28, Team 18 fried Team 13, Team 31 decimated Team 9, and time seemed to slow back down to the match of Team 4 versus Team 21.

"Battle Chip, Shotgun, Slot-in!" ordered Lan Hikari inserting a chip into his PET.

"Battle Chip, Aqua Tower, Slot-in!" followed up Maylu Sakurai also inserting a chip into her PET.

Megaman's right arm transformed into a sleek cannon with a semi-wide barrel before he fired a barrage of blue lasers at his Landmotor opponent. Roll swirled around then pressed her hand to the ground causing a tower of water to form before flowing towards a Noctobat. The Landmotor's right wheel burst and it was struck by the onslaught of lasers over and over till it's medal ejected. For some reason, the Noctobat didn't try to move and just fired its lasers and missiles at the water not really doing anything to it and got struck by the water, then thrown sky high then crashing back to the ground, its medal ejecting.

"Function ceased! The winners are Lan and Maylu!"

"Team 4 has picked up the victory from Team 21's clutches. They finished this match in 1:45:33. Give them a round of applause and prepare for the final match of the day."

"It's finally the last match of the round. Felt like it would never come, didn't it?" inquired Matt.

"Almost, considering some of us had earlier matches than the rest." commented Koji.

"True true. But still, didn't it feel like this match would never come to start the next round?" pressed the boy.

"Perhaps, you are just excited to be in a match with powerful contenders. And want to show them your stuff." reasoned Merrick.

"Probably!"

"Well, lets see who wins the last match. Teams 16 and 32 are the last ones up." stated Alexis.

"Seems the teams are heading to the stage." declared Ikki.

The gang turned their heads back to the match, and Ikki was correct. The teams were gathering to the center stage. However, there was something amiss. Team 16 was missing a person. The sole contestant was one Dwight Anderson with his bot Shadowblast. He tapped his foot with impatience waiting for his partner to show up.

"Folks it seems there will be a small delay." informed Holly. "But I will announce the teams none the less. It's Team 16 consisting of Dwight Anderson and…what the…? Information about the second team member of Team 16 is missing. How strange. Medabot's name is still listed, however. Team 16's Medabots are Shadowblast and Rikorsha. They'll be facing Team 32 consisting of Yamato Tishie and Caleb Mitshuyu with their Medabots Octoclam and Fem-Jet!"

Yamato was a man of 26 and stood at a height of 6'0. He was pale of skin and dark of hair. He wore brown leather boots and gray pants. He wore a black belt around his waist. He had on a long sleeved white shirt and a bronze vest over that. He had on a black Medawatch over his right wrist. He wore round glasses, had black eyes and hair. His partner Caleb was a boy of 14 and was 5'4. The boy had a bit of a tan but not much of one. He wore black sneakers and blue jean shorts that went to his knees. He wore a green shirt and had a gray Medawatch on his left wrist. He had dark brown almost black spiky hair and gray eyes.

"Folks, this is the first time a contestant is late. If Rikorsha with or without her Medafighter is not here in the next two minutes, Shadowblast will have to fight alone in our first unscheduled Handicap Match." explained the announcer. On the screen that usually displayed the tournament layout and matches for those who left their seats was a counter starting at two minutes and counting down.

"Strange…everyone was here. Weird for a contestant to be missing." said Merrick.

"Well, we know someone is missing. But what is harder to comprehend is how information about a person just vanishes from the announcer." added Koji.

"Time is drifting away. And it seems this might just end up being 2-on-1 if Dwight doesn't get his partner quickly." stated Matt. "But he should be able to handle the two. He seems to have the skill required to take on two people. Those missiles would come in handy."

"Time is running out and quickly." pointed out Karen. The group turned to the clock on the screen and indeed time was running out fast. There was around a minute remaining.

"They better hurry their butts up or they will be forcing their partner to fight alone." said N-Blade. The clock was at 30 seconds.

"We know Blade, we know." nodded his Medafighter staring at the clock as it was at 22 seconds now.

The clock hit its final 10 seconds. It appeared that Dwight was going to fight alone as the clock was at 5. Dwight and Shadowblast took a stance to prepare their fight when at the final second, a cloaked Medabot landed on the stage, hitting the ground at the 0:00:01 mark.

The cloaked Medabot threw the clothing off itself to reveal itself to be a femme. She was 4'10 and looked quite like a young woman. She wore knee high white boots, rimmed with pink. She didn't wear armor, but a one piece dress of cloth. The skirt of the dress stopped a bit before her knees revealing light pink skin, a shade so light it looked almost white. The dress itself was a blend of pink and magenta, rimmed with purple. The skirt was a design of silver and red flames depicting those of an inferno. Red flames edged with silver was sewn into where her bust is, as gentle swirls of silver and red danced across itself on the upper body of the dress. She wore long silver armlets that nearly reached to her elbows. At the wrist of the armlets, there started the base of blades that went along the length of the armlets. Around her waist was a silver belt with a short sword at her left hip, the hilt silver etched with a flame, a metal cylindrical device on her right hip, and two sais behind her. Her eye-like optics were a deep purple and she had pink hair in multiple braids that fell to the small of her back.

**Vital Stats**

SLR-191218

Rikorsha, Type: Sailor

Medafighter: Unknown

Specialty: Unknown

"And it seems Rikorsha has came in just the knick of time folks! What an entrance! Time for this match to start! Floor's yours Mr. Referee!"

"Standard rules are in effect! Medafighters and Medabot, ready?" asked the Ref. He saw both sides nod. "MEDABOTS, ROBATTLE!"

Everything happened so fast. None of the Medabots even appeared to have moved but Rikorsha who once was just standing was standing in her original place with her diamond sword drawn and sheathing it, her opponents on the floor medals ejected. Everyone in the stands were shocked at the speed of the match.

"Time…at 2 seconds…folks, this set the new record. Give these powerful contenders an applause."

The crowd was still stunned at how quickly the match ended. The match with Protoman ended quickly, but at least they were able to see what happened. This match ended in nearly in the blink of an eye. Their was scattered applause that broke the silence. Rikorsha dawned on her cloak again and walked off. Dwight and Shadowblast stunned as well stood their gapping. The Hybrid didn't even have time to raise his repeaters and the match was already over. It took them a few moments to regain their senses and walk off to their seats.

"That was insane!" exclaimed Matt breaking the silence of his group. "No way could that bot knock them out that quickly. Only if she possessed hyper time speed, could she do that, but hyper time is only a theory!"

"Either way, it seems she is fast. Very fast. Won't mind trying to take her on. Along with that Trinity." declared N-Blade.

"Guys, be quiet. Holly is about to say something." shushed Erika.

"Sorry." went the two males.

"Folks, Round 1 has ceased and Round 2 will begin in 30 minutes. The repair pit will be open to the Medafighters in need of repairing their bots. Relax and talk about the matches you have witnessed. From the 1st Round, it appears it will be an exciting tournament!"

"Come on guys. We got bots to repair and strategies to go over." declared Alexis standing up.

"Yep, yep. Lets go." agreed Spike. He and the others stood up as well and followed Alexis to the repair pit to get their bots repaired as well as chat over the matches they watched.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_Well, this has been one exciting chapter, hasn't it? Sorry again for the lateness of this chapter, will try to have Round 2 out before my Winter break is over. Now for the standard ending. What Medabots will the gang still in the tournament face? Will they face even stronger foes? Or will they be wiped out in the 2nd Round? Find out in the next chapter of **Flight with Darkness!**_

**Winning Teams:**

1, 4, 5, 8, 11, 12, 14, 16, 18, 19, 20, 22, 26, 28, 30, 31


	6. The Second Round

Another late chapter. Blame school. And games. And most of all, writer's block. I give my thanks to HFH since she answered my question. I fixed Erika's last name. Domo arigato! One last thing to say! BOO-YAH! Beat the 8 month mark! If by a little!

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. If I did, would still be on. I only own the things I've created. Not the rest. And can't really own a Medabot if I based it from another. So….meh! I'll say I own it. But not where I based them from. Hmm…how about I own everything I created originally. So there!

One last note before the chapter starts. Reviews will now be answered at the end of the stories from now on. Now lets get on with the show!

**Chapter 6: The Second Round**

Matt and crew were in the repair pit along with the bulk of everyone else in the competition who didn't bother to repair after their matches. With only 30 minutes till the second round, those who were foolish to wait till the end to repair their botswould be screwed over. That is, only if they had suffered major damage. Light to moderate damage would have been no sweat to repair. If not, people would have to be using spare parts for their bots.

"You know, we really should have fixed up the Medabots sooner guys." informed Matt as he was helping Ikki with Metabee.

"True, but we didn't want to miss any of the fights." added Koji as he had a team working on Sumilidon personally as well as checking up the non-damaged Neutranurse.

"Besides, cuz. Most of us already know how to repair bots quickly. So no sweat. All of us that are moving on are already repaired. And we're just helping those that got knocked out." stated Alexis as she was helping Rintaro.

"Good point. And with all of us chipping together, we should be done in no time. That is if Koji spares his team around as well. Only if we don't finish in time that is." nodded Matt as he moved on to Brass.

"Alright, no sweat. They'll be here throughout the whole tournament. Since, I thought I would be going further than this." admitted the rich kid.

"Cool."

"Only 4 of us got into the next round. Bummer, ya know?" asked Amanda.

"Makes sense really. Not a lot of us are used to really fighting on a team." answered Erika before anyone else. Which got nods of agreement from the others. "True we've fought together many times before. But still, we're more used to solo battling. Then when we have to team up, it makes it more difficult for us if the other side already knows how to work together. It's like the saying, 'A house divide can not support itself.' If we don't fully unite, then it makes it difficult. And what makes it worse if we can unite together, is when these weird rules make us not be able to."

"So basically, it's either you can work together and move on. Or luck out to win on your own if it becomes a double teaming. Or like from that tag match and just really lucking out if the other sides don't try to take you out first."concluded Isis.

"Plus, some of the competition is just toogood you know? I mean if you get overconfident in a fight, ya leave yourself open eventually for a blow you can't stop." added SMX. "Or as in some of the matches be able to truly dominate your opponent. Just like how that one bot, Protoman defeated his enemies alone. Or like how Mitsukai entered that 4-Way Tag Team match until Trinity entered as well. A lot of the competition has much potential to win. We just have to try our best to move on and advance."

"Is there any prize to this anyway besides bragging rights?" asked Matt. Everyone sweatdropped heavily at the boy.

"Matt. The prize for first place is a trophy. Besides that would be getting your picture in the paper, and that is possible anyway since they will be highlighting the fights that took place. And the best prize of all would be getting a card that grants you 50 percent off of all Medabot related products." answered Warren.

"Hmm…fascinating. Well, don't fully care if I win or lose. But I plan on getting as far as I can. Right, N-Blade?"

"Actually, I plan on winning." chuckled the NON-type.

"Well if ya plan on winning. Guess so do I! Lets rock." laughed Matt. The others shook their head at the duo. A chime rung over the PA signaling it was time for the remaining teams to get ready. The guys gathered their repaired Medabots and left for the stands where Matt's mom and Merrick were saving their seats.

"Glad to see everyone is back on their feet. Second round will start in a few moments. Got popcorn and soda for us all." said Merrick as he began handing drinks and popcorn to everyone.

"Thanks, Merrick." chimed everyone save for SMX. He took his soda but gave his popcorn to another and began drinking it under his mask.

"Opps, didn't think you wouldn't want to take off your mask. Sorry, SMX."

"It's all right. But thanks for the soda."

"Who ya think got first ups, dudes?" questioned Rintaro.

"You know it's all random. Could be anyone. Besides, we might run into another special match. And the like." commented Ikki.

"Guys, shush. Holly is about to speak." shushed Sam. Indeed Samantha was correct. Holly was taking center stage on the battle field with a microphone headset. She paused for a moment for everyone to settle down.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Second Round of the Citywide Robattle Tournament. I'm still your announcer, Holly Clark! Before I direct you to the view screens. I'd like to inform you all of a special rule that will take part throughout this entire round. That rule is that Medafighters will not be allowed to give their bots any orders be it through Medawatch or verbally. The Medabots must act on their own to prove they have what it takes to be the champion. Everyone please turn their heads to the view screens to see the teams of the Second Round and see what teams they will be facing."

The screens displayed the remaining teams from lowest to highest: 1, 4, 5, 8, 11, 12, 14, 16, 18, 19, 20, 22, 26, 28, 30, 32. Then the screens made a two column chart with eight rows. Numbers began filling in at random within the two columns. The end result was this:

8-12, 5-14, 20-18, 4-26, 28-30, 11-22, 19-31, and 1-16.

"All the teams opponents has been decided. And when their matches are. Teams 8 and 12, please report to the stage in two minutes!"

"It's Protoman!" exclaimed Matt. "He's up first? Woo, first match is going to end quick then. Depending how fast the opposition can react anyway."

"Got to admit, he is a very powerful contender. I wonder who'd win between him and Trinity. Heck, him and N-Blade." said Merrick simply.

"Hey! I'd win!" sweatdropped N-Blade.

"Well, we'll just see if ya do if ya ever face him." chuckled the human Ninja.

"This rule is odd ya know?" questioned Alexis. "I mean, in a Robattle, Medafighter and Medabot have to fight together for the most part. It what makes them a powerful force. Since the Medafighter is able to see things the bot can not. To take that away, it really does push the bot to it's limits. And if it is one of those more you must order the bot to do something. They are basically screwed in this round."

"Everyone Medabot can fight on its own." started Isis. "However, that could be because they know there Medafighter is there to help them out. Unless they are used to battling without more than a few suggestions in battle. But if one is very dependant, then yes as Alexis mentioned, they'd be screwed."

"'Ell, t'e 'atch ez 'ow." declared Spike with his mouth full as he pointed to the stage.

"It's time for the first match of the Second Round to begin!" announced Holly. "It's Team 8 consisting of Chaud Blaze and Dex Ooyama with their Medabots the Net Swordsman Protoman and the Net Hammer Gutsman! They're against Team 12 consisting of Max Ichima and Susan Tuner with their Medabots Agadama and Churlybear!"

Max Ichima was a man of around 30 years old and at the height of 5'5. He was a stout man, but not the fat type. He wore wooden sandals that gave him about an extra inch or so of height. He wore loose black shorts as well as a loose white shirt. Over the shirt he had on a sleeve-less orange vest. On his left wrist he wore a gray Medawatch. His eyes were black and he had shaggy black hair as well.

Susan Tuner was a young girl at the age of 11 and was two feet shorter than her partner. She wore some white sandals and a pair of white shorts. She had on a pink shirt with a thin white wind breaker type jacket. She wore a reddish-orange Medawatch on her right wrist. Her hair was a dark brown and in pigtails. Her eyes were of almond color.

"I officially declare this a tournament Robattle between Teams 8 and Team 12! The rules are simple. The first team to stop the other from functioning wins. The special rules are that Medafighters are not allowed to give their Medabots any orders throughout the match. I, Mr. Referee, shall act as referee to make sure no one gets hurt! Medafighters, ready?"

"Yes." declared all four Medafighters.

"Medabots, Robattle!" yelled Mr. Referee as he sliced his hand in the air.

"Show me what you can do, Gutsman." said Protoman as he had his energy sword out and already slashed Churlybear in two.

"Rah! You no win!" roared Gutsman as he pounded his chest with his fists. He charged at Agadama, the Raccoon charged back at Gutsman. The NET-type moved his massive fists to begin pounding it to the Raccoon. Agadama blocked the attacks skillfully, but the sheer power of the Net Hammer was doing its toll on the Raccoon's arms. Gutsman roared and reared back his fist and slammed it into the Raccoon's chest causing a massive dent within his body as well as sending it flying off the stage, his medal already ejected.

"Function ceased! The winners are Chaud and Dex!" declared Mr. Referee.

"We get to see the power of Gutsman! The Fighting Raccoon was no match against the strength of the Net Hammer! Give them a round of applause! They finished the match in 0:53:02!"

"Not bad, Dex. But Gutsman is sluggish. He will bring downfall against a speedier opponent. Then again, I don't really need you to win anyway." smirked Chaud as he and Protoman left a steaming Dex behind.

"A bit surprised Protoman didn't take them both out." commented Merrick. "Doesn't seem the type to really work as a team."

"Probably isn't." nodded Matt. "But from how tough he is, don't believe it really matters."

"Unless the opposition is equal to him but in a larger number and such." countered Erika.

"Too true, too true." agreed Matt.

"Folks it is time for the next match to begin. On the western side is the team who started the tournament off with a bang! That's right, Team 5 consisting of Hiro Matashi and Marcia Tankashi with their Medabots Ray 01 and Milky Way! There opponents are Team 14 consisting of Marcus Bayah and June Taoshi with their Medabots Metal Bison and Buyouka!"

Metal Bison was taller than most Medabots at around 4'10 and stouter than many as well. His legs were stout and wide like the rest of him blue with streaks of silver on the side while his feet were wide and in the colors silver and black to provide sure footing even from the strongest of attacks. He had the standard torso plate skirt armor, the sides were bluish silver while the back was a dark blue of that of his legs. He had a buckle of an ox in silver in the center of his waist. His chest was wide and thick in the design not too far off of that of olden time medieval plate body armor, while looking like that of a vest. Silver lined the edges while the rest was blue. The open part of the 'vest' revealed a lighter shade of blue. His shoulders were wide and broad as well as thickly armored. His arms like the rest of him were bulky to show off strength and power. His large broad hands were silver and covered in blue metal like fingerless gloves. His head was designed in that of a helmet of more of a demonic ox, twisted silver horns on the sides while red eyes finished the appearance. However, a little below those eyes were dark brown eye like optics, as well as the showing of dark human-like skin, the rest of the face covered by the dark blue mouth plate.

**Vital Stats **

BSN-116903

Metal Bison, Type: Ox

Medafighter: Marcus Bayah

Specialty: Iron Fist of Dhai'mon

Buyouka was a femme Medabot of 4 feet of height and human-like. She was sleek of body for agility and maneuverability. On her feet were steel-plated black boots. She had on navy blue pants that molded to her legs. Over these pants were a set of steel greaves, ending out in a V below her knees. Lining the edge of the greaves were studs as well as going down the center of them. Around her waist was a gold linked belt with a buckle of a star on it. She had on what appeared to just be a normal plain short sleeved black shirt. Her metal arms showed a silverish-white type of 'skin' till her forearms, which were wrapped up in metal bands. Over her hands she had on a pair of blue leather gauntlets. Around her neck was a choker with a white gold heart locket. Her mouth was covered by a metal faceplate mask. While the rest of her face was bare. Her eye-like optics were a soft azure while her hair was a light blonde, braided in a way where two braids lined with the sides of her head till joining into one braid at the base of her neck, going to mid-back.

**Vital Stats**

DNR-046291

Buyouka, Type: Battle Dancer

Medafighter: June Taoshi

Specialty: Fancy Footwork

Marcus Bayah was a teen around the age of 18, and stood up at the height of 5'8. He had a dark tan tone and had on a pair of beat up old white tennis shoes. He wore a pair of ripped at the left knee and very worn out jeans that had seen better days. He had on a gray short sleeved shirt and tattered green vest that showed off his well-toned arms. Around his left wrist he had on a navy blue Medawatch. Around his neck, he had one a silver chain necklace. His eyes were a dark brown and he had black shaggy hair.

June Taoshi was a female teenager around the age of 18 like her partner, and was three inches shorter than him. She had a bronze skin tone and wore a pair of black sandals. She had on a pair of denim short shorts that showed off her slim but toned legs. She wore an orange top with the string-like straps crisscrossed over her shoulders and tied behind her back. Over her right wrist she had on a steel gray Medawatch. Her eyes were a light brown and her black hair was cut short a little beyond the ears.

"Each side knows the rules. Medafighters, ready?"

"No." replied Hiro as he hit a button on his Medawatch. Ray's laser blaster was exchanged for a new weapon. The casing was attached to his forearm and the trigger was in his hand. Six long barrels around 1.5 feet from the casing in a circle. His new weapon was a gatling.

"Now I'm ready."

"Medabots, Robattle!"

"I'll take on the big guy, get the femme." ordered Ray. Milky Way nodded and dashed at Buyouka. The SNF-type raised his gatling gun on the Ox-type and fired rapid energy bullets at him. The BSN just stood his ground taking the hits. Ray finished up with the rocket propelled bomb that struck home. When the smoke cleared, Metal Bison was still standing with hardly a scratch on him.

"Is that all you have?" snorted the BSN. "I'll show you true power!"

The Ox-type roared as he charged at Ray 01. The Shining Fighter-type stood his ground and fired his gatling with full volley. Each bullet striking home around the Ox's body but they did nothing to stop his charged. Ray leapt back and fired with pod rockets at the Bison. The Bison leapt out of the smoke and made for a downward punch. The SNF barely avoided the attack. He Air Dashed away from Metal Bison wondering what to do if his weapons had no effect.

Aerial Beauty was against the Battle Dancer. Milky Way ran across the ground at her opponent then slid firing her Homing Star three times as she slid along the ground. Each three blasts separated to make fifteen, all flying at the DNR. However, her opponent closed her eyes and waited till all the blasts were nearly scrunched together before making her move. She raised her left leg and blocked it with her greave. The force of the blow made her spin, Buyouka smiled faintly and leapt into the air and twirled before landing on her feet again.

Hands on hips she gave her opponent a smirk. She ran at the ARB-type in such a way it seemed there was more of her. The ARB let loose her bird pods and they flew at the Dancer. She just jumped into the air and managed to kick them away from her without detonating them. Milky Way raised her bomb launcher for a kamikaze attack but Buyouka got on her hands and began spinning with her feet out. Her feet smacking both Homing Star Gun and her Crescent P bomb launcher out of her hands. The DNR leapt back to her feet, then began kicking Milky Way in the sides hard over and over with her greaves before she grabbed her around the shoulders and threw her up. She leapt after her and kicked the device off her back leaving her without her weapons. Grabbing the Aerial Beauty by the arm she twirled with her and threw her back into the ground. Making a flashy flip before landing back on the ground with grace.

Metal Bison and Ray 01 stared at one another as if daring the other to attack now. More bravado from the other end however since his weapons seem to have zero effect. Ray decided to play it smart now as ideas coursed through his head. He ran around shooting his gatling on the Ox. The Bison roared and charged at the Shining Fighter again. Ray's eyes held a smirk as he raised his bomb launcher and fired bombs at the metallic beast. The first three struck on the shoulders and the chest but the last hit home where he wanted right in the face.

"Yes! Collision Attack!" grinned Ray. He started running at Metal Bison with a slight glow covering him. When he reached a certain speed the glow changed into a red aura at the Bison through the smoke. Major downside was about to occur…

"IRON FIST OF DHAI'MON!" bellowed Metal Bison. The Ox's metal fist came out of the smoke, the fist and arm expanding in size and metal iron plates begin surrounding it till both arm and fist was three times its original size. The Shining Fighter had no time to avoid the massive fist of iron and was hit hard in the chest. Ray went flying losing his bomb launcher as he flew off the battle stage, sparks flying as he scraped against the ground.

"Wow folks! That was such a hit wasn't it? Ray will be feeling that for some time yet." commented Holly.

Growling to himself Ray slowly got back to his feet. He raised his gatling to fire and it just span and sparked. Growling again he ripped the gatling off his arm since it was useless. He charged at Metal Bison, leapt into the air and began to Air Dash for more speed and a flying shoulder thrust. The BSN snorted and stood its ground and the Shining Fighter bounced off of him.

Milky Way slowly got back to her feet slowly. Buyouka was waiting for Milky Way to get back onto her feet and see where she was before going on the attack. She was being a kicking fiend, rapid kicks flying at the Aerial Beauty. The ARB was doing her best to defend herself from all the kicks. Hissing lightly she went on the attack back. Kicking and punching back. But each of her attacks were deflected by the Dancer's legs.

Milky Way continued an all out physical attack. Lashing with punches and kicks, but each and every one were deflected expertly by her opponent's legs. Buyouka grabbed one of the ARB-type's arms and flipped her over her shoulder. But wasn't expecting the retaliation flip kick to the back. Her opponent used the thrusters on the bottom of her feet to deliver the attack. She used them again to stabilize her landing.

She leapt into the air and flipped to land on her opponent's back then used the thrusters on the bottom of her feet to both kick off her and deliver damage to her opponent. The Battle Dancer hissed in pain and got back to her feet and leapt after her opponent delivering a tornado kick slam to her opponent's side throwing her into the ground. Flipping around to change the angle of her fall, she put all her force into her heels and brought them down hard on Milky Way's head. She got off the Aerial Beauty and dusted her hands, her opponent ejecting her medal.

"Just submit. You're weak and cannot defeat me." implied Metal Bison as he towered over Ray.

"I…won't…give…up…ever!" yelled a defiant Ray as he struggled back to his feet.

"Your loss." chuckled the Ox. He picked up Ray 01 by the head in his massive hands and threw him sky high. Ray shut his eyes as he sailed through the air. There was just about one thing he could do now. He might be down but he was not out. Even if he loses this match, he plans on taking the Bison with him. The jetpack-like rocket pod launchers came to life. Shifting on top of his shoulders thrusting him upwards before he stabilizes himself with his normal Air Dashing thrusters. He flies around and then flies down towards Metal Bison. Pods Rockets flying down on the Bison over and over.

"ULTIMATE COLLISION ATTACK!"

The jetpack blazes into overdrive sending Ray flying at Bison at neck break speeds. The Shining Fighter was glowing with a dark red aura more powerful than that of his normal collision attack. Metal Bison stared up at the quickly falling Ray 01 with boredom and didn't attempt to do anything. When Ray hit the Bison a massive shockwave filled the area and all the dust arose in the air.

The crowd was in awe and shock of what happened. Wondering if Ray managed to take Bison out along with himself putting everything he had into that final attack. When the dust finally cleared, everyone had wide eyes of shock as Metal Bison was holding up Ray with one arm with nearly zero visible strain despite the Shining Fighter's thrusters on overdrive.

"You lose." declared the BSN. He slammed Ray hard into the ground forcing him the eject his medal into the air and back onto the stage.

"Function ceased! The winners are Marcus and June!"

"What a spectacular match wasn't it folks! The time for this match was 4:21:03. A valiant effort was put up by Team 5 but in the end they could not stand up to the skill and power of Team 14. Give these contestants around of applause!"

"Man…and I thought Rock Ogre was strong…that Metal Bison would blow him out of the water I'd bet." claimed Sloan.

"No way dude! If Rock Ogre could take out Metabee, he got to be stronger than Metal Bison!" countered Rintaro.

"The stinkin' Stone Beast just got lucky…" grumbled Metabee.

"Even so, he will be tough to opponent to beat. Besides, I'll beat him down for ya Metabee." said N-Blade with a grin on his voice. "To fight in the name of a friend is always better than fighting for fame."

"Yeah, we'll get Dr. Bokchoy and Rock Ogre for you and Brass." nodded Matt.

"Thanks." smiled both Ikki and Erika.

"Anytime."

The whole crowd jumped in surprise as a siren went over the speakers. They weren't sure if they were supposed to leave due to some emergency of if it was a part of the tournament. All eyes fell on Holly for an explanation.

"Folks, that siren was for announcing a special match for the next match! Will Teams 20, 18, 4, and 26 please take center stage. Also, defeated Teams 24 and 27 report to center stage as well!" ordered Holly. Sam, Spike, Sloan, and Rintaro blinked in surprise when their teams were called up.

"Why they calling us up?" questioned Sam.

"More than likely, you'll have some part in this special match." answered Amanda as she stood up to head for the stage.

"Hmm…wonder what we'll be doing then." er…wondered Spike.

"Well don't keep them going and go guys." laughed Merrick. "Amanda's already nearly there without ya."

"Eep!" squeaked the four kids as they scrambled out of their seats to catch up with the blonde. Once all six teams took the stage, Mr. Referee began to explain about the setup of the match.

"This match is unlike the Four Way Tag Team Match we had before. Each side will consist of four members. However, throughout the whole match only one Medabot at a time from each side will be participating till they cease functioning. This sounds unfair right? If the other side has more Medabots? That is where the defeated teams come in. The Medafighters will be given a simple device and if they believe the sub is needed, they just have to press the button. However, there is downside to this, since the Medabot sub will be chosen at random. And only one sub will be allowed. Once the sub is defeated, the Medabot it subbed for is required to go back in."

"Now that our Referee has filled us in on the rules, I'll tell who is with who. It's been decided that how the numbers appear on the view screen for the match ups are how they will be paired up. So on the Western Side will be Teams 20 and 4; consisting of Amanda Seal, Miki Yamaguchi, Lan Hikari, and Maylu Sakurai; with their Medabots Kiono, Mitsukai, Megaman, and Roll! On the Eastern Side will be Teams 18 and 26; consisting of Len Tamika, Richard Carter, Delana Tarkad, and Maxwell Jones; with their Medabots Striker, Kudos Judos, War Hammer, and Kaireda! Sub for the West is Team 24 consisting of Samantha and Spike with their Medabots Peppercat and Krosserdog. Sub for the East is Team 27 consisting of Rintaro and Sloan with their Medabots Kantaroth and Totalizer."

Striker was a male Medabot of average height and in mainly light blue. His feet were designed like dark blue boots with the shape of wings at the base of them for a symbol of speed and agility. His legs were lean and light blue, on the sides of his hips he had twin holsters for the twin energy .45 millimeter caliber handguns. The holsters were held by a black leather belt with just a plain brass buckle. Over his light blue chest was a large white X that followed on his back as well. His shoulders were round and a darker shade of blue than the rest of him. His arms were a bit bulky as if hiding weapons. His hands were a dark blue like his shoulders, the back of them anyway. The front of his hands were a light bluish white. On his back he had twin rocket launchers at the shoulders, each capable of firing five at a time. The launchers went down to about mid-back. He had on a dark blue round helmet that revealed some of his white short hair. Over one optic was a special visor scanner that was a dim blue. His optics were a shining yellow.

**Vital Stats**

SRK-33104

Striker, Type: Gunner

Medafighter: Len Tamika

Specialty: Marksmanship

Kudos Judos was to say an odd Medabot, one could perhaps already tell that from the name and the fact he was dressed as a disco dancer. Well, KJ was a male Medabot at a height of 4 feet truly, however he was technically 5 feet even (you will see why). He had on white platform shoes that gave him at least 3 inches of height. He had on a loose white bell bottom pants and a white belt. He had on a white suit jacket and for a shirt he had one a white and black shirt. The white was from the stomach down while the black was from the chest up, the large black collar out above the jacket. Around his neck was a disco ball pendant. His skin was chrome colored and his face was human. If you can call a metal face truly human. His optics were blue and his hair was in a giant black afro that gave him the extra 9 inches of height.

**Vital Stats**

DCO-934512

Kudos Judos, Type: Disco

Medafighter: Richard Carter

Specialty: Disco Fever

War Hammer was a male human-looking Medabot of 4.5 feet. Around his feet were brown leather boots covered in plates of blue steel. He had on blue steel leg plates, spike-like teeth flowed along the armor from the bottom till the knee in tri-formation (spikes in the center for this set). While above the knee till the thigh the spikes were going in opposite tri-formation (two spikes on the top, while the center is in the back). Around his waist was a black belt with a golden thunderbolt buckle. His upper body armor left his abs and sides bare showing his tan 'skin', as well as leaving his arms bare revealing his muscled arms. The armor had spikes along the edges if the armor save on the sides. His metal shoulder guards were not rounded but straight, larger spikes along it. He wore long blue metal armlets that stopped a bit before his elbows. In his hands he held a large hammer with a square head, the other side ending in a spike. Along the hammer head and the handle were thinly etched runes. He wore a blue full helmet, the mouth plate covered his mouth in a point, his optics were a visor in a lightning designed that curved around the helmet till where one's ears would be.

**Vital Stats**

WHM-254206

War Hammer, Type: Gladiator

Medafighter: Delana Tarkad

Specialty: Wrath of Steel

Kaireda was a very human looking Medabot. He looked like a weary old man with a gaunt wrinkled face and pale skin. He had on an old gray cloak over a white shirt as well as a pair of gray pants and black shoes. He stood at a height of 4 and would have been taller if his back wasn't bent to a certain degree. He held a gnarled wooden staff keep him upright well at his slightly bent state. On his face he had a long white bread and mustache that stopped about his chest. His hair was snow white yet full and his eyes were a storm gray

**Vital Stats**

KRE-110049

Kaireda, Type: Karate Master

Medafighter: Maxwell Jones

Specialty: Deception

Len Tamika was a man 26 years of age and had a copper tone of skin. He stood at a height of 5'10. He had on a pair of black leather boots and a pair of loose gray pants. Around his waist he wore a black belt with a bronze belt buckle in the shape of a bull. He had on a black long sleeved shirt. Over his elbows, he wore black leather pads that were covered in tiny spikes. Over his shirt, he had on a loose gray vest with waves of black on it. Around his neck he wore a black leather cord with a silver bull's head pendant. Around his right wrist he wore a light blue Medawatch. His hair was shaggy and gray with flecks of black streaked across it, and his eyes were charcoal black.

Richard Carter was a man about the age of 35 and had pale skin. He stood at a height of 5'6 and apparently was stuck in the age of America's 70's by his Medabot and even some of his clothing. He wore brown platform shoes that gave him three inches in height (technically making him 5'9 then) with a clear water heels with a fake plastic goldfish in them. He wore green bell bottom pants and a blue floral shirt and brown suede vest. He wore a white Medawatch around his left wrist. His hair was brown and spiky his eyes were a black.

Delana Tarkad was a woman with a cream skin complexion and hourglass figure. She was a tall and beautiful woman who stood at 5'10. She had on a pair of tan leather boots that came to mid-thigh. As well as a blue skirt that came to her knees. She wore a tight gray-white blouse and blue vest that went over her ample bosom. A silver choker with a small blue gem was around her neck. She had on light rose blush and red lipstick. Her golden blonde hair fell to the middle of her back as she looks on with deep azure eyes.

Maxwell Jones was a man and about 6 feet in height. That is all one can tell of him due to his wearing of a thick white robe with his hood up. Perhaps he follows his Medabot's specialty of deception? Perhaps and perhaps not.

"Medafighters will now be given the devices to call in their random sub!" announced Mr. Referee as devices that looked like car alarm switches were given to all the Medafighters. "Remember, get your fellow Team Members approval before using! Medabots please choose the order of your line-up before the end of one minute."

"I'll go last to pick up the slack for the rest of you. Decide the order beyond that." said Mitsukai simply.

"Alright no sweat." said Megaman. "You want first ups Kiono? Kiono?"

Megaman wasn't going to get a response since the Winged Cat was purring near Peppercat. "How about after the match you and I go out? What do you say?"

The Woren was blushing faintly. Then spun her staff and tripped Kiono up and pinned him to the ground pointing the clawed end at his throat. "How about no? Just concentrate on the match, ok?" She spun her staff and looped it, helping the WCG-type back to his feet and dusting him gently.

"Can't blame a cat for trying." purred Kiono.

"O…k…Kiono's in la-la-land." sweatdropped Megaman. "Roll, I'm going up first. Then you. Then Kiono. Alright?"

"Alright, Mega. Be care, ok?"

"I'm always careful. I'll try to give them hell for you guys." grinned Megaman with a wink and thumbs up.

"It seems both sides have decided their line up. For the West it will be Megaman, Roll, Kiono, and finally Mitsukai. While for the East it will be Kudos Judos, Striker, War Hammer, and Kaireda!" informed Holly to the crowd.

Lan was looking over the chips he had and decided on which ones he would equip Megaman with. Picking his six chips, he inserted a Long Sword, Triple Bomb, Shotgun, Cannon, Hi-Cannon, and M-Cannon. Maylu looked over her chips and decided on Aqua Tower, Spreader, Barrier, Sword, Block Bomb 3, and Heat Shot.

"You know the rules! Medafighters, ready?"

"Yes!"

"Medabots, Robattle!"

Megaman charged at Kudos Judos his right arm already transforming into his Mega Buster as he ran. He jumped to the side and fired his Buster rounds on the Disco Dancer. Kudos Judos stood his ground and _deflected_ the shots with his fro! Megaman landed on the ground surprised.

"That's some hair job ya got there." sweatdropped the Net Warrior.

"Why thank you!" laughed the DCO-type.

KJ ran at Megaman and began disco dancing around him. Megaman tried jumping back but was suddenly tripped by KJ. His opponent moved his giant platform shoe up and stomped it down on Megaman's stomach before kicking him always causing him to roll on the ground. Megaman activated one of his chips, Triple Bomb! He gained two blue striped spheres and threw them before gaining another and throwing it as well.

The Disco Dancer stood his ground again and the bombs hit his fro and bounced off harmlessly. Well, not so harmlessly since they exploded near Megaman. The NET was singed from his own explosive attack but still got back to his feet. He transformed his right arm into his blue energy sword.

"It's time you got a haircut!"

Megaman leapt into the air with his sword behind him and brought it down on Kudos Judos. He should have suspected something was up when he made no move to dodge once again. His energy blade sunk into the fro as if bending before getting completely being absorbed into it.

"Can't beat off my hair that way. I'll be Kung Fu Fighting!" laughed Kudos Judos as he began hitting Megaman over and over in the chest. "I'll be fast as lightning!" Disco Dancer began hitting his palms rapidly into Megaman's stomach over and over. With one especially hard palm thrust he sent the NET-type flying off of him, his sword broken in two. Sliding along the ground grunting as he gets up again.

"I won't lose to a Disco Dancer!" yelled Megaman. "MEGA BUSTER FIRE!"

The Net Warrior converted his arm into his Mega Buster again and he begins firing lasers on Kudos Judos. But not fully at him. His lasers were off by a mile striking the ground all around him. The Disco was confused at Megaman wasn't trying to hit him, figuring that all his attacks failing must have snapped something in Megaman. When there was enough dust smoke cover, the NET charged straight at Kudos Judos. He leapt into the air and dug his hands into the fro. With the force of the flying tackle grab, he flipped him over his shoulders the fro coming off leaving him a chrome dome. KJ felt his head after getting up.

"NO! MY HAIR! THE SOURCE OF MY STRENGTH!" gasped the DCO.

"You aren't being serious, are you?" asked Mega as he threw the wig by the looks of it out of the ring. "I mean, it was just a wig…alright a strong wig, but still a wig."

"That was my fro! You touched the fro! Now ya must pay a painful KO!" growled KJ.

"Oh yeah right. Now that it's gone. You're done for."

Disco and Net Warrior charge at one another once again. Megaman rears back his fist and slams it hard into the DCO-type's chest sending him flying back. Megaman quickly fired Mega Buster rounds upon the Medabot, pelting it with multiple reddish purple beams. KJ quickly got to his feet and began avoiding the attacks now the best he cook but still managed to get blasted every again.

"Time for my specialty! DISCO FEVER!" bellowed Kudos Judos as he clutched his Disco Ball pendant and threw it up into the air. It expanded into a full size disco ball and began pumping disco music through the air and he moved with the beat.

"O…k…" sweatdropped Megaman heavily. He raised his Mega Buster and began firing on the DCO, but each and every shot missed. He blinked in surprised then understood. He was in full synch with the music, so no matter what he threw at him, KJ would just dodge the attack. He knew what he had to do. He aimed for the disco ball and fired a Charged Shot at the ball, the laser struck it and did just what he wanted. It refracted and deflected all the blasts down on the ground around ant at the Disco Dancer. Taking this as his final chance he fired another Charged Shot at Kudos Judos. The shot hitting home and taking him out.

"Function ceased! Kudos Judos is out of the match!"

"One down, 3 to g-!" Megaman was cut off as he had to suddenly dodge rapid energy fire from a mini-energy machine gun on Striker's left arm. Megaman made a mad dash to get away and retaliate with his Buster when he could.

With the damage Megaman took from Kudos Judos was a lot more than he thought it would be. But he planned on taking down as many of these guys as he could for his teammates. He downloaded his Shotgun chip and his right arm transformed into a blaster. He began firing on Striker with multiple blue lasers forcing the heavily armed bot to defend with his arms. He didn't let up the laser assault as one of his lasers did managed to blast off the mini-energy machine gun.

Megaman didn't stop the assault one bit, not fully caring his lasers weren't doing their full damage potential. He kept up his fire till his arm changed back to normal but then he just began firing rapidly from his Mega Buster. Reddish purple lasers striking Striker's arms once again. Little did Mega know was that the Gunner's targeting visor came to life scanning through his defending arms to get a lock on Megaman. From the rocket launcher on his back he fired 10 rockets all to blast Mega to bits.

Megaman saw the missiles launch and began shooting them out of the sky. Big mistake. Mega was hit by a large blue laser from Striker's transformed right arm. His cannon still smoking lightly from the blast. The cannon shifted a little and transformed into a missile launcher. Using his visor to gain another lock, the Gunner fired a large missile now upon the fallen Hero. Megaman suddenly leapt back to his feet and caught the missile.

"RETURN TO SENDER!"

Mega hurled the missile back at the SRK-type forcing him to fly back. Followed up by a Charged Shot, the fully charged blast striking the Gunner hard in the shoulder. Striker retaliated with another large laser blast from his cannon. Megaman dodged to the left, then to the right, then back, down and roll to the left and right before firing back on his opponent. He changed his right arm into a green cannon and fired blue lasers of his own over and over on the SRK. Megaman took precision aim and fired a powerful blue laser at the right shoulder rocket launcher as it began to move onto the Gunner's shoulders. The force of the attack caused internal minor explosions but enough to force Striker to eject his medal.

"Function ceased! Striker is out of the match!"

Not wasting any time Megaman formed the Hi-Cannon in his left arm and raises his blue and green cannons above him. They glow in a light as he activates his final chip, M-Cannon. His cannons glow brightly as they merge into one for Program Advance: Giga-Cannon! He fired his massive purple cannon firing a powerful green laser at War Hammer the second he stepped onto the field. The force of the attack was overwhelmingly powerful that left the Gladiator nearly a charred mess. Only his hammer stood true from the attack but he fell over KO'd.

"Function ceased! War Hammer is out of the match! Last opponent! Kaireda!"

Megaman panted slightly, tired but he did what he meant to do for his team take out as many of the enemy he could. And he done it. His goal now was just to damage this old man looking Medabot as much as he could. He was about to attack when Maxwell raised his hand and pressed the device calling for the sub. The view screen showed it picked Kantaroth.

The Kabuto fired its Seeker Missiles on Mega, but they were only shot out of the sky. Megaman was tired but he wouldn't let his friends down. He ran at Kantaroth and grappled with him so he couldn't get in a decent shot with his guns. The KBT kicked at Mega but they were just blocked by his tired legs. Growling he grabbed the KBT's left arm with both of his hands and flipped him hard over his shoulders. The NET sunk to one of his knees drained of energy.

Lan moved to press his device but he was grabbed on the wrist by Miki and shook her head. Then motioned with her head towards Megaman. The boy looked and saw that his bot was getting back to his feet. Kantaroth didn't even move and raised his repeaters and fired lasers on the drained Mega. But the NET stood his ground and raised his left arm to block then just ran at the fallen bot. He fired a Charged Shot with about all he had left blowing the sub out of the water.

"Function ceased! Kantaroth is out of the match! No subs from the East are now allowed! Kaireda must return to the field!"

The old man looking bot walked back to the field using his staff and looked at the drained Medabot. Seeing his burning determination in his eyes. But both knew it wouldn't have been enough to save Mega in his truly drained state. He just bopped Mega gently with his gnarled staff over the head making the drained Medabot fell face first ejecting his medal after a hard battle.

"Megaman took out the whole competition only to drain out in the end! What a contender folks! Give him a round of applause!" cheered Holly when Mr. Referee declared Megaman unable to battle. The crowd went wild with applause for the Medabot with a lot of heart. Chaud and Protoman was looking on from the crowd, just about the only people not cheering for Megaman's will and heart.

_He has much potential. But he doesn't hold a candle to Protoman. thought Chaud._

Roll stepped onto the field wondering how hard it would be to face such an old looking Medabot. But she knew with age came wisdom, so perhaps in this bots case skill came as well. Roll transformed her right arm into a turbine engine type blaster and fired a blue laser that split into multiple shots at the KRE-type. The old man looking bot didn't even try to avoid the attack and let the onslaught hit him causing a dust screen around him. Yet when it settled, one could tell he managed to avoid all the shots by the marks on the ground.

"No way! You can't be the fast!" gasped Roll.

"I can't?" replied Kaireda in a feeble voice.

Roll activated another one of her chips and span around before pressing her hand to the ground. A tower of water spread from her hand and along the ground towards the supposed Karate Master. Kaireda stood up straight and moved his gnarled staff back and hurled it at the column of water like a boomerang. The staff went through the water causing it to collapse and struck Roll's Barrier before bouncing off and flying back to him.

_This old looking Medabot is more spry than he appears to be. thought the Net Healer._

Roll thought it was time for a combo and she used two chips at once. She formed a large classic looking bomb over her head and hurled it at the old man, but as she thought he avoided it and was sitting on it to mock her. Her right arm transformed into long blaster with vents on the side. She took aim and the vents glowed orange before she fired, sending a ball of flame for the Block Bomb. The KRE-type's eyes widen as the ball of flame struck the bomb causing a massive explosion to rock the stadium.

Thinking she got Kaireda, Roll grinned but was suddenly hit hard in the back begin sent forward into the smoke. The Karate Master leapt after her and the crowd could just barely see an outline of the two contenders. Roll used her last chip to form a double-edged sword in her hands. Sparks flew within the smoke each time sword struck staff given the audience a better outline of the two.

Sword and staff blurred in the smoke sparks showering each and every time within the smoke. Till the staff curled under a slash to strike Roll hard in the chest forcing her out of the smoke. The gem on her chest cracked. She tried to get up again but fell back to the ground the second she got halfway up. Kaireda was leaning on his staff slightly waiting for his next opponent.

"Functioned ceased! Roll is out of the match!"

"He's old but he's powerful." nodded Kiono to himself. "Watch me take him out Peppercat!"

"Oh are you going to go on a date with him?" smirked the Woren, her tail swishing lightly. "Have fun!"

Kiono fell over to the ground twitching as his opponent was laughing at him then began wheezing from his laughter. "You know I didn't mean that!"

"Just concentrate on…..LOOK OUT!"

Kiono turned in time to block the staff with his golden gauntlet. The staff may look like wood, but it was indeed metal. Kaireda then sent a powerful kick to his side knocking the cat off balance only to be sent into a more powerful roundhouse kick to the side. Followed up by a powerful palm thrust to the chest with the heel of the palm sending Kiono back on his wings.

The WCG got back to his feet and wrapped his wings around him like a cloak for extra protection from the powerhouse of an old man. The Cat sent a couple of punches at the KRE that were blocked effortlessly. Kiono made a kick with his left leg but Kaireda blocked the spiked iron brace away with his staff instead of his arms. Kiono aimed a Sonic Punch to the KRE-type's head now but it just tilted it's head to the side, grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder. Spinning his staff he brought it down hard at the base of Kiono's neck forcing him to eject his medal.

"Function ceased! Kiono is out of the match! Mitsukai is the last member for the West!"

"So it's down to just the two of us." stated Mitsukai as she hefted her staff out of the loop. "You are stronger than you look. You use that to fool your opponents. A dirty trick in a sense, but that was just how you were built. You will fall to me however for I will not lose to your deceit."

"Big words from a fallen one." snorted Kaireda in a voice with strength instead of the feeble one of before. "You will fall just like the others."

"I doubt that." smirked the FLN-type.

She lashed out with her chain and just as she hoped the Karate Master was fool enough to block with his staff. Pulling the chain back lightly making sure it was taunt on the staff and the KRE had a firm grim, the Fallen Angel just smirked now. She pulled hard bringing Kaireda to her and she smashed him hard in the head with her staff forcing him to eject his medal from just one blow.

"Function ceased! The winners are Team 20 and 4!"

"What a match! What a match! Team 4's Megaman knocked nearly opponent out for his team while Team 26's Kaireda did the same! But both met their match by the final members on each team! This match took 16:43:55. Give everyone a large round of applause!" The crowd went wild from the spectacular match. "Folks there will be a 15 minute intermission break so everyone can stretch their legs and discuss the matches so far."

Koji got out of his seat and headed down the bleachers to meet Amanda and Rintaro on the battle stage. He rounded up both sides and told them he had a crew in the repair pit and they'd repair their bots if they tell them he sent them. They took up his offer and headed to the repair pit. Stretching a little Koji moved back to his seat.

"Ya are one nice cookie, Koji." grinned Merrick.

"Hey, it's nothing. They were paid to stay for the tournament, and since I doubt I'll be using them myself unless I get called in for a special match for being a sub or something." replied the boy.

"Still say ya one nice cookie." laughed Merrick. "I'm going to stretch my legs for a bit. I'll be back."

"Alright, see ya Merrick." said the others as Merrick departed for a stretch break.

"Surprised Megaman lasted so long after his bad bout with Kudos Judos…" commented Matt. "I mean come on, the dude's fro was deflecting everything. Wondering what the heck it was make out of."

"I'd say rubber…" started Ikki. "…but that wouldn't explain how to deflected the lasers. Or how it absorbed the blow from an energy sword. A real sword or claw or even a fist I can see. But not an energy one."

"It isn't full on energy though. It is solid enough to be considered it is made out of some substance than energy." said Alexis.

"Hmm? Could you elaborate on that, Alexis?" asked Erika.

"You saw how Megaman's sword broke when he was knocked off Kudos Judos, right?" She waited for the others nod. "Energy wouldn't break. It would bend yes, but not break. That means Megaman's sword is a combination of both. Meaning Protoman's would be the same as well. It's a solid base that is intensified by energy flowing through it."

"Huh?" sweatdropped Erika.

"I'll take it from here, cuz." said Matt. "Think of it like this. You know how the more advance prisons use energy bars? Well the bars aren't pure energy, well only the most high security prisons use those but anyway. They're strong metal tubes, strong alone yes, but when on the energy increases the strength tenfold."

"Ahh that makes sense. So Megaman's sword is either a combination of plastic and energy or metal and energy?"

"More than likely yes if it can be broken. But with great difficulty." nodded the boy.

"Hey what type was Buyouka again?" asked Matt's mother Rose.

"Hmm?" went Ikki. "Ahh, she was a DNR model and a Battle Dancer. A very old model actually. From what I recall only 1000 were sold out of 3000 before it was discontinued. It wasn't very popular to many people because early on grapplers didn't appreciate that kicking was the Battle Dancer's only true form of damaging. Yet it was a still a powerful model. Surprised any are still around since the model is very old when Medabots were first getting massed produced."

"So it wasn't popular since people didn't like a kicking Medabot?"

"Yeah mom." nodded Matt. "I remember reading about the type before when surfing the web. People didn't like the thought fully that legs should be a weapon. Since if you manage to damage the legs, the Battle Dancer loses its only weapon. Yet for some reason people didn't seem to get that those greaves it wears are a lot stronger than they look. And that trying to hit a dancer isn't very likely. As we saw again from Kudos Judos when he was in disco synch when he did Disco Fever."

"Interesting, very much so. Alexis better get ready since your match will be starting soon."

"It is?" blinked Alexis and looked at the view screen seeing her aunt was right. That intermission would be ending soon. "Thanks Aunt Rose. Come on Link, lets go." Girl and Medabot left to hit the stage.

-----

Merrick was walking around stretching his legs staring at the sky as he walked. Clouds were coming and big white ones. They'd turn this sunny day into a cloudy one. And perhaps cool it off some as well. He hummed a little tune as he walked, then he sensed it.

Looking around he saw nothing but a few people and the venders. He rubbed his chin lightly in thought then sensed it again. A strange familiar sense that he couldn't put his nose on. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a swish of a gray cloak between the shadows of the vendor stands. Narrowing his eyes lightly he took a walk to get around the stands feeling the sense.

He knew what it was, it was the feel of being watched, but faint as if the person watching knew how to fully remain hidden to that odd feel of paranoia. He saw the swish again as he went further out of area the tournament was in. (A/N: Don't believe I ever described the area. It's in a large city square type area with a mini-wannabe park with no fountain or many trees and such in it.) He felt whoever was ahead of him now and he looked straight at the person. A person cloaked in gray on top of a building ahead of him.

Growling mentally to himself he went down and alley as the person ran off seeing he saw them. He kicked off the walls to get on the roof of the building and shifted to his ninja form. He ran after the person determined to catch them. He wanted answers and knew the person in the cloak was the source to find it.

-----

"Intermission is over, and Merrick still isn't back. Wonder where he is." said Matt.

"Probably just lost track of time." replied Karin.

"Hmm…possible."

"It's time for the fourth match of the Second Round to begin!" voiced Holly. "It's Team 28 consisting of Harper Wheeler and Ted Hopkins with their Medabots Foxuno and Gidomeg. Their opponents are Team 30 consisting of Kunoichi Isis and Alexis Brochette with their Medabots Freya and Link!"

Harper Wheeler was a teen around the age of 16 and stood at 5'7. He wore a pair of black sneakers as well as a pair of green shorts. He wore just a white tank top. His skin was bronze, his eye were dark, and his hair was a spiky green. His partner Ted Hopkins was the same age he was but four inches shorter. Ted wore white sneakers and some tan cargo shorts. He wore a short sleeved flannel shirt with many of the top buttons down showing he wore a tank top under it. Unlike his partner he had pale skin, and light colored eyes. He wore his black hair short and slicked back.

"This is going to be too easy." commented Isis.

"Yeah, they really aren't power houses are they?" added Alexis.

"We can hear you!" sweatdropped their opponents.

"Um…opps?" grinned the two girls scratching the back of their heads lightly causing their opponents to grumble.

"Each side knows the rules! Medafighters ready?"

"Yes."

"Medabots, Robattle!"

"Lets just end them." said Link as he withdrew his bow and pulled the string back for an Illuminate arrow.

"Alright" grinned Freya.

A storm of shuriken fired at Gidomeg as a brilliant arrow of light sailed at Foxuno. Both sides managed to avoid the attacks and counter attack! Gidomeg fired his missiles from his shoulder pads while the Fox shot out an electric blast at the two. Kunoichi and Elf leapt to the side as one and nodded to one another.

Link drew out his sword and shield and ran ahead of Freya. Foxuno and Gidomeg aimed their attacks at the charging Elf shooting lightning and missiles upon him. But his shield took the hits and he kept running at them. When he was close enough he swung his sword at the two of them catching them hard in the chest. Freya leapt into the air caught herself on Link's shoulders with her hands and flipped into the air and threw her sais at the two opponents. Followed up with a barrage of explosive shuriken. When she landed beyond the two her sais shot out of the smoke into the sky and she caught them and sheathed them. At the same time as two medals hit the ground.

"Function ceased! The winners are Isis and Alexis!"

"Girl power decimated the opponents again! Team 30 brings out another spectacular victory in the time of 55 seconds on the dot! Give them a round of applause!" The crowd cheered for the two femme.

"Alright folks it is time for the next match to be-" started Holly before another siren went over the speakers. "Seems this will be the last match of the round and it will be another special match! A 6 Team Battle Royal! The final 6 teams report to the battle field!"

"Wow…six teams at once? Come on! The stage isn't big enough for that!" exclaimed Matt.

"Matt look." said Karin as she pointed at the crew setting up holographic emitters around the stage. "They're going to be using holo-emitters. And that will make the stage look a lot bigger to you than it really is. For us to get the full effect of it though, we'll have to look at the view screens."

"Hey…how do ya know so much about this?" questioned Matt.

"Simple. I paid attention to Holly while you complained." giggled Karin.

"Hehe…" sweatdropped Matt. "Come on N-Blade lets go."

Boy and Ninja Bot headed to the stage and were met up with their partners Ms. Caviar and Kenoi. When the two reached the stage. Everyone else was there: Dwight with Shadowblast and his partner Rikorsha still without her Medafighter, Ken and Ami with their bots, SMX and Warren with their Medabots, Axel and Yuna with Taka and Trinity, and two guys he didn't recognize but he did their bots, Nightshade and Darkwolf!

"Blade we really have to pay attention more if Nightshade and Darkwolf were in this tournament."

"Yeah, hmm…maybe you need glasses?" suggested N-Blade.

"…Heh, you're a riot Blade."

"I try to be."

"So there are more Rubberobos here?" asked Ms. Caviar.

"Mm-hmm. Those two with Darkwolf and Nightshade." responded the two.

"Well, nothing we can do but just take them out."

"But they'll be gunning for us. And in such a fight like this, it would be bad."

"You forget, others will be going after them as well." commented the SAM.

"Stay strong you two since we won't be able to help." sighed the boy.

"Don't worry. We'll win my friend." nodded Kenoi.

"Alright folks! It is time for our special final match of the round to begin!" announced Holly. "The teams are 1, 11, 16, 19, 22, and 31: Space Medafighter X, Warren Yoriuki, Ken Kejigo, Ami Sataigo, Dwight Anderson and his still unknown partner, Axel Drowman, Yuna Kanayushi, Matt Brochette, Ms. Caviar, and the duo who just go by Mr. A and Mr. B! With their Medabots: Arcbeetle, Dragonite, Dr. Bokchoy, Rock Ogre, Shadowblast, Rikorsha, Ninja-Blade, Kenoi, Darkwolf, and Nightshade!"

Mr. A and Mr. B looked exactly alike save for one minor difference, their hair color. Both were 5'10, wore black dress shoes, and a black office suit. Their shirts were white and their ties were black, tied in the exact same manner. Both wore black sunglasses and the exact same black felt hat. Mr. A's hair was black while Mr. B's hair was brown.

"In this match all six teams will be fighting each other. And the final three teams left standing will advance. However, that isn't all. Those remaining three can continue the fight and the last team standing would be able to choose who they wish to fight in the next round."

"Now as I said earlier, the stage is surrounded by holo-emitters which will create a holographic environment. We will be using this due to the fact the stage isn't big enough for such a match. The holo-environment will appear endless to our contestants so they will have to hunt down their opponents as well. The environment has been decided earlier and will be a forest filled with trees, rocks, clearings, streams and lakes. Sadly, Mr. Referee can't join in on this due to not being able to watch all the opponents at once. But don't worry, we will have our own digital Mr. Referee within the match that will be able to see everything. It's time to engage holo-emitters! Remember, please watch the screens for full viewing effect!"

With a hum the six holo-emitters came to life, forming a dome around the stage. In the beginning for the contestants it seemed that the dome was filled with nothing but white light. To twelve Medabots, it seemed they were doing nothing but floating on light, till they were suddenly crashed down back to earth. They were brought into a forest clearing surrounded by dense woodland. Everything seemed real to the Medabots, the feel of the earth beneath them the feel of the air, even the sounds of the birds. Before them appeared the only thing that didn't look real a see-through Mr. Referee.

"Medabots, ready?" asked the digital ref.

"We were made ready!"

"MEDABOTS, ROBATTLE!" yelled the Holographic Mr. Referee slicing the air with his hand.

"Kenoi! Mad dash out of here!" ordered N-Blade.

The SAM nodded and ran out behind the nearest path behind the Ninja. N-Blade fired a barrage of explosive shuriken to cover their tracks as he followed after Kenoi. The others followed their example running through the forest all save Rikorsha. She stayed behind in the clearing and sat down as if meditating. Shadowblast stopped at the edge of the clearing.

"Aren't you coming?" he demanded.

"No."

"You're loss. Don't blame me if you get your butt slagged." growled the Hybrid as he ran through the forest.

Trinity ran through the forest with her sabers out slashing at the trees cutting them down out of the way of her partner and two temporary allies, Darkwolf and Nightshade. The Sword Mistress was sure the Ninja and Samurai fled this way. Avian Fighter, Black Wolf, and Modified King Lion followed in the clear wake created by the SFF. They never heard the KBT Mark II jump out from the path behind them his shoulder cannons open gathering energy as his horns crackled with power.

"Arcbeetle, now!" yelled Dragonite.

The KBT roared as he let loose the power of the Prominence at the exposed backs of the opponents. The intense heat of the attack set the holographic stumps ablaze as well as the fallen logs. Nightshade moved in front of the attack and dug his feet into the ground taking the heat beam head on. He was sliding around the ground but the attack wasn't doing much more than that. Yet, Darkwolf and the King Lion got ditched since Trinity and Taka left them.

The Black Wolf began hurling plasma blasts at Arcbeetle trying to get them to stop but each blast was met by a missile over and over from Dragonite. Not to far from the forest, Shadowblast was running through in search of targets and finding none. Till he heard the sounds of battle. He looked at the sky seeing plumes of smoke filling it as if from a fire. He raced towards the battle and jumped into a surprisingly clear path. Examining the stumps he saw they were cleaning slice through as if with a very sharp ax.

Turning his head to the right he saw Nightshade moving back from the Prominence attack and Dark Wolf hurling plasma blasts. Grinning feral-like mentally the two thin and long triangular shaped horns pointed forward as the shoulder cannons split open to gather in energy. Bluish white energy crackled between the horns, before the Hybrid fired a massive bluish white beam of plasma energy at Darkwolf and Nightshade.

Darkwolf's audio receptors heard the noise of rushing energy sailing towards them from the other side and he turned and only had enough time to curse before the plasma blast sailed into him and Nightshade. The two powerhouse attacks collided with one another causing a bubble of energy to emerge between the two Medabots. The energy bubble quickly gathered and exploded making plasma energy cascade all around them. Making the trees that weren't on fire catch aflame. Nightshade and Darkwolf were nothing but extra crispy Medabots.

"Function ceased! Team 31 is eliminated!" echoed Mr. Referee's voice through the environment.

Shadowblast began firing his missiles over and over to clear the trees down to make more room and began firing his lasers over and over as well Making Dragonite and Arcbeetle leap out of the way to avoid the falling trees. The two of them were then pelted by the Hybrid's dual repeaters over and over.

"You guys and me right now." demanded Shadowblast.

"Alright, your funeral." chuckled Dragonite. The three Medabots charged at one another.

-----

Rock Ogre punched the trees out of his way, his bulk not giving him much choice under than that. Dr. Bokchoy was rolling behind him scanning the area looking for targets. The STN growled and kept punching the trees out of his way, hating this holographic environment more by the second.

"You guys don't respect nature much do you?" implored N-Blade from a tree.

"What? It's the Ninja! Get him!" ordered Dr. Bokchoy.

"Don't think so. Kenoi, now!"

"ONI BLADE!"

Kenoi burst out from the treetops in Samurai-Mode, his sword spinning in the air above him horizontally before coming down vertically hard at the Professor's side. The blade dug deeply into his side before crumpling from the hard force of air that also struck him from the side. Forcing him to eject his medal.

"Function ceased! Dr. Bokchoy has been eliminated!"

N-Blade leapt down from the tree and kicked Rock Ogre hard in the chest. The force of the blow causing the STN to stumble back a bit. Explosive shuriken rained down on the Stone Beast, but doing little damage. Kenoi slashed the Beast of Stone across the side for little effect. Samurai and Ninja leapt away from the Ogre.

"We can't really hurt him." informed the Samurai.

"I know, but he can't really be hard all over, you know?" implored the NON tapping his optic.

"Yes, that would be about the only place on him that wouldn't be so hard."

Rock Ogre roared and smashed the ground hard causing it to quake. He charges at the two Medabots with his arms out as if to just tackle them head on. His opponents leap out of the way as he crashes through a few dozen trees. Sweatdropping N-Blade fired a barrage of explosive shuriken at the back of the Stone Beast to get his attention. He got more than he bargained for since it turned around and fired a laser out of its eye. N-Blade blocked he attack with his sword.

"O…k…don't remember it doing that in Ikki's fight"

"Neither do I, but none the less we got to take out the eye. I'll draw his fire while you take it out."

N-Blade nodded as Kenoi leapt at Rock Ogre dodging and blocking his red eye beams. He slashed with his sword, making sparks fly as it connected with the Ogre's chest. The Samurai slashed again but this time the blade was blocked by the STN's wrist. N-Blade withdrew his dagger and hurled it quickly with precision aim. The dagger striking the optic dead center.

The Ogre roared in pain so loudly everyone in the forest probably could have heard it. Digital birds flew out of their trees in large flocks from the sound. N-Blade ran at the flailing Stone Beast, jumping off his arm and pulling his dagger out at the same time. He slashed Rock Ogre along the back as Kenoi did the front both sword slashes biting deep into the Ogre. Both quickly leapt away as the flailing beast tried hitting anything in its way.

"He won't go down…" growled N-Blade. He blinked as out of nowhere a streak of brown kicked Rock Ogre hard in the chest forcing him to stumble backwards. It was the Avian Fighter, Taka.

"Tri-Blade Assault!" exclaimed Trinity. She slashed upwards with her sabers the blades biting deeply into the back of the Ogre, her swords flying upwards as she lets them go. She draws her katana in one smooth motion and slashes downward hard with it. She sheathes her katana and holds out her hands catching her sabers and sheathing them as Rock Ogre falls over his Medal ejecting.

"Function ceased! Team 11 has been eliminated!"

"It's you against us now." smirked Trinity.

"You'd have to catch us first!" laughed N-Blade as he grabbed Kenoi and ran with him through the woods.

"For goodness sake! Stand and fight!" yelled Trinity at her opponents retreating forms.

"Maybe when there not so many woods in the way! Follow us to a better clearing!" laughed the NON-type.

"Come on Taka, got to follow them." sighed the SFF-type as she and the Hawk chased after the two.

-----

Rikorsha was still meditating. Her mind's eye sensing the smoke. Her body could feel the heat of the flame. She was one with the fire. She murmured something not audible in some strange language. The world around her did not seem to exist as she murmured her chant, when the world came back and she opened her eyes. She saw all the plumes of smoke went from black to white as if the flames were put out.

-----

Shadowblast caught Dragonite's arm from the charge and slammed him into Arcbeetle. He leapt back and fired three missiles and a barrage of lasers down at the fallen Medabots. He ran at them and kicked DGO-type up into the air and fired more of his lasers at him before jumping out of the way as he fell. When Dragonite hit the ground all the burning wood around the three of them hissed as if put out.

"Something put out the fire. Interesting." blinked the Hybrid.

"What just puts out a fire?" groans the Dragon as he got back up.

"Magic." answered Arcbeetle.

"Don't make me laugh. Magic doesn't exist." snorted the KBT-H.

"Believe what you want. But I've seen magic for real." countered the other KBT.

"You're just one loony Medabot that will get their butt kicked."

"Bring it on."

"I've been forgotten haven't I?" sweatdropped Dragonite. His answer was getting blasted in the head with three missiles forcing him to eject his medal.

"Function ceased! Dragonite has been eliminated!"

"What he gets for talking." sweatdropped the KBT Mark II.

Arcbeetle wondered why Shadowblast didn't make some sort of agreement and was suddenly blasted by a powerful plasma blast. He was being thrown through tree after tree after tree from the might of the blast. When Shadowblast stopped he grinned and just walked towards where Arcbeetle was thrown from his attack knowing even if he survived, he shouldn't be much to look at and hard to finish off.

How wrong he was, so very wrong. An orange light was Shadowblast's only warning, but even that wasn't warning enough as he got hit full force by a Prominence blast hitting him through tree after tree after tree in return. Arcbeetle panted as his entire armor was slightly melted from the heat of the plasma attack. Missiles exploded against his side throwing him crashing into a tree.

"You thought the Prominence would have stopped me? Think again" snorted Shadowblast as he fired lasers pointblank on the Mark II series forcing him to eject his medal.

"Function ceased! Team 1 has been eliminated! Teams 16, 19, and 22 advance to the next round! Remaining Teams continue fighting for the right to pick what team you face in the next round!"

-----

Trinity's sabers struck against N-Blade's sword and dagger. Each slashed and stabbed at one another but the attacks were parried with ease. Each was attacking in a blur of slashes and stabs each move getting blocked despite how fast one or the other was attacking. The Hawk and Samurai were attacking one another. Each move being dodged completely save for a few nicks here and there along with a few kicks and punches.

"You won't win! So submit!" barked N-Blade as he blocked Trinity's sabers again. Then hit her hard in the wrist making her drop one before slashing with his sword forcing the other saber out of her hand and the dagger cutting into her thick leather armor.

"No!" screamed the SFF as she drew her katana. Striking with expertise to fend off both sword and dagger. She jumped back and swung her sword sending a powerful wave of air throwing N-Blade back. She leapt into the air and aimed the sword down for the stab. The Ninja kicked his legs up to knock the Sword Mistress away and then hurled his dagger at her stomach. The dagger not striking all the way. N-Blade ricochet off a tree and slashed an aerial 5 Star Strike with enough strength that it forced his opponent to eject her medal.

"Function ceased! Trinity has been eliminated!"

The more and more Kenoi and Taka fought with one another the harder it was for the SAM to land a blow and even more so to evade and block. The Samurai spun his sword in front of him and moved forward to force the Avian Fighter back. Until suddenly Taka ran forward and struck with his fist into the hands holding the spinning sword. The force of the blow forced Kenoi to drop his sword then move out of the way from a kick.

The HFT-type appeared behind Kenoi and held the Samurai's hands and legs laced in his own making sure his opponent couldn't move. Slowly but surely he began to do a body lock as if to snap the Samurai in half. N-Blade hurled his spare dagger deeply into the skull of Taka forcing him to eject his medal.

"Function ceased! Team 19 has been eliminated!"

"That wasn't all of them was it?" questioned N-Blade as he gathered his daggers out of the two members of Team 19.

"No, it wasn't." cackled the partially melted Shadowblast as he fired a Plasma Blast at the two grapplers. The beam was sliced in half by N-Blade's sword, it glowing a cold black.

"I've had more than enough of this already." declared N-Blade. "SHADOW STRIKE!"

The Ninja slashed his sword sending a wave of shadow energy flying at Shadowblast. The wave struck him hard in the chest causing a large dent in him and forcing him to eject his medal. He spun his sword and sheathed it along with his daggers in one motion then helped Kenoi up as the digital Mr. Referee declared Shadowblast eliminated.

"One more and this is over. And this point, I don't care if we lose or win now." stated N-Blade. "I just want out of here."

"Come on, only one left. Though one of the more powerful Medabots here."

"Yeah. That's why I stopped caring since we already advance beyond this."

"Come on, less yapping and more running."

N-Blade shook his head and followed after the Samurai. The two of them were hunters or perhaps the hunted. Nay, the hunters since Rikorsha never left her spot from the beginning of the match. N-Blade and Samurai searched about everywhere before finally coming back to where they began. Seeing Rikorsha still meditating.

"What took you so long?" asked the Sailor-type without opening her eyes.

"Simple…didn't know where you were." honestly answered the NON-type.

"You want to do the honors or shall I?" asked the SAM.

"Honestly, I doubt even if we attacked her from behind we would have done much of anything."

"Why do you say that?"

"One she knew we were here before we even said anything. Two she has been staying here meditating all this time. Three she hasn't seen a lick of the action. Four she is the freshest battler here. And finally, if she was as fast as she was in her opening match, she'd avoid the attack and kick our butts in one go."

"Let's attack her anyway got to end this now or ever you know."

"True…alright lets go." stubbornly agreed N-Blade.

The two warriors drew their swords for the final fight. They charged at Rikorsha and Kenoi was already down before he took ten steps. N-Blade vanished just the femme's short sword tried to slash him. The Ninja struck from the side feeling something tugging as his will in the fight.

Sparks showered into the air each time katana met short sword. N-Blade went all out slashing over and over. Feeling his will be tested each time he strikes the sword before he suddenly kicks Rikorsha in the midsection to force her away from him and fires a barrage of shuriken at her that were easily deflected.

"What are you doing to me?" demanded N-Blade.

Rikorsha didn't answer a blade on her left armlet extended as she slashed at the Ninja. He narrowly dodged but didn't avoid the short sword slashing him hard across the chest. N-Blade stumbled back clutching his chest feeling how deeply the sword sliced into his armor. The Ninja slashed but the attack was blocked by the armlet's blade and he barely blocked the short sword with his dagger. He struggled under the power of the femme before him.

He kicked the Sailor-type away and moved back spinning his sword and dagger he held them in a way to attack. He moves a blinding speeds still feeling tugging at his will to not attack Rikorsha. The Ninja slashed at the Sailor dagger and sword moving as one only to get locked together by the short sword.

"You lose." she whispered. She ducked the blade under sword and dagger and stabbed N-Blade through the stomach forcing him to eject his medal.

"FUNCTION CEASED! The winners of the rights to choose your next opponent is Team 16!"

The world in the dome flashed white before the holographic dome faded away. The fallen Medabots never any further than the edge of the stage. Rikorsha sheathed her sword and headed off the stage.

"What an awesome match folks! The winners are Teams 16, 19, and 22. The winners of the right to chose are Team 16! The match took 35:43:11! Give all our contestants a round of applause!" The crowd went wild and cheered for the contestants both the winners and the losers.

"Alright folks, Eight teams move onto the next round! The next round is the last of the double team competition! The next Round will start in one hour so everyone can grab a bite to eat and repair their Medabots. See you in one hour folks!"

Matt got onto the stage and picked up N-Blade's medal and waited a bit wondering why it looked like N-Blade was hesitant in battling Rikorsha. It seemed as if a part of him didn't want to for some strange reason as if she had some control over him. He jumped lightly when a hand was placed on his shoulder. It was Ms. Caviar.

"Come on, lets get Kenoi and N-Blade fixed up." smiled the technician. "We can have lunch together, my treat."

"Thanks Ms. Caviar. But my mom is here and I should get her permission first." replied the boy.

"Alright, ask your mom first. I'll take N-Blade's body to the techs that will be fixing Kenoi near the northern entrance." nodded the tech.

"Ok. See ya in a bit!" waved the boy as he inserted N-Blade's medal into his Medawatch. "Blade…we got more to worry about than just Mitsukai in this tournament. We got another powerful femme fatale to deal with."

"Yeah, Matt…I know…I know…" replied a somber Ninja-Blade.

-----

Merrick dashed along the building using all his best efforts to keep the gap between him and his retreating foe from getting any more than 40 yards. Leaping over building tops and even cutting shortcuts he didn't seem to be able to close the gap any more than 30 yards at best but one slip up made it 40 now.

_I want answers! And I will get them! thought a determined Merrick. Yet, never once did he ever think of using his powers to deter the person ahead of him. _

_**To Be Continued….**_

_Another chapter is down and another round. What appears to be Rikorsha's hold over N-Blade? Is it some hidden power or something else? Who is the one Merrick chasing? Will he finally get his answers answered? Will I update in another 8 months basically? Who will move onto the singles competition? Find out on the next chapter of **Flight with Darkness!**_

**Winning Teams:**

4, 8, 14, 16, 19, 20, 22, 30

**HFH: **Nyah! I posted in this year. If just a day before the eight month mark. So boo-yah! (Disco dances) And thanks again for the name! At least I got the first letter right!

**Shadow00X: **New person. Coolio. Sorry for the lack of updates. And yeah! Ninjas forever!

**Phantom Kensai: **Oh, the author barely lives I fear. Took forever to get this chapter up. Some 4 days I believe when in the good old days if I pushed myself for a killer chap, it would only be 2 days. Thanks for the review. And it was important, in its own weird way. When it is important. Will tell one of these days.

**ShadowGirl64: **Hehehehe. Loads of insanity in that review of yours comrade. And you made such a funny bet. Well, who knows which of the two will go higher in the tournament. Cause to get technical if you account powers, Mitsukai should win. But if you account just skill. It's like a toss up. So whoever just gets lucky, ya know?

**Mad-Man: **Not dead. Yet or fully anyway. Cause been taking a while to write this, way too long. Thanks for the review.

**Jikona: **Rumor? Been curious to why ya always review with different names. Thanks for the compliment on the description. Was so freakin' hard to describe her with my perfectionist persona. Thanks for the review comrade!


	7. Let the Bots Hit the Floor

And it is another installment of Flight with Darkness! Oh yeah! Not in time for the New Year, but a few days off isn't so bad right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. Nor do I own the Medabots I am borrowing or the games I based some of the Medabots I created. I own some stuff, but what? I know not anymore fully. Not all of them anyway. Anyway, I own some of the stuff.

Now it time to get on with the show!

**Chapter 7: Let the Bots Hit the Floor**

Merrick continued to leap from building to building trying in all desperation to catch up to the person 40 yards ahead of him. He kept bouncing all around from rooftop to rooftop of the buildings, his feet hardly touching the roofs. Yet giving it his all, he began closing in the gap if slowly.

35 yards…30 yards…25...20...15...10...5 yards…he was just about to tackle the person on the roof of an apartment building when suddenly the door leading into the building opened. Merrick began to baseball slide on the ground and digging twin kunai into the ground to slow him down to a stop, the heel of his boot just shy of hitting the ankle of the person who opened the door. Merrick was stunned by the sight before him, his mind telling him it was impossible. The Ninja snapped out of it when the person spoke.

"Are you alright? It looks like you slid a long way to not crash into me." implored a feminine voice.

"I'm fine." answered the Ninja as he got back to his feet slowly. He made the kunai vanish and looked at the woman before him, his mind registering that the sight before him was not the impossible.

_So it isn't her. _nodded Merrick mentally.

The woman before Merrick was around the age of 20 and at the height of 5'7. She wore a pair of white stockings that molded to her legs. She also had on black knee-high boots laced at the side with heels that gave her an extra inch in height (Therefore, making her 5'8), that still showed a bit of her white stockings. She wore a skirt (in the style of a Japanese school girl skirt, or a Sailor Scout skirt if ya want to use that image) that was three-fourths above the knee. The skirt started white from the top and begins to fade to black as it reaches towards the hem. She wore a white long-sleeved, skin tight shirt along with a sleeveless leather vest that is zipped up. Her build was slender, but one could tell she was lightly muscled from her clothing. While the way her clothing hugged her body showed her hourglass figure. Her skin was white as cream while her hair was ocean blue that fell to the her waist, streaks of black winged through her hair as well. Her eyes were the same shade of ocean blue as her hair.

"Sorry for nearly crashing into you." apologized Merrick. "But I have to go, I was chasing someone."

"Good luck on your chase then." replied the woman as she watched Merrick run off and leapt off the building. She watched him till he was just a speck before heading back into her building to gather a few items.

-----

Matt and Ms. Caviar were alone in a local restaurant not too far away from the tournament. Matt's mother agreed to let him go with his partner for lunch as the rest left to each somewhere else. The restaurant was a fair sized one, getting more business today than on an average day due to the tournament and the manager couldn't be more than happy.

The boy and technician ate their food in silence, signing a few autographs to a couple of the fans they seemed to earn. Matt grinned as he handed his mark to a young girl a few years younger than him. She seemed thrilled and hugged the paper close to her body as she left to join her mother.

"Cute." smiled Ms. Caviar.

"Hmm? What is?"

"You silly."

"What ya mean by that?" questioned the boy with a faint blush.

"Most people would either be too annoyed to hand out autographs or just blow up on people from how many ya signed since that last Robattle."

"Hey, I know how it feels to be a fan. I never got any autographs myself though, so I don't mind handing them out. Besides, the most important thing is that I'm not letting this get to my head."

"Why not? A little ego isn't too bad you know."

"If I start, then it might grow too much." countered the boy while he ate a french fry.

"Mm…you do make a good point there." agreed the woman as she began eating a piece of a chicken strip. "But you don't have to be too humble."

"Humble?" laughed the boy, then sipped some of his soda. "I'm not humble, I'm just nice."

"Alright that is true. But let us get to business. We need to discuss strategy for whoever we battle next."

"That we do." agreed the boy. "Especially, if we take on either Team 14 or 16. The latter being the more dangerous of the two with Rikorsha."

"I have to agree she is a powerful Medabot. But Shadowblast shouldn't be too difficult to take out to get to her. But she can defeat our two members alone. Now if it was Team 14...we would be in it just as badly."

"Yes…Metal Bison is too heavily armored." said Matt, finishing the thought going through his partner's mind. "But getting ideas from both Protoman and Megaman. We might have to use energy blades to truly bite through the armor."

"You know as well as I do that the weapon does not matter but the bot that holds it." announced N-Blade's voice.

"Yes, I do know that. But Blade, think of this logically here. With Buyouka being one of the rare Battle Dancers out there. By the time we get her down, both you and Kenoi will be pretty damaged if not offline already to defeat the Ox."

"Don't have so little faith in our abilities." chimed in Kenoi's voice. "If we are defeated, then we are defeated. Everyone has their fair share of losses as well as wins."

"Mm…that's true. Guess I got too wrapped up in this tournament, eh?" chuckled Matt.

"Yeah, ya did Matt." laughed the NON. Kenoi joined in the laughter as did Matt. The three stopped as Ms. Caviar's phone began to ring. She answered it and nodded to herself.

"Thank you." she told the person on the other end. She closed her cell phone and put it in her pocket before turning to her partner. "The Medabots are all repaired and ready to go. And there is still about 40 minutes left. So we can enjoy our food and head back with time to spare."

"Alright." nodded the boy and he rose his glass of soda to his partner. "To us and let the best bot win after this round."

"To us." smiled the technician as she toasted her glass of soda back to Matt.

-----

Back in the Tournament, the rest of the gang was hanging out in the shade of the trees, having a makeshift picnic. They were just laughing and having fun, but also a cloud of worry settled over the group. They wondered where Merrick had gone and what was keeping him so busy in returning. But the actions of the Medabots kept most of the group in high spirits. Especially the banter between Kiono and Peppercat.

"Only three teams of our group remain within this tournament." mused Isis as she leaned against a tree.

"Three out of eight." nodded Ikki. "And only four teams move onto the next round. Possibilities are slim all three teams will advance."

"Considering there is a chance for two of the three teams with our group in it will face each other? The chances are slim." agreed Koji.

"Even if we end up fighting one another. We'll still give it our all. For we want to advance as much as the people left in this tournament." declared Alexis.

"Well, the next round won't start till about 40 or so more minutes." said Amanda as she looked at her Medawatch. "So let just enjoy the rest of our food and relax."

"Agreed!" chimed everyone in unison with a laugh. Everyone relaxed and enjoyed the rest of their food with content.

-----

Miki Yamaguchi sat down on her light wind breaker jacket against a tree. Enjoying a quiet boxed meal she got from one of the food vendors. She rested her food on her lap and set down her chopsticks. She took off her glasses and looked at the sky, watching with envy at the flight of the birds. She always did wonder what it would feel like to fly with wings of your own.

She looked on at the birds watching them fly with a faint smile on her lips. She returned to eating her meal in silence. Wondering when Mitsukai would return from her flight. Taking a sip of soda, her ears caught the noise of something landing on the grass. The noise was faint but she still managed to hear it along with the light noise of boots on grass.

"Enjoy your flight?" asked the woman.

"I did." smiled Mitsukai. "I always did enjoy to fly."

"And I've always wished I had the ability to without aid of a machine."

"That is always fun." grinned the FLN with sad eyes. She formed energy between her hands letting it take the rough shape of a woman with wings before making it vanish.

"You never told me your whole story. Why do you hate this Merrick so?"

The Fallen Angel stayed silent as pain flashed through her optics. Memories flashed before her mind as she saw a peaceful utopia. A floating island filled with people, both with and without wings. The image changes before her eyes as buildings and wildlife is ablaze. People running and screaming. A lone man in black standing there shooting streams of black fire from his hands. Black flames consumes her vision till she is slowly brought back to reality.

"Merrick will get his in the end." growled Mitsukai as she clenched her fists tightly.

_Anger always consumes her when I ask that question. _thought Miki. _I wonder what could have happened. _

-----

"Welcome back to the Tournament ladies and gentlemen, the Third Round will begin shortly." announced Holly from center stage with the remaining teams "Team 16 please choose who you wish to battle before the rest of the pairing to begin."

"No one." declared Rikorsha not giving Dwight or Shadowblast a chance to say anything. "Give the power of choice to someone else."

"What! Who says you have say in that? This is a team!" yelled Dwight. The Sailor glared at teen and bot alike.

"I'm the one who earned the right, and I get the say. Got it?" The two grudgingly nodded their heads. "Good."

"You hear that folks? The right of choice will now fall on a random team!" declared Holly. "Please turn your attention to the view screens!"

On the view screens displayed the winning teams from lowest to highest: 4, 8, 14, 16, 19, 20, 22, and 30. Team 4 was highlighted before the highlighted bar began running down the list of teams rapidly. The bar began to slow down and landed on Team 19.

"Team 19 make your decision!" Axel, Yuna, and their Medabots huddled together into a discussion. They nodded with agreement to one another. "We want Team 20!"

"You heard them folks! Team 19 will be faced against Team 20!" exclaimed Holly. "Now the rest of the six teams will be randomly paired off, while Team 19 and 20 will be set up in a random order."

Twin columns with four rows appeared on the view screen. The team numbers jumbled within the columns and rows in a blaze of digital numbers. The numbers finally slowed down to reveal the order the teams would be fighting in. The end result was displayed: 4-8, 19-20, 14-22, and 16-30.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, time to explain how this round will work. Since this is the final round of doubles, there will be no special matches that involve multiple members of the current line up. However, during this round any special rules will be determined by random selection before each match." informed the announcer. "The first match will begin in about 10 minutes. Teams 4 and 8 get ready for your Robattle!"

"The final four matches of the doubles tournament. And we start off with two powerful teams. Can't wait." grinned Matt.

"Me neither." nodded Ikki. "Want to see how you'll take out the Ox and Dancer though."

"Will be hard for sure. But I got a plan ready. Unless the rules make it so I can't give N-Blade orders."

"Any tips how to take on Team 16?" asked Alexis.

"None at all. Rikorsha is powerful and fast. I think it might take more pure luck to beat her." declared Matt.

"What about Shadowblast?" questioned Sam.

"He's a good bot, but out of the two. He is nothing compared to Rikorsha, yet should not be underestimated either."

"So basically, Link and Freya are doomed?" sweatdropped Warren.

"Pretty much." nodded Matt.

"Even if Freya uses her powers?" implored Isis with a light tick mark on her forehead.

"Hmm…that I'm not really sure of." admitted the boy.

"We'll just see what happens when it happens." stated the EHT-type.

"Who knows? Might get lucky and win somehow." laughed N-Blade.

"Just be happy you and I won't go against each other Ninja-B." chuckled the KOS-type.

"Don't ya mean you are lucky, you and I aren't facing each other?" countered the NON.

"Heh, ya know what I mean. Ya seem to be having a hard time with the femmes."

"I'd win between the two of us and you know it." growled N-Blade.

"Maybe, but maybe not." chided Freya. "And as your track record so far with femme Medabots. It's 1 out of 3, so my chances are high in winning."

"Statistics aren't everything. It's heart, courage, and smarts that wins on the field of battle."

"And of those things, you got nothing." laughed the femme bot.

"Not going to listen to you anymore." huffed N-Blade as he crossed his arms and stared at the stage.

"Heh, well lucky for us. Match is going to start." declared Erika. "Though, it was getting a little fun to see them argue."

"Hehe, yeah." grinned the others in unison.

"Alright folks, it is time for the first match of the third and final round of the doubles tournament to begin!" announced Holly. "It is Team 4 versus Team 8. Team 4 consists of Lan Hikari and Maylu Sakurai with their Medabots Megaman and Roll. While their opposition Team 8 consist of Chaud Blaze and Dex Ooyama with their Medabots Protoman and Gutsman!"

The crowd roared with what would be a spectacular match. Mr. Referee appeared in a puff of smoke like a ninja, but unlike that of one trained in the art of ninjitsu his clothing was ablaze. The Ref ran around in circles before Holly ran up and threw two glasses of water at him dousing the flames. Mr. Referee nodding his thanks and shook off like a wet animal his hair a mess.

"It is time for the special match selector to select what type of match this will be!" declared Mr. Referee. "Please turn your heads to the view screens!"

The audience followed Mr. Referee's directions and turned their heads to the screens. On the screens was a large question mark. The question mark began flashing and multiple pictures flash across it. The question shifted to a yellow orb over a device that seemed to glow. Under the picture it read Holo-emitters, a bullet point appeared for pillar filled battle field, then another bullet point was no special rules in effect.

"No special rules are in effect. However, standard rules still apply. Engage holo-emitters!" yelled Mr. Referee. The holo-emitters around the stage blazed to life creating the holographic field of a large ancient coliseum type arena with pillars that tried to touch the sky. Lan and Maylu were sitting on the western side of the coliseum while Chaud and Dex sat on the eastern side. Mr. Referee was sitting in the special box wearing Roman type clothing and had a wreath on his head.

"I officially declare this an official Tournament Robattle between Team 4 and Team 8! The rules are simple! The first team to stop the other from functioning wins! No special rules are in effect. I, Mr. Referee, will act as referee so no one gets hurt!"

"Medafighters, ready!"

"YES!" answered the two teams.

"LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE!"

"We'll have to act as a team on this one Roll. Protoman is a deadly adversary." admitted Megaman staring down the Net Swordsman.

"Aren't we always a team, Mega?" implored Roll.

"That's true." smiled the Net Hero. "But we'll have to be more of one to beat these two. Come on lets go." The two NET-types ran at the opposition.

"Megaman's mine. Take the girl." ordered Protoman as he stared at the charging team.

"Guts." nodded Gutsman.

"Even you shouldn't lose to a girl." smirked the Net Swordsman as he dashed off.

"RWARG!" roared Gutsman as he beat his chest.

The Net Hammer reared his fists back above his head and slammed it into the ground creating a giant shockwave to travel through the ground at the charging group. Protoman backflipped his silver-white hair flowing in the air as he did, landing on the ground after the wave passed. The charging duo leapt into the air and began ricocheting over the pillars then into the air as the earthquake vibration raced through the pillars. Megaman was suddenly thrown through three pillars from a powerful kick from Protoman.

"Megaman!" cried Roll. But her moment of distraction cost her as a giant version of Gutsman's fist rocketed through the air, punching her higher into the air.

"Battle Chip, Spreader, Slot-In!" yelled the members of Team 4.

Out of the dust where Megaman's body was to lay, he fired his new weapon. The laser split apart and flew at Protoman. The Net Swordsman smirked and his left arm transformed into a large red shield lined in silver that was large enough to protect his entire body. The lasers hit the shield harmlessly as it changed back to Protoman's arm as he landed on the ground.

Roll rolled along the ground from the fist attack, her arm transforming in a blue turbine like gun. She aimed and fired on Gutsman, but the large Medabot just raised his arms to defend himself against to attack. He roared and began charging at Roll. (A/N: Note, I do realize this is a bit uncharacteristic for Gutsman, since he likes Roll, but making it like he was bent on winning.) Gutsman smashed his fist into a pillar breaking it, and lifted the large pillar like a club with both hands! He swung around and slammed the pillar down at Roll.

"M-Cannon, slot-in! Megaman, 60 degrees North by Northeast and fire!" ordered Lan. Megaman's arm transformed into an red-orange blaster cannon, he took heed to his Medafighter's words and aimed. His blaster cannon glowed yellow before firing powerful laser blasts. The lasers struck home against the pillar turning it into a pile of rubble that still buried Roll, but the damaging effect minimal compared to the pillar club.

"SONIC BOOM!" roared Protoman, his voice full of power as he swung his sword creating a powerful wave of energy flying at Megaman. The quick moving red energy wave slammed into Megaman throwing him through two more pillars followed up by an explosion.

"MEGAMAN!" cried Lan.

"Battle Chips, Cyclone and Tornado, Slot-in!" exclaimed Maylu as she inserted the two Battle Chips.

The first of the two caused Roll to spin under the rubble. Slowly at first before picking up speed becoming a pink cyclone and blowing her way out of the rubble. The cyclone flew at Gutsman and trapped him under the force of the winds. Her right arm transformed into a large blue fan, she aimed at the Net Hammer and the fan began spinning. The fan begun spinning faster and faster till it was nothing but a blur. From the fan blew out a tornado at the large Medabot. The tornado was just about to strike the NET-type, just when Dex yelled out…

"IRON BODY DEFENSE!"

Gutsman roared as his entire body was suddenly a larger iron version of itself. The cyclone of air that was trapping him dissipating from his sudden girth. When the tornado struck the large iron bot, he was just pushed back slightly before roaring and beating his chest. He charged at Roll and slammed his fist down at her for a powerful crushing punch. But the Net Healer leapt back and then threw a barrage of razor sharp heart-shaped projectiles at the fellow NET-type. But the hearts bounced off harmlessly.

Protoman stared at the rubble, knowing deep down that Megaman wasn't finished off despite the fact he didn't come out by now. _Come on…what are you waiting for…? _thought the Medabot. His optics detected movement, a light pebble moving. It was all he needed to know and leapt out of the way of a Mega Buster round. Groaning lightly, Megaman pulled himself out of the rubble.

"Lan send me a Battle Chip."

"Mega!" laughed his Medafighter. "Alright then! Battle Chip, Electro-Sword, Slot-in!"

"Two can play at that game." chuckled Chaud. "Battle Chip, Fire Sword, Slot-in!"

Megaman's right arm transformed into an electrified sword of energy, the sword crackling and giving off minor sparks. While, Protoman's right arm transformed into what appeared to be a torch before a fiery sword expelled from it. The two charged at one another and the duel of swords began. Sparks flying as each of their swords struck against one another.

"CANNON!" yelled Roll as she raised her new green blaster cannon on Iron Gutsman. Blue lasers pelted the large bot having minimal to no effect against his body. Gutsman and Dex laughed together at the pathetic strength power against them.

"Time to fall." chuckled Dex. "Navi Chip, Gutsman SP, Slot-in!"

The gem symbol on Gutsman's chest glowed as his iron body self turned transparent and flowed into him, the gem glowing brilliantly. Power cascading from the Net Hammer's body, pure, raw energy. He roared and brought his fist down into the earth causing first an earthquake then a powerful shockwave of energy to zip through the ground racing towards Roll.

"I don't think so! Area Steal and Sword!" countered Maylu as she inserted the chips. Roll vanished from the spot appearing to Gutsman's right and brought down her sword when suddenly the shockwave made a U-turn and slammed into her throwing her through six of the pillars. Gutsman turned around and launched massive fist after massive fist into the dust clouds.

"Time Bomb, Triple Download! Program Advance: Giga Time Bomb!" declared Dex as he inserted the three chips. Between Gutsman's hands appeared a large heavily armored explosive, the timer starting at 5 seconds. Guts threw the massive bomb into the dust, the impact of the explosive hitting the ground caused it to blow. A large mushroom cloud flooding the coliseum. A large number of the pillars being blown away from the explosion. When the dust finally cleared, Roll was down for the count.

"Function ceased! Roll has been eliminated!" announced Mr. Referee.

Back to the fight with Protoman and Megaman their swords clashed against one another over and over. Each never advancing or retreating a step, and when one does. They just get pushed back to where they were before. It was a stalemate. That is unless the massive earthquake caused from Gutsman's earlier attacked messed up their footing. Megaman's swing went too high and Proto got him hard across the stomach. Then followed up with a kick to the chest causing the smaller bot to slide on the ground.

"You are done for!" smirked the Net Swordsman. "You never had a chance against me!"

Protoman leapt into the air and came down on the Net Hero, his fiery sword point down. That's when it happened, the explosion of the Giga Time Bomb. The force of the explosion shook Proto's body just slightly out of the air giving Mega a chance to parry the blow with his Electro-Sword. The NET-type's left arm suddenly transformed into a sleek cannon with a large barrel and he fired a pressurized sphere of air at the Swordsman knocking him away. He got back to his feet and leapt at Proto with his sword for a horizontal slash when he was suddenly tackled out of the air by Gutsman.

"GUTSMAN! HE'S MINE!" roared Protoman.

"Guts?" replied a confused Gutsman.

"FIERY SONIC BOOM!"

Protoman swung his sword hard sending a fiery red wave of energy sailing at Gutsman. Neither Guts or Dex had time to react before the wave of energy struck the bot sending him flying through the air crashing through a pillar causing it to crack and fall on him after the explosion of heat energy. The Net Hammer had fallen to his own teammate.

"Function ceased! Gutsman has been eliminated!"

The crowd, Dex, Lan, and Maylu were all stunned at the callousness of the Net Swordsman and his Medafighter. Chaud looked on, not looking a bit surprised by Protoman's actions. Dex was furious and grabbed him by the shoulders lifting him off the ground.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" demanded Dex.

"Heh, I didn't need you. Protoman was just doing what he was doing. Getting the job done. We never needed you." replied a smug Chaud as he grabbed Dex by the wrists and pressed hard forcing the larger boy to release him. He then delivered a kick to his mid-section forcing the air out of him. "Finish Megaman off, Protoman!"

"Yes, sir." nodded Protoman, as his battle mask appeared over his mouth filling out his helmet.

"You know, Chaud! You have a lot coming to you, if you think you can defeat Megaman! He has a power you and Protoman will never have!" challenged Lan.

"And what's that? Friendship?" snorted Chaud.

"That's right! Megaman and I are a team! And we always will be!" declared the boy. "Megaman, show him true power!"

"You got it, Lan!" laughed Megaman as his own battle mask appeared over his mouth.

"Lan…understand one thing…You will never understand the bond between me and Protoman." explained Chaud. "So, don't think that you are the only with such a power."

The two Medafighters stared at each other across the battle field. While their Medabots stared at one another as well. An odd power seeming to flow around them as if they were gaining perfect synchrony with their Medafighters. Attuned with their energies while focusing and improving their own. This would be a Robattle of a true sense of strength and power. The two newly forged rivals gathered a Battle Chip from their belt pouch.

"Battle Chip, Variable Sword, Slot-in!" cried Lan.

"Mega Chip, Neo-Variable Sword, Slot-in!" roared Chaud.

Both NET-types threw out their right arms their arms transforming into identical golden green energy blades with a broad arrowhead tip. The swords may have looked the same, but how much stronger would Protoman's sword be if it is supposed to be a newer model? The two NET-types wasted no time, they charged at one another the second their swords fully formed. The blades clashed against one another the hum of the energy filling the coliseum. The two bots struggled for dominance over the other. Protoman's left arm suddenly came out of nowhere, punching Megaman hard in the stomach sending him flying.

Megaman slid along on his back, his blade cutting into the ground. The Net Hero rolled out of the way as his enemy came down suddenly trying to stab him. Mega got on his free hand and spun on it to bring both his legs hard into Proto to send him flying back the way he came. But the Net Swordsman caught himself by his hand and flipped back to his feet. Megaman reared his sword arm back just as Protoman did the same.

"VARIABLE WAVE!"

"NEO-VARIABLE WAVE!"

The two NETs swung their swords in unison sending out twin energy waves at one another. The waves crashed into one another meeting each other as if struggling for dominance before Mega's was overpowered. Proto's wave crashed home into Megaman sending him flying dead smack into one of the remaining pillars. Megaman's body slumped against it. Protoman was amazed at the Net Hero-type's will to fight on as he struggled back to his feet. The Net Swordsman showed him no mercy and began his charge to finish him off. Just about when Protoman was less than 10 feet from Megaman…

"STEP SWORD!" yelled Lan as he inserted the chip.

Megaman's body hyper accelerated as he charged at Protoman, he slashed as he past him but so did Proto. Twin gashes appeared on both bots, their swords shattering. The two Medabots slumped down onto their knees panting and exhausted. Neither had any plan in giving up, and got back to their feet once more. Protoman had out his Buster Sword while Megaman aimed his Mega Buster on his opponent. Mega opened fire upon Protoman and the Net Swordsman blocked the shots with ease.

"Have to do better." smirked Proto behind his mask.

"Then I shall!" challenged Megaman as he continued to open fire upon Proto only to have his shots deflected. The two stared at one another their arms normal once again. Chaud and Lan looked at one another knowing it was going to be a final show down.

"I challenge you with my strongest weapon the Program Advance!" declared Lan.

"I accept your challenge." smirked Chaud.

"Battle Chips, Sword…"

Megaman and Protoman's right arm transformed into energy blade as their Medafighters inserted the chip.

"…Wide Sword…"

The two bots' left arm transformed into a wide energy sword with an odd hilt.

"…Long Sword…"

The two bots lifted their swords into the air energy gathering between them.

"Program Advance: LIFE SWORD!"

Bluish purple energy gathered between the two swords before converging into one large energy sword, changing the bots' hands back to normal. The two grasped the hilts of the energy sword in unison and swung down hard, sending twin powerful energy waves at one another. The shear power of the waves dug deeply into the stadium floor crashing into each other. Light and energy flooded the coliseum, making the holo-matrix flux a bit before stabilizing again. The two NETs clashing against one another with their large energy swords.

The two attacked one another all out. Giving the other no quarter or time to do more than a full on attack. Sparks and power cascading off the swords from each strike with one another. Till suddenly, Megaman's sword and power began fluxing and destabilizing, but Proto's was doing the same. The two hit each other incredibly hard, causing another energy flood. When the light and energy finally died, the two were still standing. Panting hard and on the verge of collapse.

"You win…" admitted Megaman as he fell forward. Protoman caught both his body and medal before they hit the floor.

_You fought well, kid. _thought Protoman to himself, as he gently laid Megaman's body to the ground and setting his medal next to him.

"Function ceased! Team 8 advances to the next round!"

"What a match! What power, what speed! Amazing! Rivalry brewing in the air as well as betrayal! I can't wait to see what will happen during the singles portion of the match!" declared Holly. "This match took 14:32:03! Give these contestants a hand!"

The crowd roared in applause at the spectacular match. Kiono and Amanda stood up from the stands to get ready for their match.

"Amanda! Show them who's boss!" grinned Matt as he gives the teen a thumbs up.

"Yeah! You have to win if you want that rematch between the two of us!" chuckled Link.

"That's if you win your match, Elf." smiled Kiono in a way that showed one of his fangs.

"I'll win, so you better too."

"Just give them your all, comrade." nodded Isis.

"Good luck, Trinity is one tough cookie. But I guess she will be focusing more on Mitsukai." informed N-Blade. "But don't rule out Taka, he hasn't seem to fully harness the power of his specialty."

"What is it?" questioned Amanda.

"It's Kaizen." answered N-Blade. "It means constant improvement. Meaning, if you battle him long enough, he should get stronger, but I'm not sure if that skill retains on. Or if he has just been holding back to make him seem weaker than he is. So watch out."

"We will." replied Medabot and Medafighter together as they headed down to the stage.

"It's time for the second match of the Third Round to commence! It's Team 19 versus Team 20. Team 19 consists of Axel Drowman and Yuna Kanayushi with their Medabots Taka and Trinity! While their opponents of Team 20 consist of Amanda Seal and Miki Yamaguchi with their Medabots Kiono and Mitsukai!"

Mr. Referee came down from the sky out of nowhere, swinging two wooden swords while wearing a headband. "It's time to see what special rules go into effect!"

The view screens came to life, showing random rules before settling down. The screen flashed an X over a Medawatch, meaning that Medafighters could not give orders during the match. Another bullet said that Medabots can only fight with grappling type moves.

"Heh, the second rule is a little pointless in this case. The Medabots here are grapplers." chuckled Miki softly.

"Yeah, it does seem a little pointless." chirped Amanda.

"Go after the Avian. Trinity is mine." announced the FLN to her partner.

"Alright, but already planned on it." nodded Kiono.

"Medabots take to the battle field!" ordered Mr. Referee, waiting for both Teams to get on the stage. "I officially declare this a Tournament Robattle between Team 19 and Team 20! The rules are simple! The first team to stop the other from functioning wins! Special rules are: Medafighters can not give orders during the match and only grappling is allowed. I, Mr. Referee, will act as referee so no one gets hurt!"

"Medafighters, ready?"

"Yes."

"MEDABOTS, ROBATTLE!" boomed Mr. Referee as he slashed his swords down.

"It's time to go all out, Taka!" exclaimed the SFF-type as she drew her sabers and charged at Mitsukai.

"Yes, it is." agreed the HFT-type as he took a battle stance and gestured for the WCG to bring it on.

Mitsukai simply pulled her staff from its hoop and blocked the dual saber strike. The Fallen Angel kicked Trinity away, the heel of his boot connecting hard to her opponent's midsection. She smirked lightly as the Sword Mistress flipped throughout the air and caught herself on her feet. The smirk was wiped off from the SFF's sudden attack with her whirling blades.

The FLN-type dug her heels into the ground and slammed her staff hard into Trinity's sabers stopping both her and her whirlwind blade attack. She gained a tiny grin before suddenly bringing the other end of her staff hard into the femme's side. But the Sword Mistress lashed back with a saber, the tip catching her opponent lightly in the chest. But her wrist was suddenly bashed into the ground by Mitsukai's staff.

"Not too shabby, but not too great either. You need to be better if you want a dead on attack!" declared the FLN as she grabbed Trinity by the throat suddenly and threw her across the stage.

The SFF slid along the ground from the sudden throw and she lost one of her sabers in the process. She got back to her feet and glared at the Fallen Angel. Her eyes darted to her fallen saber then thought better than trying to get it. She raised her saber over her left shoulder with both hands grasped around the hilt, blade pointed at Mitsukai.

"What ya going to do?" implored Mitsukai.

"This! AERIAL THRUST!" shouted the SFF-type as she thrust her saber at her opponent. Mitsukai raised a metaphorical eyebrow at her opponent thrusting her saber when her eyes widen in surprise. From Trinity's blade rushed a sudden spearhead of pressurized air that caught the FLN hard in the chest, the impact forcing her off her feet. This moment gave the Mistress of Swords a chance to grab her fallen saber and she brought her arms over her chest..

"HAWK WAVE!"

She slashed out with her sabers sending out a large wave of air flying at Mitsukai as she sat up. The wave of air caught the femme and blasted her off the ground before making her fall back to the ground on her stomach this round.

"Heh, how's that for better?" questioned the SFF.

"Ref! Is that even legal?" complained Miki.

"Yes, for it was a projectile created from Trinity's own strength. Not a true shooting projectile from a cannon or missile launcher." explained Mr. Referee.

"You can't be serious…" grumbled the woman.

"They both have to give their A game for this match, Miki! So don't complain!" laughed Yuna.

"Well…she is giving it her all now. It is time not to hold back myself." grunted Mitsukai as she got back to her feet and loosened one of her chains, while holding her staff in the same hand.

"Yes, no holding back. A warrior's end!" grinned Trinity as she readied her sabers to counter-attack.

"Yes, a warrior's end." agreed Mitsukai as she prepared herself.

The Feline Winged Guardian stared at the Hawk as he was told to bring it from the hand gesture. By natural instincts, bird should fear feline and feline should strike terror within bird. Yet, would that be true with a bird of prey? Kiono's tail twitched lightly in irritation before flaring his wings out to launch himself at Taka.

The Avian Fighter stood his ground and hooked his arm around one of Kiono's and flipped him over his shoulder by using his own momentum against him! The HFT-type slammed him into the ground and brought the heel of his palm down into the chest of the WCG. The Avian moved off the fallen feline and leapt back a bit.

It felt like a truck hit Kiono from the force of the blow to his chest. N-Blade was right, Taka had been holding back before and now he wasn't. That only meant he had to give it his all before Taka's specialty kicks in fully (if it hadn't already). The Cat got back to his feet with a groan, but was assaulted from multiple punches and kicks he couldn't defend against.

Growling deep in his throat he grabbed one of Taka's hands by the wrist and gave it a painful crush. Smirking devilishly he began pummeling the Hawk with his free hand over and over along the chest and head area, before throwing the Avian high into the air. He spread his wings and shot after him, tackling him higher into the air.

"You know this has been bugging me. You're a hawk, but can ya fly?" grinned the Feline as he suddenly shot higher into the air faster.

"Don't know. But I don't think you can!" yelled the HFT as he brought his fists together and brought them down hard at the area between Kiono's wings. Pain exploded within Kiono's back making him loosen his grip on the Avian and drop him. The Winged Guardian's wings crumpled off balance and he began to spiral down towards the ground. While the Avian spun in the air before nose diving towards the ground.

Kiono watched Taka go down with disbelief, thinking he was just seeing things due to the pain and his eyes squinted as they were. He tried his best to unfold his wings to catch the air but they wouldn't respond. He was plummeting and it seemed he was going down. The Hawk continued his descent toward the ground before suddenly spinning once more back so his feet with hit the ground but tucked in lightly. Then he tucked himself into a ball and began spinning as if rolling and hit the ground doing a summersault and getting up unharmed.

Something out of the corner of Mitsukai's vision range caught her attention and it was how Kiono shot up into the air with Taka. Seemed it was time to end this, she loosened her chain further to give it more slack and prepared her staff as if to throw it, when Taka hit the ground unharmed. This brought question to the Fallen Angel and she dared a glance upward and saw Kiono was in trouble. Hissing in vexation, she hurled her staff at Trinity like a boomerang.

She moved her hand back before lashing out with it to catch the staff's end with her chain. Pulling the chain taunt suddenly, she spun wide making the staff at the end of the chain be used as a weight. Trinity ducked the staff, but it wasn't meant for her now. Continuing her spin, she suddenly made her chain more slack, the staff at the end flying towards Kiono like a life line.

The Sword Mistress dashed at Mitsukai now that she was distracted. But the Fallen Angel's other chain caught a hold of one of her sabers and brought it to her. The FLN slashed Trinity hard away with as much room she could get from the flying life line. She looked up and saw the Cat caught it. Grinning she made the chain go taunt before recoiling it to bring the WCG back in till suddenly, the feline's wings flared out and he was able to fly on his own. Kiono gave a thumbs up to Mitsukai and flew at his opponent.

The FLN-type smiled faintly and was suddenly slashed by Trinity's katana. A kick followed by another slash caught her again. Then a sudden slash with the force of a spin behind the blade forced her back. Growling, the Fallen Angel recoiled her chain quickly once the staff hit the ground. The chain was between the SFF's legs and the staff suddenly caught the femme hard pulling her off her feet.

Grabbing her staff firmly in her hands, Mitsukai brought the end of it hard against her opponent's chest. The Fallen Angel picked Trinity up with her chain and threw her into the air and then suddenly thrust her staff over and over rapidly, the blunt edge being a blur striking the Sword Mistress all over. Mitsukai went into a high kick catching the SFF in the stomach sending her flying with a thump.

"You know, you are really starting to bug me." hissed Mitsukai.

"Well, live with it. Since, I will win and you will lose." chuckled Trinity as she pushed herself back up with the aid of her katana.

"That is where you are wrong. I will beat you and win this thing!"

"Not if I stop you first!"

Mitsukai began lashing out with her chains over and over at the SFF. But the speedy Sword Mistress evaded the chains with little difficulty. Flipping along the stage and stopping before continuing from the whipping chains. Trinity gathered her fallen sabers and went on the offensive. Sabers and chains struck one another, the latter of the two trying to catch the blades but were just batted away.

"Time to end this! Tri-Blade Assault!" yelled the Sword Mistress as she ran at the Fallen Angel. Sabers posed for the initial attack, while Mitsukai recoiled her chains and readied her staff.

Kiono landed on the ground some distance away from Taka, but the Hawk dashed the second the Cat touched the ground. The WCG gauntleted arm up to defend against the swift kick. The force of the blow caused Kiono to slide back along the ground. He growled lightly and went on the attack.

A flurry of punches and kicks were easily evaded by the speedy Avian Fighter. It seemed as if Taka wasn't putting any effort into dodging the attacks. That action infuriated the Winged Feline. Kiono redoubled his efforts on the offensive, punches and kicks blocked easily until…He made a sudden roundhouse with his left leg, the spiked iron brace caught Taka hard across the side. Wasting no time, he struck the Hawk again with his golden gauntlet across the beak.

The HFT when into a quick cartwheel and flipped back to his feet. His eyes held a smirk before going on the attack. He became a living blur and began striking Kiono from all sides and angles. The Winged Guardian was helpless to defend or counterattack. The Feline was in a daze when Taka suddenly stopped his attacks. The Bird of Prey was in front of the WCG-type, arms brought back before delivering a dual palm thrust into Kiono's chest sending him flying. The Avian appeared behind the Cat and kicked him forward, then appeared in front of him again and sent a drop kick to the Guardian's stomach making him fly back once more.

"Enough…is…enough…" growled Kiono as he stood up with a little difficulty.

"Lets end this."

"Yes…lets…" agreed Kiono.

The Winged Feline flared his wings once more and flew at Taka again. The Hawk chuckled as he stood his ground, then his optics widened suddenly as Kiono flipped around and delivered a powerful flying kick to his head. But it didn't end there as the Cat caught himself on his hands and flipped back to his feet he charged at the fallen Hawk and kicked him skyward. He leapt off the ground and took off after him. Kiono caught the Avian out of the air, his arms looped under his opponent's arms as he flew higher with him.

"METEOR THROW!" roared Kiono as he made a sudden sharp arc from high up in the air. The Winged Guardian tightened his grip on the Hawk hard as he began the rapid descent. He held a smirk as he began spinning, his body coated in a reddish gold energy as he spun faster and faster, looking as if a red-gold corkscrew was flying down toward the earth. Kiono suddenly loosened his grip enough to force Taka free, but he grabbed him before he went to far. Used his current spinning moment and grabbed the Avian again and pulled back up still spinning. The Feline began a spinning circle within the air while gripping the Avian tightly, creating a red-gold spiraling circle within the air. Till suddenly when he was at the top of the arc, he brought Taka over his shoulder and hurled him down into the stage causing the entire area to shake lightly.

Mitsukai brought down her staff hard catching the two sabers before they could uncross, therefore effectively blocking the initial attack of Tri-Blade Assault. Shock spread through Trinity's face since her move has never been blocked before in such a manner. The one minor flaw of her initial attack was brought to the light of the world. The Fallen Angel held a faint smirk and disarmed the Sword Mistress, then smashed her staff into the side of her head.

Spinning her staff, Mitsukai brought it into a sudden rapid tempo striking chest, stomach, and head over and over in rapid succession. Bringing her staff around over her head, she brought the full force of it down on Trinity's head. She brought the staff away and looped it, taking a step back from the SFF-type as she fell forward. Her medal ejecting and hitting the ground at the exact same moment as Taka's.

"DOUBLE FUNCTION CEASED!" bellowed Mr. Referee. "The winners are Team 20!"

"What a dual finish!" exclaimed Holly into the microphone. "And it seems that Mitsukai was the better between herself and Trinity. And it seems even a Bird of Prey needs to be wary when there is a Cat in the house! This match took 10:12:44. Give these Medabots a hand!"

The crowd erupted in applause for the two winners. Even the members of the gang, but that was more for Amanda and Kiono than Miki and Mitsukai. Though, Matt watched at how the FLN-type fought within this match. Taking note of everything between reaction time and means of defense.

_She will definitely be a tough cookie to beat. _thought Matt. _But not sure if she will be as hard as Rikorsha seems to be. _

"Next match will be hard for ya cuz." commented Alexis.

"Heh, I know." replied Matt. "But worry more about your match after this one. These guys took out two good people in their last round easily. But we'll show them what we got no matter what the rules come up as right, N-Blade?"

"You know it."

"Be wary and careful none the less. We want to face ya when we win our match." laughed Isis.

"Kunoichi Isis, you just be careful in yours. Rikorsha is more powerful than she seems, by far." said N-Blade seriously.

"I'll take heed of your words. Good luck out there."

"Thanks. We might just need it." said the boy as he stood up to go as Amanda was coming up. He gave the girl a hug. "Good match out there."

"Hehehe. Thanks." smiled Amanda as she hugged Matt back. "Give us a good match too."

"Heh, we'll try." chuckled N-Blade.

"Good luck my friends." added Kiono.

"Arigato." replied the two in unison as they headed down the stage, meeting up with their partners.

"It's what we feared in a sense. Facing Buyouka and Metal Bison." informed Ms. Caviar.

"Yeah, but this will be a breeze, if the rules don't interfere that is." admitted Matt.

"Even if they did, all we can do is give it our best." declared Kenoi.

"Yes, nothing but our best." agreed the Ninja.

"It is time for the third match of the Third Round to begin!" announced Holly. "It is Team 14 versus Team 22! Team 14 consisting of Marcus Bayah and June Taoshi with their Medabots Metal Bison and Buyouka! Their opponents are Team 22 consisting of Matt Brochette and Ms. Caviar with their Medabots Ninja-Blade and Kenoi! Let us go to Mr. Referee for the special rules for this match."

With that said and done, Mr. Referee took the stage with a microphone. "During the minor time it took to replace the stage for this match. The special rules has already been decided. Medafighters will not be allowed to switch the Medaparts of their Medabots before the match! No other special rules are in effect."

"Dang it." cursed Matt softly. "We do need to give it our all now."

"Yeah." nodded the others.

"I officially declare this a Tournament Robattle between Team 14 and Team 22! The rules are simple! The first team to stop the other from functioning wins! Special rules are: Medafighters are not allowed to substitute any Medaparts before the match commences! I, Mr. Referee, will act as referee so no one gets hurt!"

"Medafighters, ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." replied the members of Team 22.

"We're ready." stated Team 14.

"MEDABOTS, ROBATTLE!"

It was Team 14 versus 22, one of the two teams Matt really did not want to face so soon. Heh, one always does face the things they don't wish a lot sooner than they do. Even if it was the lesser of two evils in Matt's mind, the earlier plan of energy blades would have worked. If only not for that rule.

"Kenoi, take the girl. I'll take the Ox." informed N-Blade. "But I'll do what I can to help you."

"Same here, my friend." replied the SAM.

The NON-type nodded to the Samurai before charging at Metal Bison. With a hand on the hilt of his blade, he leapt into the air. While mid-air, he drew his sword and slashed; sparks filled the air as the BSN-type stumbled back from the blow to the chest. The Ox had no time to retaliate as black shuriken rained down upon him. N-Blade instinctively leapt backwards from the smoke, just as Metal Bison rushed out of it, striking his fist into the earth where the Ninja once stood.

"Not bad." commented the Bison as he pulled his fist from the stage.

"You aren't too bad yourself. You're quite fleet of foot for such a broad bot." replied Ninja-Blade.

"Thanks." chuckled Bison.

"Now, it's time to cut the small talk. Let the sparks fly."

"Heh, couldn't have put it better myself." smirked the Metallic Ox. The two dashed as one at one another.

Sword met greave and greave met sword. The Samurai and Dancer fought one another, sparks flying each time metal struck metal. The two leapt away from one another, only to rush forward at one another again. Kenoi leapt into the air, sword poised and came down as a buzz saw. Buyouka stood her ground and instead of kicking at the blade to counter, she caught it between her palms! This action caught Matt's attention.

"No way!" exclaimed the boy. "A Battle Dancer's strength lies within its lower body! Not the upper body!"

"That's not exactly true. However, that was the reason why the DNR model was discontinued. People believing that the Battle Dancer model having no upper body strength." explained June. "On the contrary, the DNR has great upper body power, but even greater lower body strength. It's needed to perform some of her moves as you might have noticed last round. Now Buyouka, show them your power!"

"With pleasure." smirked the Battle Dancer.

She threw Kenoi, sword and all, away from her before charging at him to kick his freshly fallen body into the air. While in the air, Kenoi closed his optics. He moved as with the wind and landed on his two feet. Buyouka ran at the Samurai again, but the SAM-type shifted to Samurai-Mode and swung his katana. The sword caught the DNR powerfully across the chest and knocked her away.

"Let the real fun begin." informed the Samurai as he eased himself into a relaxed stance.

"Alright, no more kid gloves." responded the DNR-type. The two stared down one another before nodding and sprinted as one.

N-Blade leapt onto the Bison's shoulders as he tried to pound the ground where he once stood again. He jumped off as the BSN tried to shake him off, his optics held a smirk, but was wiped off from the hard hit to the chest that sent him rolling. The NON-type got back to his feet, just evading another pounding. The Ninja slashed with his sword, but his blade just connected with the Bison's armored arm.

Metal Bison threw his arm out causing N-Blade to fly back. He caught himself on his hands and flipped back to his feet and dashed forward. He attacked the Oxen from all angles, sparks flying in the air where his sword connected with the beast. But his attacks left only a few minor scratches.

_This guy is way too armored. _thought N-Blade as he evaded a punch that appeared to go through him. _Too fast too for a big guy. _

Bison punched with his left and Blade countered with his right. The two fists colliding into one another sending off a wave of air from the sheer strength of the two. N-Blade on the other hand was a little surprised his fist and arm held fine considering the strength of the brute in front of him. A thought occurred to the Ninja, if he was nearly as strong physically as Metal Bison, why couldn't he slash deeper into his armor?

N-Blade had no time to ponder that as a sudden head butt forced him stumbling backwards. Then a quick dual punch caught him hard in the shoulders making him slide back. The NON still held his mental smirk, despite how strong the guy was, physically they were basically equals. The modifications from Matt over the last battle with Rita and Cloud really increased his armor's structural integrity. Same lightweight build as before, but twice his previous armor strength. But even with that, Blade knew he wasn't invincible and that Bison's real punch attack could probably do real heavy damage, if not punch through him.

"You're strong for a little guy." announced Metal Bison. "But that won't save you."

"And your thick hide won't save you either." retorted N-Blade.

The Ox let out a deep chuckle that turned to a roar of rage as the NON pelted him with explosive shuriken. N-Blade leapt through the smoke and delivered a powerful missile dropkick to Bison's chest to force him to stumble back. Using the momentum of the rebounding force off the bot's body, Blade flipped through the air and shot another storm of explosive shuriken at the Metal Ox.

The BSN-type flew out of the smoke and gave the Ninja a hard shoulder thrust that sent him flying hard enough to bounce three times. He didn't stop there and leapt into the air to body slam the NON. But he never got that chance as N-Blade kicked him high into the air with his legs. The Ninja Bot got back up to his feet and shot up like a rocket, pounding hard into the Ox. He grabbed him and shimmed onto his back, pulled his arms behind his back and the two of them slammed down into the stage.

N-Blade flipped off the Ox and landed a few paces away as he sheathed his sword. He kept an eye on the Metallic Ox, keeping a hand near the hilt of his sword. Moments passed and then the Bison exploded out of the stage in a blazing fury. Blade's eyes held a smirk in them as it seemed that his opponent's rage was taking control of his judgment.

A sword whirled around swiftly in the air and it was either evaded or blocked by the Battle Dancer's forearms. The two Medabots danced around one another attacking with blade and greaves. Attacks were deflected off one another or simply dodged all together. Kenoi struck out with his sword suddenly catching Buyouka across the midsection, while she delivered a kick to his side. Both attacks losing some of their force from the other's attack.

The two quickly regained balance and went all out. Buyouka was dancing around the SAM's sword slashes deftly; before she flipped onto her hands and went into a sudden spin with her legs out throwing the Samurai back. Quickly she swung her body around on one hand knocking Kenoi's legs out from under him. Buyouka lifted the SAM up off the ground and began dancing the tango with him, but at each moment and chance she stepped on his feet hard and elbowed him in the stomach and sides before giving him a sudden palm trust to where his nose would be (if he was human).

"Grr…" groaned the Prototype SAM-type as he got back to his feet. "DANCING BLADE!"

Buyouka raised an eyebrow lightly at the name of the attack but got ready for the outcome. Kenoi sprinted at the Battle Dancer, his katana whirling through the air rapidly that it made it sing. When he reached the DNR-type his sword flew from form to form so quickly it appeared as if the sword was wavering through the air. Each rapid succession slash hit the femme before the finishing vertical slash threw her back.

"AIR CANNON!" bellowed Kenoi as he slashed his blade with enough downward force that he created a powerful wave of air that cracked the stage before slamming into Buyouka. The force of the attack disoriented the Battle Dancer as she rolled along the stage.

"Buyouka! Get up! You can still win this!" encouraged June. The DNR-type however, just groaned and tried to get up but couldn't all the way.

"She's through. It's time to end this." said Kenoi coldly. "CROSS EDGE!"

"METAL BISON INTERCEPT!" ordered Marcus.

The Samurai was running at Buyouka's fallen form, his sword whirling quickly over his head. But out of nowhere, the BSN-type tackled him to the ground when he was about to begin his attack. The Bison reared back his fist as he held Kenoi down with the other and was about to punch his opponent's head in when a dagger bit deeply into his shoulder.

"Leave my partner alone." commanded N-Blade as he stalked towards the Bison with his other dagger in hand poised to throw.

"Your dagger got through by luck, it won't again." growled Metal Bison as his other hand began to crush the Samurai's head. The other dagger flew from the NON's hand and dug deeply into the Ox's other shoulder forcing him to let go of Kenoi.

"I wasn't kidding." informed N-Blade as he walked up to Metal Bison and kicked him off of Kenoi and helped his partner up. "Sorry I was too slow to help ya sooner."

"It's alright comrade. Let's finish him together."

"Yes, lets." nodded the Ninja.

"You won't defeat me!" roared Metal Bison as he got back to his feet and tried to force his arms to move, sparks flying through the air.

"It's time." stated the Samurai.

"That it is…" agreed N-Blade.

"NINJA-SAMURAI ASSAULT!"

The two charged at the BSN-type with Kenoi in front his blade glinting in the sun while N-Blade followed behind him. The Samurai's sword whirled through the air causing it to sing once more. He attacked with Dancing Blade, his sword striking with rapid succession upon the Metallic Ox, his blade's image wavering in the air in the appearance of it dancing. Kenoi's finishing slashed forced the Ox back stumbling. N-Blade leapt into the air as the SAM finished his rapid attack, he fired his explosive shuriken down on the Ox-type. He continued firing his shuriken at the Oxen and flipped through the air lightly and landed on Kenoi's shoulders. The Samurai ran forward through the smoke just as the Ninja flipped off his shoulders and attacked with Quick Strike. His sword slashing quickly through the air and biting deeply into the armor of his opponent. He leapt backwards and prepared his next attack as N-Blade slashed his blazing sword down powerfully at the BSN-type, a massive wave of fire slamming into him. Kenoi readied his sword and slammed it down hard creating a massive air wave attack (Heavy Air Cannon) that destroyed a large trench of the stage before crashing into Metal Bison with enough force to throw him off the stage. His medal ejecting the second his body hit the ground.

"Function ceased! Metal Bison is out of the match!"

N-Blade watched to the still lying on the ground Buyouka and stepped on her stomach gently and pointed his sword at her throat.

"Submit."

"I…forfeit…" the Battle Dancer said quietly.

"Buyouka forfeits! The winners are Team 22!" declared Mr. Referee.

N-Blade sheathed his sword and removed his foot off the Dancer and helped her up. "You fought well for giving Kenoi such a hard time. A little disappointed I didn't get a chance."

"Thank you…and maybe you will another time." was the DNR's response as she walked off to her Medafighter.

"What a match! Powerful teamwork, teammates protecting their fellow teammates! It was just wow!" announced Holly that brought a light chuckle from the audience. "Two powerhouse contenders take out a fellow pair of powerful contenders. What a wonderful combination finish from our winning Team 22. I can't wait to see the match between Kenoi and N-Blade if they face one another in the Singles Competition! This match lasted 16:56:32! Give our contestants a large round of applause!"

The crowd exploded in applause from the actions they witnessed. Matt waved to his friends and motioned that he was going to take N-Blade to the repair pit. One thought was on his mind as he walked with Ms. Caviar and the Medabots. _Good luck, Alexis. You'll need it dearly against Team 16. Stand strong both you and Isis…_

"Wonder why he is going to repair N-Blade now instead of later?" pondered Ikki aloud.

"Perhaps he wanted him in tip top condition before the next round?" replied Mrs. Brochette.

"True, he might…" began Sam. "…but he wouldn't want to miss Alexis' match either."

"Yeah, but there is a view screen to show the match in the repair pits. He can watch there." reasoned Alexis.

"He'll be watching and see the moves that take place and noting them in his mind." said Isis.

"We know Rikorsha's fast and quite powerful. She might take you both out before you guys can even begin." declared Peppercat.

"So, you're saying we'll lose?" implored Link.

"From what we've seen. Pretty much." answered the Woren.

"Just got to go down kicking and screaming." laughed the Elf Hero.

"You couldn't have said 'go down fighting?'" sweatdropped Alexis.

"Nope!"

"Oh brother…" sighed the girl.

"Come on lets go. Can't keep the audience waiting." chirped Freya.

"Lead on." grinned Isis as she stood up along with the others to follow the KOS-type. With the contestants taking stage it was time for the match to begin.

"It's the final match of the Third Round ladies and gentlemen!" declared Holly. "It's Team 16 consisting of Dwight Anderson and yet to be known partner with their Medabots Shadowblast and Rikorsha! They are up against one of my personal favorite teams, Team 30! Which consists of Alexis Brochette and Kunoichi Isis; with their Medabots Link, the Bot in Green, and Blue Thunder Typhoon--Freya!"

"Hehe, added another T to Freya's nickname, didn't we?" chuckled Alexis softly.

"Not really, decided that Blue Typhoon fitted better, but since her nickname was Blue Thunder originally, decided to let that be in there even without a letter on it's on." explained Isis.

"Ya lost me." sweatdropped the girl.

"In other words, it's more or less optional."

"Ahh, like the A, in USA. Since US is still known USA."

"Pretty much like that." nodded the Kunoichi.

A barrel rolled up to the stage and it exploded to reveal Mr. Referee. He dusted himself off and made himself ready. Before announcing that everyone turn their heads to the view screens for the special rules of the final match of the round. The screens stopped till they landed on yellow orb above a device seeming the glow. The crowd knew what that meant and went wild. It was another holographic battle field match. The crowd silenced when the bullet point read 'Labyrinth' then had another bullet point under that with an outline of a Medabot with a 'x8' next to it. A single line that split into 8 appeared with question marks that began filling in with names randomly till they began to stop. The names were: Striker, Sumilidon, Arcbeetle, Peppercat, Rock Ogre, Kantaroth, Metabee, and War Hammer.

"It seems, we have ourselves a very special match indeed--the Labyrinth Match!" hollered Holly with excitement. "Mr. Referee, please explain the rules for this special match we are about to witness."

"Gladly," nodded Mr. Referee. "the rules for this match are complicated. Each Medabot will be equipped with a sensor ring around their fingers, and their Medafighters will be given a palm pilot device that will show their Medabot's location, along with the location of the opposition within a 5 meter radius while the Guardians have a 10 meter radius. The two original teams are allowed to do battle with one another within the labyrinth if they find one another. However, there is a special arena within the center of the labyrinth for the two Teams. Only they will be given the location of the arena, and must battle through both their opposition and the 8 selected Guardians of the Labyrinth.

"If a Guardian defeats one of the two Medabots on a Team, they then can advance onward to the next round if, and only if, the remaining team member does not defeat the other two or remaining member of their opposition or reaches the special arena! If another Guardian defeats a Guardian who defeated one of the original Teams' Medabots, then they are allowed to go onward to the next round. If in the possibility a Team is completely knocked out by the Guardians before the other Team defeats them; then those Guardians advance onward! Even if members of the opposing Team is still functional!

"If a Guardian who defeated one of the original Teams' Medabots is defeated by either that Team's partner or their opposition, their position is nullified! Yet, if the remaining member is defeated by a Guardian, the opposing Team must defeat that Guardian or the Guardian who defeats that Guardian in order to advance forward! Now there is just one rule left! In the situation that was previously stated occurs and the opposing Team is defeated by the Guardians, the Guardians then must do battle till only 2 remaining functional!"

"Man…Mr. Referee was not kidding about those rules being complicated…" sweatdropped Alexis.

"Complicated yes, yet it seems like this match will be pretty fun." grinned Isis.

"More like dangerous." snorted Link. "Even with a 5 meter scanning radius, we are at a disadvantage to the Guardians since they will spot us a lot sooner than we will spot them. Even with something that will be providing the way for you guys to give us directions to this special arena, we are screwed over in a sense."

"Clarify that, how will we be screwed over?"

"There are 8 Guardians that will be in there. And we are the weaker Team going in this. That means to advance forward, those guys will try to take us out." explained Link. "The only thing we can wish for would be if a few of them are dumb enough to try and take on Rikorsha. Or if Rikorsha just runs into them."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, eh? For all we know, the Guardians might just fight one another to increase their odds in advancing if they take one of us out." added Freya.

"Let us just see what happens, ok?" said Alexis. "Who knows, we might give these Guardians a run for their money if they try taking us out."

"Well, the Guardians are the least of our worries." sighed Link. "But we just really have to go down kicking and screaming."

"Never give up hope." said the KOS firmly. "Win or lose, we'll show them we are a force to be reckoned with. Lets rock my friend. It's time to start."

Indeed it was time for the match to begin. Every Medafighter participating in the match received a palm pilot while every bot was equipped with a sensor ring. The holo-emitters engaged and all 12 Medabots were warped into the labyrinth. Team 16 were warped to the Northern entrances while Team 30 were warped to the Southern entrances. The sky for this setting suited the situation. The walls of the maze were a dark and dank shade of gray that towered at a height of 7.5 meters. The sky was filled with dark gray clouds that gave the large labyrinth before our heroes an even more ill appearance.

"Not that great illumination." commented the Elf Hero. "Shadows fill the corridors, and no torches light the way. A fine mist is wafting from the entrances, they really pulled out all the stops for this match."

"Yeah they really did, so which way do we go?"

"_Any of the three entrances will lead to the special arena." _informed Alexis. _"This is quite interesting really. The palm pilot maps out the entire labyrinth. Not just what's in your scanning radius. That means, the scanning must just be for detection for the other Team and Guardians."_

"Someone wasn't listening very closely to Mr. Referee, he said that you know." chided Link.

"_Hey…! From how he said it, it sounded like only within the scanning radius only. But that gives us more of an advantage than I thought. But again, who knows? Alright, go through the right passage you guys. We'll give ya the heads up on where to go and what enemies might be in range." _

"Ya heard your owner. Time to go." announced Freya. She headed towards the right entrance, with Link in the rear.

On the northern side of the maze, Team 16 seemed to be thinking what course to take. Scratched that, it appears they are arguing once more. More like Shadowblast yelling at his currently sitting partner.

"What do you mean you are not going to follow me!" demanded the Hybrid.

"I'm taking my own path through this. Mazes are kinda fun, ya know?" replied Rikorsha.

"_Looks like we'll just have to pick up the slack for her and her unknown Medafighter." _growled Dwight. _"Just ditch her and go. Stay sharp and I'll keep you alert." _

"Alright, Dwight." nodded Shadowblast. As he turned to go he paused. "Look, this is your last chance. I know you're stronger than me. But there are strength in numbers. And we all these people in here. Even you might get taken out without some sort of warning. So come with, ok?"

"Thanks for the offer, really. But I rather brace the challenge of a maze without any sort of help."

"You do realize even you have a chance of losing if just shot in the back?"

"Yes, but that's the point. To me this is just a test to go through. So it's time to just go on. You go your way and I'll go mine."

"Alright…" sighed the KBT. "Good luck."

"You too."

The two nodded to one another and took their separate ways. Rikorsha took the left entrance while Shadowblast took the right. The mist on the floor became heavier and flooded more out of the passages. A large flare exploded into the air signaling the match has begun for real.

Elf and Kunoichi were running through the dark misty corridors of the labyrinth. Taking heed to their Medafighters' directions, yet despite it all it led them to a dead end. Growling in vexation to themselves they backtracked as their Medafighters informed them. Even though they are running, due to a few direction errors they have yet to travel very deep within the labyrinth. Yet on the bright side, they have yet to come across any of the Guardians. That was about to change however…

"_Link and Freya! Two Guardians coming your way!" warned Isis._

"What? I don't see anyone. And this is a long one way corridor! And they couldn't come in from behind us. Dead end that way." retorted Link.

"Who are they?" questioned Freya.

"_Rock Ogre and War Hammer." _

"That explains it. They're breaking through the walls aren't they?"

"_You got it." _

"Which way?"

"_To your left. ETA 40 seconds." _

"Great…Link lets jet."

Grabbing her partner by the arm, Freya raced down the corridor, then took a sharp left at a fork in the paths. Before sliding to a stop in a spacious wide room. Getting an update from her Medafighter they were going to come through the walls in less than 10 seconds.

"Link stand at the right and take on Stone Boy, I'll take the Hammer."

"Alright." nodded Link as he pulled out a weapon he hasn't used in quite some time, the MTH (Megaton Hammer).

From the sides of the chamber, the walls exploded in a shower of rubble. From the freshly made holes, Rock Ogre and War Hammer rushed in. But our heroes met them head on. Link leapt into the air and spun in a circle, the momentum of the spin adding more force to his MTH as he slammed it into the STN making him fly back through the hole. Freya drew out her sais, dodging the WHM-type's hammer strike and kicking him in the midsection before swiping at him with her sais. She finished it up with a pair of explosive shuriken that knocked the Gladiator back through the hole.

Link and Freya got back to back watching the holes. It was too easy, no way they were defeated. Then again they did not know if Mr. Referee would announce if Guardians were eliminated for this type of match. The watched and waited, but nothing stirred in the darkness.

"Think we got them?" implored the Elf.

"No." simply replied the KOS-type. "Rock Ogre wouldn't go down that easily and War Hammer should be armored enough to survive the assault I put him through."

From within the darkness, a fiery red glow blazed through the shadows. Giving the faint figure of the Stone Beast. He launched a powerful red laser from his optic at the Elf Hero. Link seeing the beam pushed Freya out of the and leapt to the side. The laser struck War Hammer's hammer. The runes on the side of the blunt weapon burned into life glowing an eerie red.

"RED LIGHTNING!" bellowed the Gladiator as he spun his hammer over his head rapidly. Energy sparkling off the hammer head like lightning. He slammed his weapon into the ground, Red forks of lightning spread out from the point of impact and flooded the entire room. Link quickly strapped on a Silver Gauntlet and grabbed Freya and hurled her over a wall.

"GO!" roared Link. "I'll meet up if I can. NAYRU'S LOVE!"

Around Link a blue force field surrounded him. He knew there was a chance it wouldn't block the attack, that was why he threw Freya to safety. When the attack was on Link, the attack just went through the field and hit him. The attack flashed fried him and he crumpled to the ground. Not only did the attack hit him. It destroyed the walls around the room. Freya stared at her fallen partner.

"Go…Freya…" groaned Link as he struggled back to his feet. He drew his sword. "Go now! Secure our place!" Freya nodded slowly and ran off following Isis' directions. Link fell to one knee, propped up with his sword. He dug into his pouch and slipped on a ring with a heart shaped gem on it. "Heh…need a miracle to get through this."

"Looks like ya lost your shot Rock Ogre." chuckled War Hammer as he rose his hammer to bring it down on Link. He screamed in pain as Sumilidon and Peppercat dashed past him. Flexor Sword and claws slicing his sides. Rock Ogre chuckled and charged his eye beam to fire on Link when two pairs of missiles struck him in the back knocking him over.

"It's time for some payback." declared Metabee as he stepped into range with Kantaroth. Their horns smoking lightly from firing the missiles.

"Lets take these suckers out." said Kantaroth as he raised his repeaters.

_Out of the frying pan and into the fire. _thought Link. _Wanted a miracle, now I have it. But now I'm stuck in a six-way crossfire. _

_-----_

Shadowblast was getting more than annoyed. He followed Dwight's directions yet it still felt like he was walking in circles. Every corridor looked exactly the same, the mist was all the same, the sky was all the same. He couldn't take it. And it didn't help his psyche that he had a smaller sensor range than a Guardian. He fired lasers down corridors just to make sure no one was there.

"This…is…getting…on…my…nerves!" growled Shadowblast as he punched a wall causing it to crack. "Hmm…might be able to destroy it. But that would just be wasting time unless the arena was on the other side."

The Hybrid walked on, not knowing he was being trailed by Arcbeetle. The Mark II kept Shadowblast in his sensor radius while staying out of his own. He was waiting for the moment of opportunity to nail the other KBT with the Prominence. Slowly he continued his trail after the Hybrid.

"Stupid…mazes!" yelled Shadowblast in frustration as he shot lasers down both ways of the long corridor.

"_Shadowblast, just calm down. You know it only feels like you're walking in circles is due to the fact of being stuck in a cramped space." _

"This isn't very cramped. But I get what you mean. But I don't have to calm down! We haven't seen any Guardians. The other team. Or Rikorsha when we split ways from the beginning. It's too quiet."

"_Yeah it is a little quiet. But have to remember that this maze is pretty big. So we might have just been picking paths that are not very active." _

"No one is that lucky though. But true, their would be a large probability of not running into anyone. But it is also unlikely not to pick them up on radar at least once."

"_True but I guess those are the breaks. Only way we can have a downside is that if the other team gets knocked out by the Guardians." _

"Don't try jinxing that. I want to advance onward you know."

"_Who doesn't?" retorted Dwight._

"Touché."

"_Now stop wasting time shooting down corridors. Would give you away if you were out of range you know." _

"Fine fine…" muttered the KBT-H.

_Now's my chance. _thought Arcbeetle. He slid into the corridor and his horns crackled with power as his shoulder cannons split open to gather in power. When his power input was full, he let loose the powerful orange red heat beam at Shadowblast's unsuspecting back.

Shadowblast's audio receptors caught a large rumbling noise. He turned around and his optics widened. He raised his arms in defense before he was slammed by the heat beam. The heat beam threw him down the hall as well as through two walls. He groaned as he got back to his feet looking slightly melted. He growled deeply as he looked back knowing it was Arcbeetle that attacked him.

He raised his left hand and let it rip, firing multiple blue lasers down the hall in rapid succession. He panted as he stopped firing, seeing no sparks of lasers striking metal. He was curious to where Arcbeetle went. A barrage of missiles suddenly came flying from the darkness but he countered with his own three. The resulting explosions taking out the rest.

"ARCBEETLE!" yelled Shadowblast. "You're going down!"

"I don't think so. This isn't like last time, me getting nailed by your Plasma Burst. Odds are in my favor."

"You talk too much! Shut your trap and bring it on!" exclaimed the KBT-H as he charged at Arcbeetle.

"Consider it brought!" shot back the Mark II as he met his opponent's charge.

-----

Rikorsha walked through the seemingly endless hallways without much of a care. She pulled out one of her sais and scratched an 'X' into the wall and continued to make some sort of mark as she walked by every few paces. This was how she marked her way through the corridors. Etching in different marks at the beginning and end of paths. A reminder to herself. Though it would be a confusing trail to anyone else.

"I ran into no one through this entire time. Wonder if they are busy with the others." mused the Sailor-type.

"_Striker come in. Rikorsha is within scanning radius. If we take her out the others will know we are a strong contender." _

"Alright, I'll do my best." replied the Gunner. He activated his scanning visor, it allowed him to see through the walls till he found Rikorsha. He got a lock and the targeting system for his missiles calculated the trajectory required to be able to hit her.

"Target locked. Firing."

The twin missile launchers on his back fired 10 missiles into the air and they arched in the sky to come back down towards Rikorsha. The SLR-type blinked and looked up from hearing the noise. Shaking her head slightly she just ran down the corridor. She blinked when she didn't here any explosions and shot a glance back and saw the missiles were tailing her.

_Homing missiles. Or just very good heat seekers. Or both. _thought Rikorsha. _Well, time to destroy them then. _

The femme Medabot slid to a stop and drew out the metal cylinder from her right hip and lashed out with it. A whip of flame erupting from the metal tube, lashing out at the missiles destroying them. She scanned the sky and the corridors for more missiles. She saw none at all, yet something still didn't feel right to her.

Suddenly a large blue laser came through the wall striking her in the chest and causing her to slide on the ground. A rainstorm of missiles came down from the sky exploding all around her. Groaning she got back to her feet only to be hit by a shower of rubble from whence the laser came.

"Rikorsha your time is up!" declared the SRK-type raising his right arm, charging for another attack.

-----

It was a large dogfight within the once large, now, wrecked dead end. The two Kabuto-types were shooting lasers at the STN. While the Saber-Tooth and Woren were rapidly attacking WHM with sword and claws (though, I guess the Flexor Sword could be technically considered a claw). No one seemed to notice the injured Elf Hero slowly hobbling away from the action. That is till Rock Ogre shot a laser at his feet that is. That caught the other's attention.

"Um…don't mind me…I'll just hobble away now." laughed Link nervously with numerous sweatdrops on his head.

"Get him!" cried the others in unison.

"WAH!" cried the EHT as he began hobbling away as fast as he could. He dug into a pouch and grasped a golden medallion with a lightning bolt on it. He swiveled around and toppled over, but didn't care. "ETHER!"

He held out his hand and summoned forth a frigid icy wind that blew most of the bots away, before fanning out and spraying more creating a thick wall of ice blocking out the Stone Beast and Gladiator. He groaned and got back to his feet and put the medallion away.

"Hope that will hold them long enough for me to get away some 15 meters and then some." said Link in a strained voice as he hobbled away.

Link did not get his wish however as the ice was shattered by a punch from Rock Ogre. But a shower of missiles and a lightning bolt struck the bot in the back hard enough to fall. While twin Hammer Fists sent War Hammer sprawling.

"You know what…this…ends…now…" declared Link as he drew his sword fluidly, though he stumbled a little. The Heart Ring had yet to recover him in a good fighting condition. But he no longer cared. Either he or they had to fall now. That was all that mattered.

"So whose first? Hell…I'll take you all!"

The Elf charged forward, for the first few paces he was unsteady, yet he pace became true. With his sword he spun and slashed. His sword caught both of the KBTs, the blade ripping the two of them nearly in half. The two hit the floor, their medals ejecting.

He jump slashed Peppercat, but his sword caught on her staff. He fired his Longshot at Sumilidon, the spear point missing him, but embedding deeply into the wall. He recoiled the chain and flew at the STG, tackling him into the wall and evading the KAT's strike with her staff. He punched hard with his Silver Gauntleted hand into Sumilidon's head knocking him out.

"3 down and 3 to go." coldly stated Link. "No holding back!"

Link switched his sword from his right to his left hand. (If people forgot, I made Link right handed in the description in ages past. Well actually never fully straight out said it actually. Least don't believe. But pretty sure I made Link hold his shield in his left hand while he is truly left handed. Well…if I never said it before I did. Cause sure in a chapter I did somewhere. Either way, lets get back to the story.)

"I didn't know you were left-handed…" stated Peppercat as she readied her staff.

"Not many do." informed Link. His recovery status was in the high 60s, but that should be good enough he thought.

Sword met staff in rapid succession, sparks showering in the dark. Peppercat was amazed at the speed and agility of Link being damaged as he was with his left hand. All she was able to do was defend and defend constantly and soon enough her back was to the wall. She did her best to continue the defense but the Elf's blade suddenly came down hard upon the staff. There was a large shower of sparks flooded the corridor and the staff broke in half.

"Nighty night." smirked Link as he slammed his right hand into Peppercat's stomach knocking her out. He turned and saw that Rock Ogre and War Hammer were still down. Maybe they were down and out and he asked Alexis.

"_The two of them are still giving off a signal. The four you beat aren't. Take them out while you can." _

"Never liked taking out a downed opponent. But no real choice here now is there?" asked Link talking to no one in particular. He pulled out a handful of blue spheres then another after sheathing his sword and hurls both of them at the two. The spheres expanded and exploded upon the two taking them out in numerous explosions.

"Alright, give me the directions, Alexis." said Link. He nodded as he received them and walked easily and slowly. Knowing 6 of the 8 Guardians were taken out by his hand alone.

-----

Shadowblast met Arcbeetle and grabbed him by the horns and hurled him into a wall before he could do anything. He then retaliated with a storm of lasers from all six of his guns. He strafed left then right to avoid his opponent's sudden comeback of missiles and countered with his own. The missiles hitting the Mark II dead on.

"Time to feel the burn." smirked the Hybrid as the triangles on his chest shifted to form horns for his Plasma Burst attack.

"Problem is, I can still move!" snorted Arcbeetle as he tackled Shadowblast down causing him to misfire into the sky. The Mark II series grabbed the Hybrid by the ankles and begun to spin him round and round and hurled him down into the corridor. His horns crackled with power as he charged up the Prominence. He didn't notice nor did his internal systems notice the fine hairline crack along his upper horn.

Shadowblast staggered to his feet and gathered as much power as he could for a Plasma Burst. Arcbeetle let loose a full power Prominence, the heat beam sailing towards the KBT-H. The Hybrid fired his own attack when the heat beam was less than a meter away from him. The two attacks struggled for dominance, slowly but surely the Plasma Burst pushed the Prominence back towards the middle. The two attacks moving back and forth ever so slightly. A bubble of energy gathering between them.

The two grunted and groaned, pouring everything they had and then some into the attacks. The heat beam began pushing the plasma blast back towards Shadowblast, inching forward and closer to the bot. Till it was back to being a meter away from him when…The hairline crack on Arcbeetle's horn intensified, cracks spread all over the horn before causing it to crumble. Without another focus Arcbeetle's attack dwindled to next to nothing and was overtaken by the plasma energy. The attack slammed into him and forced him to eject his medal.

"Woo….he's down…..and nothing announced his defeat…" panted Shadowblast. "Great…so no clue how many Guardians remain then."

"I'll…just take a small breather." nodded the KBT to himself and plopped himself against the wall drained.

-----

Striker aimed his right arm at the fallen Sailor-type. His victory was imminent if he just fired. Yet…it did not feel right. A sneak attack was one thing but to attack a fallen opponent was another. Yet…he did wish to advance onward. The choices. No…he was a Gunner and that met he gunned his opponents down. Even if they were down to start with. He fired, yet at the same time he was struck in the side of the head with an explosive shuriken causing his aim to go way off and slicing the ground and wall.

"That is no way to treat a lady!" laughed Freya as she drew her sais and ran towards Striker.

"You'll pay for that, Typhoon!" shouted Striker as he morphed his right hand into a missile launcher and made a small mini-gun appear on his left. He fired an array of lasers and the occasional missile at the Kunoichi.

"That's Blue Thunder Typhoon, bub!" shot back the KOS as she evaded the attacks dodging left and right. Then running along the wall, jumping off to the other and continues running. She threw one sai then other at Striker. The two of them hitting him deeply in the shoulders.

"SHURIKEN SHOWER!"

Freya flipped off the wall and fired a storm of shuriken the SRK. The stars slicing and dicing the Gunner and knocking him down. Rikorsha drew her short sword and slashed Striker and sheathed the blade. The SRK-type falling to the ground his medal ejecting.

"Function ceased! All the Guardians are defeated!" boomed Mr. Referee's voice from everywhere.

"Thanks for the help." said Rikorsha as she tossed Freya back her sais.

"Your welcome and thanks." nodded the other femme bot. "I guess we should fight, huh?"

"We could or do it in the arena like it was intended."

"Alright lets do that. Want to see what it looked like anyway." chirped the femme ninja. "And you are either lucky or know your way around mazes because you were going the right way."

"More likely lucky. So lets go." chuckled the other femme.

The two femme Medabots walked onward into the dark together, when they took a right at a fork. They saw a light at the end of the long tunnel like corridor. Slowly but surely the light became brighter and brighter banishing the darkness. When they past the mouth of the hall, they entered the arena. Torches lit the large battle field. It was circular, around 15 meters in diameter. The floor was dark obsidian colored tiles giving no one the advantage for footing. Four separate passages could have been taken to enter this arena. Yet, it truly was nothing special. Just a larger battle field for them to fight in versus the cramped pathways.

"What took you two?" asked Link who was sitting on the ground in the center of the ring.

"Link! Glad you made it! Guess taking on the Guardians was mostly your handiwork or was it Shadowblast's?"

"It was his…" admitted the Hybrid's voice as he dragged his way from the eastern entrance. "Arcbeetle kept me too busy."

"Well now that everyone is here, I guess we get started." declared the Elf.

"THEN IT'S AGREED!" boomed Mr. Referee's voice as he appeared in digital form.

"I thought this match was already started…..so you are declaring a match within a match?" sweatdropped Freya.

"Um…er…." stammered Digital Mr. Referee. "Yes?"

"O…k…."

"MEDABOTS ROBATTLE!"

"Eh? No stating the rules?" blinked Link.

"No! Now go!"

"Alright. Ok. Lets get going." sweatdropped Shadowblast. He took another step forward and fell over exhausted. "Ok…guess I wasn't charged enough after that fight with Arcbeetle."

"My partner is out a few seconds after the match. It's kinda funny if you think about it."

"Technically, he isn't. He's still functional, just can't really get up." said Link. "I'll move him and we'll fight. If he somehow has power to stand later. He'll join in. Ok?"

"Alright."

"Don't touch me! I can get up!" growled Shadowblast as he got up. He staggered and fell a few feet from the wall.

"Oy vey…" sweatdropped Link. "Lets just get started. This is too weird as it is."

"Agreed." nodded the two femme.

Elf and Kunoichi stared at the Sailor, the two of them were 100 percent while Rikorsha wasn't. Yet something told them that wouldn't put the odds fully in their favor. Something about her reminded them about N-Blade. The cool collected mind, the air of confidence, a look in the optics that she seen more than any of them.

Sword in his left hand and his shield in his right, Link knew he should hold nothing back when fighting this femme. He knew she took out N-Blade so easily. Something that shouldn't be normal considering the upgrades and everything he's been through, hell his powers even. But he wasn't using them then. A mistake in holding back. A mistake he didn't plan on making.

Sais in hand, Freya looked at Rikorsha. Thoughts raced through her mind, that she was up against a bot that beat N-Blade. Another one, true she had more times than she lost. Despite his powers, but that was because of her own abilities that slumbered within her. She wasn't just the run of the mill Medabot. She was once a person, that much she knew. But even if she wasn't run of the mill, and had powers, she knew that a bot didn't need powers to beat another. And the proof was in front of her. But N-Blade held back not using his strength, but at the same time it looked like something was making him hold back. It isn't like him to hold back against a powerful opponent, so that must mean Rikorsha wasn't the run of the mill bot either. But would her powers be enough to help her trump the Sailor? No holding back.

Rikorsha made no move towards her opponents and they made none toward her. She saw they were different from the others who wanted to win for the glory of it all. They were in it for the fun of it. They were nice and helped both her and her partner. Quite sportsman like, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't play her A game. They might have helped, but this was a match and matches were to be won. Besides, she did wish to fight N-Blade again to test his skills and strength to see what he had learned from their first encounter. No holding back, even to someone nice.

Within the virtual sky, the gray clouds began to part. When the first ray of sunshine fell on the stage that was one it all began. Rikorsha vanished from the spot but the two were ready for her. Freya vanished as the Sailor's short sword slashed at her and Link blocked the blade with his shield. The reverberations stunning Link momentarily, but he recovered soon enough to strike with his sword.

The SLR eluded the attack by stepping aside, just what Link wanted. He went into a sword spin catching Rikorsha by surprise and making her dodge but lose her balance at the same time. Freya came and missile drop kicked the Sailor knocking her to the ground. Using the rebound momentum she flipped in the air and fired a hail of explosive shuriken. When the explosions cleared the femme Sailor was nowhere in sight.

"Not to shabby, you survived my initial attack and caught me off-guard with a group attack of your own. But do not think for a second that will be enough." advised Rikorsha from behind.

"Advice noted." acknowledged the two turning around and attacking as one. A shuriken and the Longshot flew through the air but Rikorsha simply caught them. She pulled Link forward and elbowed him hard in the chest forcing him back, then pulled again like a yo-yo hitting him in the head this round. She finished him up with a roundhouse that threw him across the arena. Link slid against the ground just shy of hitting the wall.

"Lets see if you do better than your friend."

"Oh, I will." asserted Freya as she spun her sais.

The two femme Medabots bowed to one another, then went onto the attack. Both moved as one at blurring speeds sparks flying in the air as sword met sai and sai met sword. Freya caught the blade between the prongs of one of her sais and with the other struck only to have it deflected by Rikorsha's armlet. The two were in a power struggle and neither appeared to be winning. Both kicked each other hard in the stomach knocking them back.

"No holding back." growled the Kunoichi. "Tundra Blades!"

From the KOS-type's sais extended blue energy forming twin swords. She spun the swords to get the feel for them again. She charged at the SLR like lightning and struck, causing her short sword to go flying. With her other blade she slashed causing Rikorsha to stumble back. A sudden arrow of ice hit Rikorsha in the side encasing her body in ice.

"Finish her!" ordered Link as he leaned on his bow trying to get back up.

"Alright. It's time to end this." said Freya as she gathered power into her sais. "Tundra Cannon!"

Freya's sais glowed a brilliant icy blue as they gathered more power. At the tips gathered a ball of energy waiting to be released, while between the sais flowed blue energy. She released the energy launching a frigid blast of energy sailing towards Rikorsha. No one expected Shadowblast to strafe in from the left and stand in front of the Sailor. He let loose the power of his Plasma Burst over the safety limits.

His attack collided with the Tundra Cannon, the power struggle was minimal as his just decimated Freya's. Due to her shock and surprise of the Hybrid coming out of nowhere to attack, didn't allow her to pour more strength into her own attack. His attack hit the Kunoichi dead on causing her to sail through the arena wall. He panted and smashed the ice breaking Rikorsha free.

"Win this if you still can…" groaned Shadowblast as he collapsed. His medal ejecting.

"Function ceased! Freya and Shadowblast are eliminated!"

"You are one lucky lady, Rikorsha." chuckled Link softly. "But luck always does run out. Either yours or mine. I suggest a quick draw, agreed?"

Link tossed his shield to the ground and sheathed his sword as he saw his opponent nod. He picked up Rikorsha's short sword and tossed it to her, who caught it easily and sheathed it as well. He adjusted his scabbard so he could draw it with his left hand. He picked up a piece of rubble.

"When this rock hits the ground, draw and attack."

The EHT threw the piece of rubble high into the air waiting for it to fall. Tensions thick in the air and hang heavy within. Both bots were waiting for the chunk of wall to hit the ground. The rock hit, the two dashed at one another, swords were drawn and they slashed. Both of them dropped to their knees, but only one dropped their sword. Rikorsha was the one who dropped her sword and clutched her side, but it was Link who fell over, ejecting his medal.

"Function ceased! The winners are Team 16: Shadowblast and Rikorsha!"

"That was a stellar match folks! And it took quite a long time, 98:34:43 (98 minutes or 1 hour 38 minutes, 34 seconds, and 43 hundredths of a second)! But it was worth it wasn't it! Give the defeated and the winners a hand! They put on the best match yet!" The crowd roared in excitement and applause. The square was filled with a deafening amount of clapping.

"Folks, the doubles division is over and now it is the singles. The remaining four Teams will now be split giving us 8 Medabots. New rules, new settings, and new excitements will await us in the Fourth Round!"

No one seemed to notice Rikorsha vanishing after the match. Damaged as she is now, who knows if she will be at full strength for the next round. With the next round starting in 30 minutes, it is tough to say. Perhaps she actually has a Medafighter we know not of? Questions that need answers…

-----

Merrick was walking on the streets in his civilian clothing. Grumbling to himself as he lost the robed figured and decided to walk back to the Tournament. His eyes scanned the streets for any trouble and his eyes caught sight of the girl he ran into on top of the apartment roof. He blinked as someone grabbed her through an alleyway. And that no one was doing a thing. Growling to himself and pushed and shoved people out of the way to get to the alley.

When he reached the alley he was surprised to see he wasn't needed. The young woman took care of the man that grabbed her and his two accomplices. She was dusting off her hands with her back to him. He set a hand on her shoulder and the next thing he knew he was on the ground on his back.

"Ow…ok…my fault…should have asked if you were ok instead of just setting my hand on your shoulder." groaned the Ninja. He sat up slowly and rubbed the back of her head. "So you ok?"

"I'm fine and you are?"

"My name is Merrick Baida and would have been your would-be hero if ya didn't take care of those guys yourself." laughed Merrick softly.

"Selas, Selas Kiseki." introduced the woman as she offered Merrick a hand. The Ninja took the hand and got up with her help and began dusting off.

"Well, I have to be going. And need to remember if I see you again not to play hero."

"Merrick, wait."

"Hmm?"

"Where did you get that sword? It looks familiar. And why do you wear one?"

"Pawn shop. And…um…cause I'm a tourist?" That earned Merrick a smack.

"The truth."

"Oh fine…I wear it for protection since I walk around in the streets and dark alleys for shortcuts. And don't hit me."

"Well, I can relate." said Selas as she pulled out a knife. "Last resort though. Now I won't keep you from where you are heading."

"Farewell then, Lady Kiseki." grinned Merrick as he gave a small bow before heading back out into the crowd.

"Merrick…you are one odd cookie." sighed Kiseki as she shook her head and headed back into the crowd as well.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_Another chapter up and loaded. It looks like even Rikorsha can take some damage. But will she truly recover in time for the next round? Will what Matt and N-Blade watched on the view screen enough to give them an edge the next time they meet? What challenges awaits our contestants in the next round? Find out in the next installment of **Flight with Darkness!**_

**Winning Teams:**

8, 16, 20, 22

_Hey, it has come to my attention that the site finds it against the rules for replying to reviews. So I guess I can't anymore. But I just like to say if ya leave a question in a review leave an e-mail address so I can answer it. Or if the same question appears more than once, guess something was confusing so I will answer it in the next chapter. But only if people ask the same question more times than once. Alrighty?_

_And since I can't reply to reviews, I just have to give my thanks to those who reviewed. _

_My thanks goes out to: **Lizzy**, **arkari**, **HFH**, **ShadowGirl64**, **Mad-Man**, and **Rumor**._


	8. The Singles Competition

Been awhile but I got my newest chapter up! Go me! Woot!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. I don't own many things. All things I do not own belong to there respected owners. _

Alright, before I get the chapter up, I want to fix a bad typo in the last chapter. Then again I should check this chapter for typos but I tend not to. Hehe, yeah I know that's bad. But can't wait to post. So here is the fixed part of the last fight.

_The EHT threw the piece of rubble high into the air waiting for it to fall. Tensions thick in the air and hang heavy within. Both bots were waiting for the chunk of wall to hit the ground. The rock hit, the two dashed at one another, swords were drawn and they slashed. Both of them dropped to their knees, but only one dropped their sword. Rikorsha was the one who dropped her sword and clutched her side, but it was Link who fell over, ejecting his medal._

Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 8: The Singles Competition**

With the doubles portion of the tournament come and gone, Matt was still preparing for the Singles portion. His and N-Blade's odds in winning this competition decreased, if slightly with the other winning teams in this portion. He had a number of powerful opponents to contend with: Protoman, Kiono, Mitsukai, and worst of all Rikorsha. He and Blade had a fifty percent chance of getting paired with either of the four, and a twenty-five percent chance of any individual member of the four.

"Matt…look…you know it doesn't really matter if we win this, right?" asked N-Blade as his Medafighter ran a final diagnostic test on him.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"That a Robattle isn't the most important thing in the world. And neither is this tournament. It's just to have fun testing your strengths against the strength of others."

"You have a point there…so…are you saying basically I should be happy we have a high chance of competing against high level opponents?"

"Pretty much." replied the NON-type with a grin in his voice.

"Yet…there are a few things that trouble me….Rikorsha and Mitsukai. I mean come on…they are too powerful ya know?"

"And I'm not too powerful for the run of the mill bot either?" questioned N-Blade.

"Ok…so you are too…but it's weird. I mean, I guess I should have known that more medals from your past survived considering Rita and Cloud. As well as Freya. But what's up with Mitsukai…it's like she has some sort of personal vendetta against you…well Merrick…but that's besides the point since you are Merrick turned Medabot."

"Don't know…cause when Merrick got his memories back…so did I at least most of them. Perhaps it is a case of mistaken identity. Cause I…Merrick…hmm…we couldn't have been the only shadow user in the past. Also…there is one possibility I haven't thought of before to run by Merrick…"

"And that is?" interrupted the boy.

"That what if she is from an alternate timeline or universe."

"I don't follow…"

"What if she is from a timeline where Merrick went bad?"

"But…how would she end up here?"

"That I wouldn't know…there are strange phenomenon that can happen. Maybe a temporal rift from wherever she stored her medal happened and she ended up here. I don't know my friend. It's just something we will have to find out later."

"Yeah…I guess so…come on the diagnostic scan came out clean and we have around half an hour before the tournament continues again." said Matt as he unplugged the probes off N-Blade and ran off forcing his bot to follow.

-----

In the shade of the bleachers, the rest of the gang was hanging out and congratulating Amanda and Kiono on their victory last round. Even trying to give out pointers how to handle certain opponents. And even thinking what sort of special rules would happen in this round and rounds to come.

"You know, it would be kind of funny if you were paired up against Mitsukai." stated Ikki all of a sudden.

"Huh? Why? Because Miss Yamaguchi was my partner?" responded the teen.

"That and because in all the past fights. If you think about it, she was the one pulling your team through to the end."

"He has a point." added Koji. "Though in the last match, Kiono did get to show his stuff to a better degree. And was able to defeat Taka. Yet, he had to get saved to do it as well. But what are partners for if not to watch another's back?"

"Also it would put the one advantage Kiono had away--flight." said Erika.

"Mm…yet we all know even if one has an advantage doesn't mean it's always useful." informed Warren.

"All too true. But that is depending how one uses their abilities and how both a Medafighter and Medabot can compensate for the disadvantage." commented Isis.

"Ok…guys…I know you are trying to be helpful…but you are stressing me out before the match even begins." sweatdropped Amanda.

"Sorry!" everyone cried in unison which caused everyone to laugh as well.

A little further to the right of the Medafighters were their Medabots. They too were having their own conversations about the past matched. Consoling Link and Freya while congratulating Kiono. The former two didn't mind losing so much considering they knew how strong Rikorsha was. Yet, they feared for their friend if Kiono was paired up against Mitsukai or worse if the currently absent N-Blade was.

They've seen what she can do in the tournament even without the use of her powers. And only Link out of the two has seen what she could do with them. Yet, they knew knowing Matt and N-Blade if the pairing ever happened. They had something up their sleeves, they always did. So, their fears went to the Winged Cat more.

"Guys, whoever I fight I have the advantage against." smirked Kiono. "I can fly and if I get paired up against Mitsukai, well it will be interesting to fight another aerial opponent."

"You may have the advantage against all those who stay on the ground. But they have an advantage as well. You have to come down to them if you are to attack them." countered Peppercat.

"She has a point. Even if you used Shield Breaker's projectile capabilities it is still limited." nodded Link.

"I have a few other projectile like moves in my arsenal you know." sweatdropped the WCG.

"Like what?" implored Freya.

"That you'll have to wait and see. It's always good to keep a few moves up your sleeve." grinned Kiono.

_Funny how I was thinking those lines about N-Blade and Matt. But it seems everyone has at least one move kept secret from others. Myself included. _thought the EHT.

"Well, there is about half an hour before the tournament starts up again. Lets talk of other things." declared Metabee. The others agreed and they began conversing about other events to happen after the tournament and before school had to start up again for their Medafighters.

-----

Miki Yamaguchi moved her way through the crowd, giving a light wave and a nod of thanks to those who called out and congratulating her. She fingered a small device in her pocket and continued on her way and decided to get out of sight from the crowds by going behind the bleachers and walking along in the shade. She smiled inwardly as she headed to the view screens. For a plan was to be established.

Mitsukai agreed to this wanting to knock out N-Blade from the tournament. And to do that, she had to be paired up against him. So it was decided that a bit of sabotage was required. In Miki's pocket was a small black device that was shaped like a medal with an antenna sticking out from it. When connected to the view screen it would then link with the random selection generator and rewrite its program to make sure N-Blade and Mitsukai get paired against one another.

Yet, that was as long as the device was still connected to it. For if it gets knocked off, the original program would re-establish itself. Than it would have to be up to fate then. But if all went according to plan, the device won't be blown off. Or by some form of bad luck that it would be discovered or a bird destroying the antenna and the other string of small problems that might arise.

When Miss Yamaguchi reached the back of the view screen, she placed the device onto it between a power cable and a plastic casing ridge to protect the internal circuitry. Double checking to make sure she wasn't seen, she decided the coast was still clear and headed off back into the cowards.

However, unknown to her a cloaked figure was indeed watching her. The mystery person walked to the view screen and ripped the device off of it. A sudden breeze blew the person's hood off revealing it to be a young woman who oddly enough had white hair, yet it was streaked with colors of the rainbow. She quickly pulled her hood back on and crushed the device. Nodding that her work was done she left back towards the trees. But would fate be on the side of N-Blade? Or would it be on the side of Mitsukai?

-----

Merrick was walking back to the tournament with ease hoping he didn't miss too much. At times like this he really wished he had a cell phone. Then again, he couldn't really expect a ride back to the tournament anyway. Shrugging his shoulders he continued walking on, whistling lightly.

He stopped dead when he saw someone. It was the pink haired girl that drove him mad. Laughing mentally he formed a plan where he was going to get the girl. Make her answer his questions. And make sure she can't run away again to evade his questions at that. The girl was standing in front of what appeared to be a corporate building. From what the Ninja could tell, it was one of the leading electronics vendors of Japan.

_O…k…what is she doing in front of an electronics building? _sweatdropped Merrick. _Well, might as well find out. _

He began walking towards the building when laser fire blew the glass doors out. Without thinking he rushed out now with hyper acceleration. One moment he was on the other side of the street the next he was behind the girl sword drawn. He deflected every laser that came flying his way. One moment of thought flashed through his mind.

_I am basically revealing my identity to the world…great…_sweatdropped Merrick.

Out of the building rushed a group of five each carrying a large briefcase apiece and an energy pistol apiece. Merrick wondered how this group of five got past the security teams in such small numbers. Then again, he knew sometimes the best way to steal something was with a small group. Sword poised as if to fight he stood his ground.

"A tourist with a sword is trying to stop us? What a laugh." chuckled one of the two women in the group.

"Not a tourist. A defender against injustice. Your laser fire could have hurt the girl behind me." declared Merrick coldly.

"What girl?" questioned the other female and obviously the leader.

"The one behind me…." Merrick turned around and saw that the girl was gone. "What the crap…my one chance to get answers…Alright…you punks are going down now…"

"We have no time for this. Troy! Get your butt over here!" barked the woman to a communication device on her collar. A large armored truck sped from around the corner in front of the group. The back open up and the five went in. Merrick took a step forward but a man, who was assumed to be Troy, in the driver's seat shot a laser at his feet. The back slammed shut and sped off.

"I won't…let…them…get…away…!" growled the Ninja as he sheathed his sword. He followed the truck on foot and then went into the nearest alley and donned on his ghi. He rushed out of the alley only to crash into the pink haired girl.

"Oy vey…you again…you ok, kid?" demanded Merrick in a harsher tone then he meant to. He helped the kid up and examined her arm that sported a nasty scrap now. With a sigh he took the time to heal it. "There…all better…now…I have some bad guys to chase…"

Merrick took a step but was clung to by the girl. "I have evil to do away with…no time to play…so let go!"

"I want to play." smiled the girl.

"No time. Must chase down evil villains that apparently stole something. Have no vehicle to chase them with. Must do it afoot. So…I'll play later maybe…next time I see you."

Merrick began walking with the girl clinging to his leg when a helmet suddenly fell on his head.

"Ow…why is today suddenly not my day?" questioned the Ninja as he stared at the sky. His eyes suddenly widened with panic as a motorcycle came crashing down on him, or would have if he didn't catch it for the sake of saving the kid.

"Why…do…strange…things…happen…to…me…when…I'm…near…this…kid…" declared Merrick in an annoyed voice as he set the motorcycle down.

"Well…now you have a vehicle to chase the bad guys." chirped the girl.

"Kid…you have so much explaining to do later…" stated Merrick slowly as he looked over the motorcycle. The bike seemed like a normal Japanese rocket of a motorcycle. The entire body was silver with large black wings painted on the sides of it. It was sleek and almost beautiful in design, made only for speedy road travel, not for jumps and other off-road tracks and racing styles (Yet, that wouldn't mean Merrick wouldn't attempt it). With the peg-type pedals being where they were, he knew that he had to crouch over the machine with his legs tucked high in order to ride it. Something he was far from used to. Near the base of the body side there were logos of the company name and engine type in exaggerated large and flashy style.

"Normally, I'd probably play it safe and wear a helmet. Yet, I can't have my vision compromised." muttered Merrick as he got on and found the key in the ignition. He started up the motorcycle. "Come on kid up you go." With a grin he picked up the girl and set her behind him. Then he blinked, she was wearing a pink helmet.

"What the…? When you get that helmet?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." giggled the child. "By the way, do you know how to ride one of these things."

"Not a clue. But there is a first time for everything." laughed Merrick as he flipped the kickstand back in place, forcing the girl to cling to him as he sped after the armored truck that had a large head start.

-----

Pictures of fireworks exploded on the view screens announcing the starting of the 4th round. Holly walked up to the center stage with all the Medabots and their Medafighters, minus Rikorsha's Medafighter as always. Clearing her throat, Ms. Clark spoke to the audience.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Fourth Round of the Tournament and the beginning of the Singles Competition. I would like to inform you all of the special edition to this round. Each match will be fought on a holographic battlefield. The fields have been pre-decided: Pillars, Ice Field, Forest Meadows, and Desert Wasteland. Please look to the view screens for the line up!"

The view screens showed a picture of each Medabot and began scrambling their orders for a pair up. The names of the battlefields were also mixing up their orders for the matches as well. When each settled down the line up was decided.

Match 1: Kenoi vs. Shadowblast

Battlefield: Ice Field

Match 2: Kiono vs. Gutsman

Battlefield: Desert Wasteland

Match 3: Protoman vs. Rikorsha

Battlefield: Forest Meadows

Match 4: N-Blade vs. Mitsukai

Battlefield: Pillars

_So it has come down between Mitsukai and N-Blade so soon…perfect… _thought Matt. _Yet, I'll heed Blade's words. All we can do is give it our all. This will be a match to remember. _

_So the device worked. Excellent. _smiled Miki inwardly.

_What the…? How are Mitsukai and N-Blade paired up…? She removed the device…maybe that device did nothing then…or they got matched up regardless_ thought Rikorsha sourly.

_So…I'm up against the bot that doesn't have a Medafighter…this will be fun. _smirked Protoman.

_GRAH! I wanted Chaud! I wanted to fight Chaud! Not the Cat! _growled Dex mentally. _Then again, he is up against the girl that seems to be unstoppable. Then again, last round…she did seem to catch an unlucky break against Striker. He could have defeated her but it seems he did not want to shoot a downed opponent. _

_Hmm…Gutsman…it seems this fight might be pretty evenly matched when it comes down to power. That is before those Battle Chips get in the way. But those will just make the match more fun. _chuckled Amanda to herself.

_Shadowblast…a Hybrid of the previous three KBT-types. Custom built. Specializes in shooting. Dual specialties of Triple Seeker Missiles and Plasma Blast. A powerful opponent to match Kenoi up with. But we still need to see what downgrades need to be made to this Samurai-type for mass production. He's still too powerful…or perhaps exposure to N-Blade has let him tap into a potential we never expected… _thought Ms. Caviar.

_The Samurai…if he is anything like N-Blade, then he will be trouble. But then again he is weaker than Ninja, yet still a powerful opponent at the same time. And I'm up against him in the first match. I just have to give it my all. _thought Shadowblast to himself.

"I'd like everyone but Shadowblast and Kenoi to leave the stage. The first match is about to begin." announced Holly.

"Ms. Caviar…good luck in your match." smiled Matt to his former partner.

"Thank you, and good luck in yours as well." grinned the technician.

"Kenoi, I look forward to the time where we draw blades together or against each other again." said N-Blade as he extended his arm.

"I too my friend." agreed Kenoi as he clasped hands with the Ninja.

"Dwight…Shadowblast…good luck. He's stronger now than he was before." imparted Rikorsha before taking her leave from the stage with the others.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is time for the first match of the Fourth Round to begin! It's the Medabot Technician Ms. Caviar with her bot Kenoi versus the Lean Mean Fighting Machine Dwight Anderson and his bot Shadowblast! These two Medabots came from the Teams of 20 and 16 respectively and are more than expected to give us a thrilling match. Which one of these powerhouses will make it through to the Semi-Finals!"

"This match is pretty even guys. What are your bets?" asked Warren.

"It's like you said, it's pretty even. Kenoi has a good balance of speed and power. Yet, so does Shadowblast." said Sloan. "Whoever wins is the Medabot who has more will to win."

"Deep words, Sloan. Very deep." stated Matt.

"Read it in a fortune cookie." admitted the boy. Massive sweatdrops appeared on the back of everyone's head.

"O…k…lets just all watch the match…" voiced Erika. The others agreed quickly and turned their attentions back to the match.

"There is an added obstacle to this match. Battle Turrets will be stationed in the match. As time progresses even more turrets will be added. So Medabots shall have to destroy these turrets as well as defeat their opponents." informed Mr. Referee. "Now! Engage Holo-Emitters: Ice Field!"

The Holo-Emitters around the stage blazed to life as the field became a barren icy wasteland. Pillars of ice and snow as far as the eye could see. A cold gusty breeze blowing against Medafighter and Medabot alike. It felt so real. Out of the snow exploded gun and missile turrets that remained stationary for the moment.

"I officially declare this match a tournament Robattle between Ms. Caviar's Kenoi and Dwight's Shadowblast. Now, the rules are simple. The last Medabot standing is the winner. I, Mr. Referee, shall act as referee to make sure no one gets hurt! Medafighters, ready?"

"Yes."

"MEDABOTS, ROBAT….!" Mr. Referee was frozen over from a sudden icy gust.

"Interesting, even the environmental controls in here are for real." commented Dwight. "Shadowblast, break him free."

The KBT-type slammed his fist into the ice breaking the Ref free. "-TLE!" finished the Ref as he fell over.

"Ms. Caviar or Mr. Anderson come get Mr. Referee. If we move, these turrets will open fire on us. They shouldn't target either of you." asserted Kenoi.

"Are you sure?" questioned the Technician.

"Pretty sure or they would be blasting us already. Just in case….Shadowblast, let us run from here and draw the fire away."

"Agreed."

The two Medabots began running to the west, the turrets suddenly coming to life and targeting the duo. Missiles and pulse laser rounds were being fired on the two. Taking their cue, the two Medafighters rushed to Mr. Referee and began dragging him away.

Kenoi drew his sword in one smooth motion as he continued his running parallel to Shadowblast. Explosions from missiles and laser fire hitting around them and yet nowhere close to hitting home. He decided to use his current momentum to slide on the ice into a large hill of snow.

Growling to himself, the KBT-H began to run the other way. He wasn't foolish enough to stay where he was with the turrets firing around him. Or to fall for any sort of Samurai ambush. The Hybrid shot out three missiles taking out a missile turret and gun turret. Yet three more gun turrets appeared in front of him and opened fire. He slipped and slid to the right as he let loose a hail of lasers destroying two of the three turrets.

One he didn't notice he was sliding towards activated and was a large cannon type turret. It fired a large cannon ball sized blast at him sending him sprawling across the ice. Kenoi exploded out of the ice in Samurai-Mode and sliced the cannon turret as well as the gun turret. He drew out his hachiwari and hurled it with deadly accuracy at a forming turret taking it out.

"I thought Mr. Referee said these things would appear with time. Not just keep spawning like mad." growled the Samurai.

"You can say that again." grunted the Hybrid as he fired his lasers at more forming turrets. "I'd take drones over these things any day."

A large missile turret appeared behind the duo without realizing it. When they finally did however, it fired not missiles like they thought, but a barrage of disks that landed in the ground. These disks formed into energy like warriors in a semblance to that of humans.

"Well…you got your drones…just that they are made of energy and look like they can hurl it!" yelled the SAM as he kicked Shadowblast to the right and jumped left to dodge a maelstrom of energy balls.

"PLASMA BLAST!" roared the KBT as he sent his plasma energy flying towards the energy golems wiping them out.

"Ok…we have to learn to ignore these things and actually do battle…yeah right! This system is fragged! Fragged I tell you!" laughed Kenoi hysterically.

"Only thing fragged here is your brain." sweatdropped Shadowblast.

"Not really, just wanted to see your reaction." chuckled the Samurai as he ran off.

"I had to fight an insane Prototype Samurai…couldn't take on the insane Ninja instead…or my partner…or the Fallen Angel! I have to be stuck in a match with a loon for a Medabot! In a loon of a match! With automated weapons that keep on appearing over and over." said a thoroughly vexed Hybrid.

"Shadowblast! Hit the dirt!" ordered Kenoi as he leapt over an ice mound. "AIR BLADE!"

When the KBT-H went down on his belly. The Samurai motioned his blade out and slashed horizontally. A thin blade of air rushed out and sliced all the automated weapons in half. He landed on his feet and looked left and right and believed he did get all the turrets this time and that no more would appear. Problem was, he lost track of Shadowblast now. Closing his optics he scanned the field with his other senses.

He listened to the howling wind searching for any sound that shouldn't belong. He felt the cold of the air searching for where it was warmer than others. He let the smell of the air guide him. He may have been a Medabot, but he was a true Samurai at heart. His ears warned him first at the faint crunch of snow way before the sound of a laser was shot. Moving like water he deflected the laser shots swiftly and with precision with his blade.

Opening his optics he strafed to his left then to the right and backflipped to avoid a new barrage of lasers. Smirking mentally, Kenoi charged forward and leapt into the air for a vertical slash. He blinked in surprise when the hill of snow turned out to be empty. He was hit pointblank by triple missiles! Shadowblast was just a little deeper in the snow! The force of the impact sent him sliding along the slippery ice.

"Not bad…not bad at all…" groaned Kenoi as he got back up. The KBT made no response and was more than likely already on the move to attack again. The SAM-type began to run-slide across the ice, searching for his opponent. A triple Seeker Missile attack flew at him from his right, with his blade he spun and struck slicing them in half. Glaring at the exposed Shadowblast he charged for him. Time appeared to have slowed down as the Samurai spun his sword above his head, the sword appearing to have an after image. He slashed his opponent diagonally, sparks flew from the KBT-H's chest as if he had been slashed multiple times than just once.

The force of the blow sent the Hybrid crashing into an ice mound. The impact caused cracks in the ice and the inevitable collapse and burial of Shadowblast. It was done and yet…there was no announcement of the defeat of the Kabuto. A dark shadow loomed over the Samurai-type and he turned around to see a towering statue of ice that has taken the form of his opponent.

"How is this a gun turret?" questioned Kenoi to no one in particular. The SAM made a mad dash away from the statue as it began firing beach ball sized snowballs at him. Snow might be something light and fluffy if fresh. Might not even hurt a metal creature at a normal size. Yet, this was ridiculous and coming at him at a high velocity. No more running, then again, perhaps that was the key.

"Kenoi! Disengage Samurai-Mode! Then Attack Plan Gamma 3!" ordered Ms. Caviar.

The Samurai nodded and continued to run away from the statue, reverting back to his plain nondescript form sword still in hand. It ran on faster now due to the lack of armor and made U-turn back towards the ice statue. Snowballs were still being fired at him at a high velocity rate a danger now more than ever with the lack of armor. Yet the speedy Prototype evaded the attacks moving left and right, still coming at his foe. He took a flying leap at his opponent when he was five meters away.

"SAMURAI-MODE!" yelled Kenoi as he transformed back into his Samurai-self in mid-flight. Pulling out his manrikigusari and went into a spin. He slammed the weighted end into the Ice Statue's head with the full force of his high velocity body. The statue exploded in a shower of ice crystals that rained down on him as he touched the ground.

"Shadowblast! NOW!" commanded Dwight. From Kenoi's left came the Hybrid's Plasma Blast attack.

_This is for you my friend…for we shall fight against one another again…_thought Kenoi as he drew his sword.

"Heavy Air Cannon!"

The Samurai quickly spun his sword over his head and slammed it down hard vertically, sending a massive powerful wave of air at his foe. The air wave creating a massive trench into the ice. When the plasma energy made contact with the opposing attack, it was as if it was water instead of plasma energy. The blade of air was cutting through the attack deftly and slammed into the Hybrid destroying the horns, sent him flying and causing a massive dent in his body. However, even that wasn't enough to defeat the Kabuto.

"I…won't…lose…"

"On the contrary…you shall. CROSS EDGE!"

Kenoi held his blade out vertically edge out. He placed his arm over the hilt horizontally forming an inverted cross. His sword and arm blazing with green energy as he ran at Shadowblast. The Kabuto tried to fire lasers but his arms and guns sparked and fizzled. The internal circuitry damaged and rendering him unable to fire. His horns sparked as well, he was a sitting duck. Reaching his destination, Kenoi when into a vertical spin, his blade tracing the dent. When he was back on his feet he chopped his arm across Shadowblast's chest forming a cross on his body. The Medabot slid and fell backwards, his medal ejecting.

"FUNCTION CEASED! The winner is Kenoi!" boomed Mr. Referee.

"What an amazing match folks! This match lasted 10:03:21, and I hate to say it but there was apparently a mistake in the system's setup but these bots still pulled through! For the automated systems weren't able to touch them! Give them both a round of applause. They deserve it. But the Samurai pulled through over the Hercules Beetle Hybrid with an amazing attack we weren't able to see last round!"

The crowd roared in applause at the end of the match. The view screens showing an instant replay of Kenoi's final few moments against Shadowblast down to the finishing move of Cross Edge. Dwight slowly picked up his bot's medal and then its body. He felt disappointed yet at the same time he didn't mind defeat. He knew if he tried harder he could have one, yet he relied more on hit-and-run tactics. If he fought more directly, it would have been a better match for everyone. If he ever gets a chance to Robattle Ms. Caviar again or any of her former partner's friends he will give them a better match.

"Kenoi you did great." smiled Ms. Caviar.

"Thank you. But this is only a step to the semi-finals. There…if we contend against Matt and N-Blade. We must give them a Robattle they never forget."

"We will. Or anyone else we have to contend with."

As the two headed to the Repair Pits they saw the boy they were talking about give them a thumbs up. Smiling the two returned the thumbs up and went back on their way. Matt turned back to his friends to give some friendly advice to Amanda before her match started.

"I know you and Kiono can handle yourself. But in this match, I suggest avoiding head-to-head confrontation. Gutsman is too big and with the Battle Chips, probably too strong. Speed tactics my friend." advised the boy.

"Dudette, don't listen to him." rebuked Rintaro. "Speed won't work in this case. Your field is going to be hot like an actual desert if Ms. C's match was actually cold like a tundra. Too much speed will just overheat your bot. And it don't help he has some fur to begin with."

"Don't worry about that. We're from a desert state." smiled Amanda. "But I'll heed your words anyway."

"Good luck, Amanda. I'll get your match on film like everyone else's." grinned Erika.

"Thanks, I'll want a copy when you're done editing."

"Kiono…Amanda…just fight your best and best of luck to the two of you." said Link.

"Will do." nodded the WCG-type.

The Winged Guardian and his Medafighter headed down to the stage. Dex and Gutsman headed down as well seeing their opponents. The two decided to walk side by side with them.

"Look I don't want to hear anything about the last Round, alright?"

"Yeah, I got it." nodded the girl.

"Good…and thanks." replied the boy. "I don't plan on holding back cause I want to destroy Chaud and Protoman if they advance."

"Dex…calm down…if you fight in a blind rage or being just revenge bent. You won't be able to see things that would help Gutsman." informed Amanda in a soothing tone.

"Yeah…you're right…thanks again…Gutsman and I will give it our all. So you and your Cat better as well."

"Heh, don't worry about that." assured Kiono with a grin.

"It's time for the second match of the Fourth Round to commence!" cheered Holly through the microphone. "It's Amanda Seal with her Winged Guardian-type Kiono versus Dex Ooyama with his Net Hammer-type Gutsman! As a reminder to everyone this match will take place on a Desert Wasteland battlefield! Also, I'm sad to inform you that Mr. Referee will perhaps not be able to referee the matches of this round unless he is cleared by the doctors. Yet, he might not be here his Digital Counterpart shall be within the battlefields."

The crowd was disappointed but knew it had to be done. And they had the Digital Mr. Referee to be Ref in more than a few matches so they were used to it. The Holo-Emitters engaged around the stage and it was instantly warped into a desert wasteland. The sun blazing down from a dry cloudless sky. The air shimmering with hazes of heat. Sparse withered plant life all around. And yet, there was also something more to this landscape. The ground, here and there it appeared to be unstable. It appeared to slosh a little left and right, up and down…it was quicksand. The Digital Mr. Referee materialized on the field.

"I officially declare this a tournament Robattle between Amanda's Kiono and Dex's Gutsman. The rules are simple. The first Medabot to stop the other from functioning wins. However, as you can notice, there are quicksand pits scattered across the field. If a Medabot falls peril to one of these traps and goes under completely. They have three minutes to escape or are disqualified. I, Digital Mr. Referee, shall act as referee so no one gets hurt. Medafighters, ready?"

"Yes!"

"MEDABOTS, ROBATTLE!"

"You know, this is kinda like back home Kiono. Just no quicksand at home." chuckled Amanda.

"Yeah, but it isn't this hot except on a bad day. Feels almost 100 degrees."

"It's only 100? It feels hotter." sweated Dex.

"Gutsman can take the heat! Guts!" grunted the Net Hammer as he pounded his chest.

"O…k…he's just funny. Time to tango big man." smirked the Feline as he charged forward head on.

"You no win!" roared Gutsman as he reared back his hands and pounded them into the ground for his shockwave attack. Yet, nothing happened whatsoever. "Guts?"

"Even you should know with all this loose sand, it absorbs any impact put against it!" laughed Kiono. "SONIC PUNCH!"

The WCG reared back his right fist and brought it forward quickly. His golden gauntlet was coated in stream of air as he slammed it into Gutsman's chest. The punch sending the larger bot sliding back. He didn't end it there, using what was left of his momentum he brought his left iron spiked ankle brace into the jaw of the NET-type.

"Grr…Battle Chips, Double Guts Impact, Slot-in!"

When Dex inserted the two Battle Chips, Gutsman's fists became nearly five times their normal size. The Net Hammer began swinging his massive fists over and over at the Feline yet he avoided each attack with ease. The Winged Feline decided it was time to counterattack. Pulling off the triangle shield from his shoulder, he integrated it into his gauntlet as he evaded attacks. He waited for the right moment and used Shield Breaker.

His triangle pointed gauntlet glowed blue as it impacted with Gutsman's massive fist. It canceled the transformation and then the pulse blast that followed the attack sent the NET back once again. His other fist turning back to normal size when the blow hit him in the chest.

_I have to calm down…relax… _thought Dex. _Gutsman and I can do this. We just have to concentrate and focus. NOW! _

Dex quickly inserted another chip and Gutsman's hand turned only three time's its size. Yet he punched and it was sent flying like a missile, right into the chest of Kiono. The flying fist caught the Cat entirely by surprise giving NET-type the time he needed to get on the offensive. Dex began summoning Rock Cubes and the Hammer began punching them all towards Kiono.

"Kiono! Into the air!" ordered Amanda.

Regaining his senses the Draconic Feline took flight avoiding the cubes. However, taking to the skies didn't fully protect Kiono since Dex sent Gutsman an M-Cannon chip. The Winged Cat had to avoid a sudden onslaught of lasers and began to fly higher towards the sun. If he was lucky, his opponent would have been stupid enough to actually follow his path. Kiono was flying towards the sun.

His planned worked and the Net Hammer was suddenly blinded by the sun. Smirking he flew higher before coming back down, his wings folded back to come down even faster. His golden gauntlet reared back, glowing with a reddish gold energy before it spread to his entire body. He was doing Meteor Crash.

"Gutsman! Stand your ground and brace for impact!" commanded Dex.

"Your funeral." commented Amanda as Kiono crashed into Gutsman. The attack sending up a large cloud of sand into the air.

"I don't think so." smirked Dex as the sand began to settle down showing that Gutsman and Kiono were grappling with one another.

"Wow…but how?"

"Same principle why Gutsman's earthquake attacks won't work here. The sand helped him absorb the blow!" laughed the boy. "Now, give that Cat a bear hug!"

"You'll get crushed! Guts!" laughed the large Medabot confidently as it quickly grabbed Kiono in a tight bear hug. The Feline struggled in the grip and couldn't break his way free. Hissing in vexation he struggled even harder to break the grip to no avail.

_What to do…what to do… _thought Amanda frantically. _I can't think of anything to do at the moment. Kiono isn't strong enough to flip Gutsman off. Nor is he strong enough to break the grip through conventional means. _

"Kiono! Inverted head butt!"

Heeding his Medafighter's words the WCG began head butting Gutsman with the back of his skull over and over right in the jaw. One especially hard blow to the jaw forced him to loosen his grip from the Cat letting it slip free. The Feline ran forward panting slightly and then growled in vexation. It was time to unleash something new.

"ETHERAL PUNCH!"

Kiono's fists glowed an eerie emerald green. He motioned his hands in the air and brought them back to his sides. He then launched them forward sending twin green energy blasts sailing towards Gutsman. The NET-type blocked with his massive arms but the attack still sent him sliding back.

"METEOR FIST!"

"Meet him head on Gutsman! Mega Chip, Gold Fist, Slot-in!"

The two Medabots charged at one another head on. The Winged Guardian's golden gauntlet was coated in reddish gold energy. The Net Hammer's right hand turned into a massive gold version of itself. The two punched at one another, a stream of cosmic energy trailing after Kiono's and a stream of gold trailing after Gutsman's. The two attacks collided with one another struggling for dominance. The two weren't going to give the other an inch for control. When one appears to be winning the other pushes them back to stalemate and beyond. Only for the other to do the same.

"Gutsman! Give it everything you got!"

"Kiono you too!"

The two Medabots complied and poured everything they could spare into the attacks. Power was cascading off their fists from their attacks before finally the two officially canceled one another out sending the two flying back. Cat and Hammer alike landed in the few danger places on the field--the quicksand pits. Like most people who fall prey to quicksand they began struggling and sinking all the faster.

"Gutsman! Relax!"

"Kiono calm down!"

Despite the two Medafighters' best efforts, their bots wouldn't obey them to relax. And that cost them. Gutsman was the luckier of the two getting thrown in as if he went feet first. He sank down to his waist. Kiono wasn't so fortunate. He landed more on his back and side. His arms and legs and head were just about the only things not in the sand. Well, that finally got them to calm down. A little late for Kiono, but now they weren't sinking as quickly.

"Kiono…this is what you get for not calming down sooner." sweatdropped Amanda.

"Well, like to see how you react when in quicksand." snapped the Cat back.

"Hehe…no thanks…"

"Dex! Get me out!" yelled Gutsman.

"Hold your horses. I'm trying to think of a way to actually get you out."

Both Medafighters were stumped at what to do. Amanda knew if Kiono was fortunate enough to land like Gutsman he had a chance for escape. Yet with his wings under the sand and nothing in true reach there was nothing she could do. Yet, that's when she saw it. Kiono was indeed lucky after all, he landed in the pit that contained the Rock Cubes from earlier. Dex looked over his chips and thought of a way to free Gutsman at a risk. The NET-type might not be able to use his shockwave attacks to disperse with the sands. But their were always explosives.

"Battle Chips, Block Bomb, Triple Slot-in! Heat Shot and Iron Body Defense, Slot-in!"

Dex inserted the three chips and Gutsman threw the large unlit explosives in a triangle formation in close proximity. His right arm turned into a flame thrower as his he suddenly began a larger iron version of himself. He fired a fireball towards the bombs setting off a chain reaction. The three Block Bombs exploded in unison sending both normal sand and quicksand flying everywhere.

In a sense the plan worked and in a sense it didn't as well. When all the sand and quicksand finally settled down. All Gutsman truly did was made a large giant pit. The plan worked cause the pit was so large it made the quicksand just feet level to the NET-type. The plan didn't work in the sense that the pit was so large and deep now, the Net Hammer couldn't get out now.

"Er…minor set back…but at least you really aren't stuck in the sand anymore." laughed Dex nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Alright Kiono this is our chance. It's time to break free since Dex and Gutsman didn't take the opportunity to shoot you while you were a sitting duck."

"I'm a cat not a duck." interrupted the Feline.

"Whatever. No time for this now. You are in the pit that holds at least two of Gutsman's Rock Cubes. If you can get your hands on them. One is to your left and another is to your upper right. You can use them as leverage to pull your body out. Yet you are going to have to let your feet sink."

"You know this puts me at risk of sinking entirely correct?"

"I know but if you relax and let your feet sink slowly, you will be able to become upright without sinking more than another inch or so. Quicksand is only truly dangerous if you struggle."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" asked a vexed Cat.

"Simple, because knowing you, you would have done it too quickly and be down to your neck. Besides, even this has a chance of failure if the sand is holding you too firmly."

Grumbling Kiono did as he was told. He let his legs sink down into the sand slowly. And to his surprise working his way upright slowly was actually working. After a few slow moments he was upright, with his arms, head, and some of his torso above the sand. Moving slowly again the sand parted ways for his arms to rest over the nearly completely submerged Rock Cubes. Arching his arms, Kiono slowly began to pull himself higher out of the sand.

Bat in the sand crater Gutsman was climbing his way back to the top. Each and every time he was nearly to the top, the sand would lose its stability and he'd fall flat on his back. Roaring he punched the sand his fist sinking into it. Then he got an idea. He punched his other fist higher into the sand, then dug his feet into the sand. He began his ascent to the top by literally punching and kicking the sand for hand and foot holds. Once he was out of the pit he saw the Winged Guardian pulling his way out of the quicksand, he was high enough that even his wings were free if sand covered.

"Kiono, looks like ya got company. Time to kick it up a notch since that is as free as you'll get with arms along. Flap your wings!"

The Feline did what he was told to no avail. Dex took this moment to strike.

"Battle Chip, Yo-Yo, Slot-in!"

The Net Hammer's right hand transformed into an odd looking device that looked almost like the end part of a crane. Yet instead of a hook, it had a red disc. He lashed out with his right arm and the disc went flying towards Kiono revealing it was connected to a cable. The disc wrapped around the Cat tightly and then he was pulled out of the sand towards the Hammer. Deciding not to wait, Gutsman charged forward and slammed his left fist into the chest of the Winged Cat sending him flying. He then spun around over and over and over, the cable snapping throwing Kiono into a sand dune.

"Alright…enough…is enough…this is no time to hold anything back…I'm going to end this. So you better get something strong if you want to defeat me." growled Kiono as his eyes glowed with power as he snapped the cables still binding him.

"Program Advance time! Guts Punch, Triple Slot-in! Program Advance: Zeta-Punch!"

Gutsman's fists grew to three times their normal size and glowed with an eerie power. The gem on his chest glowed as well and he vanished from sight. He rushed forward at Kiono his fists poised for a pounding.

"You fool…" said Kiono coldly. "You are in a desert. Invisibility holds no power here! ETHERAL TORNADO!"

What Kiono said was true, sand clouds were billowing into the air from the Net Hammer-type's run. The Cat went into a run as well. Green energy focusing around his ankle brace. Halfway in his charge, the WCG took flight towards his opponent rushing at him. He then went into a diagonal axis and began to spin with his left leg out and became a green crooked tornado that slammed head on into Gutsman.

Dual fists countered the kick yet the swirling green tornado engulfed the NET and sent him stumbling back. Yet Kiono wasn't done, his ankle brace flared more brightly as he went into a vertical spin slamming it into the head of the massive Medabot. The power of the attack forcing Gutsman's head into his torso. He landed on his feet and crossed his arms. He waited but the Hammer was still standing, then with a flick of a finger he tipped over medal ejecting.

"FUNCTION CEASED! The winners are Amanda and Kiono!"

"What a match! What a match. When it seemed like neither side could get out of the quicksand they came up with ingenious plans of escape. This match lasted 15:04:03. Give these contestants an applause for the wonderful spectacle. With a show of feline strength and grace, Kiono and Amanda will advance onward to the Semi-Finals. Dex and Gutsman still did their best to make it this far. Show them your appreciation everyone."

The crowd roared with applause for the two contestants winner and loser alike. Dex grinned faintly and knew he lost but it wasn't so bad. He tried his best and he put up a better fight than he would have in his blind rage. He learned he shouldn't let revenge and angry cloud his mind. And he had Amanda to thank for that. Picking up Gutsman with some difficulty, he blinked when his load suddenly became light, Kiono was helping him out.

"We're heading to the Repair Pits as well, so we decided to help you out." grinned the Feline.

"Alright, thanks."

The two Medafighters and the WCG carrying Gutsman's body walked off together to the Repair Pits under the watchful eyes of Chaud Blaze. He looked at Dex then Amanda as if analyzing and calculating them.

_I knew Dex was going to lose against this girl. Yet, he did better than I thought. Perhaps, he can keep a leveled head when situations get tough and when anger comes around. _thought the boy. _Then again, that girl was talking to him earlier. Maybe she was the one that helped him calm down. She will be an interesting opponent. _

"Protoman, it's time to beat the unstoppable." said Chaud as he walked down to the stage with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes sir." replied the Net Swordsman following after his friend.

"Rikorsha versus Protoman…this is bound to be interesting." commented Isis.

"Two tough contenders, both are powerful and both are fast. Yet one has to wonder…would Battle Chips give Chaud and Protoman the advantage or would it just bring them to equal level with this powerful femme." said N-Blade to no one in particular.

"You bring up an interesting issue," said Matt. "Now if the two were of equal power the chips would give Protoman the edge. Yet, in a case like this…it'll come down to skill and synchrony between Medabot and Medafighter."

"Maybe even luck." added Freya.

"Luck…well if you throw that in, anyone could win in that case." sweatdropped Matt.

"Well, you'll need luck for your match after this one." teased Alexis.

"Alexis! Where the vote of confidence I was expecting from you guys."

"You'll get it after this match." cackled the teen causing everyone else to crack up as well. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the stage.

"Match 3 of the Fourth Round is about to take place. It's Chaud Blaze and his Medabot Protoman versus Rikorsha with her still unknown Medafighter. The battle field for this match is Forest Meadows. And there is a little something extra in this match. It will be a handicap match. It was randomly decided earlier that Chaud and Protoman will gain the extra team mate to take on the powerhouse that is Rikorsha. Their partners shall be Yuna Kanayushi and her Medabot Trinity!"

Chaud looked more than a little vexed. He didn't believe it would be fair if he won with another help in this case. If he and Protoman were going to prove it to the others Rikorsha could be defeated. He'd do it alone. Even if they'd have to take out this partner. He was suddenly brought back to reality as the hum of the Holo-Emitters filled the air and formed the holographic field. The plain barren stage and the area around it was transformed into a lush green meadow one tends to find either in a hidden alcove of the forest. The field was quite large and was surrounded entirely by trees. There were spotted breaks to the sky to filter in rays of sunlight from all branches overhead. This was a type of field where one could attack from almost any angle.

"I officially declare this a tournament Robattle consisting of Chaud and Yuna's Protoman and Trinity against Rikorsha. The rules are simple the first to stop the other from functioning wins. However, there is a catch in this case. If Protoman is defeated it matters not if Trinity is functional or not. But if Trinity is defeated while Protoman is still operational the match shall continue till he is defeated. I, Digital Mr. Referee, shall act as referee to make sure no one gets hurt. Medafighters and Medabot, ready?"

"More than ready." declared Chaud.

"Yes." nodded Yuna.

Rikorsha simply nodded.

"Medabots, Robattle!"

None of the three Medabots made a move at all. Either side appeared to be daring the other to make the first move. All in all each side appeared pretty lax. No hands were close to drawing blades or forming them in Protoman's case. A leaf falling from a branch from above is what set it all off however.

The Sailor-type vanished from the spot just as the other two were expecting. This has seemed to have been how she always started a match. The Net Swordsman vanished from the spot and the Sword Mistress drew out her swords. Yet, something was wrong. Rikorsha has simply vanished this round instead of attacking them. Rematerializing on a tree branch, Protoman scanned the area. He detected movement to Trinity's right while she didn't seem to notice it at all.

He made a move as if he was going to help his partner out but noise of swords colliding rang out through the field. The SFF had blocked the SLR-type's short sword with one of her sabers. She then lashed out with the other forcing the other femme back. Swinging both out together, she used Hawk Wave to strike Rikorsha with a blast of air. The NET-type was surprised the attack caught Rikorsha at all. It was as if she were…

_Holding back… _thought Protoman.

"I don't see what's so special about you. It must be dumb luck that you won all your matches." snorted Trinity as poised her swords in an offensive/defensive stance.

"If you say so." chuckled Rikorsha as she poised her blade horizontally in front of her. She made a sloppy charge and was quickly disarmed by the SFF-type. The Sword Mistress quickly and deftly kicked the Femme Sailor in the side sending her rolling along the ground.

_Ok…this is too easy…something isn't right here. _thought Yuna.

"Trinity, go on the defensive. Something is wrong here."

"But…she isn't going on the offensive." argued the Mistress of Swords.

"That's the problem…she's fighting as if she wanted to lose."

"Grr…alright…" muttered the SFF-type as she brought her swords to defend.

"Glad you actually saw that." commented Chaud. "You aren't as daft as you appear."

That earned him a hard slap on the cheek. His cheek was imprinted with a large stinging red mark. He steeled himself to ignore the pain and glared at Yuna coldly but was met with an even colder and fiercer glare.

"What's your problem!" demanded Yuna. "I know you think you could win this alone. But face it. It was decided this match was a handicap one and I'm here to help you. You don't have to act all high and mighty. You have limitations. And I don't think you could even beat Rikorsha alone. Hell, I don't think anyone can. So get off your high horse and let us work together as a team as we are supposed to."

"Look…I know you are right…" admitted the boy. "But I don't like to fight unfairly unless it is to put the hurt on some bullies. I just don't like to cheat or have a battle interrupted when I'm already engaged in battle. Even if it is just to help. There is no honor in that. The right thing to do is to fight 1-on-1."

"So that's why you attacked Gutsman…cause in your odd protocols he broke your views. But Chaud…you have to throw some of that out…It was a Team Robattle, meaning your partner is allowed to help you. And you need to understand that. So, will you let me help you try and defeat Rikorsha?"

"Mm…alright…lets do this."

"Oh…and I'm sorry for slapping you…" said Yuna blushing with embarrassment.

"Don't sweat it, I deserved it and needed to get sense knocked into me." grinned the boy with a wince as he touched his cheek now gingerly. "You have some arm…but lets deal with this later. Protoman! Lets get in this!"

"Now that your partner actually plans on working with you. Time to actually play true." grinned Rikorsha as she vanished from the spot as Protoman came down just where she was to stab her with his energy sword.

With his attack missing, Protoman was left wide open for an attack. And the Sailor didn't disappoint, quickly rematerializing behind the Net Swordsman. She gave him a quick heel kick to the side of the head that sent him sprawling to the right. The blade on her left armlet sprang out suddenly as she blocked Trinity's saber without even looking. The Sword Mistress' eyes widened in surprise. Her opponent's game play was back to its old expectancy.

"Battle Chip, Long Sword, Slot-in! V-Step Protoman!"

The NET-type's right arm transformed into an energy long sword. His body hyper accelerated leaving an after image trailing after him as he charged at Rikorsha. The femme blocked the energy blade with her short sword, which she retrieved before kicking Protoman, with fluid ease.

"Impossible! Or is this what I wanted you to do?" smirked Protoman. "Trinity, now!"

"Huh?" blinked a momentarily confused Sailor. Then her optics widened as the Mistress of Swords came charging towards them. She leapt away from Protoman, but the SFF flipped onto the Swordsman's shoulders and spring boarded off him katana drawn. The long blade and the extra force put behind the weapon threw Rikorsha stumbling across the meadow.

"Protoman now!"

"SONIC BOOM!"

Swinging his sword he created a powerful wave of energy that went flying towards the Sailor. The attack hit her dead on sending her up into the air before crashing back down to the ground. And yet…something still didn't feel right. It felt too easy. Or was it luck?

"Doesn't this really still feel too easy?" questioned Chaud.

"Yes it does…" replied the other three.

"Actually I don't, I believe it is quite fun." laughed Rikorsha sitting on a tree branch.

"What the..? We saw you get hit!" yelled a flustered Trinity.

"Or did it appear that I was hit?"

"It's like she used a Body Double…" commented Chaud.

"Body Double?" implored Yuna.

"It's a chip that creates an exact duplicate of a Medabot if used through a PET. It will act as a substitute and basically take the blow for the bot."

"Chaud I think we exploit a certain weakness of this girl." smirked Protoman.

"Weakness?" repeated the SFF perplexed.

"You'll see, Battle Chip, Aqua Sword, Slot-in!"

_So they noticed I took more damage against Freya's water and ice based attacks. _thought Rikorsha. _And yet, they don't know the one ace I hold up my sleeve I'm not exploiting at the moment. _

The Long Sword dissipated and was replaced by a pale blue energy blade from a cylindrical base that was actually filled with water. The Net Swordsman swung his sword and a water tornado flew towards the Sailor. The Femme Sailor vanished from the spot and was on the ground in a crouch. One moment she was around 15 feet from Protoman the next she was too close for comfort. She placed her hand on the bot's chest then gave him a light shove pushing him backwards.

At that one brief moment of contact, the NET-type was suddenly having his will to fight Rikorsha tested. His vision blurred and he saw double. Stumbling backwards he clutched a hand over his visor. Trinity confused set a hand on Protoman's shoulder but was suddenly slashed across the chest by her partner. She fell backwards clutching her chest.

"What was that for!" demanded the Sword Mistress.

"Wha…? That was you…? I thought…sorry…"

"Protoman…what's wrong with you?" asked Chaud.

"Chaud…I don't know…one moment I'm fine…the next when she touched me…I feel as if I must force myself to even think about attacking her…"

"What? Grr…foul play is afoot. Fine then…Recovery 300 and Bug Repair, Slot-in!" growled Chaud as he inserted the two chips. Protoman glowed red as his body was repaired and his gem flamed blue and white to show the Bug Repair chip was in effect. And yet, they had no avail. The Swordsman's vision and will was still compromised. "Yuna buy us some time. Protoman put some distance between yourself and Rikorsha!"

"Alright, we'll do our best. You heard him Trinity, got to buy them some time."

The SFF flipped back to her feet and drew her sabers. She charged at Rikorsha while her partner ran from her. She went into a sudden bladed cyclone attack but she hit nothing but air. Stopping her spin she spun her swords and scanned the proximity. Her ears caught noise to her left and she bent backwards as a sudden tongue of flame from the Sailor's whip flew over her torso.

When the tongue retreated, the Sword Mistress flipped back to her feet with ease and sent another Hawk Wave flying towards where the whip came from. Her opponent came hopped from branch to branch unbeknownst to anyone on the field till it was too late. Rikorsha drop kicked Trinity in the back, while doing a handstand did a spinning clockwork kick that hit the Swordswoman multiple times. Flipping back to her feet she slashed the femme's back.

Hissing both in pain and annoyance, Trinity went full offense. Slash after slash after slash with her sabers she attacked Rikorsha to no avail. The SLR-type either parried the attacks with her sword, evaded them, or blocked them with her armlets. She could tell that the Sailor was toying with her, that she could do more than defend and yet she wasn't. Why? Growling, the SFF delivered a sudden kick to the stomach of Rikorsha catching her entirely by surprise and surprise to the Sword Mistress for even connecting. She swiped with both sabers but her moment of distraction allowed the Sailor to block. The SLR was about to attack when a sudden purplish blue glow caught her attention and Trinity's.

"Get out of the way!" growled Protoman as he had the large energy sword formed from the Program Advance over his head. Trinity didn't need prompting twice and scrambled out of the way quickly. And yet Rikorsha stood her ground. The Swordsman's vision was still blurred and his will to fight the SLR were tried. Yet at the distance of 10 meters away he didn't feel the effects as heavily as before. Swinging his sword down powerfully, he sent a massive bluish purple wave of energy sailing towards his femme opponent. The pure destructive power the attack cutting a trench into the floor of the field.

When the wave was upon her, the SLR-type simply slashed the very tip of the wave with her short sword. Waves of energy split and divided, flowing around her destroying the field around her. Spinning her short sword she sheathed it and gave Protoman a smug look.

"You have power." she stated. "But lack focus and without it you will never defeat me."

"Might be true for him at the moment but not myself!" declared Trinity as she jumped slashed Rikorsha with her katana yet it was blocked.

"Perhaps, but you lose none the less." informed the Sailor as she deftly drew a sai and stabbed the Sword Mistress in the stomach with it. She then brought her sword around and slashed the SFF across the chest diagonally rendering her opponent to cease functions.

_We can't win. The Program Advance doesn't get her. Protoman can't target her correctly. To continue would be pointless. _thought Chaud. _We'll just lose in the end…and I won't give this bot the satisfaction of truly defeating us in battle. _

"EJECT MEDAL!" roared Chaud as he hit the button on his PET/Medawatch. Protoman's medal ejected and the boy simply caught it and pocketed it. The crowd, Yuna, and even Rikorsha were surprised that the boy forfeited.

"Protoman forfeits! The winner is Rikorsha!" boomed Digital Mr. Referee.

"Well…that was an interesting turn of events…Chaud and Protoman forfeited the match. Time of victory was 13:43:22." said Holly dully. She shook her head and tried to get over the shock. "Folks we have to acknowledge that yes Chaud and Protoman forfeited but they gave us a great match with the help of Yuna and Trinity against Rikorsha! Give them a round of applause for doing their best!"

Even with Holly's prompting the audience applauded half-heartedly. The boy didn't appear to mind at all, they didn't know why he forfeited and perhaps none of them realized the reason. Putting Protoman's medal back in the bot reactivated fine now that the Robattle was over. Chaud bent to pick up Trinity's medal and tossed it to Yuna and picked up the SFF-type for the teenager. The two of them walked off to the Repair Pits together.

_Chaud gave up to spite Rikorsha…or at least it looked that way to me…to deny her the pleasure of defeating him truly in combat…_thought Matt. _Yet…I have more important matters to worry about at the moment--Mitsukai. _

_Hmm…so Rikorsha has some power to make another Medabot screw up in wanting to fight her. So I wasn't going insane when I thought that…yet…does it only work on male Medabots? _thought N-Blade. _No time for that…I have a Fallen Angel to worry about now. _

"Alright cousin, here's your vote of confidence. You'll win." chirped Alexis.

"You sound chipper…yet…meh…" sweatdropped the boy.

"Don't sweat it. So you got your butt handed to you before. This is different. You know what to expect this time." informed Warren.

"Stand fast and stand true. We might be teasing you now, but you know we're behind you." insured Isis.

"Yeah, I trained you to be the best." laughed Samantha.

"You never trained!" yelled Matt.

"I haven't? Well…I meant to."

"Grr…"

"Don't let the Boss' jokes rub you the wrong way. You know we all wish you the best." said Spike.

"Give it your all, don't hold back against her." added Erika.

"Listen, you and I might have lost before but we didn't know what sort of power this Fallen Angel had. We got over confident then, you have a chance to prove you aren't cocky this round. So, defeat her Matt." said Ikki.

"N-Blade and I will do our best."

"Blade, you better win this or I'll give you a Metabee Boppin'!"

"Like Matt said, I'll do my best."

"No, you have to win this…"

"Er…fine…I'll win this…" sweatdropped the Ninja.

"Good."

_Is it me or does Metabee get so much stranger the longer I know him? _thought the NON-type.

This was it, the die was cast and it was time to see what it would land on. Matt and N-Blade headed down to the stage to meet one of their most powerful opponents to date. Miki and Mitsukai came down from their part of the bleachers walking smoothly and evenly with confidence radiating off of them. Our heroes however walked in a calm manner with an undercurrent of nervousness.

_Well, I knew it had to eventually come down to this. But lets hope the Ninja-Strike body is enough of a power boost to defeat this Fallen Angel. _thought the boy. _And if it isn't…well…then will have to believe something will be enough…_

_You are toast boy. _smirked Miki mentally.

"Ladies and gentlemen I am glad to present you with the final match of the Fourth Round between the two of the powerhouse contenders of the Tournament, N-Blade and Mitsukai!" exclaimed Holly as the crowd went wild. Perhaps to make up for their lack of enthusiasm of the last match. "The Battlefield is Pillars and to explain the concept better there will be multiple pillars high up towards the sky. The Medabots shall be fighting atop these pillars. If they are to fall, well it is almost unlikely for them to survive the impact of 70 meters. If in the case one does survive they must climb back up the pillars to continue the match if the other decides to stay up there. If the other decides to come down and has the ability as in Mitsukai's case. The battle will then be continued on the ground."

"Great…don't like the sounds of this." muttered N-Blade's Medafighter.

"Don't sweat it." reinsured N-Blade.

The Holo-Emitters suddenly blazed to life around the stage. The stage was instantly morphed into a large football sized stadium down to two large view screens on the opposite sides of the field for the Medafighters to keep an eye on their bots even in the air. Yet, Matt wondered how that would work if the pillars would obstruct view (apparently he didn't think about just turning around). Oddly enough the pillars weren't active. Littered over the gray stone field were discs of white roughly 2 meters in diameter. The boy figured that was where the pillars would rise from.

"I declare this an official tournament Robattle between Matt's Ninja-Blade and Miki's

Mitsukai! The rules are simple, the first Medabot to stop the other from functioning wins. I, Digital Mr. Referee, shall act as referee so no one gets hurt! Medafighters, ready?"

"No." informed Matt. "Mitsukai and Miss Yamaguchi, your times are up! Transport, Ninja-Strike!"

In a flash of bluish green light, NON-type was transformed from N-Blade to N-Strike. The NOS-type flipped in the air and struck a battle pose. Laughter filled the stadium and its source was from Mitsukai and Miki. Narrowing his optics, N-Strike tightened his grip on his sword.

"What's so funny?" demanded N-Strike.

"Your Medafighter's confidence that you will win. Do you really think we didn't prepare for your coming, N-Strike?" smirked Miki.

"Uh-oh…they got something planned." warned Matt.

"Ya think?" retorted the NOS-type.

"Transport, Fallen Seraphim!"

In a flash of blue green light Mitsukai was transformed from a Fallen Angel to a Fallen Seraphim. She went to being to normal above average Medabot height to taller than N-Strike standing at 5 feet 4 inches. She was human looking before, but now she looked almost completely human in form and shape. This femme form of Mitsukai's was still mostly black all over, but with more hints silver white here and there. Her body went from sleek and aerodynamic to a look of a well-toned athletic woman. She had on black leather high heel boots, that stopped mid-shin. Her tight black pants were replaced by black tight shorts made of the same odd leather rubber material that came down to mid-thigh revealing much silverish white 'skin'. On her right leg, there were the three brown leather straps above her right knee. While on her left knee was a black spiked leather kneepad. Around Mitsukai's waist was a black leather belt with a silver buckle of a crescent moon and three stars. The belt still had its hoop strap that held her staff. The staff was silver instead of black, black for a foot at the either end instead of red, and ribbed with bumps over those ends. The Fallen Seraphim's top was still the tight black leather rubber substance from before that showed off her curves and bust, and was still long sleeved. However, over her chest was the design of a Coptic Cross in silver. She still wore black fingerless gloves that showed her silverish white fingers, yet now she wore black nail polish. Chains wrapped around Mitsukai's arms up to her shoulders, but now at the end they had silver spear points to make them a deadlier weapon. She had six black demon angel wings, her long pure silvery white hair flowed down to the small of her back and twin bangs framed her face falling to her chest. A black cloth mask of stretchy material covered her mouth and neck, leaving the rest of her face bare and revealing her serene silvery gray eyes.

**Vital Stats**

FNS-?

Mitsukai, Type: Fallen Seraphim

Medafighter: Miki Yamaguchi

Specialty: Flight and Staff

"And it seems our contestants pull out an interesting surprise! Two new bodies for their Medabots! Let us see who triumphs in this clash between the titans!" laughed the announcer over the PA.

"Well…this took an interesting turn of events…" sweatdropped N-Strike and Matt in unison.

"Medafighters ready now?"

"Yes." replied both sides.

"Medabots choose a circle to stand on. Then the battle shall commence." informed the Digital Ref. The two Medabots chose a circle and almost instantly the gray stone pillars rose to a height of 70 meters. N-Strike and Mitsukai gave one another a cold look on their way up. When the pillars came to a stop did the Digital Ref appear on equal level with them on another pillar. "Medabots, Robattle!"

N-Strike studied the field quickly and asserted the best path to take to attack Mitsukai. He wasn't going to wait and let the showdown come down to some ominous sign. Drawing his sword he leapt in an ever changing zigzag pattern towards the FNS. He covered the 20 meters between them in less than half a second and yet…when he slashed his sword the Seraphim wasn't there.

Quickly regaining balance he backflipped onto another pillar as one of Mitsukai's spiked chains came flying his way. Following the trail he saw that the Fallen One was in the air as he thought. Making a throwing motion he hurled three kunai at flying femme. But with her free hand she pulled her staff out of its holster and deflected the knives expertly. Retracting her chain she took flight going west.

The NOS quickly followed suit. Despite the fact that the pillars were spaced uniformly three meters apart from one another. It didn't appear that the Ninja needed to leap from one another. It just seemed he was just there. Taking a flying leap he threw a barrage of shuriken at Mitsukai. The Seraphim vanished from the spot again. Sliding along the pillar to stop the Ninja was more than annoyed. Scanning the skies he saw nothing at all.

N-Strike ducked as the Fallen Seraphim's staff just brushed the top of his head. He took this time and moment to attack. His sword glowed black as he used Shadow Strike sending a wave of shadow energy flying towards Mitsukai. She didn't bother moving to evade the attack but sped up even faster flying as a blur. She then came around and nearly clipped him with her staff on her way back. Yet she did catch him hard in the back and sent him flying.

The NOS-type bounced off the top of the pillars never losing the grip on his sword as he bounced along. He flipped and slide across the pillar thinking enough was enough. He knew now was not the time to hold back at all. Holding both hands on his sword he channeled his energy into it. His sword pulsed with black energy darker than night. His optics holding a smirk he charged forward. He leapt and slashed at Mitsukai but his attack went through her like he thought it would. Turning midair he slashed sending a large black wave at a spot hitting the FNS just as she appeared there. Waving off the smoke cloud that formed around her she looked coldly at N-Strike.

"That the best you got?"

"No, but I'm just getting warmed up."

"You better not hold back cause I don't plan on playing games like I did last time."

"You know what, you talk too much." smirked Ninja of Shadows-type. Sheathing his sword he focused his powers and thrust his hands out. A powerful gale blew in from the north and struck Mitsukai but she formed an silverish-white aura around herself. The winds having no effect against her now. Perhaps wind without have effect in the conventional means. But in the magical they would still do something.

Moving his fists about with air swirling around them he began punching over and over. With each and every punch he sent a large fist of air sailing through the skies towards the Seraphim. Each attack hit her dead on not doing much of anything besides actually moving her. Doing a dual punch he sent a large combined fist this round. The attack knocked the FNS off center.

This was the opening N-Strike needed now. Thunder resonated through the cloudless sky. The air was suddenly ionized and every hair on Matt and Miki's body felt like they were trying to stand on edge. Dark clouds gathered forth in the air as the earth and the pillars began to shake from the peels of thunder. Forks of lightning streaked across the sky and struck around the stadium at random.

"Fallen One, time for you to meet the messenger of the Heavens. HEAVEN'S ROAR!"

Lightning came down and struck the NOS, not harming him but collecting into his hands. He threw his hands outward and ropes of lightning racing from them and wound tightly around Mitsukai. A loud roar of thunder shook the entire stadium as a lion head of lightning raced down from the sky towards the bound Fallen Seraphim. Yet she didn't seem worried. She looked more bored than anything else. Pure power cascaded off the FNS taking out the lightning binds, obliterated the lightning lion head, and threw N-Strike off the pillar he was standing on all in one go. And what she did wasn't even a real attack at that.

As the Ninja was falling down to the bottom of the stage. He knew if he hit the ground it would practically be all over. Black chains forged in the darkest of shadows erupted from his body and latched onto the pillars to slow his descent. When he came to a stop he began using the columns of stone as springboards to reach his way back to the top. He swung and his sword met staff. Mitsukai turned her gaze towards him and he was thrown away like a rag doll. She lashed out with a chain and it wrapped entirely about his form.

She began a quick ascent towards the heavens sending a steady stream of her energy through the chains and into N-Strike to keep him in constant pain. When she reached what she found a suitable height of nearly 200 meters (add that on to the 70 of the pillars for 270 meters). She began to spin round and round over and over, her aura surrounding her giving her a speed boost. From her current velocity she was literally creating a whirlwind and she was still accelerating. As she and N-Strike formed a living cyclone she shifted her form till it was horizontal creating a wind funnel.

She let it rip and N-Strike was sent down flying towards the ground already at his terminal velocity before being less than a centimeter away from her. (A/N: Terminal velocity for those who don't know is a condition where a falling object has reached its peak velocity and will no longer gain any more in its descent.) With the ground coming fast, the Metal Ninja was at the end of his rope. Time appeared to have slowed down as thoughts raced through his mind. He was going to lose this and yet, he knew he still had to fight on. He had to do the impossible and that was to survive the impact to the stage.

Ninja-Strike hit the ground with such a tremendous force that the entire stadium inside as well as outside the holographic field shook (Which in all technicalities shouldn't have happened. For what happens inside the holographic matrix shouldn't effect the outside world unless it was such a powerful force. Just as how the dual Program Advances in the last round were messing with the holographic stability. The force of N-Strike hitting the stage was enough to actually effect the outside world as well). With such smugness, Mitsukai landed on the ground with such confidence that N-Strike was defeated that she wouldn't lose her advantage of a high ground battlefield. Yet when the dust cleared, she was in for a surprise of her life. The Ninja was damaged yes, but he was still standing.

"Impossible!" screamed the Seraphim.

"Nothing is ever impossible as long as you believe." countered the NOS-type. Drawing his sword he rushed at FNS-type and slashed catching her entirely by surprise. Yet she struck back by smashing the palm to the bridge of the nose and slammed her staff crashing into the chest sending him crashing into a chest. Digital Mr. Referee appeared on the ground at that moment.

"The pillars shall be removed from the field. The Robattle shall still continue. Medabots continue fighting!"

"We would have anyway." growled the Ninja as he ran around the columns but was caught by a sudden high kick to the throat into another pillar. Mitsukai then sent a stream of white energy blasts flying at his prone form.

"You're too weak to defeat me." smirked Mitsukai.

"There, I shall agree with you." admitted the NOS. "But I still have to try!"

"Actually N-Strike. That's where you're wrong." informed Matt. "You are stronger than her. And it's time to prove it! You know what to do!"

"What you don't mean…" started the Ninja.

"I do…WARRIOR-MODE!" yelled the boy.

"Grr…if I get fragged this is your fault!" snarled N-Strike.

"I'll fix you up, Warrior-Mode Engage now!"

"Alright, alright." sighed N-Strike as he began to glow gold.

"Miki what is this?"

"A new form by the sounds of it. Lets see what they got before we crush them."

"Agreed."

When the gold glow faded N-Strike was a new looking Medabot. His color scheme changed from mainly black to mainly white gold. He wore a pair of black boots enameled with silver runes. He had on a pair of golden white pants that appeared to be loose and comfortable. His belt was of black leather, the same silver enameling that designed his boots were designed across his belt. A black scabbard held his sword, gold scrollwork encrusted along it. The body of his ghi was golden white to match his pants, yet his sleeves were a soft white. There was a symbol in red on the chest of the ghi, it was the capital Greek letter of psi(it looks like a capital I with a horse shoe in the middle, the top all lined together). On his hands his ninja gauntlets went from gold to black. Carved into his gauntlets were the lowercase form of psi(again it looks like a capital I with the horse shoe lower, so the top doesn't line up evenly). His head was perhaps the most changed from before. The mouth plate was gone and it looked more in shape of a traditional ninja hood in golden white to match the rest of his attire. Along the upper edge of the opening of the hood was a ridge of gold that circled his head and down the middle. The opening of the hood revealed pale tanned skin and his blue colored eyes.

"Mixing Greek lettering with a Japanese concept of a ninja…clash of the western and eastern parts of the world." muttered Miki.

"Blame the boy. I'm not the one that created this option."

"Stop yammering and attack! The pillars are down and it's a free ride in attacking!" yelled Matt.

Indeed the boy's statement was correct, as the transformation took place the columns of stone settled back into the stadium. Drawing his sword in one fluid motion he set in out in front of him flat first. Along the sword were flowing scrollwork designs in a counter pattern to that on the scabbard. The blade appeared to be ornamental but that was highly doubtful. Running his palm along the flat of the sword it glowed a brilliant gold.

"Let's rock."

"Heh, a new form won't allow you to defeat me." snorted Mitsukai.

"We'll just have to see about that."

"Yes, lets." smirked the Fallen One as her staff glowed a fiery silver.

Staff of silver and sword of gold struck one another in rapid succession. The FNS-type was surprised at N-Strike's new bout of speed. It was pushing her body to its limits to keep up with him. Catching the overhead slash with her staff out parallel with the ground. Swiveling it around, she smashed it into the NOS-type's side. Or would have if the Ninja didn't catch the staff. His eyes holding a smirk he executed a quick spin throwing the Seraphim away from him.

He closed the distance between them before she recovered from her spin. He slashed Mitsukai once, then twice, then thrice, the final blow sending her skidding along the ground on her back. Pain exploded through Mitsukai's body as she landed on her back and skid along the ground, the actions putting pressure on the base of her wings. A golden slash of energy flew towards her fallen form and threw her into the air.

Her form burst through the smoke cloud that formed from the attack her chain lashing out but hitting nothing. N-Strike had vanished. A sudden barrage of shuriken hit her from behind, she hissed in pain as a few well placed ones grazed the base of her wings. Turning around, she spun her staff blocking the constant barrage.

"Grr…enough is enough! We end this with our strongest attacks!" declared the Fallen One.

"If that is the way you want it, then fine by me."

"Strike you sure that's wise?" implored the Ninja's Medafighter.

"Not really, but we have no other choice."

"This is what you get for not being ready, Ninja! PULSAR STRIKE!"

"Who says I wasn't ready? SHADOWY JUDGEMENT!"

A silver aura erupted around Mitsukai as a black one surrounded Ninja-Strike. Spinning her staff quickly a shining silvery aura coated it, it shined as brightly as the stars in the night sky. Thrusting her staff out she sent a barrage of fiery silver star shaped blasts towards the Ninja. The NOS-type's sword glowed pitch black as he spun it in front of him till it looked like a single black disc. From the spinning sword shot out black orb blasts in a rapid barrage. The two attacks met midair, some canceling the other out but those that remained struck the other side with such power that the two Medabots were sent crashing into the sides of the stadium. Moments passed and neither side had made a move out of the smoke. That is until…

"DARK SIDE OF THE MOON!" screeched Mitsukai as she rushed out of the smoke.

"Didn't think you were down for the count. ORION TEMPEST!" yelled N-Strike as he leapt out of the smoke as well.

The two practically swapped aura glows for these two attacks. The Fallen Seraphim glowed a dark silvery black as the Ninja glowed a brilliant silvery gold. Motioning her hands, the Fallen One pulsed with energy, most of it within her hands. Cupping her hands back, she gathered an orb of energy matching her aura. Flaring her wings out, they glowed a particular eerie shade of silver as if channeling energy of their own. At the moment her wings flared out, the orb within her palms pulsed silver slowly at first then faster and faster as it grew in size. Hurling the ball of energy she flapped her wings and all the power within them were quickly absorbed by the ball making it have a diameter of 20 feet.

As the silvery black sphere in the image of the moon raced towards him, N-Strike stood his ground. His sword shined brilliantly along with his aura before blazing as brightly and strongly as any star. He charged at the attack as if to meet it head on, somewhere in his charge he leapt lightly and began to spin like a buzz saw. He was a golden buzz saw of energy and he sliced through the orb as if it was a piece of paper. He continued his flight towards Mitsukai whose eyes widened as far as they would go, but before he hit her he flew high up in the air arching away from her till she was at a 45 degree angle with him. He sent a blazing silvery gold energy beam flying towards the FNS-type.

The Angel's eyes widened at the sight of the blast coming towards her, but they hardened and contained a cold fury. Gathering her strength as quickly as she could she fired twin blasts quickly at Ninja-Strike. The Ninja's attack went between the FNS' own, the two were hit by their opponent's attack head on. Smoke and reverberations flooded through the entire stadium. When the dust and smoke finally settled down the crowd was in a hush to see who had triumphed over who. Were they in for a shock, both contestants had knocked each other out.

"Wow…who won then if it was a double knock out?" questioned Matt.

"Digital Mr. Referee please review the data of the match and announce who ejected their medal first." commanded Holly.

"Reviewing Robattle Data." announced the Digital Ref. He made two screens appear in front of him as he scanned the data. "Processing information. Information processed. Winner is Ninja-Strike by 540 nanoseconds. Opponent Mitsukai ejected her Medal 156 nanoseconds after she was struck by the attack. Ninja-Strike ejected his 696 nanoseconds after being struck."

"You heard the Referee folks! Our winners by a hair are Matt and what was it…? Ninja-Strike!" exclaimed the announcer. "This match seemed to go by so quickly yet it lasted 21:34:53! Give these two powerful contenders an astounding round of applause!

The crowd roared in a deafening applause for the two contenders. Matt was stunned and surprised that N-Blade, correction N-Strike, had managed to pull through. Warrior-Mode was a highly untested transformation only to be used in dire situations and this was it. Strike pulled through using it. He grinned and jumped for joy, pumping a fist in the air and looked over to his opponent. The older woman was shocked and surprised that the young boy pulled through. His robotic engineering skills have given him the edge in the end. As she learned through trial and error, the more powerful one's Medabot is, they have a stronger potential to their powers. If they had powers anyway. She thought it was only true for Mitsukai. Yet, it also appeared true for N-Strike. When he accessed the Warrior-Mode, it had put him on a level equal to the Fallen Seraphim.

"Kid! You may have won this time, but there are more matches to come between you and I. So, enjoy this victory while you can." smirked Miki as she picked up Mitsukai's medal and body.

"Blade and I will be waiting for you then. Don't underestimate us!" challenged the boy.

"Trust me, I don't plan on to." chuckled the woman as she carried her bot to the Repair Pits.

As Matt picked up Ninja-Blade's medal and the NOS-type body. His friends came rushing down from the stands to congratulate him. Inserting Blade's medal into his Medawatch he transported the NON-type's normal body and put him back in. With his friends help, he carried the N-Strike body to the Repair Pits. Congratulations and applause following him on the way. He felt he could take on anything, and perhaps he would have to when the Semi-Finals began. But even with all those thoughts on his mind, one thought went out to a certain Ninja. He wondered where Merrick has gotten off to for missing the last two Matches of the Second Round, missing the Third Round completely and now missing this round entirely as well. Wherever he was, the boy hoped he was alright.

-----

(Back to Merrick now. Rewind time back to the moment he just departed. So, it's at the time frame before the Fourth Round)

Revving the engine, Merrick sped down the road after the armored truck. Not knowing for sure if they had turned on any of the earlier roads, but something tells him to trust his instincts. With his odd pinked haired companion clinging to him tightly. He sped up even faster, weaving in and out from between the cars to get along enough farther. He was doing nearly 90 mph and he estimated that the armored truck was doing nearly 80 and with about a good 20 minute head start. Meaning it was roughly 26 miles ahead of him.

If it was still on the road that is. His silver medallion grew cold slightly against his test and taking note of Tarek's intuition as well of his own, he took a right that brought him out of the main city and to a more quiet part of city. A type of area where a racing motorcycle let alone a racing armored truck should be some sort of attention. Narrowing his eyes, he spotted it. It was still ahead of him, it's as if they were trying to avoid attention, as much as they could with a speeding truck. Yet, then again perhaps that was smart of them. At least if they sped up here, they wouldn't be in true danger of hitting anymore.

"Hold on tightly, kid!" warned Merrick as he pumped up the throttle. He went into a suddenly wheelie and drew his sword out fluidly. Speeding along as the girl clung tighter as he was on two wheels again, he raced towards the truck.

_I'm starting to think going with him was a bad idea… _muttered the girl mentally. _Then again, this is pretty fun at the same time. _

The man driving the getaway vehicle, Troy, kept speeding down the pavement. He turned a corner sharply and kept going down his way, when he heard it. The sound of a motorcycle. Looking in his side mirror, he saw an odd sight. A man on a motorcycle with a sword. He wondered if it was the tourist, since the tourist wasn't wearing a ninja getup then.

"Hey, Boss. We got a problem." informed the man to his leader and cohorts in the back of the truck.

"What do you mean we have a problem? The cops after us?" demanded the woman.

"Not exactly, Trish. I think it's the tourist."

"What do you mean you think it's him?"

"Well…he's dressed as a ninja."

"A ninja? Activate the rear camera." ordered Trish.

"Will do." replied the driver as he flipped a switch activating the camera near the rear fender. In the back it connected with a flat television screen with a computer keyboard set controls near the base of it. Taking the controls, the woman angled and targeted the Ninja.

_So…it is the tourist. I recognize that sword. Yet, at the same time it isn't. It's the freakin' Ninja of Shadows. He abused his powers for too long now. _thought the woman. _For all his use of powers in the open world. He is making those who were shunned of their gifts and those who were hidden rise out of the underground. Creatures, demons, all sort of magical activity has been on the rise as this sole idiot used his powers. All those things that once went bump in the night shall rise for the world to see in the light of day. _

"It's more than a blasted tourist and vigilante. It's the Ninja of Shadows. Come on open the back. We're taking him out here and now." declared the woman.

"Roger Boss!" went her four lackeys as they gathered up their weapons.

Merrick was closing in on the truck when it happened. The back opened up and he was greeted with a hail of lasers. Taking both evasive and defensive maneuvers he deflected the beams with his sword and swerved left and right to avoid the lasers. This was getting pretty hectic and he slowed down to put some gathering distant between him and the truck.

_Ok, need a plan. Didn't expect them to spot me before I struck. _grumbled the Ninja sourly. _And I have a kid to worry about too…great…I got it, but I put the kid at risk…can't take that chance…_

"Just do it!" laughed the girl loudly.

"What the…" started the man as the girl apparently read his thoughts. He didn't get to finish his remark as he had to continuously avoid the volley of laser fire. If he was going to do this, the time was now. He created a thin protective black aura around the bike, himself, and the kid. His sword glowed black as he kicked his bike up a notch. He sped along, lasers bouncing off him and the bike.

As he pulled up along side of the truck he sped up even faster. He slashed along the side of the truck digging a large fissure in the side of it. As he past and went in front of the truck, Troy pulled out his gun and pulled the window down all the way and began shooting at Merrick. The Ninja moved left and right to avoid the lasers for the sake of the kid and kicked it up to 100 before skidding to a stop after he gained some ground. He pulled out three kunai and they glowed blacker than black as he hurled them at the truck. Pulling out a handful of shuriken he threw the shower of stars at the truck as well.

As the blades and stars came flying towards the truck, Troy pulled it to a stop and quickly killed the engine and just in time too. The kunai hit dead center at the truck's engine and the shuriken blew out the tires. Yet since the engine was off their was no explosion, something Merrick probably didn't realize till after the blades hit. Scrambling to the back of the truck via a small hatch, Troy was with the rest of his team.

"Alright, we got to jet. He killed the engine and could have killed us all if I didn't shut it off. We have to make a break for it."

"Yeah and how are we going to outrun him? He has a damn motorcycle and all we have to escape with are mini-bikes!" growled a man.

"Stuff it, John. You guys take your bikes and I'll hold him off for a time." informed Trish.

"But Boss…" started John.

"No buts, take my briefcase of the goods in case none the less."

"But…" started another woman.

"She said no buts, Yuki. Alright gang, lets go." ordered Troy and the others followed their second-in-command's orders and prepared the mini-bikes. "And Boss…take care of yourself."

"I will and thank you."

Merrick pulled up his bike in front of the truck and set the kickstand. He got off and told to girl to wait on the bike and to his surprise she actually nodded. Sword tense in his hand, he stalked up to the back of the truck and out of it exploded the revving noise of mini-motorcycles. Merrick sweatdropped heavily as his would be opponents sped off on mini-bikes. He was about to run after them when a sudden power surge caught his attention and he backflipped as the pavement below his feet exploded in a shower of asphalt and concrete.

As he landed back on his feet, he was shot with a sudden hail of lasers. Brining his arms up quickly, he formed a black shield of shadow energy to take the shots. He wasn't expecting a sudden ball of fire to explode against the shield. The impact sent him stumbling to the ground. When he looked up, he was looking at the leader of the gang. And the thing that startled him was that she had powers.

It really shouldn't have surprised him considering the fact he sensed other magical presences throughout Japan, yet it isn't everyday one runs into another. He flipped back to his feet and that's when it happened, the earth around him sealed him up to his neck as if in a tomb. It was the work of the femme.

"Struggle all you want, I doubt you can break your way free without a little help. I'd finish you off for all the problems you caused, but I can't take the chances of you escaping now." declared Trish as she ran back into the truck only to zoom out on a silver blue motorcycle (yes an actual motorcycle, not a mini-bike. So this isn't a typo) styled like Merrick's.

"Grr! GET BACK HERE!" demanded the Ninja as his concrete prison cracked and shattered. He ran back to his bike only to see the girl in the front seat. "Kid get off, I need to chase the villains."

"I want to play." smiled the girl.

"You are a broken record I swear!"

"But I'm not broken." giggled the child.

"…Why me…?" sweatdropped the man. "Fine…since you won't let me go after the bad guys…what do you want to play?"

"Cops and robbers! So go get them!"

Merrick fell over twitching at the girl's words. She couldn't be serious could she? At that moment, he was beginning the girl was working for the enemy. His eye was twitching like something fierce as he got back to his feet. He slowly stalked up to the girl that she cowered in fear.

"Please…tell…me…you…aren't…serious…"

"Um…I…uh…am…?" stammered the girl.

"Hmm…too easy. Who are you!" demanded the man as he held his sword in attack position then he couldn't believe what he was doing. He slumped down to his knees. "Sorry…but…can't blame me…too many strange things happen when you are around me…and I'm beginning to think I know you…yet…you can't be her…one she's dead or should be. Second…wouldn't be scared…unless…she…takes on the persona of the form she is in…"

"Huh…?" said the girl cutely.

"I don't know anymore…I just don't know…" sighed the man as he got up and sheathed his sword. "You have a home kid? Cause I'm taking you there."

"I can get home by myself." asserted the girl.

"Don't think so. Come on, taking ya home." grinned the Ninja as he looked at the windows to make sure no one was looking and reverted back to his street clothing. He picked up the girl and gave her a quick hug in apology. He set her down and got back in the driver seat and set her behind him. "Comfy?"

"Yep!"

"Alright, time to go!"

The two of them drove off slowly and abiding by the speed limits this round. As he rode on, Merrick wondered what exactly was up with the strange girl behind him. He didn't sense any magical powers within her, yet she managed to apparently drop the motorcycle he was riding fall from the sky on him. Made herself gain a pink helmet out of nowhere. And if that wasn't magic, he'd eat his boots.

Then again what happens if everything that was going on around him were the weirdest bits of freak coincidences. What happens if some helicopter or airplane carrying motorcycles just happened to drop one? What if he was just going insane and he was locked up in a dream? What if he wasn't even conscious that the moment but really fell over and bleeding to death in an alley?

"Merrick…relax…" murmured the girl as she hugged him tightly. He tensed further, did he ever tell the girl his name? He thought it over and reasoned she must have heard it a few times from their first encounter with one enough and heeded her words and calmed down. After riding for roughly 40-50 minutes, Merrick pulled up in front of the same building he nearly crashed into Selas.

"You live here?" inquired the man.

"Yep!"

"Er…you don't happen to live with a person named Selas do you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Er…I do want to know, that's the reason why I'm asking." snorted the Ninja.

"Well, I'm not telling." laughed the girl as she ran up to the apartment. She waved from the door. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome, squirt!" chuckled the man as he shook his head. _Well, if she does live with Selas…one more reason to avoid this pink haired girl. Too many people that seem familiar or look familiar to me seem to be popping up all over the place. I know that the impossible can be possible if one believes strongly enough. Yet, at times I know that the impossible is what it is, the impossible. No one rises from the dead, and no one can live for so many ages save Demons and possibly Elves. _

A small voice in the back of his head countered what he said. _Actually, that isn't true. There are things that can be brought back from the dead. There is reincarnation, physical and spiritual, and even the mighty phoenix rises back from its ashes. And even the spirit is said to live on in some small portion throughout every generation of a person's family. _

Shaking his head vigorously as he was at a red light, he cleared his thoughts before it changed colors. _What my subconscious or whatever the hell that internal voice was, it's right. But I've seen at least one of the people that seem familiar to me die with my own eyes. Then again, maybe Selas is just a descendant. It is theorized after a few thousand years people end up gaining a genetic replica. Yet…what about that girl? There is still something weird about her…Well, hope I didn't scare her too much. _

Finally, his thoughts drifted back to the bike he was riding. _Oh great…I have a motorcycle and no job to finance gas or insurance…I wonder if I can just ask Mister and Misses Brochette to give me an allowance. I do clean and cook for them. And I fight evil on the side. Then again I get free room and board…even clothes…so…better not push my luck…So…I have to go job hunting…wonder what sort of job I can get. _

Little did he know on the roof of the apartment complex stood Selas Kiseki watching him ride off after dropping the pink haired girl. Speak of the devil, the girl was right next to the young woman watching Merrick ride off as well. A big smile on her face, she tugged at Selas' pants.

"Ya like him, don't ya?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, my cover was almost blown. I believe he is starting to deny what his mind tells him and following what his heart does." informed the girl.

"You know Aurora…I think you are too strange like this…" sweatdropped Selas.

"Oh, lighten up. It's fun to mess with Merrick and help guide him to his proper path. To slowly acknowledge that we aren't dead. Especially you."

"It's better if it is just gradual and slowly. Don't want to snap his mind and rip his heart in half." sighed the woman.

"That's true…he does appear to be pretty sensitive still, and I don't blame him."

"With people running around in cloaks. You appearing here and there, driving him insane. Yeah…he has all right to be sensitive." snorted Kiseki. "And another thing, I don't think you should have given him that bike."

"What harm could it do?"

"Not much…but still…he could get hurt a lot sooner in an accident than in a fight."

"He's a big boy, Selas. He can take care of himself."

"That's true…come on, lets go inside and I'll make you some cookies."

"Yay!"

Smiling softly, she led the seemingly young girl back into the apartment complex to bake her some cookies. Taking a glance back over her shoulder to look at the sky and the rough location of Merrick waiting at the light. _Be strong, Merrick…_

_**To Be Continued…**_

_Another chapter done and it was quite an odd one. Motorcycles falling from the sky, more people with magic. The Warrior-Mode and the Fallen Seraphim all being unleashed. Yet, with winning and advancing onto the Semi-Finals. Will N-Blade manage to luck out against his opponents? With the Ninja-Strike body damaged, their might not be enough time to get it repaired if his opponent turns out to be Rikorsha. And yet, would the body and its new mode be of any use against the Sailor? For her odd power against male Medabots? Who will win the Semi-Finals and advance to the Finals? And will Merrick find a job? Or even make it back to the Tournament? And who exactly are Selas and Aurora? As well as the cloaked figure who removed the device? Could it be Rikorsha's Medafighter? Find out in the next installment of **Flight with Darkness!**_

**Winning Medabots:**

Kenoi, Kiono, Rikorsha, N-Blade.

_Thanks going out to: **HFH, Rumor, ShadowGirl64, arkari, **and my newest reviewer, **KamiKaze no Kage**_


	9. Semi Finals

Yo, it has been awhile like always. Sorry for the wait. Anyone who is still out there, welcome to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots, I only own so much in this story and not enough all together. All characters not owned by me belong to their respected owners.

Well, lets get on with it. To the chapter!

**Chapter 9: Semi-Finals**

The first round of the singles portion was over and it was now down to four Medabots: Ninja-Blade, Kenoi, Kiono, and Rikorsha. At the moment, our hero duo were down in the repair pits fixing up the N-Strike body. The stress it took from using Warrior-Mode and just the battle with Mitsukai, Matt wasn't fully sure he'd be able to fix it in time if he and Blade got paired up against Rikorsha.

"Matt don't sweat it. We aren't here to win exactly you know." informed the NON-type.

"Yeah, yeah. I remember. This was just to have fun. But you know winning is just exciting!" yelled the boy enthusiastically.

"Yes, but winning is not everything." suddenly declared the shadow behind them.

"Space Medafighter X?" blinked Matt surprised. "You were awfully quiet during the last round that I swore you left."

"I had business to take care of. Besides, look there." pointed the masked man towards the stands.

"Eh? What are we looking for exactly?" questioned the other two.

"That." pointed SMX again, at a certain familiar figure in the stands.

"WHAT THE…!" cried the two in unison. In the stands was SMX, but he was there with them at the same time? What was going on?

"Relax, I had business to take care of during the start of the Singles Competition." calmed the older Medafighter. "That there is quite the life like dummy isn't it?"

"Er…when did you have time to put it there and make it hold a drink?" sweatdropped the Ninja.

"Simple, during the break of course between the rounds. I'm glad to see you two made it through. So what's the trouble exactly?"

"To put it simply, the N-Strike body won't be up before the next round. And it might not be up for the round after that either with the current tools." replied Matt. "And another thing…where the heck is Merrick? He's been gone for what feels like forever. I think we should've gave him a cell phone for these sort of situations."

"And do you really believe in his line of work, he would have been able to keep it on?" implored the masked Henry.

"Er…hmm…probably not…" admitted Matt. "But it's always possible. By the way, where is Arcbeetle?"

"In here." answered the voice of the KBT from Space's Medawatch.

"Guess you can't always stay outside, eh?" chuckled N-Blade lightly.

"Jokes aside now, let's get serious. If you can't get the N-Strike body repaired, which is your trump card, for the next round. What are you going to do if you are paired against that Sailor-type?"

"What we always do X. Just give it our all, nothing more we can do anyway unless Matty-o can fix up the NOS body. Which I don't think he'll be able to before time runs out."

"Mm…actually…I think I can…but I'll just have to hope Merrick went back home. Space! Watch over the N-Strike body for me. Come on Blade, we need to find either mom, Karen, or Ms. Caviar so we can borrow a cell phone!"

Without even waiting for their friend to respond, our heroes dashed off leaving SMX in their dust. Henry had a large sweatdrop on the back of his head and gave a sigh as he sat on the stool next to the Ninja-Strike body.

"Do you think they'll really be able to defeat the Sailor-type?" asked Arcbeetle.

"It's possible if they catch her either by surprise or in a group tactic. But in just a 1-on-1 confrontation. They'll have to be in perfect unity with one another to pull it off. So yes, I believe they can. Perhaps one of the few who can actually do it."

-----

Elsewhere in the competition grounds stood Mitsukai and her Medafighter. The two of them were watching their former opponents from a distance. They felt bitter they lost, yet at the same time, held an odd respect for the two. But how long that would last? Probably not very considering the situation the FLN feels towards the demi-reincarnation of Merrick aka N-Blade.

"Think they have what it takes to pull it off?" inquired Ms. Yamaguchi.

"Frankly no…and yet…yes, I believe they might by dumb luck…" snorted the Fallen Angel.

"Never rule out the luck factor when fighting an opponent. For they might find an opening in an attack you never expected that it was there. But the question of them being able to see the opening or just attacking blindly and being lucky in connecting is for all dispute."

"You made no sense whatsoever, but I understand to a degree. You mean just never factor it out. For a rash or desperate attack might break through an attack one might believe is unstoppable."

"Exactly." grinned the woman. "Hmm…but it would be quite fun to see what would happen to them to fight that Sailor-type, Rikorsha, without their precious trump card."

"Even with it, they might not win. She seems…_tricky _if a male Medabot faces her. As if a bot of the opposite gender compromises the match in her favor. Giving her the unfair advantage."

"So, you're saying the only one to defeat her would be a female Medabot?"

"Yes, or…" Mitsukai grinned ruefully before finishing. "…one damn lucky Ninja Medabot."

The two shared a laugh before heading away just as Matt ran off with Blade in search for a cell phone.

-----

In a more disclosed area away from most of the people and the stands, there were three of the defeated together. Marcus Bayah sitting on the ground against a tree, Axel Drowman with his arms crossed leaning against another tree, while Yuna Kanayushi sat neatly on the ground on a blanket. Not exactly three people to meet with one another, however Axel would have rights to visit with Yuna being her partner before. Yet, why was Bayah there?

"Alright, you know the plan right?" mused Bayah with a grin.

"We aren't stupid." growled Drowman. "We pick them off in small pockets. We have our targets. You have yours."

"Oh lets not argue about this again. He's just trying to make sure we'll be on task. And don't worry Marc. We'll be sure to get our targets. But wouldn't striking them after the tournament be way too soon?"

"Possibly, but it would also be the perfect opportunity as well." reasoned the teen.

"Not exactly." retorted Yuna. "After a tournament or any sort of big event, you leave with your friends. True, normally there would be a few who wouldn't be able to attend. However, those few tend to get a ride with their friends back to their place or near it. So, we'll just have to wait for the moment of opportunity before striking."

"I have to agree with her. Your plan to attack them would make the power balance horribly off. The three of us against all of them? It's a failure before it even begins." asserted the man.

"Alright, alright. You guys win. We'll get them when we get them."

"Get who?" questioned the voice of June Taoshi as she stepped into the area with two cups of soda. The three tensed suddenly and Axel made a move as if he was going to get the girl when a kick blind sided him out of nowhere.

"What the hell!" shouted the man as he spat out dirt and scrubbed his mouth. He was surprised his attacker was someone much shorter and punier than him. It was none other than Chaud Blaze, and like June he was carrying two cups of soda, one for him and the other for Yuna.

"Never lay harm to a lady unless they are to be placed under arrest or it was battle." declared Chaud coldly. "You mess with her, you mess with me."

The femme teen was shocked and surprised as well as more than a little confused at what was going on. She poked her friend Marcus trying to get his attention and try to clear a few things up.

"What's going on? And was he really going to hurt me?" whispered the girl.

"We're just discussing who'd we want to challenge to a Robattle after this…and then I'm going to assume Axel just panicked and made a move from reflex…then he shows up and kicks him since it's his reflex to stop people from hurting others." informed the teen.

Chaud blinked. "You mean you weren't going to hurt her?"

"Well duh!" snorted Axel as he spat out some more dirt. "Yuck…though…I admire your spirit and I did give you the wrong impression…but it would have been better to wait a few moments before attacking!"

"Heh…I guess…but I call them as it is. Here you go Yuna." said the preteen as he handed the drink to the girl. She thanked him kindly and began drinking. Being a good sport he offered his drink to the man he struck who declined and got a water canteen from a low branch on the tree and took a shallow drink to rinse out his mouth.

"You have some kick kid. Then again could have just been you catching me off balance as well." chuckled Drowman.

"Bit of both. Now who were you thinking of getting if I may ask?"

The three looked at one another then figured there was no harm in telling. "Pretty much the ones who took us out. That Matt kid and his friends. They seem tough and decent enough opponents for a good Robattle."

"Decent enough?" laughed June. "He beat us. That Amanda girl beat Axel. And Matt beat Trinity before as well."

"Hey…no rubbing it in." pouted Yuna cutely.

"Sorry, didn't mean to…but they are more than decent. They're good save a couple. But they might be fair opponents at least."

The five Medafighters began having a nice and calm friendly conversation with one another that didn't result in anymore sudden kicks out of nowhere.

-----

Merrick rode his motorcycle back home with many thoughts coursing through his head. For starters what was going to happen now that he had this vehicle. He knew he had to get a job, but where? And who would hire him considering he had no skills. And also the fact that in all technicalities, he wasn't even registered as an existing human being. He had no record, nothing…he wondered if Matt and Alexis could forge something for him.

Shrugging his shoulders he got off the cycle after setting the kickstand in place. He blinked as he got to the front door. On the porch there was a box and it was addressed to him, while having a big smiley face on it. He sweatdropped at the face, but was curious who would send him anything. His thoughts suddenly flashed to that pink haired girl.

"Great…now I'm not sure if I should open it…" muttered the Ninja. "And yet…curiosity tells me to. Lets open it!"

The young man summoned a kunai in hand and sliced the tape holding the box seams together deftly. He opened the box and pulled out the gift within. It was a black motorcycle helmet (it's one of those aerodynamic type ones that fit around the entire head and covers the mouth and whatnot), that was shiny slightly. It had silver wings streaking across the sides in contrast to the black wings crossing the sides of his motorcycle. Yet, there was an odd thing to it. There was no visor whatsoever to protect his eyes from the wind.

"Eh? Why isn't there some sort of visor?" sweatdropped Merrick. "Wonder if it fits. Then again, if that girl did send it. I bet it does."

Putting the helmet over his head, Merrick found out indeed it was a perfect fit. He blinked suddenly as a silverish black visor appeared in the helmet. Touching the visor he got a light zap, it was made from energy. _Now this is interesting. _Taking a look around, the scenery at the moment just looked as if he was looking through sunglasses. Pulling off the helmet, the visor vanished the second it was off.

"Wonder how I charge it." thought the man aloud as he tried opening the door then sweatdropped. Tapping his sides feeling for a key and sweatdropping heavily as he only felt his motorcycle key. "Great…forgot my key. Then again, Wolfbane is home. WOLFBANE! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Waiting a few moments he got no response. He began pounding on the door and ringing the bell like an annoying person and still nothing. Shrugging, he decided to pick the lock now. Digging into his pouch he pulled out a fine needle tool and worked his magic unlocking the door. Putting the tool back in his pocket, he came inside to find…

Wolfbane being very lazy and watching TV on the couch, yet…oddly having earphones on at the same time. Which defeats the purpose of watching television if one can't hear it. With an angry symbol on his forehead, he walked up to the Wolf and gave him a hard firm noogie.

"What's the big idea and not opening the door!" barked Merrick. The Wolf-type only looked up at him lazy-like. Then gave a stretch as he took off his earphones.

"Ya were at the door? So that what that racket was…" grinned the WLF amused.

"Grr…stinkin' lazy bum!"

"To get serious, what are you doing home? Matt lose and didn't want to stay?"

"Actually, I had a run in with way too many things…and just want a break to relax…"

"Ahh…well, plop down on the couch and I'll get ya something to drink."

"Thank you very much, Wolfbane." said the Ninja as he laid down on the couch relaxing. He closed his eyes for a moment when the phone rang. With a groan he got back up and picked up the wireless phone above his head. "Hello, Brochette residents…Merrick speaking."

"MERRICK!" exclaimed Matt's voice from the other end forcing the Ninja to hold the phone away from him like it was evil.

"What is it?"

"For starters! What are you home! And secondly, I need you to pick up some tools for me so I can repair the Ninja-Strike body."

"Mm…? Tools? What sort of tools?"

"Grab something to write with and I'll tell you everything I need and where you can find it." Merrick did so and held the phone to his ear.

"Alright, go." informed the Ninja. He began quickly writing down everything. "Ok, I got it. But I won't be able to get this stuff to you before the next round and unless you're lucky and you aren't the first person. You have extra time to work."

"Then I'll just have to rely on luck and that I don't battle Rikorsha either."

"That'll pit you either against Kenoi or Kiono."

"Yeah…and I'm sorta hoping for that. Since I am pretty sure I can take them on evenly without the N-Strike body."

"You know, you still might not be able to repair the N-Strike body even with these extra tools and parts. And at best, it sounds like a patch job. Meaning it could do more harm then good using the N-Strike body for the final round if you make it."

"Mm…good point, so what are you suggesting?"

"If you repair the N-Strike body, make sure you do a good job. Don't cut any corners. And if you can't manage to fix it all the way. Then, just battle your best with N-Blade as N-Blade. Winning isn't everything. But I know you wish to have more of a fighting chance at least."

"Yeah, that's the main reason why I want the N-Strike body up and about for the final match up if I'm lucky enough to avoid Rikorsha now anyway."

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can. But no promises I'll be there before the match up."

"Fair enough. Just get here soon!"

"Alright, bye." said Merrick as he hung up the phone. "Wolfbane! To the garage, we need to get these parts for Matt."

-----

"Fair enough. Just get here soon!" yelled Matt over the phone before hanging it up. He clipped the cell phone shut and handed it back to Karen. "Thank you very much."

"It was my pleasure." smiled the redhead.

"Hmm…actually…do you think I could borrow you and Neutranurse for a moment?"

"What for Matt?"

"To see if your Nurse's abilities can fix up what's ailing the N-Strike body."

"Alright, I'll be more than happy to help." chirped the girl.

"Thanks…but…where are the others?"

"Let's see. Alexis, Amanda, Ikki, and Koji are all lending a hand to help fix up Dex's Medabot Gutsman as well as making sure Kiono is in tiptop shape. Sam, Spike, and Sloan are getting food, Rintaro I believe is with them as well getting ice cream. I saw Warren heading over to X, and Isis is with your mom. Oh! And Erika is interviewing everyone of the defeated she didn't get to."

The two kids and Medabots headed back the way Matt came. The four of them returned quickly back the way the boy and Ninja bot came. Sitting on the stools, SMX and Warren were talking to one another. When the four joined up to the others, they were instantly greeted.

"Alright Karen and Neutranurse do your stuff and lets see if anything happens." quipped Matt. The girls nodded and Neutranurse stepped up to the N-Strike body and her arms began to glow sending a healing wave throughout the area. The boy genius went to the monitors and began running a diagnostic, good news the body was slightly better and would run, the bad news it was nowhere near full strength.

"Well, least I think I'll be able to repair it to full power if Merrick ever comes here with the tools." said the boy. "Thanks for trying though."

"You're welcome." nodded Karen. "I'll go get us some sodas. Anyone want anything else?"

"Um…hmm…uh……nope." laughed Warren as he finally came up to a decision.

"No thank you for the anything else, but thanks for offering to get drinks." replied Matt and SMX in odd unison. The two were blinking at one another, while N-Blade, the singer, and Dragonite were laughing.

"Alright. I'll be back soon." smiled the redhead as she took off skipping.

"Hehehe. Karen's too nice. But…I wonder how long it will take Merrick to get here." pondered Matt.

"Depends on how fast he gathers whatever you needed him to get. And if he was home for that matter." declared Warren.

"You didn't listen very carefully." chided SMX. "Him saying how he's wondering how long the Ninja will get here means he was home to begin with."

"Good point." laughed Warren. "Hmm…then considering how far your house is from here. And depending on how much stuff he is carrying. And how. Giving his speed. He could be here anywhere from 5 to 15 minutes. While the next round begins in about 10 more."

"Yeah, so regardless. Won't be able to fix up N-Strike to full power by next round."

"Then…it's up to me! N-Blade to win the gold!" laughed the NON-type.

"Eh…? What happened that we're in this just for fun and the like?" smirked the Ninja's Medafighter.

"Um…er…Nyah!" N-Blade's response caused the others to sweatdrop.

"Ok…looks like Blade is toast…" sweatdropped Matt more heavily.

"Couldn't have said it better. Guess he needs a diagnostic too." added SMX.

"No I don't. Now I want to win." announced N-Blade with a smirk in his voice.

"…" went the others.

"O…k…get him!" cried the trio in unison as they tackled N-Blade and wrestled to restrain him with random belt straps they got out of thin air (yes I'm not going to explain how they got them. Odd humor bit, explains all.).

"HEY! Let me go!" complained NON-type as he was struggling to get free. Just as his Medafighter set a few probes on his forehead then began running a system scan. Looking the screen over, everything came out fine.

"Guess he was telling the truth. He is fine." inform the boy sounding relieved.

"Oh believe a machine. But not believe a machine that is your friend?"

"Of course, since knowing you…I have no clue if I can trust your judgment at points. Since when someone is sick or have something wrong with them, they try to hide the fact and act all stubborn." explained Matt sagely.

"Oh cut the wisdom junk! You are just saying that because you're like that!" snapped Blade.

"What!" yelled Matt. "You're one to talk as well!"

As the two were arguing; Warren, Dragonite, and SMX were watching with amusement yet at the same time had multiple sweatdrops at the back of their heads. If these two lost their connection and planned on going their own way for the next round, they're as good as done for. They were about to intervene, when screams erupted from the crowd. That snapped the two bickering friends back to action, thinking this was some sort of attack.

Matt quickly untied Blade and SMX transported Arcbeetle. Dragonite took up an attack position and the three Medafighters were back-to-back with their Medabots in front of them. Wherever the problem was coming from, they wouldn't be caught off guard. Or would they?

When they saw what was causing the ruckus and were shocked. There was a maniac riding a motorcycle _through _the crowd. Albeit the rider was avoiding people, and the crowd literally just scattered to get out of the way. Then it hit them, the insane person was heading right for them! The guy was going to hit them and they now had no time to avoid him! Or so they thought.

The rider hit the brakes and was doing a spinning wheelie. When his front tire hit the ground around, the rest of the spin cut the rest of his speed and momentum, sliding him to a stop about a meter away from them. The rider set the kickstand in place and pulled off the knapsack he was wearing and handed it to Matt.

The boy was blinking, he recognized the knapsack, since it was his from home. But what was this weird rider doing with it? Then he realized, this rider was Merrick? He wasn't fully sure till the man pulled off his helmet revealing it was indeed the Ninja.

"MERRICK! YOU IDIOT!" cried the boy as he threw the knapsack to Warren as he tackled the Ninja. He was easily caught but the older male was knocked back a bit for being off balance.

"Hey…hey…in my defense you did say get those parts as fast as possible." laughed Merrick as he stuck his tongue out at the boy immaturely.

"Looks like he's the one in need of a medical scan…" muttered Warren lightly only to get bonked on the head by the Ninja Hero, causing a lump to appear on his head and anime swirls to appear in his eyes as he twitches lightly on the ground.

"Well here are your parts. Now I got to go park this thing. Bye for now!" waved Merrick as he flipped the kickstand back in place and walked his cycle to the parking lot.

"When did Merrick get a motorcycle? Let alone learn how to ride one?" questioned SMX.

"Are you thinking he stole it?" implored Matt.

"No, he'd never do that. But still…even if he did how does he know how to ride?"

"Natural?"

"Has to be, especially to pull off what he did to stop."

"Well, he got here quickly…he must have been ignoring all traffic laws…remind me to get him a traffic book for newbie drivers…or in his case rider."

"Alright. Mm…looks like the next round is about to start in about 3 minutes, Matt. I'll stay here with Warren with the N-Strike body. If you aren't the first match you can come back to repair."

"Thanks man! Blade, come on. We're going back to the stands." informed the Medafighter as he dashed back to the stands. On his way he met Karen, got his soda thanked her and headed back to the stands before changing his mind and headed for the stage instead.

-----

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Semi-Finals of the Citywide Robattle Tournament! There are only 4 contestants left and they are: Ninja-Blade, Kenoi, Kiono, and Rikorsha! Who of these 4 will advance to the finals and become our champion? Turn your heads to the view screen folks! To find out who will fight who!" boomed Holly. The view screen began to flash and then spat out random computer code before stating who fought who.

Match 1: Kenoi vs. Rikorsha

Battlefield: Water and Ice

Match 2: Kiono vs. N-Blade

Battlefield: Magma Field

_Another ice stage for me? _thought the SAM-type a little more than vexed.

_I get to face Amanda's bot. Cool…but…maybe I should say hot considering I'll be fighting on a fiery stage. _sweatdropped N-Blade.

_I face N-Blade now. And in another hot stage…then again his old partner got a cold stage again. Sorta feel sorry for him. I wonder how the Magma Field will be setup. _thought the WCG-type idly.

"Now will Kenoi and Rikorsha step onto the stage?" asked Holly.

"Ms. Caviar!" shouted Matt as he ran up to his former partner. "Good luck here. Try to use the stage to your advantage as much as possible. Keep distance as much as possible. She has an odd power as we saw in her last match."

"I'll take your advice into consideration." smiled the technician. "I'm a little annoyed that I get stuck in another ice field, but this time there will be water. So I'm going to guess it is ice platforms and glaciers. While falling in the water can mean certain doom for either side. Instant ice cube."

"This isn't a cartoon." laughed the boy. "But true, without swimming parts…a Medabot can't really swim."

"Yeah, so whoever gets forced into the water would pretty much lose." added the woman.

"Anyway, good luck again!" grinned Matt as he waved and headed back up the stands to his friends.

"Kenoi, lets do our best to defeat this Medabot."

"Affirmative." saluted Kenoi as he reverted back to his base form.

As Matt took his place back in the stands with his friends, he noticed something was wrong. No, it wasn't the fact he should be down in the Repair Pits. That he noticed and was about to correct. The thing that was wrong was that the powerful SLR-type was nowhere to be seen. That was very strange, considering ever since being late for the First Round, she was always on time for her other matches.

"Why break the habit now?" thought Matt aloud.

"So you noticed it to?" asked Ikki. "That Rikorsha is oddly late, like for her first match all over again?"

"Yeah…but something has to be holding her back…wants dramatics again?"

"Possible…or maybe she had enough with the tournament." ventured Erika.

"No, not possible." addressed N-Blade stubbornly. "No one but a wimp backs down like that, and she doesn't appear to be a wimp. Besides, I have to kick her butt!"

"…Blade…you are nuts. Come on, we have to head down to the pits anyway. I didn't mean to come back up to the stands…and I wonder why it's taking Merrick so long to park. Meh! Lets go!"

Before anyone could ask what he meant, Matt and his Medabot were already running down the stands to the Repair Pits. While Merrick was coming up the stands nibbling on a soft pretzel. The second the Ninja took his seat he got smacked by multiple people upside the head.

"Hey!"

"What you mean 'hey!'!" cried the others. "Where were you!"

"Um…hmm…who you believe…a high speed chase both afoot and on the roadways?" ventured Merrick.

"NO!"

"Then…I got nothing to say." grinned the man as he took another bite of his pretzel. That's when a giant dog pile got on him and a dust cloud causing his pretzel to go flying. "Wah! My pretzel!"

When the dust cleared, Merrick was tied with ropes and to the bleachers so he couldn't get free even if he wanted to. Someone caught his pretzel as it flew and stuffed it into the Ninja's mouth and then they sat back down as nothing out of the ordinary happened. Shrugging the best he could he gulped down his food and was out of the ropes and was wondering what was with the hold up.

"Well folks, it appears that there will be a delay. If Rikorsha does not appear in the next 5 minutes, she will be disqualified and the win automatically goes to Kenoi." proclaimed Holly.

The crowd was in an uproar, many jeers and boos filled the air. Popcorn was flying down the stage grounds. Shouts of "We came here to see a match!' and "You stink!" ripped through the air. The young teen announcer gained multiple tick marks on her forehead and whistled sharply into the microphone causing the noise to cease.

"I know you are all disappointed, but remember to behave accordingly. You have no right to yell like that. I know you came here to see a match, but rules are rules. If we wait all day then there would be no time to finish this and we'd have to continue at a different time. And will you people be able to come then?" questioned Holly glaring at the audience. "Relax and be easy, if she doesn't show up then she just doesn't show up!"

The crowd calmed down for a moment before people started showering popcorn down again. Holly gave a sigh and many of the gang were sweatdropping at the behavior. Then again, they didn't act any better themselves a moment ago when Merrick came back. N-Blade down in the pits was disappointed at the attitude of everyone and began gathering shadow energy in his hand when it happened…

A powerful gust of wind swept into the area hurling all the trash into the air before going into trash containers. From the source of the wind came forth a cloaked figure followed by Rikorsha who was back in her cloak but had the hood down. The figure was a woman, and she continued walking down towards the stage with Rikorsha, could this be the Sailor's Medafighter?

The woman was roughly 5'7 and that was all one could tell of her at the moment, besides the fact she was using a glaive as a walking staff. The weapon's haft was 6 feet long and made of a type of black steel, while the spear blade was 1.5 feet long made of a silvery blue metal, with a small hook on the side made for catching another weapon. As she walked she began loosening her cloak, threw back the hood and a sudden breeze caught the gray material causing it to billow behind her like a cape. She appeared to be 18 years of age and had a white skin complexion (suddenly makes me think vampire but hey, I'm weird like that). She had on a pair of black steel toed boots and a simple denim skirt that went to mid-thigh. Around her waist was a black belt that held the gray hilt of a short sword for close quarter combat. She wore a red top with the string-like straps crisscrossed over her shoulders and tied behind her back. On her hands were a pair of fingerless leather gloves, yet they weren't the same. On the right (the one holding the glaive) it was steel-backed for extra protection while the left was just plain. She had on a black and silver Medawatch over her left wrist. Her hair was white yet had rainbow streaks through it, twin bangs fell to either side of her face held by small brass rings in the middle, while the rest of it was straight and fell to the mid-back. Her eyes were an oddity, they were rainbow-like, each part of rainbow on her irises, before blending into a mix one moment before returning back to the other before settling on individual colors for a moment before repeating the cycle.

The crowd was quiet, stunned by how the wind came in and brought the trash into trash cans. While the fact they are seeing for the first time, Rikorsha's Medafighter. Or at least, someone who might be her Medafighter. With her free hand the woman tossed a card like a knife to Holly. The teen amazingly caught it between two fingers and on it were two words in blue green: "The Valkyrie."

"Well this match is a go! It's Ms. Caviar and her Samurai Kenoi versus the Unstoppable Rikorsha and her Medafighter who goes only by 'The Valkyrie' on the Water and Ice Battlefield!" exclaimed the announcer as the holo-emitters blazed to life.

The environment around the four suddenly changed. Ms. Caviar and Kenoi felt the familiar icy chill as a cold gust blew in from the right of them. Around them were multiple ice platforms of various sizes as far as they can see. With glaciers shattered here and there. The distance between platform and glacier varied and always changed if slightly. The water looked black and foreboding, with chunks of ice floating within. The four looked for Mr. Referee either digital or physical and saw no signs of him. Shrugging and they were about to start, somehow someway, a submarine surfaced out of the icy depths and out of the hatch was Mr. Referee in a parka.

"Then it's agreed!" boomed Mr. Referee. "I officially declare this a Tournament Robattle between Ms. Caviar's Kenoi and The Valkyrie's Rikorsha! The rules are simple, the first Medabot to stop the other from functioning wins! In this battle a special rule does apply, if you do not surface from the water in the time of 3 minutes the holographic matrix will shut down and you are automatically defeated. I, Mr. Referee, shall act as referee to make sure no one gets hurt! Medafighters, ready?"

"Yes." simply declared the mysterious Medafighter.

"Ready as I'll ever be." said the technician lightly nervous. The Valkyrie's eyes disturbed her and she shook her head quickly to clear it. She smirked devilishly in an uncharacteristic manner. "Let's rock!"

"MEDABOTS ROBATTLE!" roared Mr. Referee doing the hand slicing motion.

Neither side made a move, then suddenly the two vanished on the spot the only indication that they were on the move were the light motions of the ice bobbing in the water. On one of the larger and more stable the two clashed swords with one another. Big mistake for Kenoi, Rikorsha lashed out her hand to touch him but he vanished on the spot causing her to stumble forward. A hard kick connected to her back sending her sprawling along the ice.

_He's improved even further so quickly… _thought the SLR-type as she flipped back to her feet…only to have her feet knocked out from under her from a sliding kick from the SAM-type!

The femme Medabot fell right on her back and rolled out of the way to avoid a sword strike. She never recalled seeing the Samurai hit a downed opponent before. Could it be because he is in his base form he doesn't consider himself a noble warrior? Slamming the heel of her foot into the bridge of Kenoi's nose. She picked herself up and spun, slamming the side of her foot into the male bot's head causing him to stumble to the left, but not quite fall. That was soon to change as she went into a quick leg sweep.

She brought her short sword into a quick stab then blinked as her blade was buried to the hilt in the ice. Her target vanished from her again! This was getting a little more than annoying already, he wished to play like that, then fine. She vanished from the spot as a sword came slicing from her left.

The Prototype skid to a stop before falling off completely from the icy stage. Not wishing to stay out in the open and so close to the edge of one of the many floes (was going to type ice floes, but that's redundant due to a floe being a flat chunk of floating ice). As he took a small leap to another floating piece of ice, a sai flew through the air hitting him in the head causing him to land directly on the edge of the ice. Which caused him to slip and slide into the icy water.

Appearing on the ice with a smirk, Rikorsha retrieved her sai and was about to tuck it behind her belt when Kenoi's manrikigusari exploded out of the water and wrapped around her wrist. Grunting for not wanting to get pulled under, she used her strength to pull the Samurai out of the water. When he was pulled out of the water, Kenoi was in Samurai-Mode and came down with a powerful slash.

Only to blink as his opponent was gone, and with a gasp he dived to the side quickly as his sword caused the entire land of ice to shatter. Breathing a mild sigh of relief, a cry for his Medafighter forced him to leap to the air as Rikorsha's blade (which was retrieved as Kenoi tried to slash her) hit the ice causing a tri-slash of fire to appear ice. Shocked with surprise of the attack, he didn't realize that he was falling down to no man's land back into the icy depths.

Realization hit him like a punch in the stomach and he quickly reverted back to his base form and actually dived into the water! Has he lost his mind? His opponent thought so as she stared at him dive into the water with little to no splash. _What is he planning? I doubt he actually wants to give up. And why revert back to his base form? Could it have some hidden power? _

She blinked as she felt the ice she was on starting to shake as if there was an earthquake. Then it hit her and she quickly began jumping from floe to floe. Every platform and iceberg were being swirled around and around getting drawn into a whirlpool. Those platforms included the ones the Medafighters were standing on and Mr. Referee's sub. Before they were drawn too far within the water began spiraling out creating a cyclone of water.

The water fell with enough force sending all the ice pushed further away and leaving no safety zone for a certain Samurai Medabot. Kenoi while spinning re-engaged Samurai-Mode, and his optics scanned for Rikorsha. Finding his target he began slashing his sword rapidly sending multiple blades of air sailing towards her.

_Grr…I didn't think I'd have to take it to another level for this match. _thought Rikorsha. _But he's giving me no choice. _

Before the air waves could strike, they hit an invisible barrier. When they struck that invisible barrier the air mass appeared to just swirl all around powerfully before fizzling to nothingness. Growling, the SAM-type swung his sword sending a stronger wave of air flying towards his opponent but the same result happened again. He sunk back into the water once again. Yet he realized what was going on.

_Hot air striking a sudden mass of cold air which my attacks are carrying would cause them to void when colliding with one another. But, to be able to heat the air around a certain area without effecting the ice around her…now that is something I never thought to see besides from Ruby… _thought the Samurai. _So…it just means there is just another fire elemental to deal with. Explains her weakness to water. _

He might not have had any swimming parts, but like all Medabots they were waterproof. Just those actually suited for water combat were better equip for it. Swiveling around so he was facing what would be the bottom if their was ground in this virtual environment and had his sword positioned horizontally. Spinning his sword and using it as a propeller he launched himself out of the water and landed on top of a floe, his sword pointed at his foe.

"I know what you are." declared the Prototype dramatically. "You're a fire elementalist. And in this battlefield you're at a major disadvantage. Your tournament days are over!"

"Are you through?" smirked Rikorsha.

"What?"

"I asked if you were through. Talk is cheap as they say, actions speak louder than words. I maybe be at the disadvantage as you say, but I know how to work around them!"

With that the femme charged at him straight on, literally running on water to get at him. Water spraying behind her, her sword glinting in the light. Katana collided with short sword sending out a shockwave. The two blades struck one another in rapid succession before suddenly the Sailor's left blade armlet extended and caught him hard in the chest.

Kenoi stumbled back clutching his chest, shocked at feeling the heat. Looking at the bladed armlet, it was glowing faintly. _She channeled her fire energy into the blade. Making it so there was less chance of her damaging the stage and screwing herself over in the process. Clever. _The Samurai began running to the west now. Smirking as he was being followed in hot pursuit. He quickly swiveled around.

"_Koorisui Ken (Ice Water Sword)_!"

This caught Rikorsha by surprise since she didn't expect her opponent to have powers! Yet…he didn't, he raised his sword and simply swung as if he was doing his Air Cannon technique, and yet in a sense he was. The force of his blade hitting the ice caused it to crack exposing the water beneath it. The wave of air was quickly transformed into one of water filled with ice shards flying right for her. Snapping out of it, she jumped to the left, but not fast enough. The wave hit her right hand, sending her sword flying back into the air and down into the icy depths. The SLR drew out her sais and lunged at the SAM-type, but he simply evaded her and gave her a hard chop to the back of the neck.

"Get a hold of yourself and don't hold back. This match is just a warm up for either of us since, you know and I know that N-Blade will beat Kiono. And if he doesn't, then well…that Cat is stronger than I give him credit for. Give me everything thing you got and I'll meet it!"

As she was on the ground, she was surprised from what she was hearing. He was being serious to his words, or as she is believing…just plain insane considering the last match from how he acted. But that could have just been N-Blade influence. Getting to her feet slowly she stepped back from Kenoi and nodded holding her sais in an offensive and defensive position.

The two dashed at one another and Kenoi ended up losing his sword while the femme lost one of her sais. Smirking she suddenly hurled it at the Samurai but he simply batted it away with his hand. Large mistake, since it was a diversion! A large array of fireballs were flying towards him. Drawing out his tessen, he left the weapon furled then at the last moment unfurled it as he used the steel fan to deflect the fireballs.

Scanning the field while blocking the fireball onslaught he caught sight of his sword. It was teetering on the edge, just about to fall over and into the icy water. Cursing softly the SAM-type dove to the right now to avoid the fireballs. Not taking a chance to look back he continued his run to the right to feint, then later double back to get his sword. If he did look back he would have noticed his opponent was one move ahead of him. He took the long way around where Rikorsha was waiting for him over his sword.

"Not a bad plan, but it was obvious. Now…good-bye! FIERY BLADES!"

The blades on the Sailor's armlets extended and glowed with red energy extending them. She crossed her arms over her chest and leapt at Kenoi slashed in X-formation, the blades of fire cutting a deep black X into his chest. As he was thrown back and sliding on the ice at rapid speeds towards the frigid waters, one thought coursed through his mind. _I can't lose now…! _

Digging his fingers into the ice he managed to pull himself up to a crouch, using the leg behind him as a better anchor. He made a mad dash for the SLR, the femme bot thought he snapped and ran to meet him head on. That's when it happened, Kenoi had his hachiwari out and threw it at her. The powerful femme slashed out her arms to knock the baton weapon away, just as Kenoi went into a slide kicking her feet out from under her and headed towards his sword. The tip of his heel hit the sword and sent it over the edge.

Growling in frustration he plunged his hand into the freezing water and snatched it up by the blade just before it went beyond his grasp. He did a quick one armed handstand as a flaming whip suddenly lashed out at him. Pushing himself up to do a quick backflip, his sword spinning out of the water now. He dashed and caught it out from the air and went into an attack stance.

"This has gone on long enough." said the Valkyrie suddenly.

"I agree." nodded the SLR-type.

"It's time to end it."

"I'll give you one chance, Kenoi since you fought so valiantly. Submit and you won't be harmed."

"And what makes you so sure you can end this?"

"So that's your choice then? Alright…but don't say I didn't give you a chance. Overdrive: Flaming Dragon!"

The air suddenly became quite warm, something that doesn't fit with the cold climate the holographic matrix represents. Kenoi then realized where the heat was coming from and it was from Rikorsha. So this was her power at it's fullest? Or was it just one of many things hidden up her sleeve? The air shimmered around the femme, but something was wrong. Despite all the heat, the ice wasn't melting beneath her…did she have _that _much control over her powers? Or was the ice just so much thicker there? Throwing out her hand, a large fiery red Chinese dragon snaked out and rushed towards Kenoi, but he didn't make a move. He wasn't going to run, not this time, not next time, not ever. He held up his katana up poised to strike.

_Blade…you better be watching…cause this might help you if I don't make it through. _thought the Samurai. "HEAVY AIR CANNON!"

_Now this is a first… _thought the Valkyrie. _Most when seeing this move are either terrified or just try to run. None ever tried to actually counter attack before. I wonder if his attack would have been for nothing. _

The SAM-type slammed his sword down into the ice creating a powerful wave of air rushing out to meet the dragon of flame. Unlike when he did Ice Water Sword, no water nor any ice flew with this attack. The wave was digging a deep trench into ice while the Flaming Dragon technique was melting all the ice and causing steam to fly up into the air all around it as it flew. The two attacks hit one another head on.

The Heavy Air Cannon attack began slicing through the fiery dragon, causing the flames to fly out in a forked pattern. The Valkyrie and Rikorsha were both surprised at the power of the counter attack. Yet, it only managed to get four-fifths of the way before giving out (yet, considering this was the largest of all the ice floes out there, being 30 meters long, while both opponents were 25 meters apart. If he was closer his attack would have made it). The forked flame took shape as two separate fire dragons now and sailed towards Kenoi in a corkscrew pattern.

The Samurai watched the flaming lizards race towards him and he sheathed his sword and made no move to evade the attack. _I guess I lose. _The flames engulfed him then, shooting steam high into the air. The holographic matrix collapsed revealing Kenoi to be nothing more than a melted wreck. The crowd was stunned into silence. Normally, a melted wreck wouldn't stun them…but it was due to the fact that the what was once a SAM-type was so melted, his Medal didn't even eject. He simply shutdown.

Rikorsha simply gathered her fallen weapons and left the stage with her Medafighter before Mr. Referee even declared her the winner. No one really seemed to notice them leave, save three people: Merrick, Matt, and N-Blade. The stats flashed across the screen as normal, since Holly was just shocked. Winner: Rikorsha. Time: 10:00:00. It even showed a replay of the last moment of the fight.

To say either Matt or N-Blade weren't at least a little shaken up would have been an understatement. But for the Ninja, that fear turned to a cold fury. He couldn't believe his friend just gave up like that in the end. But he could have seen why. His chance for a counter attack had failed, and it would have been a coward's way out to try and run then. He lost with honor. But, he would not let Rikorsha get away with what she did. Melting him so, he had to win now more than ever to face her in the final round.

"Matt," spoke the Ninja-type calmly. "I know you are shaken up…so was I…but we still have to win the next match. Then when we face Rikorsha…regardless of having the N-Strike body or not…I'm going all out against her."

"But…" Matt started to object before N-Blade cut him off.

"No buts about this man, we have to win so I can get justice."

"Mm…alright. Let's do this." grinned the kid getting back in gear. The two of them headed for the stage. Warren and SMX watched them go.

"You still sure they can win now?" questioned the singer.

"I still believe they can…but N-Blade will have to lose that fury boiling inside of him. And considering the battlefield he will fight on…it will be all too much of a reminder of what happened to Kenoi."

Back on the stage, Merrick was watching Valkyrie and Rikorsha leave. His memory flashed and now…he wasn't so sure if all this stuff was a coincidence any longer. No one appeared to notice his leaving. First he headed off to a concession stand to get another soft pretzel this time with cheese. Then he would trail after the two femme.

As Matt took to the stage, he noticed two things. One no one seemed to acknowledge him being on the stage, and secondly they still seemed stunned as if not believing what happened before. Even though Ms. Caviar collected herself to gather up Kenoi with her repair team, the crowd and the announcer were still out of it. Heck, Amanda wasn't even on the stage either.

Nodding to N-blade, the NON-type raised one of his arms towards the air. He fired one of his normal shuriken, but this one was coated in his shadow energy. One the star flew a certain height, it exploded with a loud bang. That got everything back in gear and things started flowing smoothly once again.

"Folks, welcome to the second and final match of the semi-finals. Who of our contestants will win here today to face on the powerful Rikorsha and her Medafighter The Valkyrie? Will it be the Fearsome Winged Cat Guardian Kiono and his Medafighter Amanda Seal? Or will it be the Quick and Stealthy Ninja Medabot N-Blade and his Medafighter Matt Brochette? Whoever it will be, will they be strong enough to handle that Sailor-type?"

_Since when is Kiono fearsome? _sweatdropped Matt. _Then again since when does N-Blade use stealth? Ok…that one is true in certain cases. But whatever! It's time to rock! _

_Magma…another hot playing field for us. Yet, this should be able to help us as well considering the thermals caused by the heat. However…hmm…well I can't speculate too much till I see the field. _muttered Amanda mentally.

_Hmm…whoever wins this match will have to face Rikorsha…and from that powerful attack she used against that Samurai-type. I wonder if either side truly wishes to win. _thought Holly.

The holographic engaged and the two Medabots and their Medafighters were instantly transported to a blazing hot environment. Matt was personally thinking the battlefield would just be set over lava with stone pillars here and there, but he didn't fully think it through. Magma as by definition is the molten rock under the earth's crust, so this battlefield was set within the magma chamber of a volcano.

The two Medafighters and Medabots were located on opposite ends of an earthen ring ledge over the liquid rock. Nearly 20 meters below them was the magma, hot thick bubbles burst all about the surface randomly causing them to splatter their substance across the stone pillars of different shapes, sizes, and most likely stability. About 40 meters above them were many spikes formed by the substance below. Nearly in the middle of the ceiling was the main ventilation access for the magma. In all hopes, Matt especially, wished this holographic simulation wouldn't vent any of the molten rock while they were battling. From 40 meters away from the center a drill burst through the rock and it was Mr. Referee wearing a heat protection suit.

_Why does he get one? _sourly thought the Medafighters.

"Then it's agreed!" chuckled Mr. Referee taking off his helmet. "I officially declare this a Tournament Robattle between Matt's Ninja-Blade and Amanda's Kiono! The rules are simple, the first to stop the other from functioning wins. However, there is a special rule in effect. If you are thrown into the magma you are defeated, unless by some chance the computer decides otherwise and does not shut down the holographic matrix. Medafighters, ready?"

"Yes!" exclaimed both sides.

"MEDABOTS ROBATTLE!"

N-Blade wasted no time as he leapt off the ridge down to one of the nearest columns of harden magma. Kiono oddly followed suit instead of opening his wings to take flight, but the Ninja paid this oddity no heed. Spring boarding off each different shaped pillar, the NON-type drew his sword and slashed at the Winged Feline. The WCG-type deflected the attack with his golden gauntlet. N-Blade flipped back and landed spider-like to the side of a pillar.

"Ok…now that's a first…I never seen or heard of you being able to cling to things." sweatdropped Kiono.

"In truth, neither did I…" admitted the NON.

"What!" exclaimed the Cat. "But you are clinging right now!"

"Eh, technicalities."

"Now that doesn't even many any sense…"

"Whatever."

N-Blade began climbing up the pillar like a spider before running up on it on his two feet. Now that one, Kiono would have understood…if this was flat surface and he had a running start to boot considering he's seen bots defy gravity that way. But at the moment, he was starting to believe the Ninja's powers were working subconsciously now. Wasting no time now, he spread his wings and delivered his Sonic Punch attack to the stone causing it to break.

The NON-type's optics held a smirk as the stone broke under his feet. He backflipped and had Winged Cat Guardian in his sights. He let loose a volley of explosive shuriken right on his opponent's back. His attack hit his foe dead on and caused him to fall towards the magma. Without even looking he stabbed his sword into a pillar stopping his fall towards the molten rock.

It truly did look like Kiono was finished but nearly at the last moment he unfurled his wings, the heated thermals causing him to be lifted him high up into the air. At first his flying was unstable, due to not being too used to the heated air. He was beginning to think he'd never get the hang of it exactly, the air mass within here seemed to fluctuate making it more than a little difficult.

"Idiot…trying to fly in here? Planes have trouble flying around activate volcanoes due to the heat. What he expect within a magma chamber of a volcano?" asked N-Blade to no one in particular. Climbing up to the top of the pillar he was on he took aim and fired. His shuriken were nowhere close to hitting Kiono.

"Ha! You missed!" taunted the WCG-type.

"Oh did I?" mused the Ninja.

His two explosive stars hit the ceiling above the Winged Feline, the desired effect was better than he could have hoped for and that was going to be a massive problem. A crack appeared in the roof and then it spread all over the place, tons of spires and a large portion of the ceiling caved in and it began raining on them. Kiono did a variety of aerial evasion tactics and began smashing and kicking what came close to hitting him. While N-Blade bounced from pillar to pillar once again. While the stones rained down upon the columns destroying bits and pieces of them. While the rest fell into the magma below. When it all settled down Kiono was more than annoyed.

"You are so dead…" growled the WCG. "SWIRLING ETHEREAL FIST!"

This was something new that Matt never seen before, of all his friends Amanda's Medabot was the one he knew least about. But if the Ethereal Fist was anything like Ethereal Punch from the last round, he wasn't sure what he was going to do with it. (A/N: You know, I have no clue why I have such a hard time typing "ethereal" and typing in capitals doesn't help considering I have my spell check ignore it. So if you see "etheral" you know I mean "ethereal") He watched Kiono freefall towards the molten rock, was he suicidal?

He saw the Winged Cat begin to spin and gesture with his hands then pushed them together. Making a double fisted punch a green beam began slicing all the columns as he dove. At nearly the last moment he pulled out of the dive and shot straight up for the air, while N-Blade was jumping from rock to rock trying to avoid going down. Then it hit him perhaps he should just go down. Then again, he didn't want to trust any of these old cooled magma chunks to float and survive being exposed to the hot rock juice again. Yet, there really wasn't much choice left. So when it was all done, N-Blade was down on the tallest of the cut pillars, while Kiono was sky high.

"Damn…this was not one of the brightest ideas I ever had. Grr…forget this…not holding back!" growled the NON-type as he suddenly surged with shadow energy. The entire surface of the liquid fire was coated in darkness, cutting off the Medafighters main source of light. The only source of light was a heavily dim one that came from the main ventilation hole area. It was barely enough to make anyone tell they were moving their hands in front of their faces.

Being a feline, Kiono was able to see in the dark better. Yet this darkness was ridiculous, he wasn't even sure how far in front of him he was able to truly see. All sense of space and direction seemed lost to him. He saw a flash of steel to his left then to his right then just below him? What the heck was going on? How was N-Blade all over the place? A sword slashed and lashed out at him from all directions. He was being sliced to shreds.

The Winged Guardian was falling into the abyss just as the vanished from all around them all. N-Blade was fully black in his night time stealth mode--Ninja of Night hanging from the ceiling on a black chain. As he saw Kiono fall towards the magma he lashed out his hand and another black chain of shadow energy shot forth from it wrapping around the Feline and saving him from the fiery doom. Swinging back and forth over and over he managed to throw his foe to Amanda's feet. The WCG-type struggled to get up, but the mincemeat treatment he received in the darkness was too much for him. He collapsed his medal ejecting.

"Function ceased! The winners are Matt and Ninja-Blade!" declared Mr. Referee.

The hologram ceased to exist and N-Blade fell out of the air. He made a show of it flipping in the air and shifting back to his normal form as he landing on the ground in a crouch. The crowd let loose their cheers for the Ninja. Yet it was unknown if it was for his stunt, his performance in the Robattle, or perhaps important of all his sportsmanship of saving his downed opponent.

Holly's announcements fell on deaf ears for Matt, he won now and would face another powerful opponent in the next round. Someone that fragged Kenoi with almost no remorse. But they have something their Samurai friend didn't…true magic powers to counter it. Yet, if Heavy Air Cannon which was strong enough to counter the Plasma Blast attack in the last round…why couldn't it counter this fire all the way? Too many questions and thoughts were going on in Matt's head. He motioned for Blade to follow as he headed for the Repair Pits for the N-Strike body.

-----

Somewhere a few miles away from where Merrick blew out the thieves' truck was a broken down warehouse. Or at least it appeared to be a broken down warehouse on the outside, while on the inside it was HQ for a small branched division of the Japanese Mafia--Yakuza. Their leader was a saucy and quick tempered, emerald eyed redheaded woman by the name of Trish Yulan. Who was currently tuning up her motorcycle.

"Hey Boss!" called out Troy Bower the second-in-command of the small division. "You got a phone call."

"And who is it?"

"Meda-Evil."

"Grr…what does that man want?"

"Don't know, don't care. Just that he wants to talk to you."

"Don't take your rank for granted. Because of your poor driving we lost our truck."

"Because of my _poor driving_ we didn't lose our lives when that Ninja threw his power boosted kunai at our engine!"

"That might be true but you still lost us a truck."

"Gawd…I was already in the process of upgrading a new one regardless. Just gives me more reason to work on it now." groaned the man.

"Good, in the mean time. Finish up for me." ordered the woman. "I have to take this man's call."

"Aye aye, Boss." saluted Troy with a grin, the two always liked to poke one another's buttons as he got to work on his leader's bike.

Shaking her head with a light laugh, she headed into one of the rooms where there was a laptop hooked up to the phone waiting for her. Sitting down in the chair she took a deep breath before flipping the laptop open and was greeted with the ugly mug of the crazy leader of the Rubberobos.

"Greetings, Trish. I heard you had a run-in with the Ninja of Shadows earlier today."

"What!" barked the woman. "How did you hear about that so quickly?"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere." smirked the scientist. "Did you get the parts?"

"Of course we did, you didn't have to call for that. I don't give a damn if you are currently allied with us, we know how to do our job, unlike some people."

"Ooh, I'm so hurt. Where's the love?"

"Tell me why the hell you called." demanded Yulan.

"There is a reason why I allied myself with Yakuza, and that is to get payback on a certain man. And you know who I mean for he stopped a few minor jobs of your organization as well. I want the Ninja dead!"

"As you say those jobs were minor, however he has stopped a few major ones and caused a few of our members to go to jail if for other crimes. As well as try to stop this one and this one was a big one. But what are you thinking if your pet couldn't stop him?"

"How was I supposed to know he would turn out to be more powerful than Nisiko?" growled the man. "However, you have better connections as the mafia with the underground. I want you to tell the underground bounty hunters, the best of the best out there, that I am personally putting a bounty of 200 million American for him dead."

"You know, even with that much money and his reputation I don't believe that will call many out to come face him. And you know what I mean, I mean the actually great bounty hunters. It might call out a few to see why he is worth so much, but most you'll get would be hotshots thinking they could take him."

"Doesn't matter. Just let them know that there is a bounty on his head. The money alone will end up drawing people to him. And if he takes out enough of the rookies, you know it would draw attention from the larger powers."

"True…alright I'll do it." informed the woman. Meda-Evil just laughed in response and Trish wanted so badly to just cut the connection.

-----

Back in the Tournament the Valkyrie and Rikorsha were walking trying to find a quiet spot for the final match up. A few timid people mustered up their courage to actually get an autograph from the duo. Taking a moment from their time they did sign them and continued on. The two stopped dead for a moment and scanned the area, someone was following them but they couldn't tell from where. And yet, they weren't sure if it was just another shy fan either trying to make up their mind for an autograph. Shrugging they continued on their way for a quiet spot.

"Hold it!" shouted Merrick. The two stopped before the Ninja as appeared in a puff of smoke with his ghi donned and sword drawn.

"What do you want?" inquired the woman.

"You know what I want! I want answers Valkyrie! Or should I say Vienna Cidonaira!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_And it has been another chapter…what can I say? What sort of bounty hunters will go after Merrick? What will be the outcome between Rikorsha and N-Blade? Will the N-Strike body be repaired in time? And even if it is, will Blade wish to use it? Who is the Valkyrie? And why is Merrick calling her Vienna Cidonaira? Does he know her? Is she from his past? Or has he snapped and lost it all together now? What will happen? What will happen! Find out in the next installment of **Flight with Darkness! **_

(Woo, first time I uploaded this, forgot dedications. Shows what happens when ya rush things.)

Thanks to my Reviewers: Rumor, HFH, araki, KamiKaze no Kage, and ShadowGirl64


End file.
